Long Road Ahead
by noscruples
Summary: A/N – Jason has been kidnapped and tortured for five months. They leave him to die and Elizabeth finds him and is shocked by his condition. Can she help him cope with what happened and re-build his life? And in the end, can he help her heal from her painful past? Rated M. Graphic language. Will be MA later.
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

A/N – Jason has been kidnapped and tortured for five months. They leave him to die and Elizabeth finds him and is shocked by his condition. Can she help him cope with what happened and re-build his life? This is AU.

Rated T for now. There is some graphic talk about what happened to him in the beginning. So, word of warning. It starts out dark but there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. I know it's hard to imagine Jason completely broken but it can happen to anyone. Please review and let me know what you think.

Elizabeth is 23 and Jason is 28

Chapter 1 - Discovery

Elizabeth Webber ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her car had broken down and as she walked inside the tree line, trying to make her way down the hill safely. Catching some movement in her peripheral vision, she dropped to the ground and then saw two men beating a man to death in a clearing. In a panic, she crawled back to the road and ran across it and down into another ravine. She was scared, knowing that if they found her she could suffer from the same fate.

She stopped to catch her breath; leaning against a tree. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Looking around she noticed that there was nothing but trees as far as her eye could see. The sun was starting to go down, and she knew she had to find shelter before it started getting really cold. Starting to walk again, she noticed the clouds had started to drift in and she could tell that it would probably start snowing soon. She could smell it in the air. So, she broke out into a run and right as the sunlight started to disappear, she saw a small cabin. "Yes." She said softly, as she ran towards it as fast as she could. The door was unlocked, so she went inside. She flicked the light switch and was surprised when it came on. There was a wood stove. Running back outside, she gathered several logs and brought them inside and then made a second trip. When she turned to go back into the house again, she felt something wet against her face and realized that the snow had begun to fall. Smiling, she hurried back into the house and shut the door. Locating some matches in the kitchen, she got the stove started and put some logs in it and then waited for the warmth to spread.

Sitting on the couch, she finally started to take in her surroundings. There was nothing really special about the cabin. There was a table with a couple of chairs and some books on a shelf. She noticed a shotgun in the corner and a portable radio across the room. And then she heard a noise. It sounded as if a chain was rattling. She grabbed the shotgun and carefully opened the door to each room, but she found nothing. "There's got to be a basement." She said softly. She went back into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch and went to the backdoor and opened it. She slowly went down the steps and looked around the yard and saw what looked like doors on top of the ground. She went over to it and saw that it was locked. Running back into the house, she found some bolt cutters under the kitchen sink and ran back out. It took her a bit, but she finally snapped the chains and opened it. "This is crazy." She muttered as she slowly crept down the stairs and was swallowed up in darkness. Her eyes adjusted and she could tell that there were some boxes strewn around and then she ran into the string for the light switch and pulled it. The room illuminated and she gasped as she saw the terrified man chained to the wall. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were also filled with fear and pain. Slowly she walked towards him.

"Da…..Don't hurt me." He said shaking and breathing heavily. "Did she send you?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. He looked like he was in terrible pain. He had underwear on but that was it and she could see scabs on his body where he was cut and lots of bruises. His body was muscular but he had started to thin.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She said moving even closer. "I'm just going to cut your chains off okay?"

He slightly nodded his head; eyes glazed.

"Are you an angel?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe. "No." She said softly.

Refocusing on the task at hand, she cut his ankle chains first and eased the shackles off revealing chaffed and reddened skin. Then she worked on the ones on his wrists. "Sorry." She said as she noticed the pain etched into his face. "What did they do to you?" She whispered not really expecting him to respond.

He was shaking. His eyes flickered with fear trying to figure out if he had died or if he was still in hell.

"My name is Elizabeth."

"Ja..Jason."

"Jason, we need to go upstairs okay? It's snowing and you can't stay down here."

He nodded.

"I'm going to have to touch you okay?"

He stared at her for a long moment before slowly nodding. He flinched when she initially touched his arm and Liz's heart broke. "It's okay." She said softly. "I promise that you're safe with me." She helped him sit up and then slowly they stood. His legs gave out and she was forced to bare some of his weight. But, he grabbed a pole they were standing next to and leaned against it panting.

"We're just going to take it really slow okay?" She said as she began to move him to the stairs. Jason shivered as the cold air hit his body.

"I know it's cold. Come on." She said leading him up the stairs. It was a slow climb and she could hear his teeth chatter.

They finally made it outside and she directed him to the back steps as snow swirled all around them. When they got inside the house, she led him to the bathroom and Jason sat down as he shivered violently.

Elizabeth prepared a hot bath and then ran back into the bedroom. She grabbed some underwear and sweatpants from a drawer and then put them on the sink. Rubbing his arms she tried to warm him up a little. "I need you to get into the tub okay?"

She turned so he could take off his underpants and then she heard him sit down. She grabbed a washcloth and threw it into the water and then found a big towel and laid it on the top of the toilet seat. "I'll be right outside. I'm going to see if I can find something hot for you to drink. You're probably dehydrated."

Jason nodded and watched her leave. His mind was a jumbled mess. He didn't even know how long he had been a prisoner. All he knew was that part of the nightmare was over as he sunk down into the hot water and closed his eyes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked over at Francis. "Did you see which way she went?"

Francis sighed. "I just saw her run down the ravine."

"We have to find her."

"I know but it's fucking cold out here. At least the snow let up a little."

"Max and Milo are on the way. He's bringing some heavier jackets and some equipment."

They got back in their car and finally Max passed them and then a few minutes later he parked on the other side of the road.

"There's an abandoned car a little bit up the road. I'm having Spinelli run the plates. Did you take care of the problem?"

"Yeah, he didn't know where Jason was but we did find out that he worked for the Cassadines."

"Fucking Helena." Johnny muttered. "I hate that bitch."

Francis smirked. "She loves you."

"Shut it Corelli." Johnny yelled.

Max shook his head as he watched Milo walk up to them. "You ready?"

The men nodded. They needed to find the girl before the she ratted them out to the cops or died from exposure.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth put some tea on the nightstand and then knocked on the bathroom door which made Jason jump. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He said softly as he stepped out of the tub and dried off. He put on the underwear and sweatpants and then gasped as he looked in the mirror.

Elizabeth turned the knob. "I'm coming in." She slowly pushed open the door and then sucked in a breath as she saw him standing there. There were weird burn marks on his back that she hadn't noticed before. "Sit down." She said softly.

He sat down on the closed toilet seat and she opened the cabinets until she found a first aid kit. He still had a few open wounds on him that needed to be cleaned. "This might hurt a little." She said as she put the peroxide on the cuts. He flinched and she lightly blew on them and looked up into his eyes. "How long have you been here on your own?"

"A few days. She said she wasn't coming back. That she was leaving me there to die because I was useless." He said barely above a whisper. He looked up for a moment and Liz peered deeply into his eyes and she just wanted to hold him. She recognized that look. It was shame. "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry she hurt you." She said as tears rolled down her face.

His eyes filled with tears and she stood up. "May I hold you?" She asked softly moving towards him and then he grabbed her and held on for dear life as Liz cried for him. He had been tortured, beaten, and raped for months. And even though he was one of the most feared men in the area, his kidnappers had broken him, repeatedly.

When he finally released his grip, she pulled back and helped him stand and got him to the bed. She pulled the covers back and he slid inside. "You need to rest." She said pulling the covers up over him. Liz started to move away and he grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave me."

"I promise that I'll be right back. I'm just going to put some more wood on the fire."

He let her arm go and watched her leave. She was his beautiful angel. He had thought he was going to die. When she had turned on the light, he thought that maybe he was already gone and that the basement was some type of purgatory for all the bad things he had done. But, it turned out she was his salvation. And now he had hope.

After a few minutes, she appeared in the doorway.

"Leave the light on." He said softly.

She nodded and then took off her shoes and grabbed a blanket. She laid on top of the comforter and pull it up over her and laid back and Jason watched her every move until she settled and he saw her close her eyes. And then he finally let himself sleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"This is fucking crazy." Max said. "Milo gets to sit in the car and we're down here trudging around in the snow."

Johnny pushed him. "Shut it Giambetti. You're such a big baby."

Francis chuckled and then stopped. "Smell that?"

They all stopped.

"Burning wood—we're close." He said smiling.

"Thank God." Max said before starting to walk again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You find out who tortured him in this chapter. I never said it was Helena. * Kikimoo - Jason was missing for five months so yes they are looking for him. Elizabeth was stranded and saw something she shouldn't (coincidence). The guards were chasing her and she is leading them to Jason. * Guest lol – It will change to M later! I got you boo!

Chapter 2 - Confessions

Jason woke up with a start and at first when he saw her brown hair he scrambled away from her. Elizabeth felt him move and sat up. "It's okay." She said softly.

He clutched the covers around him as she turned her body to face his. "Talk to me."

He wanted to tell her but he was scared to actually say it out loud. He was embarrassed and it disgusted him.

So Elizabeth decided to speak first. "When I was 15, I was beaten and raped. It happened the night of a school dance. Lucky was supposed to take me, but he stood me up for my sister. So, I ended up going to the park which was really stupid because it was freezing and dark. Anyway, some asshole pulled me off a park bench into some bushes and beat and raped me. I thought my whole world had ended. I was a mess. Lucky found me and took me to my grandmother's house and she insisted on me going to the hospital. It was horrible. I felt so disgusting and I was so scared. It wasn't true, but I felt like everyone knew and would blame me for what happen. I felt so much shame and self-hatred that I could barely function. My grandmother ended up sending me away. She thought it would help me to not be around Port Charles. I was driving back to look for a job so I could possibly move back when my car broke down. I saw something in the woods that I shouldn't have, so I ran and that is how I found you. You can tell me anything Jason. I won't judge you or hold any of it against you. I'll just listen because to some degree, I've been there." She said wiping a tear away.

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It meant more to him than he could say that she had shared that with him. He gathered all his courage and took a deep breath. "They took me. I wasn't paying attention and they jumped me in an alley. When I woke up, I was in a basement. A couple of men beat me for a few days, which I could normally handle. But then she showed up and everything got a lot darker. I knew who she was and had turned her down several times. Her family was dangerous and was causing a lot of trouble in town. The torture began right away. It was her idea to use a cattle prod on me; to try and make me submissive. They'd use sensory deprivation; not letting me sleep for days. Usually, they would wake me every few hours with a stun gun anyway. I fought them even though my body would hurt so badly. Towards the end, they would cut me and then release rats into the room and turn off the lights letting them crawl on me and…" He shivered unable to continue the thought as tears poured down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"When I still resisted, she drugged me to make me more…cooperative and then she forced me to have sex with her. What she wanted more than anything was a child and she wanted me to be the father. It was part of her revenge. She hated my partner and wanted to make him suffer. Having a child with me would serve several purposes. Killing me would leave him vulnerable.

Anyway, after several months, when she failed to conceive, she got pissed and became more abusive. She found more and more creative ways to torture and break me; blaming me that she couldn't get pregnant. Finally, she ordered her men to leave me there to basically rot and die." He said with his voice devoid of emotion. What he had been through had been so horrific that it was even hard for him to believe it happened. He couldn't even tell her the worst things.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away. "I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help you feel better but I hope that you'll let me help you. It's just going to take time."

Jason looked down. "It's kind of different because I'm a man. No one will believe me."

"I believe you Jason." She said softly. "I can see the look in your eye. I believe you."

He looked up at her not able to understand why he felt so at ease with her. "Thank you."

There was a sound from outside and they both looked at the door. Jason coiled into a tight ball holding his head. "They're back." He said in a low whisper as he began to fight for air. "I can't go back there."

Liz scrambled off the bed and grabbed the gun. She cocked it and pointed it towards the door right as Francis burst into the room. "Freeze." She yelled.

She didn't care what the consequences were, there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone hurt Jason again.

Francis saw Jason. He had really long hair and he was thinner but it was him. "Holy Shit. Jason?"

Jason scrambled off the bed onto the floor and Francis stood there in shock. Johnny pushed into his back but Francis turned around. "Get back, both of you. Go into the living room. I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you crazy? She has a gun."

"Just trust me O'brien." Francis barked.

Johnny left and Francis shut the door and put away his gun. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said lifting his hands up.

"I can't promise the same thing."

Francis smirked. "I'm Francis Corelli and I work for Jason."

"He didn't seem like he knew who you were a minute ago." She said eying him closely.

"I have worked for him for years. He's been missing for 5 months."

Elizabeth maintained her position. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't. But, you don't really have a choice. Let me help him. You can keep the gun pointed on me. If I make a wrong move, feel free to shoot me."

Elizabeth nodded. "He's been tortured so he's really messed up right now."

Francis nodded and walked to the other side of the bed Jason held up his hands in a defensive motion and the wild look in his eyes took Francis's breath away. He got down on his knees. "Jason, it's Francis. Look at me."

Jason was breathing heavily and his body trembled. He slowly lowered his hands and looked into Francis's eyes. After a minute, he started to calm down. "Francis?"

Francis nodded. "It's me. Johnny and Max are here. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Jason's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so fucked up right now." He said covering his face with his hands.

Francis was stunned. He had never seen Jason like this before but he did have some buddies who came back from the war with PTSD. And Jason was behaving the same way. "We'll get you whatever help you need."

Jason nodded and wiped his face.

"Don't be embarrassed Jason. I'm not going to judge you. I know who you are and what you're capable of. That is why I know you're going to be okay. You're strong and you can deal with all of this. I won't let the other guys see you unless it's a necessity but we are going to have to get you out of here. We'll wait until the morning."

Elizabeth lowered her weapon and put it aside. "I'll be right back."

She went into the living room and Johnny and Max stood up.

"I need to tell you something."

Johnny nodded. "Okay."

"Jason is in the bedroom."

Johnny jumped up. "What?"

"Please, sit down." She said feeling a little uneasy.

Johnny understood and sat back down.

"I found him chained in the basement. He had been tortured and he's not the man that you knew before. He's really traumatized."

Johnny swallowed hard. He just couldn't imagine it. To most people, Jason was kind of indestructible.

"It was bad. They tortured him and he mentioned rats." They all grimaced. "Let's just say that it's going to take some time for him to get himself together, so keep that in mind when you see him. I'm going to try to find him some soup or something to eat. They had left him here for a few days and were going to leave him to die."

Johnny stood up. "I'm just going to go get my backpack. There's some Gatorade in there. He probably could use it."

She nodded and went into the kitchen. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Johnny and this is Max."

"We're you two in the woods with that man?" Elizabeth asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yes. He was working with the people who took Jason and we were trying to get information."

"May I ask you something?" She said opening the soup can she had found.

"Sure."

"What were you going to do to me when you found me?"

Johnny smiled. "Take you to a safe house."

"And?"

"We hadn't thought that far ahead."

She raised her eyebrow and Johnny chuckled. He liked her already. She went back to cooking the soup and then got a bowl out and poured it inside. "I'm going to go get him to eat something. I'll send Francis out."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Jason, who took you?"

"Samantha Cassadine." He said quietly.

"What did she want?"

"Revenge….a baby." He said looking down at the floor.

Francis swallowed hard. Fuck, this was even worse than he thought.

"They drugged and tortured me. I let them break me Francis." He said angrily.

Francis leaned back against the bed. "Jason we'll get you help."

"Unless you can crash me into a tree again so I lose my memory, I don't see how anything can make it go away." Jason said coldly.

Francis noticed he had started to shake again. He was going to find Sam and fucking rip her apart for what she did.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked back to the room and went inside. They were both in the same positions where she had left them.

Francis got up and left and Elizabeth walked over to where Jason was and sat down. "I need you to eat this."

"What is it?"

"Soup."

Jason made a face and she smiled.

"Please Jason. You need to get your strength back."

He nodded and opened his mouth as she brought the spoon to his mouth. He tasted it and swallowed it while his face contorted.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad." She said bringing the spoon up to his mouth again. He ate until the bowl was empty. Francis came back in the room and handed her the Gatorade and went back out.

"Drink this."

He took a sip. "Better."

She smiled. "Come on, let's get you back onto the bed."

She helped him stand and he let her arrange him as he drank some more liquids.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis let out a deep breath. "He's pretty fucked up in the head right now."

Johnny sighed. "They must have really done a number on him."

"I think it's worse than we could ever imagine. He's skittish and scared. He's barely holding on."

Jason didn't come out and say it, but Francis knew Sam must have raped him and he had no idea how to help Jason deal with that.

"What can we do?"

"When you see him, try to act normally towards him. Just approach him slowly and try not to touch him unless you have too. He trusts me and Elizabeth, so we'll try to be the ones that are closer to him. I know he can't walk that far. I'm not sure how we should handle this."

"I used my GPS and there is clearing not too far from here. We could have a helicopter fly in and take you, Liz, and Jason back to Port Charles. He should see a doctor, but you know he doesn't like hospitals." Johnny said.

Francis thought for a moment. "We could take him to a safe house and I could call Robin or Monica."

"We probably should go with Robin. I don't think he'd want his mom to see him like this. Robin will be bad enough. And Elizabeth mentioned something about rats so you better tell her. Probably won't hurt to give him a tetanus shot if he hasn't had one in a while."

Francis grimaced and took out his satellite phone and started to make some arrangements. "They'll be here at 8 a.m. The snow has stopped and if the conditions will hold, we can make it happen. Max, have someone get the new safe house ready. Stock it with food and Elizabeth will need some clothes brought to her. They are probably in her car. We'll get her keys and have it towed. Make sure there is soup and more Gatorade."

He pulled out his phone again and had gotten Spinelli to give him Robin's number. It took a minute for him to locate it and then Francis called her.


	3. Chapter 3 – It Hurts

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Jason is just not sharing the gory details with her. He's not hiding anything perse. This chapter is a hard read. But trust me it will get better after next chapter. It's probably the worst of it.

Chapter 3 – It Hurts

Robin picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Robin, this is Francis Corelli. It's about Jason."

Robin got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom. "Go ahead."

She was surprised to hear from Francis. Jason had been missing for months and his family had feared that he was dead.

"We found him and he's a wreck."

Robin sat down. "Is he shot?"

"No. He was badly tortured and drugged. He's pretty messed up. There's a woman that found him and she cleaned some of his wounds and helped him the best that she could. He's skittish and acts like he has PTSD."

Robin wiped a tear away. "Anything else?"

Francis walked outside and shut the door. "I don't even want to say this but I have no idea if they have a rape kit for men, but I think he needs to be checked out to make sure she didn't give him anything. She probably drugged him in order to get him to comply. I only know this because Jason told me who took him and he can't stand her. I think that he needs a tetanus shot too, and he might have some rat bites."

Robin gasped. She was stunned. "Okay, I know what I need to bring. I'll bring some antibiotics as well."

"Enzo will pick you up at 7:30 a.m."

"I'll be waiting." She shut the phone and cried for a few minutes. She couldn't imagine Jason broken to the degree that she imagined he was. She stood up and sat back down next to Patrick. "A friend needs my help. I need to go get a few things from the hospital and then I'm going to have to call and let Epiphany know I'll be late tomorrow."

Patrick looked at her face and knew it was Jason. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be there too."

She flew into his arms and he held her as she cried knowing that whatever happened wasn't good.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Elizabeth woke up in the morning, Jason was burrowed into her side. She didn't move because she didn't want to scare him. He had finally slept for more than two hours. All night like clockwork, he would yell like he was in agony. The first time, Francis ran into the room but after that, he knew that Elizabeth would handle it. He shifted and then once he realized where he was, he got up and walked to the bathroom. She sat up and stretched and then Francis appeared in the doorway.

"You need to get him ready. We leave in a half hour."

Elizabeth nodded. A few minutes later, Jason came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We leave in a half hour."

"Okay." He said softly.

She fished around in the dresser and found a tee shirt and helped him put it on. Locating some sneakers in the closet, she grabbed some socks out of a drawer and then helped him slip inside of them. They were a little tight but they would do. She used the bathroom and then put her shoes back on and coat and then helped him into the living room. Johnny and Max were there.

"Hey man. It's good to see you." Johnny said.

Jason nodded but didn't say anything.

"We're going to take a helicopter back. I got one that will hold all of us. We just have to make it to the field which isn't too far. Max made a sled to pull you on." Francis said.

Jason looked up at Max who gave him a slight smile. Elizabeth grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"You two can ride together. There's no way you can walk through the snow in those shoes." Francis said.

She nodded. "Okay."

Francis helped Jason down the front steps and he laid back in the contraption that Max had built and then Elizabeth sat in between his legs. Francis tucked another blanket around them and then Johnny and Max each grabbed a piece of rope and started to pull them.

"Francis." Jason said quietly.

"Yeah."

"I want it burned to the ground." Jason said coldly.

Francis nodded. "It will be handled."

Jason felt Elizabeth shiver and he pulled the blanket up over her head and then closed his eyes as they slowly began to move.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally made it to the helicopter and got everyone inside and they headed to the airport where Milo was waiting. Francis had warned him about Jason's condition. It was important that no one startled him or stared at him too long.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove to the safe house in silence. Francis had made a decision not to tell Sonny until Jason could face him. There was no way the boss would be able to stay away from him and neither would Carly. So, for now, he decided that keeping Jason hidden while he recovered was for the best.

Milo pulled the SUV up to the house and they all got out. Francis helped Jason into the house and got him settled in a bedroom. Elizabeth gave Milo her keys so they could get her clothes out of her car. She went into the kitchen and heated up some more soup for Jason while Francis sat with him.

Johnny walked up to her. "Do you think that he'll be okay?"

Liz nodded. "It's going to take some time. He probably has post-traumatic stress syndrome. He's going to have to sort through his feelings and deal with everything that happened before he starts to be more like his old self."

Johnny nodded. "I was reading up about it after Francis mentioned it. I just want to help."

Liz studied Johnny for a moment. "He's lucky to have such good friends."

"He's like a brother to me. I would die for Jason."

"He just needs some time Johnny."

He nodded. He had never thought he'd see Jason so broken. It was scary because they all thought he was unbreakable. He couldn't imagine what Jason had been through and he honestly didn't want to.

Robin came through the door out of breath. "Where is he?"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Robin held out her hand. "Robin Scorpio."

"Did Francis fill you in a little?"

Robin nodded.

Elizabeth let go of her hand. "Follow me."

She pulled Robin into another bedroom. "Robin, he was raped, tortured, and beaten over and over. He's scared and skittish. But sometimes, he'll look at you with clarity. He's a little jumpy about people touching him and has some trust issues. I saw some burns on his back. There really wasn't a part of his body that I saw that wasn't marred in some way."

Robin nodded. "Jason and I are friends and used to date. I think that is why Francis called me."

Elizabeth understood. It would be more comfortable for Jason to get examined by her. "I have a nursing degree. So, if he needs antibiotics or anything like that, I can make sure he takes them—whatever he needs. I didn't know him before but he's comfortable with me and I'm not planning on leaving him. I was raped when I was younger and I think it's good for him to know that someone understands."

"I'm glad that you are being a friend to him. He'll need people he feels safe around right now."

"I'll take you to him."

Elizabeth slowly pushed open the bedroom door and Francis looked up at them. "You're in good hands. I'll be back in a bit." He said walking out.

Jason watched Elizabeth walk into the room. "The doctor is here Jason."

"I don't want someone touching me."

"Please. We need to know that you're okay."

He saw the worry in her eyes and for some reason he couldn't say no. "Okay."

Robin slowly walked into the room. "Hi." She said looking at the emotionally wounded man in front of her.

Jason averted his eyes. "Hi."

Seeing Robin was painful and comforting at the same time. He didn't want her to see him like this but he also knew that she would treat him with respect.

Elizabeth walked out and Robin took off her coat and put it on the chair. She put down her bag and walked over to him. She could see that Elizabeth had already bandaged some of his injuries. "I'm going to lie down next to you."

Jason nodded. He knew she needed the comfort just as much as he did. When she was snuggled up against him he murmured. "Do you do this for all of your patients?"

Robin smiled. "Only my favorite ones."

They laid there for a minute. "I'm going to need to look at your cuts and check you out everywhere Jason." She said softly.

She felt his body twitch. "I'm sorry but I will need to physically check you for STD's as well as take some blood."

She heard him make a sound and saw a tear run down his cheek. His vulnerability took her breath away. "I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her face. The last thing Jason wanted was someone touching him like that. And he hated that Robin even knew. He was embarrassed. When his breathing slowed, she got up and started tending to his cuts. He watched her lovingly clean and bandage them; trying not to wince. He turned on his side and heard her gasp when she saw his back. "Oh Jason." She said softly as she viewed the burns, slashes, and cuts that were peppered across it.

He grimaced as she cleaned the burns and dressed them and then he turned onto his back and lifted his hips as she slid his pants down. There were cuts and bites up and down his legs. She tended to them all.

She was shaking as she pulled down his boxer shorts and Jason turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. As she finished cleaning some bites on his upper legs, she quietly said, "I'm going to have to touch you now."

When she touched his genitals his whole body tensed and she felt horrible. She quickly checked for any cuts or markings and then pulled his boxers back up.

Jason turned away from her onto his side and she covered him up with a blanket and then took off her gloves. Sitting down in a chair, she tried to gain her composure and give him some time. After a few minutes, she then took out a syringe. "Jason, I need to get a blood sample and give you a tetanus shot."

When he rolled over and saw the syringe, panic started to overcome him and he looked like he was having a flashback as he slammed his eyes shut and yelled. When they heard him, Francis and Liz ran into the room and Robin put the needle behind her back. Elizabeth climbed onto the bed and between her and Francis they held him down.

"Take the sample." Francis yelled.

She quickly wiped his arm as Jason's head thrashed and tied him off. She drew the blood and then they let him go.

Elizabeth put a bandage over the injection site and Jason curled into a ball. She laid next to him. His eyes were clenched shut. "Don't hurt me." He said over and over.

"Do it." Elizabeth said to Robin as she held the other syringe. She quickly gave him the tetanus shot and then stepped back as did Francis.

Liz lightly scratched his scalp and talked to him softly. "Jason, you're safe. Open your eyes and look at me."

After a long moment, he finally opened his eyes. They were darting back and forth and his breathing was still shallow.

Liz spoke softly. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." She said watching him calm down. She looked over at Robin who wiped a tear away and packed up her bag. "I'll come back in a few days and check up on him." She said quietly.

Francis showed her to the door. Jason seemed to be getting worse, not better and that scared the shit out of him.


	4. Chapter 4 – Letting it Out

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I understand this is hard on you guys but I'm glad you are looking forward to their journey. This chapter is his first session so the healing will begin and it will start moving ahead. I'll post a 2nd chapter later. So, look for it in the late morning (PST time).

Chapter 4 – Letting it Out

Elizabeth sat on the couch next to Francis. "He needs more help than I can give him Francis."

"What do you suggest?"

"He needs to talk to a therapist and at this point I'm not sure if it were better if it was a man or a woman."

"We could ask him."

"I don't think he wants to talk about it at all. Maybe we could find a therapist who specializes in PTSD."

"I have a few friends who are vets. I'll call around."

"Thanks Francis. Can I make a quick phone call?"

Francis handed her his phone and she dialed her grandmother. Her phone went to voicemail. "Hi Grams, it's Elizabeth. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and I'll be delayed in getting to you. I'm not sure how long though. I love you and don't worry."

She ended the call and gave the phone back to Francis before going upstairs to check on Jason. When she entered the bedroom, he was awake and lying still on the bed. His eyes followed her.

"I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded.

"Jason, you need to talk to someone about what happened; someone who can help you put everything into perspective."

"I don't think I can."

"I know it doesn't seem like you can right now but you're not going to get any better unless you find a way to deal with what happened to you. You were tortured for months and raped. Your body can only deal with so much stress and what happened to you is going to continue to replay in your mind. Please, please agree to speak with someone."

"Why do you care?"

"I may not have been tortured but I know what it's like for someone to be beaten and have someone force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I want to be your friend Jason. Will you let me be there for you?"

"I would be sad if you left." He said quietly.

She sat down on the bed. "So would I."

He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them slowly. "Okay, I'll try to talk to someone."

"Francis is going to find a doctor that specializes in PTSD. We'll get him to come here."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome. Do you want to eat dinner in here or with the guys?"

Jason looked at her. "Am I eating real food or broth?"

Liz bit her lip to keep from smiling. "We're having chicken and mashed potatoes. You have some but just a small amount. We need to see how you tolerate it."

He slightly smiled. "I'll eat out there."

Sam had fed him to make sure he didn't get sick, but it was barely edible.

She grabbed his shirt and jeans and put them on the bed. "Get dressed. I'll see you out there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason made his way into the living room. Everyone was already at the table so he walked over to it and sat down. Elizabeth fixed him a plate.

"We have some cream of broccoli soup if you'd rather have that." Francis said.

Jason shot him a look. "Bite your tongue Corelli." He said gruffly.

Francis chuckled.

Milo reached for some pepper and Jason jumped.

"Sorry." Milo said putting it down.

"It's okay." Jason said softly. "It must be weird for you to see me like this."

Milo shrugged. "Yeah but it's understandable. You've been through a lot."

Liz saw some of the tension leave Jason's face and let out the breath she was holding.

The rest of the dinner went well. But, Jason looked really tired.

"You probably should go rest." Elizabeth said after she cleared the table.

He nodded.

They had made it partially into the living room when the door was thrown open and Sonny came barreling in followed by Carly. Jason freaked and went down to the floor and curled up and put his arms up over his face.

Sonny and Carly watched in shock as Elizabeth dropped to her knees and was talking to him softly and Francis roughly pushed both of them back outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Sonny asked Francis.

"How did you find him?"

"I put a gun to Max's head."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go. Jason more than likely has PTSD Sonny. He was tortured and drugged for months. They broke him and he's fucking wrecked."

Sonny rubbed his neck. "So, I just set him back?"

"I really hope not."

"Who is the girl?" Carly asked.

"Elizabeth was the one who found him in the basement. He trusts her and she's been with him ever since."

"How do you know she's not working for whoever took him?"

"Because she's not. She's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter. Her car broke down on the side of the road and she kind of saw us beating one of Helena's guards."

"What?" Sonny said loudly.

"I know. She ran from us and we finally found her. She was at a little cabin and Jason was in the basement chained up."

"It should be me helping him." Carly muttered.

"This is not about you Carly. This is about Jason and Elizabeth is what he needs right now."

"How long do you think it will be before he can come home?" Sonny asked.

"I honestly don't know. He's so messed up right now that it might take months before he starts to feel better."

"Can I just see him for a minute Francis? I just want him to know that I love him." Carly said quietly.

Francis sighed. He opened the door really slowly and Jason was now standing again. He slipped inside. "Jason, Carly wants to just see you for a minute."

He was scared that she would look at him and know what happened.

Elizabeth faced him. "You can always say no Jason. This is about you and no one else. She'll get it over it if you say no. She doesn't know everything and she won't have to okay? That will not leave this room."

He nodded. "It's fine Francis."

Francis held the door open and Carly slowly walked inside. "Hi." She said to Elizabeth. "Thank you for helping him and bringing him back to us."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped back.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm so glad that you're alive. And I'll be here if you need me. And if you need me to stay away, it will kill me but I will do it. I just want you to get better." She said softly.

Jason slowly rose his head up and met her eyes. Carly could see the pain in his eyes and it took her breath away.

"May I hug you?" Carly asked.

Jason nodded and Carly slowly moved towards him and gave him a hug. Jason hugged her back and they stood like that for a few minutes. Although there was nothing normal about her, Carly's presence did represent normalcy to him. She pulled back and smiled at him as a tear fell down her cheek. "It's good to see you Jase."

"It's good to see you too."

Carly turned and walked out before she broke into a sob. Sonny looked up at Jason who didn't seem very Jason like at the moment. "Whatever you need you can have. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I was just so happy to find out that you were alive. You always take care of us Jason so I hope you will allow all of us to return the favor."

Sonny turned and left and Jason turned and went up to his bedroom. He hoped that this wouldn't be like his accident and people just wanted him to be someone he couldn't because right now, he didn't know who he was anymore. Nothing fit right in his head and he felt like he was still trapped in the basement.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly cried the whole way back. "I never thought I'd see him like that."

Sonny nodded. "I know."

"We have to kill whoever did this Sonny. He won't be safe until we do. If they find out that Jason is alive, they are going to come after him again."

"I'll talk to Francis tomorrow. We'll start planning. And then we'll find them and torture their fucking asses before they die."

Carly squeezed his hand. "Sounds like a good plan to me." She said wiping her face. Someone needed to pay for hurting Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Francis walked into the house with a man. "Elizabeth, this is Dr. Kevin Collins. I brought him to help Jason."

Elizabeth shook his hand and they sat down.

"How is he today?"

"Quiet. He hasn't had an episode yet today. They can either be brought on due to his reaction to something around him or he's just slammed with a memory."

"Francis filled me in a little in the car. I'm actually going to stay here for the next week. I understand that confidentiality is very important and that no one can know. That is why I suggested this arrangement so that we don't have to worry about being followed or happened upon. I can work with Jason a few times a day."

"That's very nice of you."

"I know his family. They would want him taken care of."

"Let me take you to him." She said softly.

She took him upstairs and knocked on a door. Slowly opening it, she called out to him and walked inside. Jason was standing by the window.

"Jason, there's someone here to see you."

Kevin stepped into the room. "Hello Jason. I'm Dr. Kevin Collins."

Jason sighed. He knew it was coming but he thought maybe he had another day. He turned around and motioned for him to sit down.

Elizabeth caught Jason's eye and smiled at him as he watched leave the room.

Jason sat down across from him.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Jason nodded. "She saved me and she's good to me."

"Jason, I want to talk to you about what having PTSD means. Your body has been under extreme stress. In fact, given the length of time you were tortured, it may have also affected your brain chemistry. Everyone's body responds differently from stress and trauma. Some people have PTSD for, let's say, 6 months while others may experience the effects for their entire life. It is considered an anxiety disorder. A lot of my patients tend to feel out of control, fear, humiliation, and loss. For some medication helps and they are able to deal with it. I can't promise you that it will go away completely, but I think we can at least make it manageable and teach you how to cope."

Jason stared at the floor. "I feel like I'm still trapped there even though I know logically that I am not. Everything that was good in my life feels like it's gone. Even with my eyes open, I can still feel them doing horrible things to my body." He licked his lips even though his mouth was dry. "They would laugh at me and poke my wounds. They'd make it a game as to who could come up with the best new way to torture me. And she was the worse. She taunted me and drugged me and forced herself on me." Jason stopped as he grimaced at the thought. "It was disgusting. And I hate her so much that I want to kill her; slowly so she can suffer like I suffered. I want to see her take her last breath by my hands." Jason hissed.

"I'm listening Jason. You can say whatever you want; no judgment."

Jason shook off his murderous feelings. He couldn't stay in that place. It was dark and twisted. Right now, he couldn't handle it. "I—I was stuck in this darkness and Elizabeth was my light. Whenever I'd go into the darkness in my mind, she finds me and pulls me out. Even right now, because she's not with me I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin." He said burying his head in his hands. "If she's here, I feel like it will be okay. I know that's crazy but that's how I feel."

"Jason, it's okay to feel that way. We're going to work towards you being able to find the light on your own. But for now, I think Elizabeth is helping you see that you don't have to be in the darkness."

Jason felt like he was all over the place but he couldn't stop pouring out his thoughts. It was like he was purging his soul. "It's so weird for a man to be raped. I mean, most people don't even believe a man can be raped. It was surreal because I had no control. I let…" He paused to gather his thoughts. "I hated myself because I didn't want to do it—God I didn't want to. But my body was betraying me. And every time I came, I hated myself and her. I was totally disgusted with myself because I had given her what she wanted. Sometimes, she'd let the other men watch and they would laugh at me because I was begging her to stop."

Jason stood up. "I feel like I have so much anger inside of me that I've shoved down. I'm scared that if I let it out, I'll hurt someone or even myself. I just feel helpless and that is not a word that was even in my vocabulary before."

Kevin watched Jason's shoulder's slump. His demeanor changed from angry to being completely defeated. "Jason, just you talking like this is helping to release your emotions. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Rape is not a sexual act. And you being aroused is an involuntary response. And in addition to that, you were drugged. She took away your choice. It's completely natural to feel the way you do, but she is the one who is disgusting, not you."

Jason knew that logically, but emotionally he was scarred. "You really think that you can help me?"

"Well, I think you need to continue to talk about what happened and I'll help you deal with your anger. It might take awhile before some of your symptoms settle down though. Would you be willing to take medication?"

"I really don't want to. I don't like how they make me feel."

"I understand. Why don't we take this day by day? We'll meet a few times a day for the next week and together we'll make a plan that you're comfortable with."

Kevin stood up.

"Thank you." Jason said softly.

"You're welcome. And Jason, if you were my son, I would be proud of you. You survived something horrible and you are still standing."

Jason nodded. He did appreciate Kevin saying that.

"Will you send Elizabeth in?"

"Sure."

Jason watched him leave and then Elizabeth walked in.


	5. Chapter 5 – Heart to Heart

A/N – Thanks! The site has been down all day but I used an old chapter to try and trick it.

Chapter 5 – Heart to Heart

Jason watched her walk towards him. "Would you—um could you hug me?" He asked awkwardly. He needed to feel her lightness.

She nodded and walked over to him and gently hugged him.

"You make me feel safe." He said softly.

She started to giggle and he pulled back; frowning.

"I'm sorry but I'm like 5'2 soaking wet and you feel safe with me?" She laughed even louder as Jason watched her. "I'm sorry, now I can't stop." She said clutching her stomach.

Jason smiled. She looked so beautiful.

She tried to calm down as she wiped a tear away.

"Don't stop." He said softly.

"What?"

"Laughing….don't stop."

She smiled up at him. "You have a very nice smile Jason Morgan."

"I only feel like smiling with you."

Liz chewed on her lip as she blushed.

"Sit with me and tell me all about yourself."

Elizabeth sat down. "Hmmm…where should I start?"

"Anywhere you like."

"Well, you know that I'm 5'2 and I'm hysterically funny."

"You're stalling."

"Hey, don't rush me." She said putting her hair behind her ear. "Now where was I?"

"You're hysterically funny."

"Thank you. I think so too."

Jason smirked. He was memorizing everything about her; her quirks and different types of smiles.

"Anyway, um, I have a sister and brother. She's horrible, he's nice. I went to nursing school because my artwork couldn't pay the bills. I am single but I like to mingle." She said raising her eyebrows up and down which made Jason smile again. "And, I was coming to town to visit my Grams."

"That's it?"

She frowned. "Do you think I missed something?"

Jason shrugged. "No arrests or felonies?"

She grinned. "Well, I did get a detention for putting a note on my teacher's back that said kick me."

"A detention….." He said shaking his head.

"He had it coming. Not only was he mean, but he made fun of me all the time. Anyway, why would you think that I had committed crimes? Do I look dangerous?" She said squinting as she tried to look tough.

"Well you scared Francis."

Liz smirked. "This is true. But a girl can't tell all of her secrets all at once. You'll have to wait to hear about my gun toting experiences."

"Gun toting—interesting way to put it. You do realize that we don't live out West right?"

Elizabeth was enjoying Jason's playfulness. "And how many felonies do you have?"

"None—I'm just an ordinary coffee importer."

Liz grinned. "Don't make me laugh again. There is nothing ordinary about you Jason Morgan."

Francis knocked on the door. "Elizabeth, I have some hot chocolate with your name written all over it."

Liz clapped her hands. "Oh Francis, have I told you lately how you are my favorite guard."

Francis smiled and put the mug down on the table. "I'll make sure I tell Johnny."

She grinned. "Don't make him cry Francis."

"I don't think I've ever had hot chocolate."

Liz looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh my Lord, than you just haven't lived." Liz said blowing on it. She stood up. "You have to taste it."

Jason looked at Francis who shrugged.

She blew on it again and then Jason took a sip. "It tastes like chocolate."

"I know. Isn't it sinful?" She said smiling and taking a sip. She moaned. "Delicious."

Francis laughed at the perplexed look on Jason's face.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Do I have froth on my lip?"

Jason frowned. "What the hell is froth?"

Francis chuckled. "I refuse to even say the word. It's so girlie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You two have issues. I'm going downstairs and get some more. This is too good."

Jason watched her leave already missing her.

"You like her don't you?" Francis asked.

Jason looked down. "She's nice."

"It's okay to like her Jason. I think she feels the same way."

"I'm too messed up for her."

Francis noted his body language.

"Jason, you're not always going to be messed up."

"You don't know that."

Francis rubbed his hands together. "Jason Morgan, if there is one thing I know about you is that you don't give up. And you're also very impatient."

"It felt good to talk to Dr. Collins today. I needed to get some stuff out of my head."

"Good. I'm glad he could help. And if there is anything I can do to for you…."

"Find Samantha Cassadine and those goons who helped her. I need to hurt them Francis. I don't think I can get beyond this until I do."

Francis nodded. "We've already started looking. She's not at Wyndemere. We also checked the tunnels."

"Well keep looking."

Jason started to grip the sides of the chair with a panicked look on his face.

"Jason?"

His eyes clamped shut and he started sweating.

Francis got up and yelled out the door. "Dr. Collins."

Kevin came running out of his room and into Jason's. "What happened?"

"I think he's having a flashback."

Kevin watched Jason. "What were you talking about?"

"Catching the person that tortured him."

Kevin slowly walked towards him. "Jason, where are you?"

"Basement—she's coming—get me out of here." He yelled.

Elizabeth walked into the room right as Jason eyes snapped open.

"Get away from me." He demanded as he glared at her.

Liz gasped. He wasn't even really looking at her. It was almost like he was looking through her.

"Please don't make me." He said suddenly shifting. "What—what did you give me?" He asked. "No—stop it. Don't touch me."

"Jason, it's okay. You're not in the basement." Kevin said quietly.

"Please help me." Jason said quietly. He took a few ragged breaths and then he passed out and Kevin quickly checked his pulse.

"Can you get some of the guys up here to help get him into bed?"

Francis went and got Johnny and they moved him.

"He was doing so well." Elizabeth said.

"He can't control when they hit. Sometimes there are triggers but not all the time." Kevin said.

Everyone left the room except for Liz and Kevin. He sat down in the chair as Liz sat on the bed next to Jason and ran her fingers through his hair. He finally started to come to.

"What happened?" He said softly.

"You had a flashback." Liz said softly.

"I feel like I'm going crazy."

Liz reached down and grabbed his hands. "You have to remember not to be too hard on yourself."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm scared I'm going to flashback and think you're her."

"Jason, I'm not afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me on purpose."

"But that's what I'm worried about. I don't have control when I'm in that state. Just promise me that you'll back off if I start to get violent. Promise me." He said pleading with her.

"I promise." Liz said softly. "Now rest."

Kevin noted their interaction and how easily Elizabeth seemed to easily calm him. When Jason finally fell asleep he got up and he motioned for Liz to follow him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Elizabeth, I watched you with Jason. He really responds to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a way of calming him down."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think he just connects me with being saved."

"I think that's part of it. He trusts you even though he doesn't trust himself. I think I want to bring you in on his session tomorrow."

"If it's okay with Jason, of course I'm fine with it."

"Is there another reason that Jason connects with you?"

She nodded. "I was raped when I was 15. I think he feels like I understand to a degree. And he sees that I'm still able to laugh and have a life after all of that. Maybe I give him hope in a way."

Kevin smiled. "I think you do. I don't mind that you are supporting him, but if I see that the attachment gets too unhealthy, I'm might have to ask you to keep your distance from him a little. Would you be able to do that?"

Elizabeth was quiet.

"Elizabeth?"

"I can't abandon him."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just know what that feels like. And he's in enough pain as it is."

"I'm not going to ask you to abandon him Elizabeth. I would just want you to step back a little."

"But, when you're messed up in your head, it's the same thing. It closes you off. I'm sorry Dr. Collins, but I won't do it."

Kevin studied her for a moment not wanting to push an issue that might not even occur. "Elizabeth, did you ever get counseling after your rape?"

She shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"My parents were embarrassed."

Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own."

"Me too." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm going to go check on him."She said before running up the stairs.

Kevin looked up at Francis who seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Go ahead." Kevin said sitting back.

"Jason needs her. I think it's hard for us to understand exactly what they lived through. Sure we can sympathize but they lived it. And I know it's probably not what you learned in your text books, but for some reason they have connected. Maybe it's fate or maybe she is his angel. But, I saw him earlier. He was a little lighter for a while which frankly is not his normal self. And that is not because he wasn't capable of it but it's because he squelched it because of the persona he became to fit into this life. He is himself with her; not what we all need him to be. And frankly, it's about time. He needs that. He deserves that. So, I get what you're saying about him relying on her too heavily. But, Jason usually doesn't rely on anyone. This relationship with her is significant for him in a lot of ways. And I just thought that you should know that."

Kevin nodded. "Thank you Francis. I know I don't have all of the answers. Every case of PTSD is different. And I really try to listen to my patients and access how to treat them on a more personal basis. I do understand Elizabeth's importance to Jason. They've formed a pretty amazing bond right away. But I can't have Jason rely on her solely either. My goal is to help Jason not live in fear and realize that he doesn't need Elizabeth alone to make everything right for him. That is what I meant about trying to keep their interaction healthy."

Francis nodded. "Jason has been through a lot in his life. I just want the best for him. He's like a brother to me and having to watch him suffer through this—it's just hard to watch."

"It is. But, he's going to need good friends."

"I'll always be there for him no matter what."

Kevin nodded. Considering what Francis had told him initially, Jason was lucky to have the guards as friends. His relationship with Sonny and Carly was unhealthy though. Francis had been very forthcoming about that earlier. But he realized Jason tended to focus on others and their needs because it was easier for him to cope with his life. Feeling was awkward for him and that would have to change. They had a lot of work to do. He just hoped that Jason would be willing to do the hard work.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The site is still down for posting docs, but I figured out a way to trick the system. So, I did post Chapter 5 in case you missed it.

Chapter 6 - Hope

Jason woke up and Elizabeth was sitting on the bed reading. He rolled on to his side and watched her.

"I'm sure it can't be exciting watching me read." She said before marking her page and putting the book down. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

"I don't dream."

"Really?"

"When I was younger, my brother crashed us into a tree while he was driving drunk and I woke up with no memory and brain damage. As a result, I don't dream. I was really angry when I woke up and was kind of like an overgrown toddler. I threw tantrums and lashed out. Basically, I had to learn lot of things over again."

"Wow. That must have been a crazy time for you."

Jason nodded. "It was. That's when I met Sonny. I pushed my family away because they couldn't handle that I wasn't their perfect son anymore. Sonny accepted me for who I was and gave me a chance. I protected his family and business in return."

"Who had your back Jason?"

Jason thought about that for a minute. "I don't need anyone to. I'm that good at what I do."

"Everyone needs someone Jason. It sounds like Sonny and the business were your complete focus. What about your happiness?"

"What I do makes me happy."

"Really? I'm thinking that you really don't know what being happy truly means."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Were you ever in love?"

"I loved Robin as much as I knew how. It was all new to me."

"But, were you able to be yourself with Robin or were you just being what you thought she needed you to be?"

Jason blinked a few times as if he wasn't sure how to process what she said. "Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"

"Well, when you're in a relationship you should be comfortable just being you. And the other person should accept you for who you are. Of course you care about their needs. But you can't just be what they want you to be because usually that won't work in the long run. Jason, you need to believe that just being you is enough."

He nodded.

"I struggled with that. I'm a people pleaser. I like to make everyone else happy and put their needs before my own. I think it's partly because I feel like they wouldn't like me for me. Believing in yourself is really important. It's like demanding respect because we both deserve to be loved and not feel that we have to mold ourselves into something we're not for another person."

"Sounds like you're still working on that."

"Oh I am. I'm a work in progress and so are you." She said smiling.

"You know what I do for a living is a big part of who I am right?"

"I do know that. But at the same time, it's just a job Jason. It doesn't have to define you. You get to have a life."

He laid on his back, thinking about everything Elizabeth just said. She laid down next to him and he grabbed her hand and held it. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'm not used to talking to someone like this." He said softly.

"I feel the same way. Going through this with you has shown me that I have some work to do still. And I'm grateful for that because I want to be truly happy too."

"Um—maybe eventually we can find a little happiness together."

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week, Jason had several sessions with Kevin and seemed to be getting stronger every day. He still had some flashbacks, but usually he was able to pull himself out of it. Kevin used a safe word Jason had chosen; angel. Jason would go there in his mind—to Elizabeth and he was able to feel safe again. And Elizabeth had a few sessions with Kevin too which was giving her some new perspective as well. They were both healing.

Sam was still underground. But Johnny was still fervently searching for her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam smiled at Helena. "Torturing Jason was exhilarating."

"I told you it would be. We'll wait until after the event to alert the authorities where his body can be found."

Helena had taken Sam under her wing; not because she really liked her at first but because it was destroying Natasha. It was sweet revenge to turn Alexis's daughter into a mini version of herself. And the woman was like a sponge. When Sam changed her last name to Cassadine, Alexis had a fit and Helena was absolutely delighted.

"What a waste. His cock was enormous and those eyes." She said wistfully.

"I'm sure you'll find a new toy soon. What do you think of Lucky Spencer?"

Sam smirked. "He's good eye candy but God knows it wouldn't take much to torture him. What a whiner."

Helena chuckled. "He is an insipid little twit."

"After we lead the authorities to Jason, and Sonny breaks down, I need to hurt him further."

Helena nodded. "I know. We'll think of something."

Sam looked out the window. Sonny Corinthos was the bane of her existence. He really was the ultimate reason she wasn't getting pregnant. The night she was shot in his arms on that balcony forever changed her life. And when he broke up with her while she was lying in a hospital bed recovering, it had forever broken her. And now, she would forever break him by taking away all the people he loved. Sonny would be alone and go off the deep end and then she would torture him until he took his dying breath. Killing Jason and then having his child was the first step in her plan. There was no way Sonny would try to kill her if she was pregnant with Jason's spawn. She actually wished she didn't have to kill the man she always lusted over. But no matter how many times she had broken him, he always seemed to recover to an extent and she knew that if he had the chance that Jason would kill her. So, she left him to die when she couldn't pull the trigger; something Helena would never know.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two more weeks had gone by already and Jason had a session with Carly. He was nervous about it but it had to be done. Kevin had pointed out certain things in their relationship that wasn't healthy and Jason wanted to fix it. They had talked a long time about how one sided their friendship was and that Jason needed to surround himself with people who truly wanted what was best for him; not wanting him to get better for their own selfish needs.

Carly sat down in a chair across from Jason. "You look good." She said noting that Jason coloring looked better and he seemed to have more energy.

"I feel a lot better."

"Good."

Kevin noted the awkwardness and stepped in. "Carly, Jason needs to say a few things to you. I need you to not interrupt. You'll have your chance to speak once he's done."

She nodded.

"If you start to react, I'm going to hold my hand up and I need you to respect that and be quiet."

"Okay." She said gripping the arms on the chair.

Jason cleared his throat. "Carly, the bottom line is that if we're going to continue to be friends, then we need to change some things."

Carly shifted nervously.

"For a long time, our friendship has been mostly one sided. You get into messes and I fix them. You tell me what to do, I do it. You ask me to jump, I say how high. We only really talk about your life. You don't ask about mine and you don't like it when I date anyone of substance. It's completely unhealthy for you and me. I don't know why you make the choices that you do. Maybe it's because of your childhood or self-esteem. But, I can't fix you. Only you can fix that and it seems like you're perfectly fine with being destructive and expecting me to fix it when you screw up."

"Jason…"

Kevin held up his hand and Carly snapped her mouth shut. She was in tears because it was like Jason was breaking up with her.

"And I have a choice and that is either to keep doing what I've been doing and just accept that this is the way it's going to be and play my role, or want something better. I do have love for you Carly. But it's centered around my need to be a hero to you which makes me feel good about myself. I love Michael. I think he's the first person since the accident who I felt loved me unconditional; who I could totally be myself around. He made me smile. I don't do that very much anymore. When you took him away from me, it was like I lost a piece of myself. You have to know that in the end, what we did to AJ was wrong."

Carly gasped.

"AJ didn't deserve for us to play God like we did. And over what because you were pissed he was the father to begin with? He was trying to stay sober. I know he has issues but, you tend to take something and twist it and then fixate on it—blowing it so far out of proportion that you probably don't even remember why you do things in the first place. And how sad it is that I could only be myself around a baby? God, I let the both of you manipulate me so much. You and Sonny were just not a great example for me to learn right and wrong from. I was like a blank slate. If I had to do it all over again, knowing what I know now, I don't think either of you would be in my life." Jason said almost out of breath.

Carly started to cry harder. Kevin handed her a tissue. "Jason, you can't mean that." She said softly.

"I do. Our friendship is just not healthy. I deserve better and so do you. I enable you to keep making the same mistakes over and over and be completely self-centered. And you enable me to avoid having a life for myself. You don't support me when I get in relationships. It's like you don't want me to be happy."

"I thought being with Michael and being friends with me did make you happy."

"Carly, I really don't know what being happy means. But, I'm trying to figure that out."

"So, you don't want me in your life anymore?" She asked painfully.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe for now some distance is for the best. But, it's hard for me to see a friendship with you working when you have no desire to fix what is broken."

"Jason, please don't do this. I'll be whoever you need me to be. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want you to be what I need you to be. That would be doing exactly what I was doing. I want you to want better for yourself and your son. And you and I both know that even if you tried to be what I needed, you could only maintain that for a very short time." Jason said as a tear slid down his face. Saying all these things to Carly, knowing that he was hurting her was really hard. He was going out on a ledge right now. It would be really easy for him to just go back to what was familiar. But he couldn't do that and heal himself.

Carly's bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold in the sobs that were threatening to escape. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be calmer. "I'm so sorry if you feel that I took advantage of you. Jason you were there when no one else wanted anything to do with me. And I know I've made some really bad decisions. But I don't think wanting you in my life was one of them."

She stood up. "I'm going to leave before I make a fool out of myself and start begging. I'll stay away because I want to prove to you that I can put your needs first. And I'll make an effort to do better. Just please promise me you won't totally write me off for good. I need a little hope here."

Jason closed his eyes. "I can't make you any promises Carly. But, maybe in a few months we can talk again."

"Okay, I'll take it." She said wiping some tears away. "I really hope that you get better Jason."

She turned away and then took something out of her purse and handed it to him. It was a travel book. "I thought you might want something to read."

He nodded and took it from her. "Thank you."

She walked out the room and shut the door and made it to the stairs before she completely lost it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Impasse

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you liked the Carly confrontation. I have some good plans for their relationship. Now he's tackling Sonny. The first part of their session is in this chapter.

Chapter 7 - Impasse

Jason sat with his head down.

"I'm really proud of you Jason." Kevin said quietly. "I know that was really difficult for you."

Jason nodded. "It was. Carly has been a big part of my life. But to be honest, I kind of feel relieved."

"Why don't we give you a break for a while?"

Jason sighed.

Kevin left and Elizabeth walked into the room. "I have something special for you."

"What's that?"

She pulled the plate out from behind her back. "Brownies."

"Are they good?"

Liz gave him a look. "How can you even ask that? Of course they are good. It's the only thing that I make really—really well."

He took one and bit into it.

"Well?"

"It's really good actually."

Liz smiled. "I think Johnny is going to end up getting sick he ate so many."

"Johnny can put away a lot of food."

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, anybody home?" Robin said before walking inside.

"Hi." Elizabeth said smiling.

Robin saw the plate with the brownies on it. "Those look delicious."

Elizabeth smiled. "They are just out of the oven."

"May I?"

"Those are mine." Jason said seriously.

Robin looked at Elizabeth then back at him. "Really?"

Jason smiled. "No, you can have one."

Robin smiled back. It was good to see him being playful. "Oh my God, these are so good. I'm going to need a couple to go."

Liz smiled. "You better get them before Johnny inhales the rest."

"Jason, I got your last test results back."

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Liz asked.

"No. Stay." Jason said. He reached out for her hand and she held it. Robin had called him the prior week to let him know about some of the tests. "Go ahead."

Robin nodded and took out a sheet of paper. "You already know that you had no STD's. You are also HIV negative. And you know how that works. We'll take another test in 6 months. Your kidney numbers weren't the greatest but I was expecting that and we'll have to draw some more blood soon to make sure that they are improving. Under the circumstances, you're doing great."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you Robin."

"You're welcome. I didn't use your real name when I submitted the tests so no one will be able to trace them back to you."

"Thanks."

"Jason, Monica is pretty upset that you've been missing all of this time. I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to betray your confidence. But, you might want to think about at least letting her know that you're alive."

"I'll think about it."

"How are the burns?" Robin asked.

"They are healing nicely." Elizabeth said.

Robin stood up. "Good. Well, I have a shift. You let me know if there is anything that you need okay?"

Jason stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you Robin."

She smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Liz handed her a napkin filled with some brownies and Robin gave her a hug.

He watched her leave.

"I take it that Monica is your mother?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, we're not really close but things were starting to get a little better. We were at least talking again and trying to get past everything."

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I need a little more time. But, I'll tell her."

It was hard for Jason to expose himself with regards to the details of the accident. He felt safe with Kevin and thought part of reason for that was that Kevin wouldn't get emotional. Monica understandably would be.

"Hold on. I have something for you."

Liz left the room and came back with some hand weights.

"What's that for?"

"We wouldn't want you to lose all of that muscle. Milo says you can start out with low reps and he mentioned some kind of protein shake."

Jason nodded and took them from her. "Thanks."

"It's important that we make sure your body is healing and you get your strength back."

Jason closed his eyes for a second and then began to tell her something that had been bothering him. "Elizabeth, you came to town for a reason. And you've barely left my side since you found me. I feel like I'm keeping you from living your life."

Elizabeth reached up and touched his face. "I'm right where I need to me for as long as you need me." She said softly.

Fate had brought them together and Elizabeth felt like she needed to see this through. She already cared for him deeply.

"Dr. Collins said I should be honest with you about my feelings. I really don't want you to go."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad you still feel that way because you're stuck with me."

He smiled.

"But soon, I will have to find a job. I do have some money saved up to pay my bills for a while. I came to Port Charles to start over, which is kind of ironic since I left for similar reasons."

"And I can't hide out here forever."

"You're not hiding Jason. You're healing."

"Well, I kind of am hiding. I need to be a little stronger if I'm going to face the people who did this. They think I'm dead. That gives me an advantage."

"When are you going to talk to Sonny?"

Jason let out a deep breath. "Tomorrow probably, I really can't put it off any longer. And then I'll see Monica."

"Do you want to take a walk outside?"

Jason smiled. "That sounds nice."

"I'll go get my coat."

Jason went downstairs and put on some boots and his leather jacket. He hadn't been outside since he had gotten there and he was looking forward to getting some fresh air. It was cold so he knew they wouldn't be out for long.

Elizabeth and Jason slowly walked down the road. "Jason, I need to go see my Grams and apply for a job at GH. Will you be okay if I leave while you're talking to Sonny?"

Jason stopped walking. Even knowing it was coming, he felt anxious.

She touched his arm. If anyone else had done that, Jason would have flinched but he didn't with her.

"Can I call you if I need to hear your voice?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course."

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

Elizabeth had been his lifeline. And he knew he couldn't totally rely on her but she made him feel good.

They silently walked for a little while longer holding hands. Sometimes you don't need words. You just need each other.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason prepared to see Sonny. It was harder for him to talk to his mentor because he was also his boss. And feelings were not something that either one of them would normally discuss. They seamlessly worked together when it was time to handle business. It was the other part of their relationship that was giving Jason pause.

Sonny sat down across from Jason as Kevin watched their body language. It was clear Sonny wasn't comfortable with this; probably didn't even believe in therapy. He had watched Jason's demeanor change at first, like he was flipping some switch. As a doctor, it was fascinating how Jason could do that in a blink of an eye; shoving any emotions aside and become almost like a machine. He had seen him do it a few times when he would talk about the business. It was definitely a coping mechanism; one which Jason had spent way too much time embedded in.

"Thanks for coming today Sonny."

Sonny nodded. "I figured you need to get something off your chest."

Carly had come home in complete breakdown mode after seeing Jason. And while Sonny got what Jason's issues were, it was a hard pill to swallow because Jason had never seriously complained about it before. He was shocked that after all Jason and Carly had been through that Jason seemed to be turning his back on Carly. Normally, Sonny would have read Jason the riot out but after everything that happened, he knew Jason was just trying to get his life back. It was hard because he was angry at his enforcer but at the same time understood that Jason was emotionally a wreck.

Jason took a deep breath. He had a lot to say. "First, how's Carly?"

Sonny was surprised that he'd ask. "She was a mess for the first few days and she's still sad but she'll live."

Jason nodded. "I really didn't want to hurt her."

"Then why did you?"

"Sometimes, the truth hurts."

"Well your version at least."

Jason had expected Sonny to be defensive, it's who he was.

"There was nothing I said to her that was a lie. But that's between me and Carly. Now, we need to discuss you and me."

Sonny crossed his arms across his chest. "Go on."

Kevin was a little nervous. He had given Francis and Johnny instructions that they should stand outside in the hallway in case it got physical.

"Everything has changed. I can't go back to the way it was. I just can't."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I can't fix your messes or cover for you anymore. That was not a part of my job description. You took advantage of who I am and how I think and you didn't allow me to have a life of my own. It was like you think that you can have it all but I'm just supposed to be your slave and do whatever it is you want me to do."

Sonny frowned. "That's not true."

"Really Sonny? You expect me to come running every time you call and I can honestly say that half the time it's something personal. Carly got herself in trouble or you made some stupid decision because you don't think you just acted. I have spent years ignoring my own life for yours. I even went against my own brother for you."

"AJ almost killed you."

"He may have but you and Carly are killing me in a different way. What about the times you send me away right when you think I'm getting close to a woman? It's like you have this need to put me in my place. How dare I have a life or be not focused on you."

"You have a job Jason, and you never act liked you had a problem before."

Jason chuckled. "Wow. Are you implying weakness on my part now? Because I can tell you, to survive what I did proves there is nothing weak about me. And should I even dare to mention the fact that I was fucking tortured because of you and what you did to Sam."

"Sam?" Sonny said taken aback. "She's the one who did this to you?"

"Her and some of Helena's goons. She wanted revenge on you; to take away everyone you loved. Killing me would reveal all of your weaknesses. Whether you want to admit it or not, I covered for you when you went off your hinges. I protected you and kept everyone around you safe. With me gone, you were exposed. You should never rely on just one person like that Sonny. It could be bad for business."

"So now this is all my fault?" Sonny said defensively.

"Out of all that I just said, that is what you got out of it? That just proves my point. Your selfishness knows no bounds. But let's keep talking about the truth."

Jason was on a roll. He was pissed and Sonny knew it.

"You might have been the underlying cause but Sam is the one who took it to another level. She did all of this to take you down. So, yes Sonny your choices and actions have an effect on everyone around you. You wouldn't have lasted two fucking days in that basement and I held out for 5 fucking months. So fuck you if you're going to sit there and get all defensive."

Both men were in a stare down; neither budging an itch.


	8. Chapter 8 – Unresolved

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Jason has a lot of things to work through. – Kikimoo, I mentioned before that Elizabeth came to town because she had been running from the place the rape occurred and Lucky and she wanted to face it all. Finding Jason put a temporary halt to that but trust me, her life will be a focus soon. * Liason4220, Guest1 - lol

Guest2 – Actually, you are the one that is so far off. Nothing Jason said wasn't true. But that doesn't mean he doesn't take responsibility for his actions. Jason is the first to blame himself usually. You're choosing to see what you want to see based on baggage from other stories you've read or from watching the show. Even when he was talking with Carly he took partial blame and said he enabled it. All of what he said to Sonny needed to be said because it was Jason's truth. There is no white hat on Jason. He doesn't think he's a God and is blameless. I don't even know how you could come to that conclusion based on the last few chapters. He knows who he is and he has been admitting his part. He was brain damaged and the equivalent of like a 10 year old when he woke up; a train wreck. That's a huge factor. He is only 28 years old and started his life from scratch at 21. Those are his feelings; right or wrong. These kinds of therapy sessions are about pouring out your feelings and not censoring what comes out. Then the therapist helps you analyze everything and come to an understanding about whether your feelings were rational or not. That is how you get to the truth of the situation. This confrontation is part of that process. Try not to judge so harshly before everything plays out. Because what you described, is not the story that I'm trying to write.

Chapter 8 – Unresolved

Elizabeth got out of the town car and knocked on her grandmother's door.

It swung open and Audrey pulled her into her arms and hugged her. "Oh my God Elizabeth, I've been worried sick."

"I'm so sorry Grams. I left you a message. There was an emergency I had to deal with."

She followed the older woman into the living room and they sat down.

"What kind of an emergency?"

"I can't tell you everything but I was helping a friend who was injured. It was pretty bad. I came as soon as I could and I'm sorry for not calling but I need to focus on helping them."

Her grandmother's posture relaxed a little bit. She had been thinking that a lot worse had happened and Elizabeth could see that in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you."

Audrey took her hand in hers. "I will always worry about you Elizabeth. It comes with loving you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Is this friend close by?"

Liz nodded. "I do have to go back soon."

"Well then we shouldn't waste time. Have you gone by the hospital?"

"No—not yet. But I was planning on doing that tomorrow."

Initially, she was going to go after their visit but she wanted to get back to Jason. She needed to know that he was alright.

"I've already spoken to Alan and Monica. They are looking forward to meeting you."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear Jason's mother's name.

"Who are they?"

"The Quartermaines darling. They are both doctors and they have a daughter Emily and two sons AJ and Jason. They are a very prominent family."

Elizabeth nodded. "Does Emily work at the hospital?"

"Yes dear. She's an intern. I actually think you and her will get along famously."

Liz smiled. "It will be nice to make good friends."

"I'm going to put some tea on."

Elizabeth watched Audrey walk into the kitchen. Looking around the home, she smiled. It still almost looked completely the same. It was a place that once provided a lot of comfort until that day in the park.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's muscles twitched under his tee shirt. "If I come back Sonny, some things need to change."

"Like what?"

"You and Carly need to handle your personal life. I'm not fixing her shit all the time or yours. I might be Michael's uncle, but I won't allow either one of you to manipulate me because of him."

Sonny started to object.

"Don't even fucking go there because you know you both do it all the time to keep me in line and I'm an idiot for allowing it. I'll work at the warehouse; maybe running it and taking care of the training and whatever else comes up but I can't be your enforcer right now. I just can't go there. It wouldn't be healthy for me. If someone is coming at me, I won't hesitate to defend myself, but I just…" He paused because he didn't want to say too much in front of Kevin. "I was tortured Sonny. I just can't."

Sonny knew what he meant. He couldn't torture anyone right now because it would probably make him think of what happened to him.

"When I look back on all of my choices, it's a bitter pill to swallow. I was so messed up after the coma. I lashed out at everyone. My inability to control my emotions hurt my family and friends so badly. I found you, and yes, part of me will always be thankful for you accepting me for who I was at the time. The choices I've made over the years—let's just say I will probably always be affected by them. But that is my cross to bare. I made them and allowed my life to take this course and will have to pay for them. So, to answer your early question about it all being your fault; no it isn't all your fault. You never forced me to do anything. Maybe I was weak because I never fought for myself or allowed myself to want better things. I didn't think I got to do that or that I deserved it. It was just easier to fight for someone else so I didn't have to deal with what I had become." Jason sighed and rubbed his face. "But, I still don't appreciate some of the things you've done to me. And I get to feel that way."

Sonny watched Jason with a sour taste in his mouth. He wasn't sure what to think or say.

Jason inhaled sharply. "I should have talked to you about this before, but you need help Sonny. You have these mood swings and you get paranoid and make really bad decisions and you put all of our lives in danger because of it."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"I'm saying that you need to find out what is causing you to do this so it doesn't destroy the business and those around you. I never said anything before because I didn't feel it was my place. I wasn't a good friend to you where that was concerned. Hell, we both were shitty friends to each other."

Sonny knew Jason was right but he was too proud to admit it and couldn't hear it. "Just because you are having issues doesn't mean you get to project them on anyone else."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "You'll never change will you? You just keep digging a deeper ditch. I have made so many sacrifices for you and risked my life for you over and over. Maybe this won't work Sonny; us working together."

Sonny frowned. "You can't get out. They won't let you."

"Where there is a will there is a way. The coffee warehouse is legitimate. That's the warehouse I want to oversee. For the foreseeable future, I want nothing to do with the other side."

"Jason, you'll leave me exposed."

"There are other men who would jump at the chance to be your second."

"But they aren't you. No one is as good as you. Part of the reason we don't get attacked is because of your reputation."

"I'll still be around Sonny. It's not like I'm taking off. You've made it without me for over 6 months; sometimes my trips were actually longer than that. So, why would this be any different?"

"It just is." Sonny yelled standing up making Kevin really nervous.

Sonny was pissed. Jason not being by his side was unacceptable. He walked up to Jason and they stood chest to chest glaring at each other.

"This is really a dick move on your part— standing in my space like this, knowing it could have adversely affected me. But, it's your style isn't it? You haven't tried to be a friend this entire conversation. You don't have to agree with everything I said. But, I will tell you this, do not ever step up to me like this again. I might be fucked up in the head right now but there is nothing wrong with my trigger finger." Jason said angrily.

Sonny tried not to show his shock at Jason's words. His eyes flickered with anger and then remorse as he took a step back. "I'm sorry. You just pissed me off."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relieve.

Sonny threw his hands up."This entire conversation fucking sucks. You think I don't care about you or what you've gone through? I hate that bitch for what she has done. And I hate that you don't want to be at my side. I know I fuck up occasionally but Jason, you are important to me. I don't trust many people like I trust you. Maybe I've done things out of spite or a need for control and I'll take responsibility for that."

Jason knew what Sonny really hated was that everything was going to change. And he knew that Sonny cared about him but not enough to be okay with that.

"When you first came into my life, maybe I should have turned you away knowing you were a mess but for some reason I did want to help you. It wasn't some sinister plan to use you or mold you into what I needed. I know I've screwed up along the way because of my fear of losing you or my need for control. I just need for it to go back to the way it was." Sonny said emphasizing his words with his hands.

"I know how you feel about me Sonny. That's part of the problem though. You don't really see me and that's actually my fault. You think you know me but you really don't know who I am aside from being an enforcer and the person who saves your ass repeatedly. I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"You think I don't pay attention to you? Jason, you have a big heart. You don't take care of business because you particularly enjoy it. You do it because it's a necessity."

Sonny started to pace. "You have this ability to compartmentalize things and shut off so that you can do what needs to be done. But, you have the capacity to love deeply. I've seen it."

"All of that is true Sonny. But, I have never been carefree and happy around you. I don't totally let my guard down with you and you see who I want you to see because I've I always felt I had to be a certain way to survive."

Sonny sighed. "We're talking in circles. The bottom line is that you don't want to be my enforcer right now or have me rely on you for certain things. For now, I will accept that. I owe you. But, in another 6 months, I'm going to want to revisit this discussion."

Jason nodded. "Fine." He knew nothing would change anyway. Sonny was in for a rude awakening in 6 months.

"You can keep Francis with you but I need Johnny."

Jason nodded. "Okay, but if the Cassadines try anything on me, I'm going to need more than one guard. I don't doubt that I could handle business but I'm worried about the flashbacks."

Sonny nodded. He had done some research on PTSD so he could understand what Jason was going through. He also knew that whether Jason could admit it or not, he was an adrenaline junkie and wouldn't probably last 6 months at the warehouse. Sonny was counting on it.

"Alright," he said softly, "Take care of yourself man. Don't go to the warehouse until you're ready."

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

He watched Sonny leave and sat back down; glad he didn't have an episode during their talk.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I actually feel a little better letting go of some of that anger. Elizabeth was right, standing up for yourself is empowering."

Kevin smiled. "Good. You're finding your voice. And we'll talk about some of the things you both said in the next session."

"I don't think I've talked this much in this last 7 years combined. Are you okay by the way?" Jason asked smirking. He had seen Kevin go pale a few times.

"I might have to change my underwear. But, I'm good." Kevin said smiling at Jason's laughter.

Jason grabbed his phone as Kevin walked out of the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked down at her phone and smiled. "Hello?"

Audrey watched her closely.

"Hi."

Her smile got brighter. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was rough but I got through it."

"I knew you would."

"Do you need me to get anything for you while I'm out?"

Jason smiled. "How about a number 7 from Kelly's—hold the onions."

Liz smiled. "Sure, I'll leave soon."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"No, I figured maybe I should go tomorrow."

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. Go do what you need to do."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She said ending the call.

Audrey gave her a look.

"What?"

"So it's a guy?"

Liz blushed. "Yeah, but it's not what you think. We're not together that way."

"But you want to be?"

"Well….yeah but I think we're a long ways off from that."

"Why?"

"I can't really tell you everything—it's just that he was injured badly and has PTSD."

Audrey was surprised. "Oh. That is a lot to deal with."

"It is but we're connected now and I want to be there for him."

"Just be careful Elizabeth. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Liz stood up. "I won't Grams. I think I'm going to go stop by the hospital and fill out the paperwork."

They both stood up and hugged.

"Please call me soon. I missed you and want to spend time with you."

"I promise I will."


	9. Chapter 9 – Old Wounds

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 - I totally agree re: S&C. They didn't want to see. It wouldn't have benefited them! * Guest - Welcome back and thanks! * doralupin86 - Sonny has always been selfish! * Kikimoo and ilovedana53 - It will be interesting what Audrey does when she finds out who the guy is. And yes Kikimoo that's a good way to describe Sonny!

Chapter 9 – Old Wounds

Francis walked into Jason's room. "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded. "It was rough but I'm good."

"Johnny left with Sonny. I take it he'll be filling in for you?"

"I hope you don't mind that I'm more comfortable with you. It's just…."

"You don't have to explain Jason. I don't mind."

"Thank you. I don't know if I really want that job back. I'm going to work at the coffee warehouse and run it for a while."

Francis nodded. "That would be a good fit. And you never know how you'll feel later on down the line, so don't sweat it. Just do what you need to do."

"I need you to arrange for Monica to come here tomorrow. Don't tell her why, although, I'm sure that she will figure it out."

Francis smiled. "I'll call her in a little while. Elizabeth should be back soon."

Jason smiled when Francis said her name.

"You got it bad my friend."

Jason turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about it."

Francis smiled. "She's great. Is there a problem?"

"No—well—maybe." Jason said a little uncomfortably.

"What?"

"When—when we were out taking a walk, I—I wanted to kiss her. But, I'm scared because every time I close my eyes I see Sam and think about what happened and I—I just can't."

"Jason, it hasn't been that long. You have to give it more time. Elizabeth understands that. She doesn't expect you to just get over what happened. She would probably tell you that it took her a long time to be physically intimate with someone. I know she was young at the time, but it doesn't mean she didn't have hormones. Just take it easy and then some day, you can make new memories and only Elizabeth will be in your head."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'd like that."

"For some reason, I feel like I need a brownie." Francis said walking towards the door.

Jason chuckled. "I'll join you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into General Hospital. God she had missed the action. Walking up to the nurse's station, Epiphany looked up at her but before she could say anything Robin walked up to her. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "Hi Robin."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, better every day."

Robin smiled. "That's good to hear. So, how can I help you then?"

"I'm actually here to apply for a nursing position."

Epiphany looked up.

"Really? That would be great. Let me introduce you to Epiphany." Robin said turning.

Elizabeth walked towards her. "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Epiphany shook her head. "It's nice to meet you. I'm the head nurse here."

"My grandmother Audrey told me to come over."

Monica gasped as she came around the corner. "You're Elizabeth?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"I'm Monica. Audrey talks about you all the time. Why don't you come with me and I'll give you a little tour and take you to fill out the paperwork."

Liz smiled. "That sounds great."

Robin smiled as she watched them walk away. Epiphany looked at her. "She seems nice enough."

"She's very nice. She'll fit in just fine around here."

"Make sure you warn her about Drake Jr."

Robin chuckled at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll do that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's diner and ordered. When she told the waitress she'd have a #7 no onions, Emily gasped beside her. Liz turned and looked at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

Emily shook her head sadly. "No, it's just how my brother likes it and he's been gone for a while."

"Oh. I'm Elizabeth Webber."

"Emily Quartermaine."

Liz smiled. So, this was Emily.

"You look a little familiar." Emily said not being able to place her exactly.

"Oh, well I haven't been in Port Charles for a really long time."

"Wait—I was a year behind you." Emily thought for a moment and then remembered. "Oh my God..." She said remembering Elizabeth's rape.

Elizabeth realized what was going on and put a reassuring hand on Emily's arm. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Emily relaxed. "Sorry, it just hit me. Where have you been? You disappeared not long after that."

"My grandmother thought it was better that I move away. It was just too hard staying here."

Emily nodded. "I can understand that."

"But, now I'm back and I just applied for a job at GH."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes, I went to nursing school."

"That's great. I'm an intern there."

Someone came through the door and Emily looked up. "Shit, I should have warned you."

Lucky walked up to them. "Hey Em." He said giving her a hug. He turned to look at Elizabeth and was stunned.

"Hi Lucky." Elizabeth said a little uncomfortably.

"Elizabeth—oh my god." He muttered. Snapping out of it, his face softened. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Tammy handed her the order. "Well, I have to go but I'll see you both around." She said smiling.

Emily smiled. "Definitely!"

Lucky was still in a haze. It had been so long. He had hated himself for what happened with her; immediately breaking it off with Sarah. Elizabeth was so beautiful. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it at the time. Realizing she was waiting for him to respond, he said, "I'll look forward to it."

Liz turned and walked towards the door. Once outside, she ran to the car as Milo hustled to keep up with her. He could tell she was crying when she got in the car so he texted Jason that something happened and she was upset.

He called him right away. "What happened?"

Milo stepped away from the car. "Your sister and Lucky were in Kelly's. They seemed to recognize her. It didn't look like they were arguing or anything but for some reason she was really upset once she got outside."

"Okay, bring her to me." Jason said ending the call.

Milo got back into the car and drove back to the safe house as fast as he could.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth gave Milo the food and then stayed in the car for a few minutes trying to compose herself. She knew she'd probably run into Lucky at some point but it didn't make it any easier. She had talked over her feelings with the therapist about him. She had hated him at first; unable to reconcile the fact that she wouldn't have been in the park if he hadn't of stood her up to be with Sarah. And then later, she had let it go because it wasn't like he knew the rape would happen and she just didn't want to hang on to all of the bitterness. But seeing him, felt like she had reopened an old wound.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jason sliding into the car.

"What happened?"

"I'm just being silly. I'm fine."

He slid closer. "May I touch you?"

She looked up at him and nodded yes. He pulled her into him and held her. "Talk to me." He whispered. "You've been there for me. So, let me be there for you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I was talking to your sister at Kelly's. She heard me place your order and she ended up mentioning that her brother always ordered that. Then she recognized me from high school and remembered why I left town. It was awkward but she was very nice. I guess she was meeting Lucky there and he walked up to us and then realized I was there. It was just weird. I'm not sure why I was so taken off guard because I knew I'd probably run into him eventually. He was shocked and very nice but your food was done so I bolted."

Jason rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to have to face my past. I know that. It's guess I still have mixed feelings about Lucky."

"That's understandable."

A big part of Jason wanted to find Lucky and give him a beat down but he knew Liz wouldn't allow it. She was different than him. Violence was his normal way of dealing with this kind of thing not hers.

She pulled back and wiped her face. "Your burger is going to get cold."

Jason shook his head. "You're worried about a burger at a time like this?"

"Yeah, I totally understand cravings. You've probably been thinking about biting into that all day."

Jason smiled. "Well, I had a few brownies to tide me over. You should give up nursing and just make those all the time. I really think they'd sell."

Elizabeth chuckled. "All your guards would get fat and then you'd put a ban on them and I'd be out of business." She said pretending to pout.

"You're probably right." He said before leaving the car with her.

They went into the house and Jason sat at the table. "Mmmmm this is really good." He said savoring a bite.

Liz smiled. "I told you."

"How did it go with your grandmother?"

"It went well. I missed her. I went to the hospital and Robin was there and introduced me to Epiphany."

"She's good people." Francis said.

Liz smiled. "Your mom was really nice to me."

"Oh you met her already?" Jason asked.

"Yup. She took me on a tour."

"How was she?"

"She seemed fine to me."

Francis shushed them. "Dr. Quartermaine, it's Francis Corelli. I work for Sonny."

Monica closed her office door. "Yes, Mr. Corelli."

"I wondered if I could possibly meet with you tomorrow morning."

Monica put her hand over her heart. "Can we do it now?"

"You want to meet now?" Francis said looking at Jason.

"Yes, I have surgery in the morning."

Jason shrugged and nodded yes.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at the hospital right now."

"I'll wait for you out front."

Francis ended the call. "Sorry, she had a surgery in the morning."

"It's fine. I can handle it. Kevin is coming back for a session in the morning anyway."

Francis left.

"Do you want me to make myself scarce when you talk to her?"

"Yeah, but don't go far okay?"

She smiled. "Never."

Jason smiled back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took 45 minutes for Francis to return. Monica had been worried the whole way. She assumed that Francis was taking her to Sonny. Her worse fear was that Jason was dead.

In the meantime, Jason and Elizabeth talked about Sonny.

"So, how did it go with Sonny?"

"It was hard. I don't know if we'll ever see things the same way. But, I'm glad that I got a chance to talk to him."

Elizabeth held his hand. "What's really bothering you?"

"The accident and the brain damage—my choices—you name it. If I had only allowed myself to talk to someone like Kevin back then, it would have saved a lot of people a lot of heartache." He said taking a deep breath. "Everything was so screwed up back then. Meeting Sonny allowed me to try and create a new life for myself. The adrenaline made me feel something, so I dove in feet first. With the way I processed things, it was easy to be a killer." He paused when he saw her flinch. "That is who I have been Elizabeth. There is no way to sugarcoat it. In my head, I looked at it as if I was protecting people from other bad people. But honestly, I am bad too. It was something I was really good at and I liked the challenge. At some point, I really understood that it was wrong but it's different to really feel something is bad instead of someone telling you that it is and it's supposed to make a difference; there's a disconnect with me. I have brain damage and it makes me think and function differently than most people. I'm not making excuses, all I know is that I don't want to go back to all of that. Being forced to deal with it now has made me see that I was so unhappy. Maybe on some level I knew my life was shit and I kind of buried my head in the sand."

He stopped and looked over at her. "This is the point in the conversation when you should be running out the door."

Elizabeth wiped a tear off her face. "I can't."

They heard a car door slam and then Francis walked in first and saw that Jason and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10 - Heartfelt

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest - I agree! * Virgy15 - Thank you! * Kikimoo - The Lucky thing will be very interesting.

Chapter 10 - Heartfelt

Monica stepped inside and gasped when her eyes met Jason's. "Oh my God." She said as Francis steadied her.

"Mom?" Jason said standing up.

Monica started to move towards him but she saw his body jerk and stopped. She had thought they were beyond that so she was confused.

"I'm sorry. I have PTSD. You can hug me now." He said stepping towards her.

She hugged him lightly not sure what had happened to him. Jason held her and closed his eyes. There was something comforting about it that made him feel good.

They pulled apart and Elizabeth stood up.

"Elizabeth, how do you know my son?" Monica asked.

"She found me. I'll explain everything." Jason said quietly.

Elizabeth touched his arm and Jason looked at her as if he was trying to find strength and their gaze held for a long moment as Monica watched their connection.

Liz smiled at Monica and she went upstairs while Francis went back outside.

"Have a seat." Jason said motioning towards the couch.

Monica sat down and wiped her face. "I thought they were going to tell me that you were dead."

Jason sighed. "Sorry we're being so covert. It's just that my return is a secret for now. You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Emily?"

Jason shook his head. "Not yet. I'll probably be here at least another week. I need to be in better shape before I go back to the penthouse."

Monica nodded. "What happened Jason?"

Jason leaned forward and covered his face with his hands for a moment. "I was kidnapped and tortured for about 5 months. It was pretty horrific. They broke me and then left me to die. I was in bad shape. I'm not telling a lot of people this part, but I was raped repeatedly as well."

Monica's gasped. "Oh Jason."

"She wanted to have a baby and get revenge on Sonny."

Monica was trying not to cry but imagining what Jason was telling her was killing her.

"Over two weeks ago, Elizabeth's car broke down and she found a cabin in the woods to take shelter in. She heard my chains and found the basement and she freed me and took me upstairs and took care of me. Francis and the guys had seen her by the road and were following her and they found us. I was a complete mess. They brought us here and I've been trying to get myself together."

"Are you talking to someone?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you know him. Dr. Collins."

Monica nodded. Kevin had recently taken some emergency time off and now she knew why. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. I'm learning to deal with the flashbacks. I can calm myself pretty well now. I still don't like people touching me unless it's Elizabeth or Francis."

Monica gave him a soft smile. "She sounds like she's incredible."

"She is and she kind of knows what I've been through."

Monica knew about Elizabeth's rape. In fact, she had been in the hospital when it happened. She just didn't really know her personally.

"I'm glad that she was able to help you through this."

"Robin came and helped too. She examined me and gave me some medicine."

"That would explain why she kept bursting out in tears a few weeks ago. I thought that maybe Patrick had done something stupid."

Jason smirked. "Well, I still wouldn't put that past him."

Monica smiled. "I'm surprised Carly isn't here.

"Well, that's another thing. I've been kind of cleaning house. We're on a break."

Monica looked at him in shock. "Wow."

"Yeah, well Kevin is helping me see how I was surrounding myself with the wrong people."

"What are you going to do about Sonny?"

"I'm still going to work for him running the coffee warehouse. It's legit and that should keep me busy."

Monica nodded. It wasn't what she hoped he'd say but it was a start. "And where does Elizabeth fit in?"

"Well, we're getting to know each other but I want her in my life and I'm hoping that once I'm in a good place, we can date."

Monica smiled. "I'm actually glad to hear that. I think she'll be good for you."

"Me too but I'm just scared that the more she knows about my life and who I am, the more she'll want to leave." Jason said.

Monica touched his hand. "Oh Jason, regardless of all that, you have such a big heart and you're trying to move forward."

Jason grew very quiet for a minute. "I—I just want to tell you that I'm sorry."

Monica wiped a tear away. Over the last few years, Jason had been allowing her into his life but they never had a conversation about the accident and she felt they were about to.

"I was so horrible after the accident. I was just so mixed up and I didn't know how to be what you needed. In fact, I was so angry that the more you guys reached out to me, the more I lashed out. I wanted to hurt you and I did."

"Jason , I know why you did what you did. It hurt. I'm not going to lie. We loved you so much. It was so hard for us to have you live only to lose you. Maybe we didn't handle it well and we ended up doing the one thing we didn't want to which was to push you away."

"After I got involved with Sonny, I expected you to accept me for who I had become when truly I don't think I liked myself very much at all."

Tears started to form in his eyes which completely took Monica off guard. She hugged him tightly. "Oh Jason, I know you are hurting so badly right now. And I'm so sorry that stupid woman hurt you. I want to be there for you. Will you let me?"

Jason pulled back and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Thank you. Jason, I don't think I'll ever feel okay about you killing people. But just because I don't like your choices, doesn't mean that I don't love my son. I hope you can see that distinction now."

Jason nodded.

"Can I at least tell Lila?"

"How is she?"

"She has her good and bad days but she's been healthier lately."

"I don't mind if you tell her. It might be a while before I visit but tell her that I love her."

"Thank you. And you really should think about telling Emily. She's been miserable without you. And you two were so close."

"I'll talk to her next week. I promise."

"May I hug you again?"

Jason smiled. "Yes."

Monica hugged him tightly. Her son might be shattered but he was alive and healing. That was all that mattered.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lucky walked into the Haunted Star.

"What's up cowboy?" Luke asked. "You look a little down."

Lucky sighed and sat down. "She's back."

"Helena?"

"No, Elizabeth."

Luke sat down. "Oh."

"I ran into her at Kelly's."

"And?"

"She's beautiful. But, the way she looked at me made me sick to my stomach."

"Lucky, you didn't mean for her to get hurt."

"I know that dad. But, she did and I've lived with that guilt for a long time."

"Maybe you and Elizabeth need to sit down and have a talk."

"Maybe. But, I'll only do it if she initiates it. I'm not going to cause her more pain."

Luke nodded. "Just don't beat yourself up over something that you can't go back and change. It doesn't do anybody any good."

"Old habits are hard to break."

"Tell me something that I don't already know."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth smiled as she ended the call.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I start at GH on Monday."

Jason smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm kind of itching to go back. I think it's the excitement."

"Are you saying that I'm not exciting enough?"

Liz chuckled. "You're never boring Jason."

"Some would think so."

"Well, there is no accounting for people's tastes."

"We should talk about what I said earlier."

Liz sighed. "Jason, I didn't know you back then. And from what you are saying, maybe I wouldn't have liked you. But, I'd also like to think that somehow maybe you would have opened up to me and I would see someone different than everyone else saw just like we are doing now. Maybe that's silly or me being naïve, but I know who you are and I know I should probably run. But, for some reason, I can't. There is so much more to you then what you give yourself credit for. We are both trying to change our lives for the better and I'm not bailing on you."

"Thank you." Jason said softly. He didn't think he deserved Elizabeth but he was grateful that she was in his life. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"In two weeks there's a hospital charity function at the Metro Court. Apparently, Sam is going to be there."

Elizabeth frowned. "She'd come out in public?"

"She doesn't think anyone knows what she did."

"True. So, you want to go to this dinner and face her?" Elizabeth said tentatively.

"Yes. I need to send a message."

"Jason, you will be in public. You could have a flashback when you see her."

"Kevin has been working with me about that. When he'd first hold up her picture, I'd freak out, but now I only have a slight reaction. Besides, I was hoping that you would be there with me."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm scared for you. But of course I wouldn't let you go alone."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. He knew it was risky, what he was doing, but, it was something he had to face.

Elizabeth smiled.

"What?"

"This means I get to shopping for a dress."

Jason chuckled. "Actually, I was hoping you'd let me take care of everything."

She gave him a look. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I guess."

"You don't trust me?"

"I didn't know you had an eye for fashion."

Jason smiled. "I don't but my lawyer does. She should be here any minute actually. One more thing…."

"Yes."

"If you're seen in public with me, it means that my enemies will know that you mean something to me. You sure you can handle that?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand Jason. It was going to happen at some point. I trust you to protect me."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later Diane breezed into the room. "Hello Jason." She said smiling. Jason had given Francis permission to tell Diane what had happened and they had briefly talked as well.

"Hey Diane."

"I have the papers you need to sign. And who is this beautiful creature?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"That is Elizabeth."

Diane smiled. "Your skin is just gorgeous. I'm sure Jason has already told you that I'll be dressing you for the dinner. You just need to give me your sizes and I'll take care of everything."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "Okay, thanks."

Diane chuckled. She could already tell that Elizabeth was different because she seemed really uncomfortable. "Relax, you're going to look absolutely stunning."

Diane and Jason started to chat about business and Elizabeth went upstairs to give them some privacy. In two weeks, Jason was going to go back to life and she wasn't sure what that would entail. The safe house was like living in your own little world. And even though she was excited about going back to work, she would also have to face everyone. The girl who had gotten raped was back and unfortunately, that was the last thing that people would remember.

Jason watched her deep in thought from the doorway. He wasn't sure whether to interrupt or not but then Elizabeth turned and looked at him.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"I was just thinking how everything is going to change."

Jason walked towards her and hugged her. "I know. I won't lie and say I'm not nervous. But, it's more about flashbacks than anything. What are you scared of?"

"I feel like people will look at me and just remember the rape because that's the last time they saw me. It's hard seeing that in everyone's eyes you know?"

He sighed. "I understand. I wish I could make it better for you."

She pulled back. "Thanks but I know it won't always be like this."

"It won't. I think when you start back at work, I'll start going to the warehouse."

"Suppose she finds out?"

"She won't. The men can be trusted and I'll mainly be in the office anyway."

She was worried for him. He could see it in her eyes. "I need you to believe in me Elizabeth.

She looked at him with surprise. "Jason, I do believe in you but I'm still going to worry. This is a huge step. And I swear if that bitch comes near you again…"

Jason grinned.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing. I just like that you are defending my honor."

Liz smiled. "Always."

"You want to go for a walk?"

Liz nodded. "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11 – Quality Time

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! The Lucky part is interesting because they were both kids. So, I like that Liz is torn about her feelings.

Chapter 11 – Quality Time

They strolled down a path in the woods.

"Elizabeth, we haven't talked about living arrangements."

She looked up at him. "I know."

"Were you going to live with your grandmother?"

"That was the plan."

"You probably should. I need to learn to stand on my own." He said leaning against a tree. "It's going to be hard though."

Elizabeth held his hand. "For me too."

"You'll promise to write?" Jason said smirking.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. I'll even send you a care package."

"As long as you're inside of it, I'll be good."

Liz blushed. "Come on." She said pulling him back on the path.

Jason smiled. He loved it when she blushed.

"So, who is going to be my guard?"

"I have a new guy, Cody Paul. He's really good."

Elizabeth nodded. "Will he follow me everywhere?"

"Yes, most of the time you won't know that he is there. He'll be discreet at the hospital. I want you to start getting used to him. So, he'll be here tomorrow to switch places with Milo.

"Okay."

Jason had been thinking a lot about Elizabeth and her safety. There wasn't a part of him that didn't want to be with her. He was still a little scared about the flashbacks and the Cassadines—not wanting her to be dragged into the middle. But, the idea that she wouldn't be in his life scared him more. He was starting to get impatient with himself because he just wanted everything to be over so he could be normal again.

They walked back into the house. "Want to watch a movie?" Liz asked.

"Sure."

They sat down. She flipped through some channels. "I love this movie."

"Under the Tuscan Sun, is this a chick movie?" Jason asked.

Milo snorted from the corner.

Liz chuckled. "Yes but you get to look at a hot chick."

Jason frowned and looked at the screen. Without thinking, he said, "You're hotter."

Milo grinned as Liz blushed all the way down to her toes.

Jason looked over at Milo and smirked. "Sit down Milo, if I have to watch it, so do you."

Milo groaned and reluctantly sat on the other side of Elizabeth.

They movie started and after about 10 minutes, Milo and Jason looked at each other and Milo rolled his eyes.

About 15 minutes later, Francis called Milo outside and he grinned at Jason because he was rescued.

Elizabeth laid down and put her head on Jason's leg and he covered her up with a blanket. At one point, he knew she was crying. He didn't quite understand the women in the movie. The only good part is that he liked was the scenery. It was kind of depressing but funny at the same time. Still, women were a conundrum to him.

Liz sat up and wiped her face. "Why do you look so confused?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Just the women in the movie were kind of…." He started to say pathetic but he could tell that would probably piss her off.

She watched him try to find a word and then started laughing. "Jason, it's okay if you didn't like the movie."

"I just don't think I get the movie."

"Well, maybe I can help you." She said turning to sit Indian style.

Jason thought for a moment. "The women were so depressed; like without a man they were so sad."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, it's not wrong to want to be loved. Maybe she just wanted it all. Her heart was broken and she felt like a failure. So, she tried to start over. When you feel hurt, there's a need to replace it with something good. Maybe it's a way to feel validated and realize you're worth loving. In a way, I understand that; the need to feel whole and lovable. I think in the movie, in the end she realized she could be happy on her own merit. And when she let go of all the angst and neediness, voila, a wonderful man appeared."

"So, you believe that letting go of all that hurt and pain opened her up to something good."

"I do. Life is a journey. Sometimes really bad things happen and the rest is how we deal with it and move on or don't." Liz said pushing her hair behind her ears. "I came back to Port Charles to come to terms with my past and stand up for myself. I felt like I was hiding before. Doing something empowering is liberating; like you deciding to go to this event. You're going to face the person that caused your pain and show her that you are still standing. How awesome is that."

Jason looked over at her. God, she was amazing. "You're a great person you know that?"

Liz smiled. "Thank you. And you're not so bad yourself."

"Next time, I pick the movie though."

Liz laughed. "Fine. But if you pick a scary one, you better not make fun of me for jumping."

Jason smiled. As long as she was jumping into his arms, that was fine with him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had stared at the door for five minutes. Francis watched her from across the room wondering what the hell she was doing.

Finally Jason moved from the steps and spoke. "You need me to open it for you?"

Elizabeth whirled around. "No."

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You worry too much. They are lucky to have you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. Maybe I'll see Robin and she can show me around." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jason smiled and then opened the door for her. "Knock em' dead."

Liz frowned. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

Jason grinned. "Call me later okay."

"Okay." She said memorizing his face before she turned and got into the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody looked into the rearview mirror. "I'm going to stay out of sight. Right now, no one knows that you are with Jason, so you should be safe. And since I'm new, they won't associate me with him."

"Okay."

Cody knew it would take a little bit of time to get used to the people around her. He parked and followed her inside. When they got upstairs she walked up to the nurse's station and was greeted by Epiphany and Cody made himself scarce.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin came around the corner. "Elizabeth, it's so good to see you." She said hugging her. "Do you start today?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. Most of the people around here are pretty cool. But, there are a few that suck."

Elizabeth saw her frown. "Speak of the devil."

Irina Cassadine came walking up to them. "Who's this?" She asked looking Elizabeth up and down.

Robin gave her a look. "Elizabeth is a nurse who is starting today."

"Oh, nobody important then." She said walking away.

"Bitch alert." Emily said coming up behind them.

Robin smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth." Emily said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. Did you get the job?"

She smiled. "Yup, I'm starting today."

Emily smiled. "Well, it's great to have you here. Maybe we can all get together after work on Friday to celebrate."

"I would love that."

Epiphany started walking towards them and everyone scattered leaving Elizabeth alone. "Follow me." She said.

Elizabeth's first day was pretty crazy. There was a big accident and it kept them busy all afternoon. When her shift ended, she went into the locker room to change and right as she was putting on her shoes, Irina walked in.

She unabashedly changed in front of Elizabeth. "So, I saw Matt Hunter speaking to you earlier?"

Elizabeth tried to remember who Matt was. "Oh yeah, what about it?"

Irina originally only used Matt as a way to get Patrick away from Robin. But, when that didn't work, she started to get a little attached to him.

"Do you like him?"

Liz frowned. "I don't even know him enough to like him. Why do you ask? Are you two together?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I really am not interested." She said standing up.

Irina watched her leave. She needed to find out what the deal was with Liz. So, she called her mother to see if she knew who the nurse was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth walk into the house. He smiled. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hi."

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

"How did it go?"

"It was okay. Everyone was really nice except this one girl."

Jason frowned. "Who?"

"Irina."

Jason sighed. "Irina Cassadine?"

"That's right."

"I guess she'd be Sam's step-aunt."

Elizabeth frowned. "Should I be worried about her?"

Jason shrugged. "I'll have her checked out but considering her mother is Helena who is about as sick as they come, I wouldn't trust her. Be careful what you say around her."

"I will."

Jason was not feeling good about that bit of information but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't make Elizabeth stop working and he didn't want to.

She could tell he wasn't happy. "Jason, don't worry. Cody is looking after me and although Irina is probably a 'mean girl', I'll handle it. I'm tougher than I look."

Jason smiled. "I know. I just worry about you."

Elizabeth sat next to him on the couch. "Did you talk with Kevin today?

"Yes, I did. I think we're making good process. I'm going to the warehouse in the morning."

"Good. Jason, what about Emily? I work with her now and I really like her. I'm scared she won't forgive me for not telling her about you."

Jason squeezed her hand. "She will forgive you. But, why don't you see if she'll come with you after work tomorrow."

"Okay. Want to go for a walk before dinner?"

Jason smiled. "Come on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went outside and took a little stroll. Jason walked ahead of her down a small path. He was definitely looking healthier. He had gained some weight back and Milo had been working him out.

He pulled her into an opening and they sat on a log.

"Are you nervous about going to the warehouse?"

"A little. The men look up to me and I don't want to do anything that will make them think less of me."

"I understand." She hated that he felt uneasy but she knew it would be hard for him at first. "But, after a few days, I'm sure thing will get better. If you start to have a flashback, Francis will get you somewhere safe and cover for you."

Jason threw a twig. "Come on, Cody ran an errand for me and he should be back any minute."

They stood up and made their way back to the house.

Cody pulled up and opened the back door.

A man jumped out with a bag. "Hello my friend." He said reaching out his hand to shake Jason's.

Jason smiled and shook it.

"Wow, your hair is crazy long."

Jason nodded. "I know." Turning to Elizabeth he said, "Elizabeth, this is my barber, Nick. I figured I needed to do something with my hair before the dinner."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "You're not cutting it really short are you?"

He smiled at her. "Do you have a preference?"

"I think I'd like it a little long."

Jason looked at his barber. "Whatever the lady wants."

Jason was used to having it short but considering it was very long at the moment, he figured he'd concede with it being somewhere in the middle.

They all went inside to the bathroom and Nick got to work. Elizabeth looked up as he came down the stairs and smiled. "It looks good."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Nick grinned. It was nice seeing Jason with a girl. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He said to Elizabeth.

"Likewise."

Liz watched him leave and then turned to look at Jason, who looked absolutely hot. "I hope you don't mind me staring."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"It looks nice." She said reaching up to touch it.

He flinched slightly and she froze but he recovered quickly, "It's okay." He said averting his eyes. It wasn't that he was scared of her touching him. It was that it made him feel things he wasn't sure he was ready to feel.

She decided not to make a big deal about it and touched his hair; running her fingers through it. "You hungry?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

Elizabeth smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Let's eat."

Jason followed her; his heart beating a little faster.


	12. Chapter 12 – Back to Life

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I love Jason's porn hair. I just can't help it. Steve probably hated it but I couldn't get enough of it. Emily's funeral, black suit, and porn hair…yum.

Chapter 12 – Back to Life

The next day was a blur. Jason went to the warehouse and the guys were really happy to see him. Sonny had pulled them together before he got there and they only were told that Jason had been tortured. They were warned not to touch him unless he initiated it and to try not to make any sudden movements around him. Sonny could tell a lot of them were curious but he wasn't going to tell them anything else. He didn't think it was any of their business anyway. He just wanted to make sure that Jason felt save because at the end of the day he wanted him back at full capacity.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had Irina to deal with.

Emily pulled Elizabeth aside. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know this sounds really strange, but would you mind coming to my place for dinner right after work? It's important."

Emily shrugged. "Sure, I don't have any plans, just give me the address."

"Do you mind riding with me?"

"No, that's fine."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said walking away.

Emily wasn't sure what was going on but she liked Liz and figured she could get to know her a little better.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked around the corner and saw Irina and almost groaned out loud.

"Look who it is." Irina said smirking.

"Irina." Elizabeth said walking past her.

Irina grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me, I was talking to you."

Liz looked down at her arm and then back up the woman. She glared at her. "Get your hands off of me now."

Irina jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry, I should have thought about how that would make you feel."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I know what happened to you. It probably made you a little frigid and scared to be touched."

Elizabeth wanted to smack her face off. "My past has nothing to do with this job. We are not friends, so I don't wish to discuss it with you. Is that clear?"

Irina smirked. "Crystal."

Elizabeth walked away as Irina smiled. "Mission accomplished."

Elizabeth ran right into Matt Hunter.

"Elizabeth?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just need to get out of here."

Matt grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

Irina came around the corner and saw them going into the stairwell. She was pissed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth followed Matt onto the roof.

"When I need to get away for a minute, this is where I go. I've done some pretty serious contemplating up here."

Liz smiled. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Any time." Matt said smiling. "You want to tell me why you looked so upset?"

She groaned. "I let Irina get to me. I think she hates me."

Matt frowned. "She doesn't even know you."

"You know what, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't talk about her around you."

Matt looked at her quizzically. "Why not?"

"Because you're dating her right?"

Matt chuckled. "I wouldn't say we're dating. I've hooked up with her a few times. But to be honest with you, I think she wants my brother."

"Isn't he with Robin?"

"Very much so."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Mat smiled. "I know—men."

Liz chuckled. "I like you Matt Hunter."

"I like you too Elizabeth Webber." He said.

"I need to get back to work before Epiphany finds out I'm missing. Thanks for talking me down."

Matt smiled. "Anytime."

He watched her walk away. She was beautiful, smart, funny and he planned on making her his.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day was finally over and Elizabeth was relieved. Emily walked up to her with a smile.

"You ready?" She asked.

Liz smiled. "Very much so."

Emily looked at her quizzically. "Did something happen today?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

They made their way down to the car and slid inside.

Emily was kind of curious why she was being escorted but she wanted to know what happened at work first.

"Alright, spill." She said smiling.

"Irina."

Emily groaned. "God she is such a bitch. What did she do now?"

"She thinks I'm after Matt."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't even understand why these men give her the time of day. Sure she's pretty but her soul is black which, genetically speaking, is a give in."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I just hope that she's not going to be in my face every day."

"Just stand up to her, she'll back down."

Liz nodded.

"So, you want to tell me why we are in a town car."

"Well, it's a friends and he's really protective. Everything will be explained when we get there."

"Oooohhhh—sounds covert. Is he cute?"

Liz smiled. "Very."

"Do you like him?"

Liz blushed. "It's a little complicated right now, but yes."

Emily grinned. "Complicated can be really interesting."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Not at the moment."

"Is there someone you like?"

Emily smiled. "Maybe."

"You need to be more forth coming than that." Liz said chuckling. "Does he work with us?"

Emily nodded. "He's new; killer accent and bod—yum."

Liz grinned. "You'll have to point him out tomorrow."

"Definitely."

They pulled into the driveway. Cody opened the door and they walked up to the house.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door. She didn't see Jason so her and Emily sat on the couch.

Francis came walking down the stairs. "Hey Emily."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Francis?"

He grinned.

She looked back at the stairs and Jason was standing there.

"Oh my God." She said loudly.

"Emily, Jason's been through a lot so be gentle okay?" Liz said.

Emily nodded and stood up. She could tell that Jason looked different somehow but then a smile slowly crept onto his face. She moved towards him faster and then she could see the painful look that came into his eyes and she froze. "Jason?"

He shook off his apprehension and walked towards her. "Hi Em. Did you miss me?"

Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Yes." She said barely audibly.

He held open his arms and she moved into them. They stood there for a few minutes as she cried.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Have a seat and we'll explain everything."

She said down next to Elizabeth and Jason sat across from them.

Elizabeth looked over at Emily and handed her a tissue. "My car broke down and I ended up trying to find some shelter and happened upon a cabin in the woods. Jason had been kidnapped and tortured and they had left him to die in the basement."

Emily gasped.

"I found him and some of the guards got to us and helped get him out. It was pretty bad Emily. Jason has PTSD."

"I get flashbacks of what happened so I've been seeing Dr. Collins to try to get my life back. It's been rough but I'm doing a lot better."

Emily wiped some tears away. She knew they weren't telling her everything and that it must be bad. "Are you in any pain right now?"

Jason shook his head. "No. The burns are healing still. The rest will go away in time."

Emily nodded. "Who did this to you?"

"Sam." He said softly.

Emily's eyes got big. "Oh my God. Why?"

"Revenge mainly—there were other reasons but I'm not ready to share that." Jason said softly.

"Okay. I hope you know that I would never judge you in any way. I love you."

"Thank you."

Emily looked over at Elizabeth. "Thank you for saving my brother. We missed him so much."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad that I was there."

"Does mom know?"

"Mom and Lila know. But, I'm not telling everyone right now because I just need a little more time to cope with what happened. I will be at the charity event though."

"Sam will probably there."

"I know. I need to face her."

Emily looked alarmed. "But suppose she tries to hurt you again?"

Jason's demeanor changed and for a few seconds, Emily was again stunned by the emotion that played out on his face. Jason would smile from the time to time, but normally he would purposely avoid showing any emotion.

"I will have protection. And I won't be chained to a wall. So, I can defend myself."

Emily looked over at Francis.

"I'll protect him with my life Emily."

Emily nodded.

"You'll be there right?" Jason asked.

"Of course. Besides, I would never let you face this alone."

Jason eyes softened. "I appreciate that."

"Are you taking Elizabeth?" Emily asked with a grin.

Jason smiled. "Yes I am."

Emily smiled. "Good."

Francis cleared his throat. "Cody should be back with dinner any minute. You're staying right Emily?"

Emily nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

They sat and talked and Jason watched to the two girls laugh and was glad that they seemed on the way to being good friends. Emily was important to him and he also wanted someone to have Elizabeth's back at the hospital. Cody had told him about Irina and he was concerned. He made a mental note to talk to her about that situation later.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily left and Jason and Elizabeth were left alone.

"So, tell me about your day." Jason said.

Liz groaned. "Well, there was a little drama."

"What happened?"

"Irina Cassadine happened."

Jason sighed. "Cody told me that she approached you but he couldn't hear what was being said."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt about that. It felt like someone was spying on her.

Jason could tell she wasn't pleased but she continued on.

"She thought I was after Matt Hunter because he chatted with me. So, she grabbed my arm but I set her straight."

Jason felt the anger build up inside of him. "Go on."

"Well, you probably already know that I went up on the roof with Matt to clear my head."

Now Jason was not only angry but a little jealous too.

She saw something flash in his eyes but wasn't sure quite what it was. "He is nice. I think we'll be friends."

"And she didn't bother you after that?"

"Well, there were a few looks. But, she didn't approach me or anything."

Jason sighed and stood up. "You need to be careful with her."

"I will."

He stared out the window. "I know it's awkward having guards. And I promise you that they don't report everything back to me. It's just that when you're upset or there's some sort of crisis, they are going to tell me. I hope you can live with that."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. "I will learn to deal with it. It's just weird that's all."

Jason turned around. "I'll never tell you who you can be friends with, but if Irina is crushing on Matt and you become friends with him, she could be dangerous."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

She slowly moved towards him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Never be scared to hug me." He said softly.

She smiled as he rubbed her back. He had such a calming effect on her and she had missed it.

She pulled back. "How did it go at the warehouse?"

Jason sighed. "It was okay. It took about a half day before people stopped staring at me like I was ghost. But, I liked getting back to work and having a different focus."

Elizabeth understood. "Was Sonny there?"

"Briefly in the morning."

"Were things awkward?"

"Yeah, but I expected that."

Jason knew that things were probably going to get ugly with Sonny. But, he knew that his boss would leave him alone for a while.

Liz smiled. "Well, it looks like we both got through our day mostly unscathed."

Jason smiled back. "You look tired though."

"I am. I'm not used to being on my feet all day."

"Why don't I run you a bath?"

Liz looked up at him with surprise and then smiled. "I would like that."

Jason smiled. He was happy to take care of her, so he hurried upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13 – Two Steps Back

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Rofl Guest! Stay tuned for that…

The Cassadine dynamic is going to get very interesting.

Chapter 13 – Two Steps Back

The next day, Elizabeth's morning was pretty uneventful. She was checking some charts when Matt walked up to her.

"Hey Liz, have you met my brother?"

Liz looked up at Patrick and smiled. "Hi."

Patrick grinned. "Well lil' bro, you said she was beautiful but somehow that word doesn't quite do her any justice; stunning would be more like it."

Liz chuckled. Robin had warned her but she still wasn't prepared for Patrick's full court press. "Smooth."

Patrick laughed and held out his hand. "I am the infamous Patrick Drake."

Liz grinned. "I am the entirely unfamous Elizabeth Webber."

Patrick scowled as he shook her hand. "That I can't believe. Are you a surgical nurse by any chance?"

"Yes, I am."

Patrick smiled. "I have a surgery in about an hour. You up for an assist?"

Liz smiled. "I would love to."

Matt cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry little brother, did you need something besides attention?"

Matt jabbed him in the side.

Robin came around the corner. "Are you behaving?" She asked as she slipped her arm around Patrick's waist. He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think?"

Robin chuckled. "Absolutely not."

Liz grinned. "Patrick has invited me to assist in his surgery."

Robin's eyes grew big. "I'm jealous. Isn't that a subarachnoid hemorrhage?"

Patrick nodded.

Liz's eyes grew big. "Now I really can't wait."

"Incoming." Matt said clearing his throat.

Irina walked over to get a chart and eyed them curiously.

"So, Elizabeth are you going to the charity dinner?" Matt asked.

"I am."

Matt fidgeted for a second. "Are you going with anyone?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, I am. Sorry."

"Stir….rike." Patrick said under his breath.

Matt flashed him a look. "No worries. I'll look forward to seeing you there."

Irina was beyond angry. Matt did want the little mousy nurse. Well, she would just have to put a stop to that.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Patrick finished their surgery.

Robin met them in the locker room. "How did it go?"

"Patrick was awesome."

Emily walked in. "Please don't keep telling him that."

Everyone laughed.

"And Nurse Webber was pretty impressive."

"Thank you Patrick."

"So, who are you bringing to the charity dinner?" Patrick asked.

Thankfully, he was busy getting something out of his locker and didn't see the looks on Robin and Emily's faces.

"It's a surprise." Elizabeth said.

Patrick looked at her funny. "Okay—now I'm really curious."

Robin shook her head. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see like the rest of us."

"Alright, I like mysterious." Patrick said grabbing Robin and kissing her. "I've got to go. Later girls." He said walking out.

"That was close." Robin said.

Emily's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you know?"

Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry Emily but I was sworn to secrecy. I was the one who examined him after Liz found him."

Emily shrugged. "It's okay. I understand."

"So, what are you wearing?" Robin asked.

Liz smiled. "I don't know. Jason is arranging everything."

"Well, then you'll just have to go shopping with me and help me pick something out." Robin said.

"I'll come with." Emily added.

"Alright, we'll go on Saturday morning."

Liz smiled. She was looking forward to a shopping trip.

Robin and Emily left the locker room and Liz was alone for a few minutes.

Irina walked into the room. "Hey wallflower, heard you had your first surgery today."

Liz looked up and nodded. She stood and closed her locker. There was no way she was staying in there with her.

"So, who did you pay off to take you to the dinner?" Irina asked as she opened her locker.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I don't have to pay for dates or take my clothes off to get one." She said walking away.

Irina smirked. She'd let Liz think she won but the battle was far from over.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

On the way home, Elizabeth stopped by her grandmother's house.

"Hey Grams."

Audrey smiled. "Well this is a nice surprise."

"I missed you." She said giving her a big hug.

"How's the job?"

Monica had already given Audrey the scoop that Elizabeth was doing very well.

"It's great. I had a surgery with Patrick today."

Audrey smiled. "He's very good."

"I know. He tells me every chance he gets."

Audrey chuckled. "Are you making friends?"

"Yes, Emily and Robin have been wonderful."

"They are very nice. How is your other friend?"

It was killing Audrey that she didn't know who her granddaughter was spending so much time with.

"He's doing better. It's a day by day kind of thing."

"With something like PTSD, you never know when something could happen. It can be scary."

Liz nodded.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Liz's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Francis, we need you."

Liz stood up. "I'll be right there."

She ran into the kitchen. "Grandmother, something important has come up. Can I get a rain check?"

Audrey could tell by the look on her face that it was her friend.

"Of course dear, go take care of him."

Elizabeth dashed out the house and Cody already had the door open.

"Cody, do you know what happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't have any details but they are at the warehouse."

Elizabeth nodded as her stomach knotted. For Jason's sake, she just hoped that there weren't many people around when it happened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis rushed Elizabeth inside. The warehouse had been cleared out of workers. Luckily, most had gone home for the day. The ones that were left never saw Jason freak out but they knew it must have been bad.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as they walked into the back.

"We lost power for a minute and at the same time, a pallet fell. He's just sitting there talking to the air and I can't snap him out of it."

Francis led her down a row of crates. "He's in the back; wedged in the corner."

Elizabeth nodded. She nervously walked to the back and then saw him. He was shaking and his eyes were glazed. "Jason. It's Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again." He said angrily.

"Jason use your safe word." She said loudly.

Jason didn't respond. "I will kill you before I let you touch me again." He growled as Elizabeth gasped.

And before she could react, he pounced on her, knocking her back onto the floor.

The wind got knocked out of her and she could hear Francis running towards them.

She turned her head. "It's okay." She yelled. "Jason." She said turning towards him. He hovered over her and she could tell by the look on his face that he was struggling to get himself together. "It's Elizabeth. It's okay. You are safe."

Jason was shaking again. "No, no please." He said as he gripped her arms tightly.

"Jason, you're hurting me." She said loudly. "Jason!"

Jason's eyes started to focus and when he saw the fear in her eyes he was crushed. "Oh God." He said letting her go and backing up. "What have I done?"

Liz struggled to sit up and then crawled towards him as Francis watched. "Jason, it's okay. I'm fine. Look at me."

His eyes were welling up with tears. "I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt." He said emotionally.

Elizabeth crawled between his legs and hugged him. "It's okay. I've got you." She said holding him tightly.

Jason didn't even move to lift his arms. He was so devastated that he had physically attacked her that he was scared to touch her.

Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Now you listen to me. I will not allow you to punish yourself over this. It happened and it's over. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose."

A tear fell down his face.

"Dammit Jason, look at me."

His eyes slowly lifted. "I saw fear in your eyes. You were scared of me. You can't take that back."

Elizabeth started to cry. "Please don't do this. You've come so far. Please."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this. But I knew what I was getting into. And I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for what had happened but he was so glad that she wasn't going to run from him.

Francis breathed a sigh of relief. When he saw Elizabeth go down hard, he had almost lost it himself. It was the first time that Jason had become violent. He really wanted to go check Liz out physically but he wasn't sure he should intrude.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, just be honest with me."

"I'm a little sore. My arms might bruise a little."

Jason groaned.

"Jason, in a few days, it will just be a memory."

"I will never forget." He said sadly.

"Come on." She said climbing out of his arms and standing up.

He rose and she took his hand.

"Let's go home." She said leading him down the aisle.

Francis walked with them to the car and told Cody he could leave for the night, and he drove them back to the safehouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all went inside. Francis went upstairs and left them alone.

"You hungry?" Elizabeth asked."

Jason shook his head no and sat on the couch.

"I am." She said going into the kitchen. She took out some leftover pasta and heated it up and then sat next to him on the couch and turned on the television.

She ate and laughed at the sitcom she was watching but Jason just sat next to her lost in thought. When she was finished, she washed the bowl out and then sat back down.

She had been trying to act normal but clearly Jason was not participating. "Talk to me." She said grabbing his hand.

"Take off your jacket." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I said, take off your jacket." He demanded.

Elizabeth slowly stood up with tears in her eyes. "I don't know why you need to do this."

Jason was agitated. "I just do."

She took it off and it fell to the floor and Jason gasped. There were ugly bruises forming on both of her arms. Her skin was so perfect and now he had hurt her and before he knew it he was trying to catch his breath.

"Jason." Elizabeth yelled.

Francis ran into the room. He winced at the sight of her arms and then bent down in front of Jason.

"I think he's having some kind of anxiety attack."

"Jason, take deep breaths." Francis demanded.

Jason was struggling to stay conscious.

"Jason." Liz yelled. She turned towards Francis. "Lean him forward."

They pushed him forward as Jason panted. Finally, he calmed down and was able to sit back up.

Elizabeth put her jacket back on. "Lay him down." She said as Francis moved forward and helped her arrange Jason on the couch. She covered him with a blanket and Jason closed his eyes and rested.

Liz ran upstairs and Francis followed her. She ran into her room and fell onto the bed sobbing.

"Elizabeth." Francis said before sitting down next to her. "It's going to be okay."

She struggled to get control as Francis handed her some tissues.

"It's so hard to watch him suffer."

"He's going to have setbacks Elizabeth but for the most part, Jason is doing really well. I don't know if I'd still be standing after all he's been through."

"I just hate adding to his pain."

"You said all of the right things. He just needs to forgive himself."

"I think we should call Kevin."

"Already done. He was with a patient but he said he'd be here right after that."

Elizabeth sat up. "Good." She finished wiping her face and Francis gave her a hug.

"Don't let him push you away Elizabeth."

"I won't."

"Good. Kevin should be here any minute." He said getting up.


	14. Chapter 14 - Stronger

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Always love seeing what you're thinking. Mariposa101 – Welcome and thanks for reading! * leasmom – I know Jason is stronger than he realizes! * Guest – Thank you for the compliment. I try to mix up my stories so that I'm trying different characterizations. I agree with you about Dylan. It gives him some edge and I hate how they just dropped his PTSD issues. Steve was so good in that scene where he was flashing back with Conner! * arcoiris0502 – I answered you in PM but great comment! * Virgy15 – Episodes will lessen in time. * Kikimoo – Jason is trying so hard to be strong and face his demons. His determined to go to that dinner.* Dreamlover22 – Glad you like the hospital friendships. Frannie is Jason's rock!

What I have planned for Irina will be interesting and different. Writing this subject matter has been hard but very rewarding. Nice to have all of you along for the ride!

Chapter 14 - Stronger

Jason was still asleep when Kevin got there.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Upstairs." Francis said. "You should go talk to her. She's a mess right now."

He nodded and went upstairs, not sure what he would find. He knocked and then pushed open Elizabeth's door and saw her staring out the window. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, please…" She said moving over to the bed. She sat on it and Kevin sat on a chair.

"Francis told me what happened but why don't you tell me."

Liz shrugged. "He was stuck in a flashback and he was talking to Sam. He told her that he'd kill her before he'd let her touch him again and then, the next thing I knew, I was on my back on the floor. He's been beating himself up over it ever since."

"Is that the first time that someone has gotten violent with you since the rape?"

She nodded yes. "But, I know that Jason wouldn't hurt me like that on purpose. Even when he was holding me down he was struggling; knowing he needed to stop."

Kevin sighed. "Elizabeth, you can't know what Jason will or will not do when he is in that state. He doesn't have control. You need to respect that fact. With that said, I want you to be honest with me and tell me how you felt in that moment."

Liz didn't want to think about it. The fear Jason had seen on her face was really not meant for him.

"Think out loud please." Kevin said softly.

Liz looked up at him. "Sorry. He knocked the wind out of me and I guess I flashed back to that night in the park and Jason saw the fear in my eyes—but I really wasn't looking at him. I was seeing Tom. I mean, I snapped out of it quickly but the damage was done. He can't get the look in my eyes out of his head."

"Keep going."

"He couldn't let it go and he made me take off my jacket downstairs and when he saw my bruises, he had a panic attack. He's suffering because I approached him when I shouldn't have."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, you had no way of knowing that he was going to be violent."

"I know." She said crying.

"It was not your fault."

"I know." She said loudly. "But it doesn't make me feel any better. I hurt when he hurts. Don't you get that?"

Kevin was silent for a moment. "I do get that Elizabeth. And I'm really sorry that you had to re-live even a second of your rape. Are you afraid of him at all?"

"No. I mean that is probably crazy given what he does for a living, but I've never been afraid of him."

"Good. Because I know that Jason cares for you lot."

"Please help him deal with this."

"I'll do the best I can." Kevin said earnestly.

There was a knock on the door. Francis pushed it open. "He's awake and is in his room waiting for you."

Kevin stood up. "If you need to talk more, let me know."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

She watched him leave and hoped that he could get through to Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason paced back and forth waiting for Kevin to join him. He had already spoken to Francis and told him that if it ever happened again that he needed to get him away from Liz or vice versa. He didn't want to risk her safety. It had ended up being a very heated argument but Francis finally agreed.

Kevin knocked. "Jason?"

"Come in." He said softly.

Kevin walked in and sat down. "I just spoke to Elizabeth. You want to tell me what you remember?"

Jason was agitated and couldn't stop moving around. "I lost it. The lights went out and it was like I could hear Sam laughing at me. And then there was a crash. And then I'm not sure what happened because I was back in the basement with Sam. At one point, I knew Liz was there but I couldn't hear her and I was struggling with my awareness. It was like I was quickly switching between two worlds. The next thing I remember, I was staring down at her and I saw fear in her eyes. "

"Jason, the fear wasn't for you. She was flashing back as well. She's not afraid of you."

"Well, maybe she should be. I made her think about the most horrible night of her life."

"Jason, Elizabeth will never forget that night. As time goes by, it's less in the forefront of her mind. But it's something that can't be erased."

"Maybe it's not safe for her to be around me."

"Frankly, if you try to send her away, I'll fear for your life because Elizabeth is not going anywhere."

That almost made Jason smile. He sat down. "You have to help me learn to control this better. If I hurt her again, I don't think I could live with myself."

"Jason, you are doing so well. I know that setbacks can be difficult. But, you have greatly improved since we've been talking. You should be proud of yourself."

Jason didn't quite know what to say.

"I know this is really frustrating for you and being out of control is not something you've felt since after your accident."

"True. I hated feeling like that then too."

"Do you think you can move beyond what happened today?"

Jason shrugged. "Partly."

"You mean the non-Elizabeth related stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Jason, would you ever hurt Elizabeth?"

"I would never hurt her on purpose."

"And when you had her on the ground, did you try to kill her?"

"No."

"But according to her that is what you said before you knocked her down. You said, "I will kill you before I let you touch me again."

Jason stood up and wiped his face with his hands.

"When you were leaning over top of her, did you try to kill her?" Kevin said loudly trying to push him.

"No." Jason yelled. "I wouldn't do that."

Kevin sat back. "Jason, do you realize that on some level, you knew it was Elizabeth and you stopped yourself from really hurting her."

Jason looked over at him.

"It's pretty incredible actually." Kevin said. "Do you understand what I am inferring?"

Jason nodded. "That I stopped myself before I got completely out of control."

"You did."

Kevin stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Elizabeth."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up at Kevin who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, can you join us."

"Sure." She said putting down her book.

For some reason, she felt really nervous. She walked into his room and sat down.

"Hi." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Hi."

"Elizabeth, I wanted you two to talk about what happened again."

"Okay."

"Go ahead Jason."

Jason took a deep breath. "I am really sorry for hurting you. Kevin has helped me see that I did control myself to a degree because I didn't kill you."

Liz couldn't help it and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but this whole thing is just so surreal."

Jason smiled. "I won't argue with that."

"Well, for the record, I'm glad that you didn't kill me because I'm still looking forward to our first date."

Kevin watched Jason start to relax and couldn't help but be pleased.

"I'm looking forward to it too."

"So, are we good? I forgive you—you forgive yourself?" Liz said.

"I'll try."

Kevin stood up. "My job is done here." He said smiling. "I'll see you at our regular scheduled time."

"Thanks Kevin." Jason said as he walked out the door.

"You know, Francis would have never let you kill me."

Jason smirked. "You really think he would have gotten to me in time? I am a professional you know."

Liz grinned and stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him into her chest. Jason's stomach growled and they both laughed.

"Come on, I need to feed you."

Jason took her hand and stood up. "Sounds good."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth was sore. She wore a long sleeve top to hide her bruises. They weren't as bad as she thought they'd be though. She grabbed some ibuprofen from the cabinet and took a few before leaving for her shift.

When they got to the hospital she rushed inside so she wasn't late to her morning meeting.

Unfortunately, the only seat left was next to Irina.

"Slacker." The woman whispered.

Liz rolled her eyes.

Epiphany gave them a breakdown of the schedule for the day. "Ms. Webber, you'll be assisting Dr. Drake with a spinal surgery at 10:00."

Irina pointed at her and pressed into her arm making Liz grimace. "Teachers pet." Irina said snidely.

Robin caught her wince and when they were done, she went to pull Liz aside and Liz yelped.

"What is wrong your arm?" Robin asked as they went into an empty room.

"Um, I'd rather not say."

Robin crossed her arms. "Spill."

Emily walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "What is going on?"

"Something's wrong with her arm."

"Did you get hurt?" Emily asked.

Liz sighed. "Please don't make it more than it is but Jason had a flashback and he kind of tackled me."

"What." Emily yelled. "I thought he was doing better."

"He is for the most part but something happened at the warehouse that triggered him. Please don't say anything to him. It took him hours to stop looking at me with guilt. He's still probably beating himself up."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore today."

"Are you going to be alright for the surgery?"

"It won't be a problem. I can suck it up—really. I know I have to be on my game and I can do it."

Robin and Emily looked at each other. "You know, Patrick would understand."

"I know he would but I want to do this surgery. I promise that if the patient is at all compromised, I will step back."

"Okay." Robin said. "I won't say anything but you have to let me check you out."

Emily crossed her arms too.

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay."

She took off both her shirts and both of them gasped. Robin examined her and took a look at her back.

"Did you hit your head?" Emily asked.

"No, I didn't—really you two, I'm fine."

"Elizabeth, you need to be careful. Promise me that if he's in a bad place, you'll let Francis handle it." Robin said.

All sorts of emotions flashed across Elizabeth's face. She knew she couldn't do that. "I can't promise you that but I will be more aware of what he's saying from now on."

Robin sighed.

"Just be careful." Emily said. "I can't have my hopefully new bestie get hurt."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

She put back on her shirt and scrub top and they got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina plopped down on the sofa at Windemere.

"Why so glum child?" Helena asked.

"Two words—Elizabeth Webber."

Helena frowned. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because when she was 16 she was raped and then moved out of town."

Helena shrugged. "Not really jarring my memory. So, what did she do?" She asked making a mental note to find out everything about Elizabeth Webber that there was to know.

"She is interfering in my relationship with Matt."

Helena shook her head. She thought Matt was beneath Irina anyway. "How?"

"Because he decided that he likes her."

"Well, a little bit of competition won't kill you."

Sam came walking into the room. "What's going on?"

"Some little bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend." Irina said.

Sam frowned. "I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone."

Irina glared at her. "I've slept with him twice."

Sam smirked. "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?" She said sitting down next to her.

"Make her life miserable."

Sam smiled. "Well, if you need any ideas, I'll be glad to help you out."

Irina grinned. "I just might take you up on that."


	15. Chapter 15 – Raise Your Glass

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hey Guest – Here's the thing. Jason only has Francis. Sonny is not looking for Sam and that will be addressed later. They all know that she will be at the dinner. Their main concern was to get Jason healthy to be able to confront and reveal himself there. As for Sam, she hasn't been openly visible. There are many ways to get into Windemere undetected. She's not living there. As far as the police, there's no proof she did anything.

Irina may be an immature bitch but she is not even close to being in the same league as Sam and Helena.

The chapter after this is the dinner!

Chapter 15 – Raise Your Glass

Patrick and Elizabeth walked into the hallway from the OR. "That was brutal." He said softly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll do it. It's just hard to give bad news to people when they look at you with so much hope and trust going in."

"Patrick, they knew that there was a chance the surgery wouldn't help. And yes, knowing that and being faced with the reality of the situation is two different things, but you did your best in there. In fact, you went above and beyond. Just don't be too hard on yourself."

Patrick nodded. "Thank you for saying that."

"You're welcome."

She watched him go into the family room and then went to the nurse's hub.

"How did it go?" Robin asked.

"Not so good. We just couldn't repair the damage."

Robin sighed. "How upset is Patrick?"

"He's pretty depressed about it. You should wait for him in the locker room. He could probably use a hug about now."

Robin nodded. "Thanks Elizabeth." She said walking away.

Epiphany cleared her throat. "I watched you from the observation window."

Liz looked up at her with surprise.

"You were focused, knew your instruments, and were willing to step in and help when Patrick required it. I think you two make a good team."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

"Have you ever thought about being a doctor?"

Elizabeth was shocked by her question. "I—no."

"Well, I think you would actually make a good one. You should consider it."

Liz nodded. "Thank you, I'll give it some thought."

Epiphany walked away and Elizabeth smiled to herself. That was the nicest professional compliment she had ever gotten and it put a little pep in her step.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth hurried into the house. "Jason?" She called out.

She went outside and found Milo. "Hi, do you know when Jason will be back?"

"I think they have a meeting right now, so he probably won't be back for a few hours."

"Thanks." She said going back into the house.

Emily called her.

"Elizabeth, we decided to go to Jake's to unwind. Do you want to come with us?"

Liz grinned. "Well, I guess I could."

"Cool, I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth went back outside and found Cody with Milo. "Hi, I need to go meet some friends. Can you take me?"

Cody nodded. "Sure."

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I just want to change."

Elizabeth went to her room and picked out some tight jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. She threw on some high-heeled boots and shoved some money and her driver's license in her pocket and then touched up her makeup and hair. Finally pleased with the look, she went downstairs.

Cody smiled. She looked really good and he wondered what Jason would think. "Where are we going" He asked as he opened the door.

"Jake's." Elizabeth said walking by him not even noticing the pained look on his face.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jakes and smiled. It wasn't at all what she had expected and she was glad. She felt really comfortable there.

Emily got up and hugged her. "You look fantastic." She said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Come on, you need to catch up."

Robin, Kelly, Patrick, and Matt were already seated.

"Hey there sidekick." Patrick said smiling.

"That's okay with me. I think the sidekick is usually the brains of the operation anyway."

Robin grinned. "To sidekicks." She said raising her shot glass.

Matt handed her a glass and they all raised it and she watched them to lick it, slam it, suck it and laughed. She followed their lead and Cody watched from afar. He knew this was going to be along night.

Cody texted Jason and let him know they were at Jake's.

Jason frowned and typed, "You better keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The night went on and the group grew more rowdy.

"Let's dance." Robin yelled as she dragged Liz and Kelly to the dance floor.

Cody watched them with a smirk on his face. Kelly was actually pretty hot. Matt got up and joined them and they threw him in the middle.

And it was that moment that Irina walked in with her friend Lisa Niles who worked at Mercy. They sat at a table in the corner and watched.

"I can't believe that bitch is here."

"Which one is her?" Lisa asked.

"She's the one with the off the shoulder sweater."

Lisa nodded. "She can't hold a candle to you."

"I know right?"

Cody watched the two women with interest.

"Who's the hottie at the table?"

"That would be Patrick Drake but he's with the other short brunette."

"And?" Lisa said smirking.

Irina grinned. "Yeah, I tried to hit that but he wouldn't leave her so I moved on to Matt."

"Even if Matts wants Liz, she looks like a bore. He'll get over her."

A slow song came on and when Liz went to walk away, Matt grabbed her and pulled her into him.

Emily groaned. "This is not good." She said to Robin.

"He's harmless. They are just friends."

"Uh huh." Emily said unconvinced. "Do you see the way he's looking at her?"

Robin turned and watched.

Matt looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. "You look really pretty tonight."

Liz blushed. "Thanks. It's been a long time since I went out. You guys are a lot of fun."

"We try. So, this guy you are taking to the dinner, should I be worried?"

Liz chuckled. "Very."

Matt grinned. "Damn, that was what I was afraid of."

Patrick walked up to them. "May I cut in?"

Matt glared at his brother but stepped back.

Patrick smiled and grabbed Liz and spun her around as she laughed.

"You think you have moves don't you?"

Patrick grinned. "I know I do."

"Matt thinks he has more."

Patrick groaned. "Please, he's a novice."

Liz laughed. Robin walked up to them and cut in.

"You sure you can handle this?" Patrick asked her.

"Please…" Robin said not impressed.

Liz grinned and walked to the bathroom.

Cody watched Irina and Lisa get up and go to the bathroom and new it wouldn't be good. He waited until they went inside and then he followed them.

Liz finished up and was washing her hands when she looked up and saw Irina.

"Well look who it is." Irina said washing her hands next to her.

Lisa walked up. "Is this the one trying to land Matt?"

Irina nodded and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't want Matt. He is just a friend."

"That's not how it looked while you were dancing."

"Since when is laughing a crime?" Elizabeth said moving towards the door.

Lisa blocked her way.

"Really? Are we in freaking high school?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just stay away from him."

Elizabeth was done. She was buzzed and feeling good. She walked up to Irina. "This shit is going to stop now. I know you think I'm some weak, pathetic person who can't defend herself but you would be sadly mistaken. Don't touch me again, hell, don't even speak to me unless it's necessary. I want nothing to do with you. If you can't get Matt on your own merit, then that is your fucking problem, not mine." She said before spinning around and walking back towards Lisa. "And you need to get the hell out of my way before I make you."

Lisa looked over at Irina who nodded and she stepped aside.

Elizabeth pushed past her and found Cody standing in the hallway.

"That was impressive." Cody said.

"Well, what those two idiots don't realize is that I took years of martial arts and self-defense classes after what happened to me." She whispered.

Cody smiled. "Good. Maybe I could show you some more techniques one day." Cody was well aware that in a real situation, some of the class type training didn't quite translate. He wanted her to be totally confident.

Elizabeth smiled. "I would really like that."

They separated and Liz went back to the table.

Cody's phone rang? "Hey."

"How is she?"

Cody walked back to his table. "She's fine. Irina and one of her friends tried to bully her but she told them off. She's pretty strong you know. And she told me that she's had martial arts training." He said quietly.

Jason was a little surprised that Liz hadn't told him that yet. "I know that she's strong, but I just don't like that she has to deal with their shit."

"Is she drunk?"

"Um, maybe a little tipsy."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Jason said ending the call.

He was worried about her because of the Cassadine angle. He just hoped that Irina would chill out and leave her alone.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was starting to go and Matt walked up to Elizabeth. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine. I called a friend. You are taking a cab right?" Elizabeth asked.

He smiled. "Yes. Can I at least walk you out to the car?"

Cody interrupted. "Elizabeth, you ready to go?"

Matt looked up at him with surprise. He wondered if he was the person that Liz was taking to the ball.

"I am." She said smiling up at him. "Bye Matt." She said waving.

"Bye Elizabeth." He said softly.

Irina watched Matt look at Elizabeth and she seethed. Lisa could tell by the look in her eyes that this wasn't going to end well.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up as Elizabeth walked through the door with Cody laughing.

"Hey." She said smiling. "Did you wait up for us?"

Jason smiled. "Yes, I did."

Liz plopped down next to him and Cody went back outside.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Fabulous." She said grinning.

"Maybe next time I can go with you."

"I would love that. And then you could lick it, slam it, and suck it with me."

Francis, who was sitting in the dining room, choked on his water.

Jason frowned and waited for the explanation.

Liz laughed. "It's how you do shots of tequila."

"I'm more of a beer man."

"Well, you can watch me then."

Jason thought about that for a moment and then smirked.

Liz laid her head on his arm. "Tired." She muttered as she wrapped her arm around his.

Francis chuckled at the look on Jason's face.

"I'll walk you upstairs if you want." Jason said softly.

When he got no response he looked over at Francis who was walking towards them.

"I think she passed out." He said smiling. "I'll take her up."

"No, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

Jason nodded. He pulled her onto his lap and then stood up with her. "She's really light." He said moving towards the staircase.

"Jason.." She murmured causing Jason to stop for a minute.

"She's just talking in her sleep." Francis said.

Jason nodded and continued on with a little smile on his face. Francis opened her door for them and pulled down the sheets before leaving them alone.

Jason gently laid her down and took off her boots. He covered her up and then watched her get comfortable. "Goodnight Elizabeth." He said softly before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16 – The Entrance

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Here's part one of the dinner.

Chapter 16 – The Entrance

The weekend had finally come and Elizabeth, Robin, and Emily went shopping for a dress.

Elizabeth was having a great time. She was looking through a rack of dresses when someone cleared their throat.

"Hi." Carly said softly.

Elizabeth looked up at her. "Oh, hi Carly." She said smiling. "Are you looking for a dress?"

Carly shook her head. "I was actually in the shoe department and saw you guys. How is Jason doing?"

"He's okay. He struggles sometimes but for the most part, I think he's doing very well under the circumstances."

Carly nodded. "He's strong and can do anything he sets his mind too."

"I agree."

Robin walked over. "Everything okay?"

Liz smiled. "It's great."

Carly gave Robin a look before addressing Elizabeth again. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the dinner. Have fun shopping." She said walking away.

"Why does she look so pathetic?" Robin asked.

"Um, her and Jason are kind of taking a break."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything. Jason is trying to make some changes and I think Carly is having a hard time accepting that."

"That doesn't surprise me. She thinks she owns Jason. Just be careful with her."

"I will but she hasn't given me any reason to be suspicious at this point."

Robin sighed. "That's the problem with Carly, you rarely see it coming."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She didn't like just treating people a certain way based on other people's perception. She liked to make up her own mind. Even though she had heard stories about Carly, if she respected her, they would be able to co-exist peacefully.

"Come on. Emily needs our opinion. If you ask me, I think the dress is way too much, but she wants to see what you think."

"Okay." Elizabeth said following her to the changing room. Seeing all the dresses was really making her look forward to the dinner. She couldn't wait.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The weekend went by quickly and the first two days of the week were very busy. Elizabeth had several back to back surgeries and she was tired. Luckily, Irina seemed to be avoiding her.

Jason, on the other hand, was busy at the warehouse lying low. It was harder than he thought it would be to fall into a routine. Everything was just so different that he had a hard time focusing. He felt like everyone was walking on egg shells around him and that was exactly what he didn't need. Normalcy was what he craved for but he wasn't sure if he'd ever find that again. Looking up at the clock, he realized he needed to hustle to make it to his session with Kevin, so he grabbed Francis and hurried to the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Sorry I'm late." Jason said rushing into the bedroom.

"It's okay. Have a seat." Kevin said nicely. He studied Jason for a moment. "What's going on? You seem a little agitated."

Jason shrugged. "Working is harder than I thought it would be."

"Have you had any problems?"

"Not for a while."

"Talk to me Jason."

"Well, everyone doesn't treat me like me. And I know in a way that is ridiculous because I'm really not me anymore. And I can't go back but at the same time….." He said at a loss for words.

"You want it to be like it used to be."

"Exactly, I don't want to be treated like I'm a victim. It makes me feel so self-conscious."

"Jason, maybe we need to go a little deeper with this."

"Okay."

"Do you feel that because you can't be an enforcer, than you are not you?"

"I guess. It was my life."

"I think it became your life, Jason. When you were an enforcer you weren't "you". You became who you needed to be to get the job done. You woke up from that coma as a blank slate and you existed in a new reality of sorts. Separate from your job, you have told me plenty of things that you like; traveling, motorcycle riding. You have knack for accessing situations and finding solutions. And it's quite evident to me that you have a big heart, which is an interesting dichotomy. I could go on and on but the bottom line is that all of that is still there. What happened doesn't take that away from you. I'm glad that you are considering not going back to way it used to be. Maybe you should take the opportunity to move forward and create something better."

Jason nodded. "I guess it's hard for me to see myself doing something different. And it's really hard to get out of the mob. People don't forget what you've done or who you are. And I don't know if Sonny is going to be okay with me just running the warehouse."

"Do you like running the warehouse?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I get to be physical and help out when I want to. I'm not that big on all of the paperwork but it will be nice interacting with the guys once I'm calmer."

"Then, you're going to have to make Sonny understand that you don't want to go back to being his enforcer."

"You saw how he is. I don't think that will be an easy sell."

"Jason, if you don't feel confident in yourself to go back to doing that, you could get yourself killed."

He nodded. "I know."

Kevin decided to change the subject. "How are you and Elizabeth doing?"

Jason's face softened immediately. "We are good. She's working at General Hospital."

"I haven't run into her yet but I've heard a lot of people mention what a great nurse she is."

Jason smiled.

"How is it going intimately?"

Jason looked down. "We just hold hands and hug."

"That's a good start."

"I'm just scared of all the feelings—I mean what if I can't handle it or start thinking about what happened?"

"Jason, Elizabeth has been in the same place you are now and she'll understand. You trust her in every other way, so let yourself start to trust her about this. You'll know when you're ready to take it a step further. Don't over analyze it just go with your heart."

"I'll try."

"Good." Kevin stood up and Jason followed his lead. "I'll see you next week but if you need me before that, call okay?"

"Thanks." Jason said shaking his hand. He watched him walk out and then stood by the window. He knew that he needed to start to let himself feel more. And if there was one person he could trust with his heart, he knew it was Elizabeth. But knowing that and doing it were two different things.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day of the dinner had finally come. The hospital was abuzz as everyone talked about what they were wearing and who they were taking. The speculation over who Elizabeth was taking was reaching a fevered pitch.

"Come on, you can tell me." Matt said.

Elizabeth grinned. "Sorry, but there is no way in hell that anyone is going to get that information out of me."

Irina rolled her eyes. She still didn't believe that Elizabeth had a date.

"Who are you taking?" Liz asked.

Irina looked up at them.

"Her name is Lulu Spencer. Robin set it up."

"I see."

Matt shrugged. "Hopefully she's not obnoxious."

Liz smiled. "I don't think Robin would do that to you."

"Patrick would."

Liz laughed.

"Did someone mention my name?" Patrick said walking over to them.

"We were just talking about Matt's date."

Patrick smiled. "I see. It should be an interesting night." Patrick said smiling devilishly.

"He's just messing with your head." Liz said.

"Maybe—maybe not." Patrick said grinning at Liz who couldn't help but laugh.

Robin smacked Patrick's arm. "Stop torturing your brother. There is nothing wrong with Lulu."

Emily smiled.

"How's Ewen?" Matt asked as Emily's eyes grew wide. "You can't get anything past me."

Emily smacked him on the arm. "Ewen is none of your business."

Epiphany cleared her throat and everyone scattered as she shook her head. Elizabeth bit her lip so she wouldn't start laughing and began to organize some of the charts on the counter. She had two hours to go and then she could see the outfit Diane had picked out for her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz rushed into the safehouse and then ran up to her bedroom and saw a garment bag lying on the bed. She grinned and quickly jumped into the shower and did her hair and makeup. She was running a little late and knew she needed to hurry. Satisfied with everything, she went over to the bed and unzipped the garment bag.

"Oh my God." She said taking the gorgeous cerulean blue floor length dress out. There was also a bag next to the bed and she blushed when she saw the matching underwear and bra in it. Diane had thought of everything. She quickly put them on and then stepped into the dress. It was sleeveless and had sweetheart silver beading and the skirt flowed to the floor with a slit in the front that traveled down her left leg. She couldn't zipper it all the way so she slipped on the sexy Badgley Mischka shoes Diane had picked out and knocked on Jason's door.

He opened it and both of them looked at each other with a big smile on their faces.

"You look so handsome." Liz said admiring Jason in the tux.

He smiled. "Thank you. You look gorgeous."

Liz blushed. "Thanks. Diane has great taste."

Jason chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

"I need your help." She said turning around.

Jason sucked in his breath at the sight of her back. He nervously zipped it up and she turned back around. "Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let me grab my purse, I'll be right down."

Jason nodded and headed down the stairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis smiled as he saw Liz walk down the stairs. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you Francis. You look very good in a tux."

"Thank you."

Jason took her hand and handed her a coat.

"That's beautiful." She said admiring the white Burberry coat.

"Diane likes to go a little crazy."

Liz grinned and put her arms in it as Jason held it up. They went out to the limo and drove to the Metro Court.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand. "You're going to be just fine." She said trying to encourage him.

Jason was really nervous.

"Jason, if you're not ready…"

Jason closed his eyes. "I can do this. She can't hurt me anymore."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "When we're in there, if you need to leave I will be right behind you."

"Okay." He said softly as the elevators opened.

Monica was at the door to the ballroom. "Elizabeth, you look stunning."

"Thank you." She said smiling as Monica hugged her.

"And you look very handsome."

Jason smiled and hugged his mom.

"You ready?" Monica asked?"

Jason nodded.

Francis took Elizabeth's coat and they all went inside and a gasp could be heard across the room. There had been all kinds of rumors about where Jason was but after all this time certainly no one had expected him to show up at a charity event.

"Well I'll be damned." Helena said smirking; her eyes glittering with the thought of a new challenge.

Sam's mouth had dropped opened. "It can't be."

"Clearly you screwed up Samantha." Helena said under her breath.

"That's impossible and who is that little bitch he has with him?" Sam said noticing that Jason hadn't let go of her hand.

"That is Elizabeth Webber. This just gets more and more interesting."

Sam snorted. "There is nothing interesting about her."

Helena looked at Sam; amused. "That is where you are wrong. That woman right there has had Lucky Spencer's head completely screwed up for years." Helena had enjoyed reading that bit of information. She had been stewing for days trying to figure out how she would use that to her advantage.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like that's a challenge."


	17. Chapter 17 – Facing a Demon

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest, ilovedana53, Kikimoo – It's not that they aren't bothered, Sam clearly wasn't happy, but they are in public and Helena is all about the game. You'll see.

Chapter 17 – Facing a Demon

Across the room, Sonny and Carly watched the Quartermaine family practically surround Jason.

"Did you know that he'd be here?" She asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Me either. I'll approach him later." Carly softly. She had stayed away from Jason like she said she would but she had also made some changes. Sonny didn't know it yet, but he was going to be one of them.

Audrey waited until the crowd around them had thinned and walked up to Jason and Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth." She said softly. She couldn't believe that Jason Morgan was the man that Elizabeth had befriended.

"Hi Grams." Liz said softly. She could tell that Audrey wasn't happy. Squeezing Jason's hand a little tighter she said, "Have you met Jason?"

Audrey's eyes went from Elizabeth's to Jason's. His eyes briefly flashed the pain he had been through and she sucked in her breath. "I don't think so. Hello."

"Hi." Jason said almost shyly. He could tell that Audrey disapproved and it hurt more than he had thought it would. Usually, he didn't care if someone didn't like him. But, Audrey was important to Elizabeth so he didn't want to cause trouble in their relationship.

Emily walked up them. "Jase, can I steal you for a minute?"

Jason looked down at Elizabeth.

"It's alright." She said softly.

He nodded and left with Emily.

"You can say anything you want to me but please don't say anything negative about Jason in front of him. He has been through so much and I will not have anyone crush his spirit right now."

Audrey sighed. "Well, I have to admit that I'm shocked. I am painfully aware of what Jason does for a living and I don't understand how you would think that I'd be okay with that.

"Grams, I love you but I don't need your approval and you need to respect my right to make my choices. You don't have to like them and hell, you could tell me right now that you want nothing to do with me because of them. But, then, that would be your loss. I have been through so much in my life and that man over there needs me and I need him. We are helping each other heal from wounds that run so deep…." She stopped to take a deep breath. "I will not abandon him and he feels the same way about me. It would hurt me deeply to lose your presence in my life. So, I think you should think carefully about what you're going to say to me next before you say something that you will regret." Elizabeth kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to Jason, leaving Audrey to stew in everything she had just heard.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena pulled Sam off to the side so they couldn't be heard. "So, you want to tell me how Mr. Morgan escaped your evil clutches?" Helena asked dramatically before taking a sip of champagne.

Sam sighed. "Someone must have found him. He was left to die." She said, her anger growing.

"Samantha, at this point in the game, you can't afford such amateur mistakes. You do realize that there is now a huge target on your back right? You were sloppy. You must get that from Alexis."

Sam seethed as she looked over at Jason. "He clearly has been back for a while and hasn't done anything yet. Perhaps they are wary of striking back due to your reputation."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Those thugs don't care about that kind of thing. You need to handle this Samantha. I'm not going to clean up your mess."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth out onto the balcony. He needed some air.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there for a minute."

"We could just hang out here all night."

"I think you'd be a little cold."

Elizabeth smiled. "True. But there are heaters out here."

Sam walked out onto the balcony followed by her guard and Francis. She was furious that Jason was making a fool out of her in front of Helena. Carly had seen her follow Jason and made her way across the room as well.

"Well, well what do we have here?" She asked with a smirk. "Someone is back from the dead."

Jason's breathing was a little shallow but he held it together. "Get the fuck away from me." Jason said glaring at her.

Sam grinned. "You are so damn hot." She purred. "You clean up really nice."

She could tell she was having an effect on Jason and that is what she needed to know. Fear was good. She could work with that.

Sam was getting too close so Elizabeth stepped in between them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"The person you'll have to go through to get to him."

Sam laughed. "You should step aside before I make you."

Carly stepped into view.

"Jason wants nothing to do with you." Elizabeth spat. "And after everything you did, I look forward to kicking your ass."

"Oh, if I remember correctly, he didn't mind it when I made him cum over and over again." Sam said watching Jason flinch.

Carly's mouth dropped open and Jason eyes were boring a hole into Sam. He pulled Elizabeth to the side and stepped closer to Sam. "You drugged me and forced me to have sex with you over and over and now you're going to stand there and act like I wanted it. You are fucking delusional and very lucky that we are in public or I'd snap your fucking neck." He growled.

Sam licked her lips and started to reach out and touch Jason. Carly was stunned. She stepped forward and snatched Sam by her hair and yanked her back. "You raped him?" She asked softly.

"Get your hands off of me Carly or I will have them cut off."

Carly shoved Sam into a wall. Sam's guard went to take a step forward by Jason did too and he stopped. "If you think I'm scared of your skanky ass then you are even crazier than we all thought. Your days are numbered Sam. You're going to die soon and I for one hope it's long and torturous."

Sam pushed away from Carly and turned and looked at Jason. "I fucking broke you. You are nothing Jason Morgan. Men will no longer fear you and I will have the last laugh right after I fuck you one last time. And as far as that bitch is concerned," She said pointing at Elizabeth, "Her days are numbered too."

She stalked back into the ballroom and Jason hit the wall with his hand and then leaned on it. He wanted to kill her so badly.

Elizabeth rubbed his back softly as Carly walked closer and Jason turned and looked at her.

"You shouldn't have done that Carly. She's dangerous."

Carly was trying to control her emotions. Clearing her throat, she said, "She hurt you Jase. I had too."

"Now you know." He said looking down.

"Jason, I know who you are and nothing will change that. What she did to you was horrible. You didn't deserve it and it wasn't your fault."

Jason let out a long sigh. "Thank you." He said softly. "Please don't tell Sonny."

She shook her head. "I won't. Jason, I've been trying to make changes in my life and I want to warn you that Sonny is one of them. He's probably going to freak so I wanted to give you some warning. My relationship with him just isn't healthy." She said emotionally.

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You tried to tell me. I'm trying Jason—to be a better person for me and Michael. Please let me be a friend to you."

Jason took a deep breath. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?"

Carly smiled. "Thank you. You can call me with the details."

Sonny walked towards them. "Is everything okay out here?"

Jason nodded. "We're fine. I need to get back inside."

Elizabeth led him through the doorway. "Would you like to dance?" She asked.

"I don't think I'm very good."

"That's okay." She said directing them to the dance floor.

Elizabeth put her hands around his neck and Jason put his on her waist. They swayed to the music. "See, you're doing very well."

Jason smiled. "I have a good teacher."

"I'm so proud of you Jason."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Almost everyone in the room was looking at them with curiosity. Lucky stood by the bar, wishing he had behaved differently all those years ago. Matt was depressed. Irina was bitching about Elizabeth getting all the hot guys to Lisa, Sam cursed them under her breath, while Sonny wondered how he could convince Jason to be his enforcer again.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Yes?" She whispered as she watched the intensity build in Jason's eyes and they both stood still.

Jason was tired of being afraid. He started to lean closer to her and then hesitated before dipping his head down lower as Liz held her breath. As his soft lips slowly moved towards hers, the orchestra and all the talk in the room were drowned out by the anticipation of their first kiss. And then Jason's lips found hers—once, twice and then he lightly captured her lower lip between his before pulling back.

Monica looked over at Robin and they both smiled. Even Carly had a smile on her face.

Sam snorted and looked over at Helena. "I own him and I will get him back." She said menacingly. "I'm leaving."

Helena smiled. Maybe this is what Sam needed to truly become her successor. Only time would tell.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth laid her head on Jason's chest as she listened to his heat beating fast. He had kissed her. She hadn't really gone there in her head because she was trying to stay focused and just be there for him. And yes, she liked Jason; a lot actually. But, he had been through so much and she wanted him to set the pace.

The music stopped and she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

She nodded yes.

"Good." He said taking her hand. They walked over to Monica and said goodbye.

As they were walking out Taggert stepped in front of them and made some quip about handcuffs and throwing him into a cell and Jason's body jolted violently as a flashback slammed into this head. Elizabeth stepped in between. "Jason." She said firmly. He didn't answer but he grabbed his head and his legs were giving out. She grabbed him and Taggert stepped forward to help. "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he lowered Jason to the floor.

"Help me get him in here." Liz said as Milo ran up to them and got on the other side of Jason. She held open the door and they moved him inside and sat him down onto the floor.

She turned and looked at Milo. "Get him out of here." She demanded.

Taggert was in shock as he watched Jason shake as his body reacted to something that wasn't there. Milo pushed him into the hallway.

"Is he okay?" Tagger asked. Jason Morgan was not his favorite person but he recognized the signs of his reaction.

"He will be." Milo said before turning and going back into the room.

"Jason, use your safe word." Elizabeth said softly.

It took a few minutes, but Jason's body finally started to relax as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

Elizabeth sat with her back against the wall with Jason's head in her lap. She stroked his hair until he was able to talk to her.

"I guess that ended badly." He said softly.

"We were outside the ballroom so no one saw you except Taggert."

His face contorted. "Good."

He sat up and held her hand. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

Jason looked up at Milo and he helped him stand.

Francis pushed open the door. "What happened?"

"Flashback." Milo said softly.

Francis nodded. "The limo is ready."

Francis got on one side of him and Milo opened the door and they made their way back to the car.


	18. Chapter 18 - Unexpected Help

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still with me. LiasonLuv – I think you will be surprised by Carly. I have plans for both her and Taggert actually.

Chapter 18 - Unexpected Help

When they got back to the safe house, Elizabeth went upstairs with Jason. She took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt while he watched her. Sliding it off and putting it on a chair, she then led him back to the bed and took off his shoes and socks. He finished undressing and then climbed between the sheets. "Stay with me." He whispered.

She nodded. Sitting on the bed she turned her back to him and he unzipped her.

She stood, holding the dress up and said, "I'll be right back."

He watched her walk out, thinking about how beautiful she is.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth quickly changed and then took off her makeup. She went back to his room and turned off the light and then climbed into bed with him. Pulling her into him he buried his nose in her hair. He loved how it smelled. And that is how he fell asleep; feeling safe.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, when Jason woke up she was gone. She had left him a note saying she had gone to work and to call her later.

He got up and showered and then joined Francis downstairs.

"We should start packing up the house." Jason said.

"You want to go to the penthouse?"

Jason nodded. "I do. It's closer to everything."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She was going to move in with her grandmother but I'm not sure if she still feels that way now. She hasn't spoken to Audrey since the dance. Her grandmother wasn't too happy about me."

"Would you mind if she moved in?"

"No, but I don't want her to feel like she has to. And when we discussed it before, I did say that I need to stand on my own two feet."

"Do you really think she feels that way?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I know she's here because she wants to be."

"We could set up an apartment on another floor if she wants. That way, she could still be close by."

"I'll talk to her tonight. I'll pack up her clothes and we'll put them in the guest room for now."

Francis nodded.

Jason went up stairs and started packing his things.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into the small diner on the outskirts of town. Jason had asked to meet her there.

"May I help you?"

Looking around, she said, "I'm meeting someone here but he hasn't arrived yet."

"Booth or table?"

"Booth."

The woman grabbed two menus. "Follow me."

She led her to a corner and placed the menus down. "My name is Rose. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Carly nodded. "Iced Tea."

"Coming right up sugar."

Carly chuckled. She looked up and smiled as she saw Jason walk in. Rose squealed and hugged Jason as he smiled.

"I missed you. Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been away but I'll be around for the foreseeable future."

"Good. Can I get you a booth?"

"Actually, I'm meeting a friend." He said looking over at Carly who smiled.

Rose looked up at him. "The blonde?" She said as one of her eyebrows rose.

Jason chuckled. "She's just an old friend."

Rose grunted. "If you say so—go on and sit your gorgeous behind down, I'll bring you a beer."

Jason shook his head as he smiled and walked back towards Carly.

She resisted the urge to jump up and hug him. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He said sliding in.

"When did you find this place?"

"Oh, on one of my many bike rides."

Carly nodded. "What's good?"

"I usually get a burger, but you know I'm a creature of habit."

"True—number 7 at Kelly's, right?"

Jason shook his head. "Yup."

Rose walked up and took their order. Carly got a BLT with some fries and Jason got his usual.

"So, what's going on?" Carly asked.

"I had a flashback on the way out last night."

Carly eyes widened. "What set you off?"

"Taggert."

Carly rolled her eyes. "He just can't resist messing with you; asshole."

Jason smirked. "Yeah, I honestly wished it had been anyone but him."

"I know. Do you feel better today?"

"Yeah, I just never know when they will hit, so it's a little scary."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"You're listening and that's really all you can do."

She nodded. "How's Elizabeth?"

Jason chuckled.

"What?" Carly asked smiling.

"It's just weird for you to be so calm about me and another woman."

"Hey, I know I was a bitch to all of your girlfriends. I'm trying to do better."

"Thank you and she's fine. She works at G.H. We're happy."

Carly smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve it."

"So does she."

Carly nodded. "Thank you for letting me back in. I know I don't deserve it. But, I'm glad you're giving me another chance. It makes me feel good that you have faith in me to be a better person."

Rose placed their orders down in front of them. "Holler if you need me."

Jason smiled at her. "Carly, are you leaving Sonny?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah. I think it's for the best. I already have a house picked out. It's in the process of getting painted and then I'm going to move our stuff there."

"He's not going to take that well."

"I know. But, it's not about him. It's about what is best for me and Michael and living with him is not. I act crazy when I'm with him. And I can't totally blame that on Sonny. I've been doing a lot of soul searching and I'm not sure why I feel so insecure with him. But, I figure if I can't trust his love for me, then maybe there's a reason for that." She said before sipping some iced tea. "Sonny and I are toxic. And I think the best thing that ever happened to me—besides Michael—was you shutting me down. I needed that Jason and I want to thank you for it."

Jason wiped his mouth. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd be sitting around talking to Carly like this. It felt really good; like a real friendship.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Carly chuckled at a memory.

"What?" Jason asked curiously.

"When you kissed Elizabeth, I thought that people's heads were going to explode. Remember that disgusting movie that Sonny made me sit through?"

Jason grinned. "Scanners?"

"Uh." She said throwing down her sandwich. She shivered like she was shaking it off. "Anyway, that almost happened last night. Except this time I think I would have laughed instead of wanting to hurl."

Jason chuckled. "I didn't realize everyone was watching us."

"Are you kidding? I don't think anyone was watching anything else. Except for Max, he was at the hors d'oeuvres table."

They both laughed.

"Milo told him that he was putting him on a diet so Max threatened to call Maximus."

Carly grinned. "Those two are crazy. They've been arguing about villains for the last four days. They're probably in the car doing that right now.

Jason smiled. "It used to be superheros."

"Yeah, I know but I threatened them because I couldn't stand another conversation about the Hulk and Thor."

Jason chuckled. He looked at his watch. "I better start heading back."

Carly smiled. "I had a nice lunch Jason. Hopefully we can do it again soon. I'm moving this weekend, so maybe you and Elizabeth can come by and I'll order dinner."

Jason smiled. Not once had she mentioned Michael. "I'd like that. Besides, I want Michael to meet Elizabeth."

"It's a plan then."

He threw some money on the table and stood up. Carly did too and Jason hugged her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max watched Carly and Jason walk out and stand by his car. "Freddy Krueger vs. Michael?"

Milo frowned. "Not even a contest. Freddy Krueger would kick Mikey's ass. He'd literally rip him a new one."

Max chuckled.

"I got it." Milo said smiling. "Darth Vadar versus Loki."

"Seriously? Are you even my brother? Who's next; Squigward and Mr. Krabs?"

Milo chuckled and hopped out of the car to let Carly in.

"How did it go Mrs. C.?" Max asked.

"It was great." Carly said smiling.

"Good." Max said smiling back. He was hoping that everything was going back to normal.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis took Jason back to the warehouse. They decided to walk on the docks. Francis was just about to bring up the subject of Sam and ask Jason what he wanted to do now.

"Francis, can you go into Kelly's and get me a bottle of water?"

Francis frowned. "You okay?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I just feel a little thirsty."

Francis hurried away. He didn't like leaving Jason too long.

Jason's breathing started to get shallow and he was slammed with a flashback. He crumbled to the ground and his body was jolting like when they'd use the taser on him.

He started yelling and a couple of officers looked up from their table and stood up. They put their hands on their guns and ran over to Jason.

"What's the problem sir?" One of them said loudly.

"I will kill you if you hurt me." Jason said lethally, not even looking in their direction.

One of the officers drew there weapon. "Cuff him."

The other cop dove on Jason; scaring him. He started to fight back and the officer holding the gun put it in his holster and jumped into the fray. They finally handcuffed him as Jason begged them not to hurt him.

Francis came out and started arguing with them as Jason shook and fought. But, they didn't seem to care about the PTSD and wouldn't listen to Francis as they dragged Jason into the police car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Taggert watched two officers drag a frantic Jason into the room. "What's going on?"

"We found him lying on the docks and he was yelling and freaking out so we thought he was drunk or something. He fought us so we arrested him."

Taggert watched as Jason eyes wildly dart back and forth. He was sweating and struggling. "Get those cuffs off of him now." He yelled at fric and frac.

"Yes sir."

"Wasn't there a guard with him?"

"Yes, our backup is with him right now."

"Didn't he tell you that Jason has PTSD?"

"Well yes but…."

Taggert just shook his head. Slowly moving closer to Jason, he helped him sit in a chair before taking his phone out and activating his bluetooth.

"General Hospital."

"Yeah, I need to speak to Elizabeth Webber. It's an emergency."

"Please hold."

Jesse walked up. "What's going on?"

"Help me get him into the interrogation room."

Jesse nodded.

"Jason, we're just taking you some place more private." Taggert said. "I'm going to touch you okay?"

Jason's eyes were glassy and he didn't respond. Taggert and Jesse hauled him up and got him into the room and sat him down on the floor in a corner.

"What's wrong with him?"

"PTSD."

Jesse frowned. "How do you know?"

"I know the signs."

"Elizabeth speaking."

"Elizabeth, this is Detective Taggert."

It felt like her whole body jarred and she felt nauseous. "What happened?"

"Jason had an episode on the docks and a few officers found him and ended up arresting him."

"Oh no."

"He's okay but he's a little out of it. Can you come get him?"

"Yes. Did he have a guard with him?"

Taggert walked out of the room and asked one of the officers. "Yes, but they had detained him at the scene."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth said before hanging up the phone.

Epiphany looked over at her and saw the look on her face. "Just clock out, it's not busy today anyway."

"Thank you." She said rushing to her locker for her purse.

Cody was waiting in the hallway. Jason's guard had called him. "Let's go." He said softly. "I called Diane just in case."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into the PCPD. "Where is he?" She growled.

Taggert sighed. "Diane, it wasn't necessary for you to come. We're not charging him with anything and I already called Elizabeth."

Diane walked up to him. "I want those two idiots who arrested him suspended. Did they ever stop to think that maybe he needed medical attention? God knows how much they have set him back."

"Diane, it will be handled. For once, I'm on your side." Taggert did understand why his officers reacted the way they did but he still felt like they needed some more training.

"Where is he?"

"We put him in the interrogation room."

Diane nodded and walked in and when she saw Jason in the corner she froze. He had warned her about his flashbacks. When Francis had initially told her what happened to Jason, she was a mess for days trying to process it all.

"Jason." She said softly. "It's okay, nobody is going to hurt you."

She slipped out of her shoes and slowly sat down next to him.

"Diane?"

"Yes." She said taking his hand.

"Don't let them put me in a cell. I just can't." He said emotionally.

"Shhhh—no one is going to hurt you Jason. I won't let them. Elizabeth is on her way and then we'll take you home."


	19. Chapter 19 – Here for You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You were all very surprised by Carly and Taggert! Guest – I never thought out a Tarly connection…interesting.

Chapter 19 – Here for You

Francis appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. "How is he?" He asked.

Diane had moved Jason so his head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. She was trying to fight the tears threatening to fall down her face and cleared her throat before taking a deep breath. "Not good. He's exhausted. Is Elizabeth here yet?"

"She should be here any minute."

"I shouldn't have let them take him."

"You couldn't have prevented it. You would have been arrested too."

Francis looked down at Jason. These setbacks were killing him almost as much as they were killing Jason. He wondered if the sudden increase was a result of seeing Sam at the dinner.

Francis heard someone yelling and turned. "Elizabeth."

She rushed towards Francis. "Where is he?"

"In here."

Liz walked around him and saw Diane. She sat down in front of her. "Jason." She said quietly. "Open your eyes."

Jason slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"It's okay." She said as a tear slid down her face. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so tired." He said weakly.

"I know. Cody and Francis are going to help you to the car okay?"

Francis helped Jason sit up. Diane got up and moved out of the way. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it.

Cody got on the other side of Jason and they stood him up and Jason put his arms on their shoulders and they walked him out of the room. Taggert had cleared everyone out. He watched as they all left and couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened to Jason while he had been gone and who did this to him. No one would call Taggert a fan of Jason's, in fact, all he had ever wanted to do was put Jason away for life. But seeing him so messed up, affected Taggert more than he even wanted to admit. And then there was the revenge factor. He had a feeling that all hell was about to break lose over whatever happened and that gave him a chill.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got Jason in the car. Diane touched Francis's arm. "Please call me later and let me know he's okay."

"I will." Francis said before getting into the car.

She watched them drive away. "I need a drink." She muttered as she walked to her car.

Francis looked in the rear view mirror. "By the way, we moved everything to the penthouse today. You can stay in the guestroom until you decide where you want to live."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

Right now, Jason's mental health was way more important than where they were staying.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody and Francis got Jason into bed and stepped out to give them some privacy.

She took off his boots and then took off her shoes and climbed into bed with him. "Sleep baby." She said softly.

He pulled her into him and they held each other and Jason finally fell asleep.

Elizabeth cried. She couldn't help it. It never got easier seeing him so vulnerable. And since the dinner he was having more episodes and that scared her. It was like his mind couldn't deal with seeing Sam in person again. She hated Sam.

It was a few hours before they both woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better." He said getting up to use the bathroom.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to drink."

He nodded.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth found Francis and Cody sitting on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and got some water and then walked up to them.

"I don't give a shit what you have to do, Sam needs to die." She said angrily.

They both looked up at her in shock. What she didn't know is that Jason was standing on the steps.

"I will not have her ruin all the progress that Jason has made. She deserves to die for what she did and if you don't do it, I will arrange it myself."

Before Francis could say anything to try and calm her, Jason appeared.

"Elizabeth, you can't go near her."

Liz looked up at him. "I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't just sit back and watch her terrorize you. She said she's going to come after you."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "I appreciate that you want to fight for me, but if you get hurt…."

Liz looked up at him. "I could take Sam. She's nothing without her bodyguards."

Jason would have smiled at the fire in her eyes if the situation wasn't so serious. "I can't let you do that. Besides, I need to handle Sam myself." He turned and looked at Francis. "Do you know where she is?"

Francis nodded. "Johnny followed her home from the dinner and has someone tracking her. You just have to say the word."

"Call Kevin and see if he can fit me in tomorrow. I need to get my head back on straight before I try to face her again. I'm going to need some men to take with me; preferably some mercs."

Cody stood up. "I'll handle that part."

"Thanks."

Francis stood up and called Kevin as he walked out into the hallway.

Jason and Elizabeth stood looking at each other.

"I guess I got a little crazy." She said sheepishly. "It's just hard to watch you go through so much pain."

Jason touched her face. "I know." He said softly. "You are so beautiful."

Elizabeth started to look down and he pulled her chin back up. "I mean it. You take my breath away."

Jason pulled her closer and began to kiss her. Elizabeth moaned as the kiss deepened and threw her arms around his neck. His tongue slid into her mouth and he hungrily kissed her. It was so intense that they both pulled away panting.

Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. The kiss was beyond hot. Her whole body was tingling. She grabbed his hands and led him back over to the couch and pushed him down and then straddled him. First she hugged him and was glad to feel his arms encircle her waist. She lifted her head. "Just say stop if you get uncomfortable okay?"

He nodded and watched her lips get closer to his. Elizabeth kissed him gently at first and then she felt his tongue slide across her lips and she opened her mouth for him. The kiss this time felt more emotional. Jason tilted his head in between kisses; varying between sucking her lips and exploring her mouth. And then he pulled back as his chest heaved and Elizabeth watched a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. She held his face in her hands and slowly kissed it away.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?"

"For getting emotional. It's just that I care about you so much that I felt overwhelmed. But I want you to know that I didn't think about her once. I need you to know that. You just make me feel things that I didn't think I'd feel again. I thought she ruined everything for me but you're showing me how beautiful it can be again. Thank you." He said softly.

Elizabeth hugged him and they stayed that way for a long time; just enjoying each others warmth. Then Jason got a call.

He picked it up. "Okay, I'll be right there." He said before putting the phone down.

Elizabeth frowned. "Jason, are you're up for that?"

Jason sighed. "I have to. I can't let these flashbacks ruin my progress. That's what Sam is hoping for."

"I just worry that you'll push yourself too hard."

He touched her face. "Thank you for worrying about me. I promise if it's too much, I'll come back okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason helped handle the problem and felt really good about it. Francis walked with him along the docks.

"Are you ready to face Sam?"

Jason shrugged. "I can't really say if I am or not. I guess we'll know when it happens."

"I'll be right there by your side."

"We'll move soon; probably on Saturday night. I just needed a little more time."

"She's being followed everywhere she goes."

"I can't thank you enough for being such a good friend."

Francis put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"I would in a heartbeat."

They both stopped when they heard a noise. Looking at each other, they both pulled out their guns and moved towards the alley. It was the first time Jason had to use his and he wasn't sure how he was feeling about that.

As they started to move in, they saw two figures towards the end and one of them got up and ran. Francis took off and Jason followed him.

"Shit." Francis said looking down at the whimpering woman.

"Help me please." She sobbed.

Jason dropped to his knees and was stunned to see who it was. "Francis, call 911."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Helena walked into Irina's room at G.H. She cringed inside when she saw her daughter's face. Irina's eyes snapped open and she looked up at her mother and started to cry.

Helena didn't blink. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

"I don't know. He had a mask on."

"Did you speak to the police yet?"

"No."

Helena sat down in a chair. "And who found you?"

"Jason Morgan. If he hadn't of come when he did, he would have raped me."

Helena smirked. This was working out perfectly; just as she had planned. "You will tell the police that Jason did this to you. Do you understand?"

Irina was confused. "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me. You will tell them that he did this to you and you will do it for your niece. Family helps family."

Helena needed Jason out of the way so that she could put her new plan in motion. Sam would forgive her eventually.

Irina had tears streaming down her face. She was used to her mother being cold. But, she never thought she'd ask her to do something like this. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. He saved me." She said softly.

Helena's stony demeanor got even colder. She stood up. "If you choose to ignore your duties as a Cassadine, then you are dead to me. Enjoy your life." She said walking out.

Irina started to sob. Epiphany ended up having to give her a sedative to get her to calm down. She had heard every word Helena said. So, she called Elizabeth and asked to speak to Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Epiphany?" Elizabeth said with surprise. "Is everything okay?"

Jason looked up from his paperwork and watched her closely.

"I'm sure Jason has told you what happened with Irina?"

"Yes, he did. How is she?"

"Not very good. Helena paid her a visit and let's just say it took everything in me not to ring her wrinkled neck."

"What's happened?"

"I need to talk to Jason. Can you put me on speaker phone?"

"Yes, hold on."

She looked up at Jason and he came over and sat next to her.

"Go ahead Epiphany."

"Helena wanted Irina to lie and say that Jason was the one who beat her."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, but Jason's face didn't change. He wasn't the least bit surprised. He had wondered himself if she would lie when he realized who she was.

"Irina refused and Helena told her that she was dead to her."

Liz was thinking that maybe it was the best thing that ever happened to Irina.

"There's more."

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

"Helena answered her phone in the hallway and, from what I heard, I think she was the one that hired the people to beat Irina up in the first place."

"What?" Liz said loudly.

"Maybe she thought Irina would go along with the whole plan to frame Jason. It's pretty freaking cold though. She is a straight up nasty bitch." Epiphany said with disgust.

"That's just sick."

"Jason, should I call the cops? Suppose Helena sends those men back?"

Jason sighed. She was a Cassadine and he wasn't sure that he even wanted to get involved. But, the fact that she was beaten because of her mother and didn't throw him under the bus, make him feel some sympathy.

"No, don't call the cops. I'll send someone over to watch her for now."

"Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked past the guards into Irina's room. One of the other nurses had offered to switch with her, but that just didn't feel right to her.

Irina turned and looked up her. Liz almost cringed when she saw her bruised face and arms. Irina didn't say much at first, she just watched Liz check everything out.

Finally, she spoke. "This must make you happy." She said softly.

"Actually, it doesn't. I know what it's like to be beaten and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She said as she gently changed her bandages.

"I was really mean about throwing that in your face and I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth looked down at her. "Thank you for saying that."

The last thing she had been expecting was to have a truce with Irina. But, she couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth. "If you need to talk about it with someone who understands, then I will listen."

Irina started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You need to stay calm." Elizabeth said grabbing her hand.

"You once asked me why I was so damaged. When you grow up with a sadistic mother who you can only please by being bad, damaged is exactly what you become. There was no love shown or birthday parties. And then here you are, someone I treated like shit and you actually are treating me better than her. Pretty ironic don't you think?"

"Yeah, I didn't exactly win the parent lottery either, although, you do win that comparison hands down."

Irina gave her a little smile as she wiped her face.

"Thank you for not accusing Jason of something he didn't do."

"I just couldn't. If that man had raped me…." Her voice broke at the thought.

"It's okay. You're safe now."


	20. Chapter 20 – A Little Payback

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Mariposa101, maryrose59, virgy15, Guest – Helena is a bitch plain and simple! * ilovedana53, Guests – Hang in there re: the Sam torture * doralupin86, ejliason, Thanks! * Kikimoo – Yeah, Jason is trying but he suffered so much trauma that it will take some time. But, we all know that Jason has superhuman healing cells. But for now, he's going to have ups and downs.

Chapter 20 – A Little Payback

Lucky walked into the room. "Hello Elizabeth."

Irina saw the look on Elizabeth's face and wondered what was going on.

"Hi Lucky. I take it you're here to speak with Irina?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I know that you've been through a lot." He said to Irina. "But, I need to get your statement."

Irina looked up at Elizabeth. "Will you stay?"

Liz nodded. "Of course."

Lucky asked her numerous question and Irina answered them all the best she could.

"Thank you and I hope you feel better soon." He said before walking out of the room.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Liz sighed. "It's not important."

"I think it is but I get it, you don't trust me and I can't say that I blame you."

"It's not that, it just something to do with my rape."

"Oh."

Liz sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Lucky stood me up to go to the dance with my sister and I was upset and went to the park and that is when I got attacked."

Irina grimaced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, so I just feel awkward around him."

"You should talk to him and just get it all out. It would probably resolve things so you won't hurt every time you see him."

Liz smiled. "Aren't you just full of good advice?"

Irina smiled. "See, I can be human sometimes."

They were interrupted by Sam. "Want to let me in on the joke?" She said walking into the room.

Elizabeth totally tensed. The door opened again and Cody walked in.

"You can call off the dog. I just want to see my Aunt."

Irina sighed. "It's like ripping off a bandaid." She muttered. "It's okay Elizabeth. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth nodded and walked out with Cody.

"Since when are you friendly with her?"

"Since she was nice to me after my mother disowned me."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't lie for you."

"What are you talking about it?"

"She wanted me to lie and say that Jason attacked me."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes, are you trying to say you knew nothing about this?"

"No, I didn't. Who is the guard outside?"

"His name is Cooper and Jason sent him."

Sam cleared her throat. "You know he's just using you to get information on me right?"

"Not everything in this world is about you." Irina said dryly.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you got hurt and I'm glad that you didn't lie for me."

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "I can't get to Jason if he's in jail anyway. It wouldn't serve my purposes."

"Well, good luck with your purposes. I'm sure that Helena will end up forbidding you to speak to me anyway."

Sam shrugged. "I don't do everything Helena tells me."

She stood up. "Call me if you need a ride back to Windemere. I'm going to head back to my place."

"I can't go back there remember?"

"Alright, well, let me know where you end up then." She said walking out.

"Bitch." Irina said under her breath.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz jogged down the hallway. "Lucky, wait up."

Lucky stopped and looked at her.

"Can we talk? I'm about to take a break."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Follow me then." She said leading him up to the roof.

They sat on a bench and Liz took a deep breath. "I don't know how to feel when I'm around you. I think part of me hates you and then another part of me feels like I'm over reacting."

Cody had already called Jason and he was on the way.

Lucky closed his eyes. "I have regretted my actions since the moment I found out what happened to you. I should have never done it in the first place. I'm so sorry Elizabeth. If I could go back, I would do things so differently. And now you are the one who has to pay for my immaturity. Every day, I think about you and I would wonder how you were. I'd try to picture you happy because it made me feel better. But the sounds of you sobbing when I saw you in the hospital haunt me to this day."

Elizabeth was crying. She had no idea that Lucky was this affected.

"I had them take out the bench and rip out those bushes. Me and my dad planted some roses and flowers. You can never cover the ugliness that happened there but I thought if you ever came back, at least you wouldn't have to see that place ever again. I hope you're not angry about that."

Liz shook her head. "No, it's fine." She said wiping her tears away. The memory was etched into her mind anyway. "I just can't believe this. I really didn't think that you gave it much thought. Maybe knowing that you never forgot and feel so badly will help me get beyond this. Besides, it looks like you've punished yourself more than I ever could."

Lucky wiped a tear away.

They both stood up.

"If you need to yell at me or anything, I can take it." He said earnestly.

Elizabeth's tears started up again. She pulled Lucky into a hug as he cried along with her. When they broke apart, she looked up and saw Jason standing there.

Lucky followed her gaze and then turned and quickly wiped his face. "I guess I better go. Take care okay?"

"Thank you for everything that you said. And if it makes any difference, I do forgive you. I can't hold this inside of me anymore."

Lucky looked down and closed his eyes. He had longed to hear those words for years. It didn't make what he did okay but if it helped her to move forward, he was all for it. "Thank you." He said softly before turning and walking past Jason.

Before Jason could even walk a step, Elizabeth ran towards him and hurled herself into his arms. He picked her up and sat on the bench with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be. We had a good talk." Liz said softly.

"I'm glad you decided to face him."

"He really feels horrible about it and has punished himself all of these years."

"So, what you are saying is that I don't get to beat him up?"

Elizabeth smiled as she wiped her tears away. "You're crazy."

"For you. " He said softly.

Liz hugged him again. "I saw Irina."

"How is she?"

"She looks horrible, but she's hanging in there. She apologized to me."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, we actually had a really good talk. But we were interrupted."

"By Lucky?"

"And someone else."

Jason pushed her back so he could see her eyes. "Who?"

"Sam."

He felt his body tense. "Did she try to hurt you?"

Liz shook her head. "No Jason."

"I need to take care of her soon. I need her gone."

"I agree."

Jason knew Sam had to be dealt with, but he wanted her to suffer and he was just scared what it would do to him to torture someone. However, they were working on a plan and regardless of whether he ready or not, on Saturday she would disappear.

"Friday we're having dinner with Carly."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, we had a nice lunch and she's trying. Besides, I want you to meet Michael."

Liz smiled. "Alright, I'm in."

Jason smiled. "Good. I have to get back."

They stood up. He kissed her and then walked out.

Cody followed Jason through the door and Sam slipped up to the roof unnoticed.

"Hello." She said smiling.

Liz rolled her eyes. "What do you want Sam?"

"I think it's time we got something straight."

"And what would that be?"

"You think you've won but you haven't. By next week, your whole world is going to be turned upside down."

Liz sighed and walked closer to her. "I'm done being nice to you. You're just a spoiled entitled little bitch who has no personality, fake boobs—and you should fire your plastic surgeon by the way. If not, you're going to end up looking like a lion in a few years."

Sam's eyes widened. Cody and Matt walked into the doorway just in time to see Sam swing at Elizabeth who blocked it.

"Thanks for trying to hit me, she said before bring her fist right into Sam's nose." She fell down as it gushed blood and then got back up and swung at Liz again, glancing her jaw. Liz touched her face and then grabbed Sam by the neck and pushed her into the wall as she choked her.

"I probably should stop this." Cody said. He knew Jason was going to kill him but Elizabeth looked like she needed to bash Sam's face in.

"Give her another minute." Matt said crossing his arms.

Elizabeth slammed Sam's head into the wall and Cody ran towards them and pulled Elizabeth off of her. He had her in a bear hug. At first Liz struggled and then she relaxed. "It's okay Cody, you can let me down."

Matt pushed some tissues into Sam's face and then took her hand and told her to hold it there. "Are you okay Elizabeth?" He asked turning to look at her.

Sam grunted. "Don't help that bith." She said panting.

Matt ignored her and went over to Elizabeth and checked her face.

Lucky walked through the door with Epiphany. Apparently, one of the nurses had called down to the desk and reported it.

"Elizabeth, what happened?"

"She attacked me." Sam said as Epiphany looked at her face.

"I don't think it's broken."

Lucky reluctantly turned to Elizabeth. "Did you attack her?"

Cody texted Jason to see if he could catch him.

Matt looked over at Lucky. "Cody and I were standing in the doorway. Sam started it. She took a swing at Liz and she defended herself and then they started going at it."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "Do you want to press charges?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, I do."

Epiphany looked over at Liz and smiled. "Come on, she'll need to see a doctor before you haul her to the station." She said to Lucky.

He followed them out and Liz sat on the bench. Matt kneeled down in front of her. "Your jaw is going to bruise. Let me see your hand."

Liz held her hand out.

"It's swelling already. Let's go get you some ice."

Jason ran through the door. "Elizabeth?"

Matt stood up. "She'll be fine."

Jason looked at her face. "Are you hurting?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little sore. You should see her though." Liz said smiling.

"Elizabeth, this is serious."

"I know. But, I'm not going to stand there and let her hit me."

"That's why Cody is here." Jason said turning to glare at him.

"I only left her while I was talking to you." Cody said.

"And you stopped the fight when; after three rounds?"

"Well, she looked like she needed to finish it." Cody said quietly.

Jason shook his head.

"Don't be mad at Cody, Jason. I did need to do that. I'm not going to let that bitch bully me."

Matt had walked away. "Meet me in the locker room in five Elizabeth."

"Okay." She yelled back.

"I will take care of Sam this weekend."

"I pressed charges."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just going to make her try to hurt you."

Elizabeth stepped back and crossed her arms. "You want me to drop them?"

"I don't want to make your decisions for you."

"She'll probably try to hurt me either way. How about, I drop the charges and get a restraining order?"

Jason sighed. A restraining wouldn't stop Sam. Liz knew that too. And God knows that he wanted Sam to pay but still he didn't want Elizabeth anywhere near this because of Helena.

"Jason, be honest with me." She said stepping forward to hold his hand.

"I'm just worried that Helena is going to get involved and target you."

"So, I would be poking the bear?"

Jason nodded. Elizabeth could see the concern in his eyes. "Come on." She said leading him over to where Lucky was standing.

"Lucky, I'm not going to press charges."

Lucky frowned. "Why not?"

"Helena." Elizabeth said.

Lucky nodded. "I understand, but I think after Sam goes running back to her, Helena might become a problem anyway."

Liz growled. "She just pissed me off."

Lucky smirked. "Don't beat up on yourself. She had it coming." He said before walking away.

"You should go to the locker room."

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21 – Surprise Visits

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – I hear you about Lucky. There's more to come with him. * Kikimoo, Virgy15, doralupin86, Liasonisthebomb, Guest, leasmom, ejliason, – Glad you liked it! * arcoiriso0502 – Thank you so much! Lol sorry was crazy busy today. * Guest 3, ilovedana53, LiasonLuv – Sam has a false sense of security because of Helena.

By the way, after tonight, I'm probably going to start posting in the mornings PST during the week. I've been getting to bed so late and it's draining me.

Chapter 21 – Surprise Visits

Liz led Jason to the locker room where Matt was waiting. Jason hung back and watched as Matt examined her cheek and handed her some ice.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Matt said smirking.

Liz smiled and then grimaced.

"Sorry." Matt said softly. He got up and looked up at Jason before leaving.

"Are you going to be able to finish your shift?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine Jason. I'll just put a little makeup on my face."

Epiphany walked in. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to do. Your hurt your hand too and I think you should go decompress. It's not busy today anyway."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine." She said getting her purse out of her locker. Epiphany walked out and Jason led her to the elevator. He was actually glad to get her home where he knew that she'd be safe.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the couch as Jason went to get her another ice pack. The gravity of the situation was starting to hit her and she was feeling a little guilty.

Jason sat down next to her and placed the ice on her hand.

"I don't know what Sam is up to, but something is supposed to go down next week. Jason, I don't think that you are ready to face her."

Jason sighed and sat back. "I can't just sit back and let her hurt me or you."

"I understand that but ever since you saw her at the dinner, you've been having more flashbacks. Under the surface, things are building up inside of you and it scares me."

Jason put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "It scares me too. It's been a little more brutal than I expected."

There was a knock on the door and Francis pushed it open. "Jason, Taggert is here to see you."

Jason's head felt back on the couch as he cursed under his breath.

Elizabeth patted him on the leg. "I'll be up in my room."

"Okay Francis." Jason said as he watched her walk away.

Taggert came inside. "This is not official business."

Jason made a motion to a chair and Taggert sat down.

"Then what's it about?" Jason asked curiously. He was still a little embarrassed that twice Taggert had seen him at his worse.

"Jason, I know you have PTSD. We are not friends but I know that something really bad must have happened when you were gone. What scares me is how that translates to the present."

Jason sat forward. "I can't give you any details Taggert and even if I could, it's not like I know you like that."

Taggert nodded. "I know I've given you a really hard time in the past. My disgust in what you choose to do for a living remains. We don't like each other but believe it or not Jason, I do have a heart. If someone hurt you to the degree that I'm guessing they did, that means you and Sonny are going to want revenge. And that usually ends really badly and I really don't feel like doing all of that paperwork."

Jason shook his head. "Taggert, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Whatever you're going to do, just please do it quietly."

Jason wasn't sure that would be possible anymore. Helena was going to be involved and she liked to make a big scene.

Taggert changed the subject for a moment. "Rumor has it that you are not Sonny's enforcer anymore."

Jason's muscles ticked under his shirt as he clenched his fist at his side.

"I was a little surprised by that but after what you've been through, I understood it too. You never used to have a guard and now you do. Not to mention the fact that you've been under the radar since you got back. That is why I put credence in it. If you are unable to do your job then how the hell are you going to get revenge because I know you and you will not be able to back down. If you have a flashback in the middle of a fight, you might as well just shoot yourself anyway."

"So now you care about me?"

"I'm just trying to reduce the amount of carnage."

"I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" Taggert said as they both glared at each other. He stood up. "Look, I said what I came to say. I'm worried about an all-out war and innocent people getting hurt." He said walking to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned his head. "Are you getting help Jason?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Taggert walked out and Elizabeth came down the stairs. "That was interesting." She said walking over to Jason who had his head in his hands.

"He's a pain in my ass." Jason said gruffly.

Liz smiled. "I think you're getting under his skin."

Jason sat up and rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I don't want to be anywhere near his skin or anything else that involves him. We are like oil and water and I can't ever see that changing; especially if I'm in business with Sonny."

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Dominic wants to speak to you," Sonny said softly, "by yourself."

Jason groaned. "Fine, where?"

"He'll meet you at your office in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

He ended the call and looked at Elizabeth.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. There's five families that basically have created an alliance together; a united front of sorts. One of the bosses wants to see me."

"Do you think it's serious?"

"Yes. This is highly irregular. But, out of all of them, I respect him the most and he respects me. I've only met him twice outside of a meeting and it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"Be careful Jason." Liz said squeezing his hand.

"I will. I'll come back as soon as I'm done. Keep ice on that hand." He said getting up.

She stood up and they kissed. She gently touched his face and then Jason left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on his office door and Francis opened it. "He's here."

Jason stood up and Dominic walked towards him and shook his hand. "Jason, it's good to see you."

Jason nodded. "Thank you. How is the family?"

"They are good. The kids keep me young." The Don said smiling.

Jason motioned towards the chair and Dominic sat down. "So, what can I do for you?"

Dominic looked solemn and threw an envelope on Jason's desk. He looked at it then back at Dominic before picking it up and opening it. Jason's whole body jolted as pictures of him being tortured littered the desk. He put his head in his hands and said the safe word over and over, trying to calm his emotions. Dominic watched him struggle and it was all he needed to know. His second had reported to him that Jason was no longer functioning as Sonny's enforcer. It was a shock to all of them but after seeing the pictures and Jason's reaction, everything made sense.

Another minute went by and Jason looked up at him. Dominic leaned forward and put the pictures back in the envelope.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?"

Jason sighed. "I have PTSD."

"Is this a permanent problem?"

"I don't know."

"So, the rumors are true then. Johnny has taken over for you. Why didn't Sonny say anything?"

"Because Sonny thinks I'll just get over it and go back to the way it was."

"And you don't?"

Jason rubbed his hands over his jeans. "I don't know. It's really too soon to say."

"And who did this to you?"

"Samantha Cassadine."

Dominic frowned. "Puttana." He said angrily. "Is she still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be the one that ended her."

Dominic clenched his jaw. This is where he and Sonny differed. He would have already shown his loyalty to Jason and what he was going through by taking that bitch out. He understood Jason's need to get revenge but he clearly was not ready to face this and Sonny needed to step forward and handle it.

"Jason, no offense, but I think she just needs to be dead. You need her to be. You don't have to be the one who does it. There is no shame in letting someone else help you for once."

Jason sighed. "I just felt like I needed to hurt her like she hurt me."

"I understand that, it's what you know, but I don't think it will make you feel better or erase anything that happened. In fact, it could have the complete opposite effect."

"I know that. But…"

"Put away your pride and discard what you think others expect of you and do what is best for you. Let your men handle this."

Jason couldn't even look up at him. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Are you the only one that has gotten that envelope?"

"To my knowledge."

Dominic could see the anger playing out on Jason's face.

"Thank you for everything that you said."

"Jason, you save my wife. I will never forget that and I'm forever in your debt."

Jason nodded. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about this."

"You're welcome. And I won't be discussing any of this with the other bosses. This is between you and me. If the pictures come up, I'll do some damage control."

Dominic understood that any show of weakness was dangerous in this business and he didn't want Jason's safety compromised.

"Thanks."

They both stood and shook hands and Dominic left. He looked up at his enforcer. "Take me to Corinthos."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny was sitting in his office talking to Bernie when Johnny knocked on the door. "Sonny, Dominic is here to see you."

Sonny frowned. "Bernie, I need to deal with this. I'll call you when he leaves."

Bernie grabbed his briefcase and left.

Sonny sat back as he watched Dominic enter the room. "Hello Dominic." He said standing and extending his hand.

"Sonny."

"What's this about?"

"Jason."

"So, you know." Sonny said quietly.

"Yes, and I'm not at all pleased."

Sonny sighed. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time."

Dominic closed his eyes for a second. "Sonny, he's nowhere near fine. I received an envelope with pictures of his torture. And when he looked at them, he barely held it together."

"He has flashbacks. They'll lessen over time."

Dominic's jaw clenched. "Stop thinking about yourself and think about what is best for Jason. I understand that he was the best enforcer in the business. Hell, if it wasn't for him and his reputation, you wouldn't be making the kind of money you do now."

Sonny tried to object.

"Oh please, spare me the machismo. I have eyes and ears and I know what is going on. I have seen your business expand and profit under Jason's tenure. In fact, I can't believe that you haven't cut him in. Even if he isn't your enforcer, he's good at what he does and he could train others. Besides, it's because of you thinking with your dick and not with your head that got him tortured for 5 months."

Sonny was fuming. "Don't come into my office and tell me how to run my business. Jason is fine with how things are. He makes a lot of money. I pay him well. Of course I feel badly that he had to suffer at that bitch's hand."

Dominic shook his head. Sonny had been a loose cannon on and off for years. And lately, he was starting to slide again.

"You should have just taken Samantha out on Jason's behalf. If he goes through with this, you could lose him forever."

Sonny frowned. "That's a little dramatic even for you. He's handling it."

"Have you even discussed it with him?"

"No, I haven't. But, I know Jason and he'd want to do it. At first, before I knew the full extent of what Sam did, I was going to take her out. But then, I didn't want to take that satisfaction away from him."

"And I'm telling you that I don't think you'll ever get him back if you let him go through with it. He's not ready. Anyone with eyes could see that. That bitch is running around the city because he can't pull the trigger. I don't know what's going on between you two, but loyalty goes both ways." He said standing up. "If you want to get involved and want Rico to go with Johnny to get it done, then I'll allow that. I owe him and so do you." He walked towards the door. "Let me know by tonight what you decide."

Sonny nodded. When Dominic closed the door, he slammed his hand on the desk. He hated people telling him what to do. He had thought about cutting Jason in before all of this happened. His reputation had been good for business and Jason had made him a lot of money and oversaw a lot of the daily operations. The wheels started turning and thought that maybe if he offered Jason partial ownership in the coffee warehouse, that it would not only help their relationship, but it would at least keep Jason attached to him. Right now, Jason was just hanging on by a thread.


	22. Chapter 22 – Eliminating the Problem

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest1,ilovedana53, lrobinson01, Liasonisthebomb, LiasonLuv – lol Sonny is complicated to say the least. * chawchic, doralupin86, kikimoo, Guest3, ejliason – Thanks! I like Dominic too. * Virgy 15, Guest2, maryrose59 – Agree!

By the way, I'm going to start posting around 7:00 a.m. PST time instead of midnight. I'm not getting enough sleep.

Chapter 22 – Eliminating the Problem

Sonny got up and opened the door. "Johnny."

Johnny came inside. "What's up?"

"Dominic thinks we should take out Sam on behalf of Jason."

Johnny nodded. "And you?"

"I don't know. I feel like Jason should have a say."

"I think he's planning on doing something soon. But, I don't think Francis thinks he's ready."

Johnny was really concerned about Jason. None of them knew how to approach him. Johnny missed trading barbs with him and spending time with him and Francis. He knew Jason wasn't ready for a confrontation. "I think Jason feels like he has to do this. But, I'm not so sure he wants to anymore. He understands what is at stake."

Sonny thought about that for a moment. "Grab her tonight. Call Rico for the assist. Dominic said it was fine."

Johnny was surprised but Rico was good and he needed someone by his side that he knew would get the job done.

"Put her on ice but don't kill her yet. I want in on her torture."

"Whatever you say, I know exactly where I'll stash her. No one will even think to look there."

Sonny nodded. He knew that he had to tell Jason that he had her. He felt like he owed that to him. Dialing his phone, he continued to think about what he wanted to do.

"Diane, I need you to draw up some paperwork for me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back to the penthouse where Liz was waiting.

She looked up at him and smiled. "How did it go?"

"It was interesting." He said softly.

"Can you talk about it?"

Elizabeth was well aware that there were some things that Jason couldn't tell her.

He nodded. "He knows. Someone sent him this." He said handing her the envelope.

She peaked inside and gasped. "Jason, I'm so sorry."

He stood up and walked across the room. "I hate that bitch." He yelled before putting his hands on the pool table and closing his eyes.

Elizabeth walked over to him. "What happened?"

"He was supportive but he doesn't think that I'm ready to handle Sam yet."

"Do you think you're ready Jason?"

Jason turned and looked at her. "Honestly, no but it's something I have to do."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. She hated Sam for what she was putting Jason through.

"I'll just turn off my emotions. It's what I'm good at."

"Jason, you may not be able too."

He looked away cringing at how weak he felt. "This just isn't fair."

"I know. Why don't we just go away somewhere?"

"You just started working at the hospital. You can't leave already."

"You're more important to me than a job." She said lightly putting her hand over his back.

He exhaled at her touch and then quickly turned around and pulled her into his arms. "I don't know what to do. I wish that I could just make this all go away but I can't."

Elizabeth just wanted to scream. She hated Sam so much. Seeing those pictures made her want to shoot her herself. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Come on, lay down with me and rest." She said looking into his weary eyes.

"Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, Sam walked into Jakes. She needed to unwind a little. All the planning for Jason's demise had left her wound a little tight. There was hardly anyone there which suited her just fine.

"What can I get you?" Coleman asked. Sam was a frequent customer but he still hated the Cassadines. He always kept it strictly business with her even though he was known for flirting with customers. Studying her face, he wondered what happened that she was covering up bruises around her nose.

"A shot of whisky and keep it coming."

"You got it." He said slamming a shot glass down before pouring.

Sam threw it down and he re-filled it again.

He stepped into the back and called Johnny. "She's here."

When Johnny had come to him and asked for his help, along with generous compensation, Coleman was only too glad to help. He knew when to disappear and Johnny had already blocked entrance to the parking lot and taken care of Sam's guard. Rico's men were the only ones inside.

Rico was a very good looking man and Johnny knew that Sam would bite. She was open for business every night.

Sam looked up as Rico walked inside and bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. He wasn't Jason but he was almost as hot.

"What can I get you?" Coleman asked him.

"Blue moon."

Coleman nodded.

He slid into the seat next to Sam but ignored her.

"Here you go." Coleman said.

Rico slapped some cash down and grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"You look like you could really use that." Sam said softly.

"It was a long day."

Sam put away another shot. "For me too."

"What's your name?"

"Micah."

"Well Micah, I'm Sam."

He looked her up and down and then smirked. "It's nice to meet you."

They drank and chatted. When Sam stood up to use the bathroom, she wobbled a little as the alcohol hit her.

Rico grabbed her arm. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back." She said slightly slurring.

"I'll follow you just in case."

She smiled and he slipped his hand around her waist and walked her to the bathroom. She went inside and he motioned to everyone to get ready.

When Sam came back out, Rico grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and Sam grabbed his neck and pulled him forward so she could kiss him.

Rico kissed her back and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, completely turned on that they were in a public place. He could see Johnny approaching and he turned her so her back was to the other man. When Johnny injected her with the sedative, Sam pulled back and looked into Rico's eyes as he smirked at her and then her eyes started to flutter and she went limp in his arms.

"I have some mouthwash in the car for you."

Rico chuckled. "Thanks."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny nodded at Milo and knocked on Jason's door.

Jason opened it and was surprised to see him. "Come in."

He walked inside. "Where's Liz?"

"She's upstairs."

"Good."

They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

Jason noticed he was holding an envelope and his heart sunk a little thinking that Sam had sent him pictures as well.

"Jason, first, I wanted to give you this. I had Diane draw up some papers."

"For what?"

"Well, I wanted to offer you a partnership in the coffee side of the business. Have a lawyer look over it. I think it's fair considering you will be running things and you will get a sizable share of the profits."

Jason was trying to figure out what Sonny's angle was. "Why now?"

"I had planned on doing something before all of this happened. But, now, I feel like I owe it to you. It's not just about what Sam did but you have been a huge part of our success and I think that you should be rewarded for that."

Jason was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

Sonny smiled. "Just take a look at it and let me know what you think. All you have to do is sign it. I've already done so. You can have a lawyer look it over and then give it to Diane and she will make sure it gets filed."

Jason knew that Diane wouldn't screw him over but he'd have Justice look them over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He put it down on the table.

"I need to tell you something."

"Did Dominic talk to you?"

"Yes, he did."

Now things were a little clearer. Dominic must have said something to make Sonny think.

"And?"

"Jason, Johnny and Rico have Sam."

Jason's demeanor noticeably changed. "What?"

"She's not dead. They just gave her a sedative and took her away."

"Why would you do that?" Jason asked standing up. He felt so pathetic; like Sonny didn't believe in him anymore.

"Jason, it wouldn't be good for you to deal with her directly."

"You don't know that Sonny. I need to do this to prove that I can." He yelled.

Sonny sighed. "Jason, you don't have to prove anything right now. You accused me of being a bad friend and I was. Right now, I'm trying to be the friend that you need. You are in no condition to torture her or put a bullet between her eyes. So, I'm going to deal with it and I will torture her on your behalf."

"So, I don't get a say?"

Sonny rubbed his neck. "Jason, I don't want to take away your choices. I want you to do the right thing for you and we both know what that is. Do you want to give up your sanity just to see her breathe her last breath?"

Jason growled. "Yes, you don't know what she did to me Sonny. You weren't there."

Sonny watched Jason's jaw clench and his breathing became erratic. He slumped down to the floor and Sonny ran over to him.

"No." Jason said loudly. "Sam, get off of me."

"Elizabeth." Sonny yelled.

Milo heard the fear in Sonny's voice and came inside. He saw Jason fall onto his back and ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Elizabeth, wake up."

Elizabeth sat up in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Jason needs you."

Liz jumped out of bed and followed him. Jason was in a full blown flashback.

When Liz tried to move towards him, Sonny put his arm out. "Just talk to him. I'm scared he'll hurt you."

"Jason, it's Elizabeth."

Sonny looked at Milo. "Go back in the hallway and don't say a word to anyone about this."

Milo nodded and went outside.

"Jason, use your safe word."

Jason started to mumble. "Don't touch me, I don't want you."

Sonny looked over at Elizabeth and then back at Jason.

"No—stop it—don't touch me." He yelled as he held up his hands and twisted his body.

Sonny sharply inhaled. "She raped him." He muttered.

"Jason, you are not in the basement." Elizabeth said loudly. "Angel." She yelled.

Jason was fighting his demon and Elizabeth cried as she realized the moment he stopped fighting was the moment Sam finished. The look on Jason's face was torturous and she dropped to the floor and touched his hair. Leaning down she whispered, "She can't hurt you again. I won't let her."

Sonny slumped down onto the couch. He couldn't believe that on top of all the physical torture that Jason had endured, that Sam had raped him too. "Why did she do it?"

Liz looked over at him. "She wanted to have his baby. So, she drugged him and tried for 5 months and when it didn't happen, she left him to die." She said softly.

Sonny felt like he was going to sick. Jason had paid too far of a price for his mistake. "I'm so sorry."

Jason was coming back around and Liz was talking to him softly.

"What happened?" He said looking around.

"You had another flashback."

"Fuck." He muttered as he sat up quickly. He looked up and saw Sonny and cringed.

Sonny looked over at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason shoulders dropped. "I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just so sorry Jason. You didn't deserve this at all."

"You're going to treat me differently now."

Sonny frowned. "No Jason."

"You will."

Sonny shut his eyes. Jason was partially right because right now, it was painful to even look at him because of the emotion on his face. "It's been hard on us to have to see you in so much pain Jason. But, even the guys at the warehouse are starting to get back to normal interacting with you. It will take time. I'll try to hide my guilt if you want. But, just like you, it's hard to suppress that. I don't think less of you at all. Just the fact that you are standing is pretty incredible. You're strong but sometimes you're going to need help. And you can't be too proud to accept it because that's what friends do."

Jason was looking down at the floor. He heard what Sonny was saying but all of this just sucked.

"I hope you don't hate me for this, but I can't let that bitch destroy you completely. I'm going to handle this. I have to do this for you; to make it up to you."

Jason looked up. "Can I see her?"

Sonny sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea. She'll just say horrible things to you and she doesn't give a shit what you feel. From what we could gather, she was going to try and bring you to your knees next week. And then, she was going to go after Liz."

Jason grabbed her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes like he was pleading to her to help him to decide.

Elizabeth felt so out of place. They had been talking like they had forgotten she was there. And the subject matter was basically who would kill Sam. She was an accessory to murder at this point. However, given it was Sam, she didn't have any reservations about it. "Let him take care of it. Please."

She couldn't lose him. They had come so far.

"Okay."

Sonny stood. "Take care of yourself. I'll have Johnny follow up with you."

Sonny usually wasn't comfortable talking like that in front of other people, but Elizabeth had proven she could be trusted. And Sam was a danger to her as well. He looked at her. "Take care of him."

"I will."

Sonny walked out into the hallway. "Why is Elizabeth's face bruised?" He asked Milo.

"She got in a fight with Sam and bloodied her nose."

Sonny smiled. "Good for her."


	23. Chapter 23 - My Girl

A/N – Thanks for the great reviews! Arcoiris0502 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Sonny will have an interesting progression. * bjq – Thanks! * Guest - Let's just say that Sam's torture is going to come full circle in a surprising way. And thank you so much for what you said re: posting. I appreciate that! I get so excited to post them lol. So, I need to learn to be patient! * Virgy15 – I do love this Liz too.

Chapter 23 - My Girl

Elizabeth and Jason moved to the couch. Jason hadn't said anything since Sonny left. Elizabeth put a pillow on her lap and patted it. Jason laid his head down and she lightly scratched his scalp.

"Feels good." He murmured.

Elizabeth was hoping that once Jason found out Sam was dead, that maybe his flashbacks would start to lessen.

"Have you spoken to your grandmother?"

"No, I haven't. I'm a little surprised that she hasn't called but I've been taking that as a sign."

"I'm sorry. She's ignoring you because of me."

"It's not because of you Jason. This is all about her accepting my decisions. If she can't love me and put aside her apprehension then I can't live with that."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I know I said I wanted to stand on my own, but can you stay here a little while longer?"

"Of course I can. I'm in no rush."

"In that case, I might not ever let you leave." Jason said softly.

Liz blushed.

Jason pulled her towards him and kissed her. It started out gentle but quickly grew passionate. Liz was in heaven. He was so good at kissing; her whole body tingled as his tongue stroked in and out of her mouth.

Jason laid his head back down. Kissing her scared him a little because he could see it quickly getting out of control and he wasn't ready to take it any further. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

Jason didn't want to embarrass her but he needed some kind of reference point. "How long did it take before you felt okay to be intimate with someone?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. I understand why you asked. I was young. So, it's a little different for me. I was 15. When I was 17, I let a boy kiss me and I was kind of traumatized when he got a little aggressive. He wasn't as nice as I thought he was and that set me back for a bit."

That made Jason angry.

"When I was in nursing school, I had a boyfriend. He was really patient with me. He waited a year to have sex with me and I cried Jason. I mean balled afterwards. He felt horrible and I felt horrible and then it was so awkward after that…."

Liz crossed her arms in front of her and Jason reached up and touched her face. "Elizabeth, it doesn't have to be that way. Someday, you'll feel so comfortable with someone that it will feel so natural and good that you won't think about what happened. I know that it will be that way for me again too. It just has to be."

"It's just been so long. But, I know you're right. I'm 23 years old and I feel like there are so many things that I haven't experienced because I was so guarded."

"Then we'll start over together."

Liz gazed at him intently. "You already make me feel more with a kiss then I've ever felt with anyone else."

Jason got lost in her eyes. He was falling for her. Amid all of the bad, she was there for him and he wanted to be that someone she felt comfortable with. But, his head was still stuck in that stupid basement and he couldn't seem to escape it. Sam had made him never want to have sex again and now, with her looking at him the way she was, he knew that he wanted to make love to her and show her how good she could feel.

"I think it's because I trust you." She said softly.

Elizabeth wasn't even sure why she did. At first, she thought it was because Jason made her feel safe because he was in the same boat with her. But then, she realized that it was more about how he respected her and even though he was vulnerable, there was such a quiet strength about him.

"I trust you too." He said quietly before kissing her again.

Jason sucked on her tongue and lips and Elizabeth got lost in the feeling and lightly moaned. "Jason." She breathed out as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

He felt a shudder go through his body as she called out his name. He pulled back and looked at her as she blushed.

"Never be embarrassed with me Elizabeth. That was incredibly sexy." He said huskily.

She blushed again and then laughed. "I've never been called that before."

Jason's eyes seemed to change colors. "Well, you are."

He laid back on the pillow as he watched her think for a moment as she bit her lip. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny waited until the sedative wore off. Sam's eyes blinked open and she fought the grogginess that felt like it was holding down her body. "Where am I?"

Johnny grinned. "Hell."

Sam tried to move and she realized she was chained to the wall, just like Jason was—dressed only in her underwear. "What the fuck?

"Nice mouth."

"Fuck you. You'll pay for this. Helena will see to it."

"Fuck Helena too. Do you really think she gives a shit about you? Try defying her and we'll see how that works out for you." Johnny made a funny face. "Oh wait, you can't because you're here."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"It's called payback bitch. For now, you will live until we figure out just how to torture you for the long haul. And trust me, we aren't planning on letting you die anytime soon. You'll be chained here. You can fucking piss on yourself and scream all you want but you will suffer. And just when you beg me to die, I will stop and nurse you back to health so I can start all over again. I'm going to keep you alive and in pain for as long as humanly possible. I'd hire someone to rape you too, but I don't think that anyone would be willing put their dick inside of you." Johnny sneered.

Sam glared at him. "So, this is all about Jason huh? I thought you looked familiar. Why isn't he here himself? Is he scared of me?"

"Jason doesn't need to be in your skanky presence. You are nothing to him."

"Just remember, that by the end of the week, Jason and Elizabeth's world will be turned upside down. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Johnny studied her to see if she was bluffing. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand and then snapped two of her fingers as she howled in pain. "I was going to wait to start, but your little diatribe just pissed me off." He said before leaving her there in the dark.

He called Sonny. Whatever she had planned, they needed to stop it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Johnny went to see Sonny.

The boss ran his fingers across his hair. "You think we should send them to the island?" Sonny asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. She could be bluffing but she seemed pretty serious. Besides, she said the same thing to Elizabeth at the hospital."

Sonny nodded. "I'm guessing she must have hired someone. Put the word out that there is a reward for any viable information."

Johnny nodded. "Done."

Jason walked into the house. "What's going on?"

"Sam repeated her threat again by next week and we're trying to figure out what to do about it."

Jason sat down. "You want to send us away don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can't run from this Sonny. It's bad enough things are the way they are. If I run…."

Sonny sighed. "I understand. We'll just have to take extra precautions. Elizabeth is going to have to be extra aware at the hospital."

"I agree. We'll have to post extra guards."

"Jason, I know that Elizabeth was raped." Johnny said softly. "What happened to her rapist?"

"I believe he went to jail, why? You think Sam got him out?"

Johnny shrugged. "It's the only thing I could think of. "

Jason rung his hands. "It's either that or she could have hired someone to do it to Elizabeth again."

Just the thought of that made him want to go put a bullet between Sam's eyes. But, she needed to suffer.

"Can you have Spinelli look up the details of Elizabeth's trial? He can track down the guy down."

Johnny nodded. "Done."

"If he's still alive, I want him dead."

Sonny nodded. "Agreed."

"Has there been anyone moving in our territory?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. It's been pretty quiet, although, the Ruiz brothers have been seen in Manhattan a few days ago."

That was hours away, but still too close for comfort, considering that they were based in Florida. "You have anyone keeping an eye on them?"

"Definitely."

Jason sighed. "I just want this to be over."

"It will be soon." Sonny assured him.

Jason stood up. "Keep me posted."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Irina's room. "I hear you're going to be getting out of here tomorrow."

She nodded. "Not a moment too soon. Now I know why all of the patients are in such a hurry to leave."

Liz smiled. "So, where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know yet. I'm working on it. Helena froze my trust so I'm on my own. "

Liz frowned.

"If I had known that, I probably wouldn't have gone shopping with Lisa last week."

There was a movement at the door. "Speak of the devil."

Lisa walked in and glared at Liz. "What is she doing here?"

"It's okay. She helped me. We're cool."

Lisa's eyebrows shot up. "Well I have to admit, I never thought I'd see that day."

Liz smiled. "You and me both. I'm not saying that we will all be besties, but I don't want to be the enemy either. I never did."

"You're not any more. The first step in denouncing my genetics is to be willing to admit I was wrong, and I was."

Lisa sat down. "Wow, I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

Irina and Liz chuckled.

"Can you go home today?"

"Tomorrow. But, I've been disowned by Helena so I need to find a place to stay. Will you help me?"

Lisa nodded. "My roommate just moved out and went back to Alabama. So, the room is yours if you want it."

Irina smiled. "I definitely want it."

Liz walked towards the door. "Take care Irina, I'll see you around."

"Thanks again."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz came around the corner and Jason was standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

She nodded and motioned towards an empty room. He followed her inside. "What happened?"

"We're not sure but Sam keeps talking about something that's going down in the next week. We need to be really careful. It's going to be hard to try and figure out what she was up too."

Liz nodded.

"Sonny put some extra guards around the hospital. He'll do whatever he can to make sure we're safe."

Elizabeth moved into his arms and Jason held her tightly. "I'm scared."

"So am I. If you get hurt…."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Then you'll be there for me."

Jason crushed his lips down on hers as he tried to show her with his lips and tongue how much he felt for her. Elizabeth moaned as she kissed him back passionately. They both poured all of their feelings into the kiss until they had to come up for air. Jason rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to catch their breath. "You mean so much to me. I'm crazy for you Elizabeth." He whispered.

It was the best thing she had ever heard. "I'm falling for you Jason. I have never wanted anyone this much."

He placed his hand along on cheek and then kissed her again. This time, it was slow and hot. He could feel himself start to get hard and usually that would make him pull back, but he was not thinking with head at that moment. He was thinking with his heart. It was just them; together. And nothing had ever been more perfect then the words they had spoken and the way their kisses felt. There was no fear or holding back; just the beginning of their growing love for each other.

Pulling back they smiled as they looked at each other.

"I'd love to take this a little further, but this is not the time or place." Jason said.

Liz blushed. "I agree. I doubt I'm going to be able to focus for the rest of the day."

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth, you're my girl right?"

Liz grinned. "Yes, I am."

Jason never really cared before about labeling anything but he wanted to with her. He wanted her to know that she was his.

Liz took his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the elevator."


	24. Chapter 24 – Meet the Family

A/N – Thanks for the comments as always! Just so you know, Sam will be tortured for a length of time. It's what she deserves.

Chapter 24 – Meet the Family

Monica looked up and saw Elizabeth and Jason walking towards her. "Jason?"

He smiled. "Hi mom."

Monica grinned. "You look good."

"I feel a little better."

"What's going on?"

He looked down at Elizabeth. "I'm going to talk to my mom for a minute. I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Okay."

Monica and Jason walked to her office and sat down.

"What happened?"

"Sam is up to something and it's supposed to go down the next week."

Monica frowned. "Why is she still breathing?"

Jason's eyebrows shot up.

Monica knew exactly who Jason was. And even though she hated that he killed people, she was willing to make an exception for Sam.

"Don't look at me like that. That bitch deserves it."

Jason chuckled. "She's contained but I think her plan is already set in motion."

Monica's brow furrowed. "That means Elizabeth could be in danger too?"

"Yes. Sam would use her to hurt me in a heartbeat."

Monica sat back. "I'll make sure security keeps an eye on her and I'm sure you'll have more guards around."

"Yes."

"You two seem really close. I couldn't help but see the kiss at the dinner."

Jason shyly smiled. "I really like her. She's my girlfriend."

Monica smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You both deserve good things."

"Thank you."

They stood up and hugged. "Lila wants to see you soon."

"Maybe I could stop by tonight."

"You should bring Elizabeth."

Jason really did want Lila to meet her. "Okay."

He left to go to work with a smile on his face. It felt good to feel happy again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily, Robin, and Elizabeth sat down for lunch. Emily and Robin looked at each other and then back at Liz who was day dreaming.

"Earth to Elizabeth." Robin said robotically.

Liz jumped and then blushed. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

Robin and Emily started laughing.

"What?"

"There is only one thing that can make you blush like that." Emily said.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"And he is around 6 ft. tall, blonde, and a body made for sin." Robin said grinning.

Liz blushed deep red and they were all laughed.

"Jason stopped by earlier."

"Oh did he? You two didn't try to commandeer my supply closet, did you?" Robin said pretending to scowl.

"No. Your not so secret make out place was not tainted. We just talked in an empty room."

Robin watched her face. "And?"

"We kissed." She said blushing again.

Emily couldn't believe how cute Elizabeth was and she was so happy that her brother had found her.

"And?" Robin said.

"He called me his girl." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Emily grinned. "Awww, that's so cute. But anyone with eyes already knew that you were his girl."

"It's still nice to hear it from his heavenly lips." Liz said smiling.

"Well, we are very happy for you both. Listen, Saturday night, we were going to eat at the Metro Court for dinner. You guys should join us. It's going to be a big group of us. We thought we could use a little fun."

Liz smiled. "I'll see what Jason is up to. I think we're going to see Carly on Friday night."

Robin frowned. "Good luck with that."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Jason wouldn't have let her back into his life if she wasn't trying."

"True." Emily said.

Robin let it drop. She didn't want to sound like a harpy. She just didn't trust Carly at all.

"So are you guys dressing up for Saturday?"

"Nothing too fancy but I'll probably wear a dress and heels."

Liz sighed. "Alright, I might have to go shopping then."

Emily smiled. "I'll go with. We'll have lunch too."

"Okay."

They finished eating and then headed back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, Jason came home and threw his keys on the desk. It had been a long day. Running upstairs, he threw off his clothes and got in the shower.

Elizabeth came home and ran upstairs to do the same thing. She got into the shower and then realized she was out of soap. "Dammit." She said jumping back out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and then opened Jason's door. It was quiet so she figured he wasn't home.

She started walking towards the bathroom and the door flew open. They both froze. Jason had a towel wrapped around his waist and Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at his body. It was magnificent. Since she had found him, he had gained weight and got some of his muscle definition back. The scares were fading and he was well on his way back to his former body.

Jason watched her watch him and then slowly moved towards her. "Hi," He said softly.

"I—I'm so sorry. I ran out of soap." She said blushing.

"You don't have to apologize."

She wouldn't look up at him so he walked closer and used his finger to lift her chin. "Are you embarrassed to look at me?"

"Maybe a little." She said.

Jason's eyes softened. "I don't mind."

At some point, Jason knew that they were going to have to start addressing the elephant in the room. He had made a lot of progress but they still hadn't gone beyond just kissing.

"There some soap under the counter."

She nodded and quickly moved past him, before he could kiss her, and grabbed it and then went back to her bathroom. It wasn't really that she was embarrassed but she was just scared that if they started something, with that little clothes on that she wouldn't be able to stop and she didn't think Jason was ready for that. And she was really surprised that she was. But, there was no fear with Jason and she trusted him with her life. She got under the stream of water and let it glide down her body. Hopefully, he would be ready soon.

Jason sat down on the bed. He was surprised that she had rushed out. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind. He quickly got dressed and waited for her downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked down the steps and sat down next to Jason.

"I think we should have a talk."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Were you scared of me before?"

"No Jason. I was scared, but not because of you."

"Then what?"

"I just didn't think you were ready to go further than kissing and I was scared that maybe I wouldn't be able to stop and you wouldn't be able to handle that."

Jason sighed. "We haven't tried anything more than kissing. So, I don't know how I'll feel. But, we can't just keep avoiding it."

"We can Jason, because it's all about when you are ready. You don't have to push everything. I know you want to be normal. But, it really hasn't been that long and I don't want you to have a setback."

"I guess I feel like the only way I can move forward is too try. If I stop living because I'm scared of a setback, then what kind of life is that?"

She nodded. "I know what it feels to try to do something before your ready and it screwed me up. And I know you are not me, but, it's hard to shut that memory out."

Jason pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "May I kiss you?"

She looked up at him. "You don't have ask."

He smiled and then focused in our plump lips and he lightly brushed his lips over them before licking and nipping at them. "You taste so good." He said softly as Liz shivered. She kissed him more aggressively, running her fingers through his hair as his hand settled on her waist. They memorized each others mouths with their tongues until Jason pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

He reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head. "I want to try to take it a step further. I trust you." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "Okay, but then two can play at that." She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head and Jason's breathing immediately changed.

"You're beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed. "So are you." She said looking down at his body. "May I touch you?"

He nodded and then watched her hand settle on his chest and lightly brush down it. It made him shiver and his body started to react. Elizabeth took his hand and put it on her waist and he moved it to her back and ran it up and down as he kissed her again. They both moaned as their hands sought new territory and their tongues gently dueled. Elizabeth could feel him harden beneath her and her hips pushed into him instinctively. Jason quickly pulled back and grabbed her face. "Don't move." He said slightly out of breath. She understood. It was just too much for him and he needed to stop and get control.

His eyes were closed as his breathing finally slowed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She said as she watched his eyes snap open.

"I just wish that I could just let go."

She put her hand against his face. "You will Jason. It will just take time."

"It's not that I don't want you. God, I want you so bad. Kevin said I associated the reactions of my body with what happened and it will take time to re-associate them and just be in the moment." He sighed and made a face.

"What?"

"All the psychological mumbo jumbo kind gives me a headache."

Liz grinned. "Jason, in the end, when we finally do give in to each other all I know is that it's going to be epic."

He smiled. "Then we'll both have something to look forward too."

"Definitely."

"In the meantime, you need to put your clothes on." He said as his eyes flashed a look of want that made Elizabeth blush again.

He kissed her on the forehead, and they both got dressed. "By the way, are you up for going to meet my grandmother tonight?"

Liz froze.

"Relax, it will just be us."

Liz shrugged. "I guess. I should go change though. I want to look nice."

Jason smiled. "Wear whatever makes you feel comfortable."

She smiled. "I'll be right back and then we can go."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was mostly quiet on the ride over. She was a little nervous about meeting Lila, thinking that maybe she wouldn't like her.

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's really not a big deal Elizabeth. My grandmother is one of the nicest people I know. She won't judge you at all."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

"Besides, who in their right might wouldn't like you?"

She blushed. "You're really good for my ego."

Jason smiled. "That's what a good boyfriend does."

"You're the best." She said grinning.

They pulled into the estate and Liz was shocked how big the property was. "Wow." She said as the mansion came into view. "You grew up in that?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't remember so it doesn't count."

She smiled.

They got out and walked up to the house. Jason knocked and then held her hand.

Alice opened the door. "Jason, it's good to see you."

"Thank you Alice. This is Elizabeth."

Alice smiled. "It's very nice to meet you. Please, follow me."

They followed her into the sitting room. Lila and Monica were there and both smiled as they watched them walk in.

"Jason, my dear, I missed you so." Lila said smiling.

Jason rewarded her with a big grin. "I missed you too." He said leaning down to kiss her and give her a hug.

"Grandmother, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth."

Liz moved forward. "Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Lila smiled. "You're just beautiful. Come, give me a hug."

Liz gave her a hug and as she pulled back Lila grabbed her face. "Thank you for taking care of my grandson. He means everything to me."

"He takes care of me too."

Lila smiled and let go. "Jason is very good at that."

They all sat down.

"Monica tells me that you are quite the surgical nurse."

Liz smiled. "I do love being a nurse. And working alongside Patrick has given me a lot of learning opportunities."

Lila frowned. "Patrick Drake?"

Liz nodded, not sure why she was disapproving.

"He is keeping his hands to himself isn't he?"

Liz chuckled. "He is behaving as well as he can. Robin keeps him in line."

Monica laughed. "It's pretty bad when Lila knows of his shenanigans."

Jason watched them chat and laugh with a big smile on his face.

Alan walked into the room. "Jason, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Jason looked up with surprise. "Hi dad. I wanted to spend some time with Lila."

"Hello Elizabeth." Alan said smiling. "I've been hearing great things about you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine."

"Please, call me Alan."

She nodded.

"Jason, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Jason nodded and got up and followed him to the study.

"Monica tells me that we need to up security for the next week."

"Yeah, the Cassadines are planning something against me or Elizabeth. So, I just want her to be safe."

Alan's brow furrowed. "Helena is dangerous. I don't understand how's she's not rotting in a jail cell somewhere."

"I wish she was. I hate that Elizabeth is danger."

"How serious are you two?"

Jason shrugged. "Pretty serious. She's had my back this whole time and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'm glad that you've found someone to share your life with. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Thank you. Has mom told you anything?"

"Not really. I know you were tortured while you were gone and that you're trying to get your life back. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me.

Jason smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

There was a loud voice heard and Jason sighed. "Edward."

Alan stood up. "You leave him to me."


	25. Chapter 25 – Creating Bonds

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to leave comments. I really enjoy reading them! Edward is just Edward..cantankerous and opinionated.

Chapter 25 – Creating Bonds

Jason followed Alan back into the sitting room. His relationship with Edward was complicated. His grandfather wasn't happy with Jason's career choice and he never seemed to be at a loss for words when voicing it. Edward was gushing over Elizabeth and turned to look up at him. "Jason."

"Hello Grandfather."

He walked over to him and touched his arm. "After the dinner, Lila told me what happened. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I might not agree with your life style but you are my grandson and if you were gone, I would be very sad."

Jason was more than surprised by Edward's tenderness. "Thank you." He said softly.

Lila grinned with pride.

"Come on, have a seat next to your delightful girlfriend." He said smiling. Lowering his voice he leaned closer, "I would put a ring on her finger before that one gets away. She's a keeper." He said as he winked.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

"That's what grandfather's do my boy." He said patting his arm and then sitting on the other side of Liz.

"Now Elizabeth, tell me all about you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They left the mansion and got into the car.

"Your family is nice. I like them."

"Wait until one of the family dinners. They can get a little crazy, especially when Tracy is involved."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait."

The truth was that Jason was actually looking forward to it too.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sighed. "How is the torture going along?" He asked Johnny.

"Good. She's recovering right now and then I'll keep going. Exactly how long are we going to do this?"

Sonny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Part of me just wants the bitch dead but after everything she's done, she at least deserves a month."

Johnny nodded. "One of the guys trapped some rats down by the waterfront. So, I'll pick them up on the way out."

Sonny smirked. "Excellent. Lets see how she feels when they are crawling all over her."

It disgusted Sonny that she had did that to Jason.

Johnny shuddered. "It completely grosses me out but I'll take one for the team and get it done."

"Thanks Johnny. You're doing a really good job."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Carly's door.

She flung it open with a smile. "Hey guys." She said stepping back. Elizabeth and Jason walked inside.

"This is really nice Carly." Jason said looking around.

"Thank you! Make yourself at home."

Liz sat down next to Jason on the sofa and Michael came running around the corner.

"Uncle Jason." He yelled as he flew onto his lap.

"Hey Michael. I missed you."

Michael smiled. "I missed you too. You were gone for a long time."

"I know."

"Who is that?" He asked pointing to Liz.

"That is my girlfriend, Elizabeth."

Michael smiled. "Hi."

"You can call me Liz if that's easier to say."

He nodded.

Michael jumped down and ran over to his mother. "What's for dinner mom?"

"Pizza."

Jason chuckled as Michael jumped up and down cheering.

Carly looked over at Jason. "You didn't think I was going to cook, did you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

Carly playfully sneered at him as Elizabeth watched smiling.

She sat down across from them. "So, a little birdie told me that you had them pull your motorcycle out of storage."

Liz looked over at Jason in shock. "You ride?" She asked.

"Uh, I did before. I just thought maybe I'd try again."

Carly smiled. "Jason is an adrenaline junkie. He likes to go really fast."

Liz smiled. "I've never been on one before. Maybe you can take me."

Jason smiled. "Sure."

"Uncle Jason, come on." He said tugging on Jason's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To my new room."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

Carly waited until Jason left. "I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"This whole Sam thing."

"He's doing the best he can."

Carly nodded. "I can be a hard person to get along with Elizabeth. I'm sure Robin has probably said things."

"She can say whatever she wants, but I prefer to judge people based on how they treat me. So, I'm not going to judge you based on what other people say."

"Thank you. I'm not perfect but I am trying to be a better friend to Jason. And part of that is being nice to you."

Liz chuckled. "I hope that isn't too hard for you to accomplish."

Carly smirked. "You seem like you're okay. You've managed to help Jason start to get his life back. You stood up to Sam at the dinner. What's not to like?"

Liz smiled. "Well, thank you Carly."

Jason came back into the room and doorbell rang.

"Pizza time." Michael yelled as he ran to the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They ate dinner and laughed at Michael's antics before finally heading back to the penthouse.

Liz's phone rang on the way there. It was Audrey. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, I wondered if you were doing anything right now."

Liz looked up at Jason. "No, I'm not."

"Can you come by?"

She covered the phone with her hand. "Jason, do you mind stopping by my Gram's house on the way back?"

He flipped a u-turn as she smiled. "We'll be right there." She said before ending the call.

Jason held out his hand. "You nervous?"

"Yes, I am. I told her that it would hurt not having her in my life but I never really allowed myself to think about how badly it really would."

"Well, I hope she doesn't disappoint you."

"Me too."

Several minutes later, they pulled up to the house.

"You want me to wait here?"

Liz nodded. "No, you are with me."

They got out and he pushed her up against the truck door. Kissing her lightly, he looked deep into her eyes, "You are one of the most compassionate and selfless person I know. I'm not planning on interrupting, but I will not sit there and let her say anything bad about you. I just can't."

Liz let out a shaky breath. "You don't know how much that means to me."

He kissed her one more time. "Come on."

They made their way to the front door and Audrey opened it. "Come in."

Liz led Jason back to the living room and they all sat down.

Audrey entwined her fingers and began to speak. "When you first told me that you were involved with Mr. Morgan, I was scared and then disappointed. I don't know you, "She said looking at Jason, "but, I know what you do and I just don't want anything bad to happen to Elizabeth."

"Neither do I."

Audrey looked down and closed her eyes for a minute. "I tend to be very stubborn, so I waited awhile to say anything because I didn't want to lose you."

Elizabeth's heart dropped thinking she knew what Audrey was going to say.

"With that said, I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. I really want to be in your life, but, you can't stay here with me because I don't want to be a target. Can you live with that?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You do realize that if you spend time with me in public, you could be a target as well right?"

Audrey looked like she was about to cry and it just about broke Elizabeth's heart. She understood that Audrey was scared. And Elizabeth didn't want her to be in danger. But, she was having a hard time figuring out how all of this was going to work.

"Don't answer that. I will agree. I won't live here and we'll take it slow. And then hopefully, things will work out and you won't feel so uncomfortable." Elizabeth added.

Audrey let out the breath she was holding. "I am willing to try."

Liz smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

"Where are you going to stay?"

Liz looked over at Jason.

"Right now, she has been living in my penthouse because she has been supporting my recovery. I haven't had time to discuss it with her, but at some point—if she wants, we could move her into a separate apartment in the same building. It's really secure there and well guarded. I just want her to be safe." Jason said.

Audrey nodded. "Okay." Looking at Elizabeth she said, "I made some chocolate chip cookies. They are on the counter."

Elizabeth grinned and ran into the kitchen.

"Mr. Morgan, you seem like you really care about Elizabeth. I love that girl more than anything. Please, do whatever you have to in order to keep her safe."

"Please, call me Jason. I would give my life for Elizabeth. I will do the best that I can. Right now, I'm running the warehouse and that's it. So, it's pretty much an office job."

Jason knew there was no way he could prevent everything. But, her safety was of the upmost importance to him.

Elizabeth came into the room and handed Jason a cookie before sitting back down next to him.

"These are really good." Jason said.

"Thank you." Audrey said smiling.

Liz was so relieved that Audrey was being nice. They stayed for another hour and then went home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis made the turn into the garage.

"I want you to know that I'm okay staying with you. It would be strange to be in a place by myself at this point. I'd just worry about you anyway."

Jason smiled.

They got out and went into the elevator. Liz fought a smile.

"What?" He said fiddling with her fingers.

"I've never kissed anyone in an elevator."

Jason grinned. "Well, that I can fix."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. They almost missed getting out before the elevator door shut.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had off the next day, so she made some plans with Cody while Jason went into the office for a few hours.

He drove her to a building and she was surprised to see Johnny there.

"Hi."

Johnny smiled. "Hi Elizabeth."

"I asked Johnny to come with us because I want to make sure that someone is watching your form." Cody said firmly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Actually, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to continue after you kicked his ass."

Liz laughed. "Now that sounds more like it."

"Alright, first, I'm going to put that on." He said pointing to some padding.

She watched him slip it on and then waited until he was ready.

"Elizabeth, have you ever held a gun?"

"Yes, I went to the shooting range several times before I went away to school. I was paranoid." She said turning a little red.

"That's good. I'm going to teach you how to disarm someone and how to get out of several holds."

They spared back and forth quite for a while. Cody was actually impressed with how quick and accurate Elizabeth was. There were certain bad habits that he'd have her correct, but she was doing quite well."

They took a water break and Cody played a video for her on his ipad. She watched in awe as he played several different videos of her co-workers exiting the hospital building and walking into the parking garage; they were so distracted. None of them had paid attention to what was around them.

"There's a saying that a good offense is a good defense. Even if you have a guard with you, always make sure you know what is going on around you. Just do a sweep of the area with your eyes." Cody said. "People are less apt to attack you if they know you are paying attention."

"And use your ears as your eyes too. If something should ever happen, calming yourself and listening could actually lead us to you." Johnny said.

Elizabeth nodded. She was totally going to get on Robin about walking and texting.

"I think we should stop for today. I don't want you to be too sore."

Liz smiled. "I can't thank you both enough." She said getting up from the mat. She would definitely need a hot bath when she got back.

They went outside and Johnny chuckled when he saw Liz scope out the area. She was already applying what she had learned.

He looked over at Cody and Johnny pounced on her and at first, she screamed because he had caught her off guard, but then she quickly sprang into action and did what Cody taught her too. She countered Johnny's move successfully and was able to break free of his arms.

"Good job." Cody said patting her on the shoulder. "Let's get you home."


	26. Chapter 26 – Finding Normal

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ilovedana53 – Yes, she moved into the house where they had dinner at. I didn't make a big deal out of the breakup because Sonny really isn't my focus.

Chapter 26 – Finding Normal

Elizabeth went into her bathroom but then remembered that Jason had a bigger tub and knocked on his door before entering and when there was no response she went inside and went into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she turned on the water and sat on the edge watching it fill up.

"You might want to add this." Jason said making her jump.

Liz grinned. "Sorry," She said taking the bottle of bubble bath from his hands, "I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. You can use it whenever you want."

"Thanks. I was just a little sore."

He frowned. "Is that a bruise?" He asked, noticing a mark on her arm.

Liz looked and frowned. "I didn't even realize I had one. It probably happened when Johnny threw me to the ground and I landed funny."

Jason went from sweet to lethal in about two seconds flat, and before Elizabeth could stop him, he ran out of the bathroom while Elizabeth cursed under her breath. She turned off the water and ran downstairs and opened the door. Jason had Johnny on the floor and Cody was trying to pull him off.

"Jason Morgan, get off of him right now." Elizabeth yelled.

He snapped his head, still gripping Johnny's shirt, and looked at her and he could tell she was pissed. "But, he hurt you."

Elizabeth growled and Johnny chuckled which just pissed Jason off more and his hands found Johnny's neck.

Elizabeth pushed Cody back and jumped on Jason's back and threw her arms around his neck.

Francis walked off the elevator. "Should I come back?" He asked as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Elizabeth, stop." Jason said, scared that she'd get hurt.

"No, you stop first." She yelled.

"Okay, just get off my back before you fall."

She slid off of him and Jason pushed Johnny hard one more time before getting up.

"What the hell is going on?" Francis asked.

Johnny was trying to catch his breath so Cody spoke. "Jason came running out of the penthouse like a bat out of hell and pinned Johnny up against the wall and threatened to kill him and then slammed him down on the floor."

Francis frowned. "Why would you do that to Johnny?"

"Because he thinks that I hurt Elizabeth." Johnny volunteered.

"I'm going to need a fucking aspirin. Why would you think that?" He asked Jason.

"Because he saw a little bruise on my arm and I made a comment about Johnny that he completely took the wrong way. If he wasn't so damned fast, I would have been able to explain before he attacked him."

"It's alright Elizabeth." Johnny said. What Jason did reminded him of how he used to act and that made Johnny happy.

Jason was standing against the door with his arms crossed. "What exactly did I misunderstand about Johnny throwing you to the ground?"

"This is my fault." Cody said. "I took Elizabeth to an empty warehouse so I could show her some self defense moves. I just wanted her to be safe. Johnny took a break and came to watch us and we switched on and off showing her how to break various holds."

"You threw her Johnny?" He said glaring at his friend.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Johnny said.

Francis pinched the bridge of his nose and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a bath." She said going back inside; leaving Jason to stew.

It wasn't until she was soaking that she realized that Jason had gotten physical with Johnny and didn't have a flashback. She smiled. Even though he had gone completely crazy trying to be protective, he was getting better.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason fidgeted as he watched Johnny smirk at him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Johnny smiled. "Nothing."

"Were you always this annoying?"

Francis chuckled. "Yes, he was." They had left Cody in the hallway and each of them was drinking a beer.

"We didn't hurt her Jason."

"I know that now. I looked like a complete idiot." He said grimacing.

Johnny grinned.

"Would you stop that?"

"You don't even realize it." Johnny said.

"What?"

"You didn't flashback. You handled business and you didn't lose it. That is what I'd call progress my friend."

Jason tilted his head and smirked.

"Now, if you can just get Elizabeth to speak to you again…." Johnny added devilishly.

Jason's face fell. "You think that she's really that mad?"

Elizabeth walked towards them. "I don't know, did you apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion?" She said crossing her arms.

Jason looked up at her and then back at Johnny. "I'm sorry."

Johnny smiled. "No problem. The next time I throw her down, I'll be sure not to leave any marks."

Jason stood up and Johnny ran out into the hallway as Liz shook her head.

Francis got up and put his beer down. "I'll make sure that knucklehead leaves the property."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's beer out of his hand and took a swig before handing it back to him.

"Are you really mad at me?"

Elizabeth straddled him and stared at his lips. "Would I do this if I was?"

She kissed him hard; plunging her tongue into his mouth as Jason pulled her in closer and she explored his mouth. Finally, Liz pulled back.

"Maybe I should tackle Johnny more often." Jason said slightly out of breath.

Liz grinned. "I guess I could be forced to admit that it was a little hot."

"You're so beautiful." He said smiling.

She smiled back.

"You know, Thanksgiving is a week away. We probably should make some plans."

Liz crinkled her nose. "Do we really have to do anything?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I just figured you'd want to go to your grandmother's house."

"She'll be out of town."

"We could stay here."

"Or go to the Quartemaine's."

Jason grimaced. "If you actually want to eat a Thanksgiving meal, you might want to reconsider that."

Liz laughed. "Let me talk to the girls tomorrow at work and see what's going on."

"Okay."

"A bunch of us are getting together for dinner at the Metro Court tomorrow night. You're more than welcome to come."

Jason nodded. "We'll see how things go. There is a shipment coming around 6 p.m."

"If you can't make it, that's okay."

He kissed her. "I'll try."

It really wasn't his scene, but he would do it to make her happy.

She smiled. "Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena looked out the window. She wondered if she should adjust her plans. Samantha had disappeared and she was quite certain that Sonny had something to do with it. When she had seen Jason at the dinner, she knew it was just a matter of time before someone in the organization went after her. She really couldn't blame them after all.

Turning around to walk towards the warm fire, she thought about the war between the Cassadines and the Spencers. It had been going on for years; sometimes well played and sometimes very sloppy. But she just couldn't stop trying to make them hurt it. It was in her blood. Luke needed to pay and she was going to hit him the only place that she could, through his family. He didn't care about anything else. Laura was rotting away in some sanitarium. So, next in line was Lucky. She chuckled. He would be destroyed by what she was about to do and Luke would have to mourn his only son. "Vengeance is mine." She said rubbing her hands together. "Enjoy the next few weeks Lucky Spencer." She said smiling. "Life will never be the same for you again."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Emily and Robin walked up to Liz at the nurse's desk. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She said smiling. "I need to ask you guys something."

"What?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Emily groaned. "Probably eating pizza. I'll explain later."

Robin chuckled. "I'm not sure, I usually go over to Mac's but he's actually invited to the mayor's house. And since Maxie and Georgie are with Felicia, I told him to just go."

Liz smiled. "We should do something all together. My grams is out of town, I could ask if we could have it there."

"I'm in." Robin said

"Count me in." Emily said.

"Me too." Liz said.

"What are you guys up to?" Carly asked.

Before Robin could stop her, Liz said, "Oh, we're just making Thanksgiving plans."

"I was going to ask if you and Jason wanted to come over to my house. We didn't have any place to go."

Liz chuckled at the look on Robin's face. Her head dropped to the counter. "Fine, we'll have it at Carly's."

Carly grinned.

"But only if you're not cooking." Robin said.

Carly made a face. "When have you ever seen me make anything besides reservations? It will be fully catered of course. If you have any special requests, let me know."

Liz smiled. It would probably work out better at Carly's because there would be more room and then some of the guards could come too.

Carly headed to her appointment and the girls got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth got ready for the dinner. Francis had sent word that Jason was running late so she slipped on her little black dress and heels and Cody drove her.

They got off the elevator and immediately saw the unruly bunch and walked towards them.

"Elizabeth, where's Jason?" Emily asked patting the seat next to her.

"He's running a little late."

Robin saw the look of disappointment on Matt's face.

"I ordered you a margarita." Robin said smiling.

"Thank you."

They had a few round of drinks before they placed their orders. Elizabeth chose a steak for Jason and some pasta for herself.

"I love this song." Robin said.

"Come on." Patrick said standing up.

Liz watched them go over to the dance floor; laughing at Patrick's antics.

She was a feeling a little buzzed because she hadn't eaten all day. The elevators opened up and Jason walked out in a suit and Emily grinned. "Elizabeth." She said nodding towards him.

She saw Jason and grinned. He looked so handsome. Getting up, she ran towards him and jumped into his arms and laid a big kiss on him as everyone cheered.

"Well hello." He said smiling as he placed her back down on the floor.

"That was probably a bit much huh?" She said blushing.

He grinned. "Actually, I liked it." He said before kissing her again.

"I'm a little buzzed. I need food."

"They are bringing it out." He said looking towards the table.

Liz dragged him over to the table and they sat down.

"Looks good." He said eyeing the big steak. He was starving.

"I took a wild guess."

"Thanks." He said giving her a quick kiss.

Robin grinned. Jason looked really happy and after all he had been through, she was glad that he was doing better.

They all ate and laughed. Jason was surprised that he had a good time. But just watching Elizabeth laugh and smile made his evening.

He pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Thank you for coming tonight Jason. I know it's not your thing."

"Anywhere you are is my thing." He said smiling.

"Good to know." She said smiling back.

They swayed to the music, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Maybe we can take a little trip soon, just you and me." Jason said quietly.

Liz smiled. "That would be nice."

The song was nearing an end and they stopped dancing.

"May I have the next dance?" Robin asked.

Liz smiled and walked away.

The next song began and Robin smiled up at Jason." It's good to see you happy."

Jason smiled and looked at Liz. "It's mostly because of Elizabeth."

"Well then I'll have to give her an extra big hug."

"I want to really thank you for everything you did for me. It meant a lot."

"I hope you know that I'll always be there if you need me. You're an important part of my life."

Jason smiled. "I like having you as a friend."

For a few years, they hadn't spoken because of Michael but they had already hashed all of that out and made peace with it.

"Me too."

"Do me a favor?"

Robin smiled. "What?"

"Never tell Carly that we danced or I'll never hear the end of it."

Patrick walked up to them.

Jason stepped back to let him dance with Robin but Patrick shook his head.

"No offense," He said looking briefly at Robin, "but I actually was going to ask Jason if he wanted me to show him some of my moves. I know he likes to dance to the slow music, but from one playa to another, I think you should expand your repertoire and dance to a faster song." He said with a straight face.

Jason smiled. "Um…no."

Robin chuckled. "Jason has his own moves."

Patrick shrugged. A faster song had begun. "Suit yourself."

Jason shook his head and walked back to Elizabeth.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Only if you are."

Liz smiled. "Let's go to Jakes for a while."

Jason smiled. "Really?"

"I know we're overdressed."

"It's okay. Let's go."

They said goodbye and Francis drove them over to Jakes.


	27. Chapter 27 – Protection

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! LiasonLuv – No brainwashing. Way worse than that! * leasmom – very true * Kikimoo – lol re: Patrick – clueless! * ilovedana, virgy15 – Thank you! * lrobinson01 – She doesn't. * Raynea1 – Thanks for commenting!

Chapter 27 – Protection

Coleman watched Elizabeth and Jason walk in and let out a whistle. "Well you two are looking snazzy."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Coleman."

"What can I get you?"

Jason opted for his usual beer.

"I'll have a shot." She said grinning.

Coleman smiled. "Coming right up."

Jason watched Coleman place a plate with limes down and then Elizabeth licked the salt off her hand, drank the shot down and then sucked on the lime.

"It's your turn." She said putting the shot glass down.

Coleman hovered the spout over the glass and looked at Jason, waiting for him to agree or not. He nodded and Coleman smirked and poured it.

Liz grinned. "Okay, lick it first."

To her surprise, Jason stuck his finger in the shot glass to wet it and then brushed it on her lower lip. She stared at him in disbelief as he brushed some salt on her lip and then lowered his head down and licked then lightly sucked her bottom lip before quickly pulling back. Downing the liquid, he briefly sucked on the lime and then smiled. Liz tilted her head the other way. "That was more like lick it….suck it….slam it….suck it." She frowned and looked up at Coleman. "Did I say that right?"

Coleman grinned as Jason chuckled. She was so damn cute and she was his.

"I thought I'd add my own spin to it."

"Oh you did." She said laughing. "Well, for the record, I like your version better."

He watched her touch her lip as if she were replaying it in her mind. "Want to play pool?"

"I don't know how good I'll be."

"Then, I'll show you how."

Liz smiled. "Alright."

They went over to the table and Jason explained the game.

"Am I holding it right?" Liz said as she held the cue stick awkwardly.

Jason took off his jacket and placed it on a chair before rolling up his sleeves. "I'll help you."

He stood behind her and leaned over, helping her steady herself. She loved having him so close.

And when she made it, she spun around in his arms and gave him a big kiss.

They broke apart. "Are you going to kiss me after every shot?" He asked.

Liz smiled at the laughter in his eyes. "It would be a great incentive."

Jason smiled. "It's still your turn."

She kissed him again and then turned around. He let her line it up herself this time; still standing close. And right before she brought the stick forward, he placed his hand on her back and she shivered and missed the shot.

Elizabeth spun around. "You did that on purpose."

Jason pretended to look offended. He grabbed the stick and lined up his shot. Elizabeth stood opposite from him and just when he was bringing the stick forward, she bent forward so he could see down her cleavage as she bit her lip and he scratched.

He shook his head as Elizabeth celebrated.

Coleman laughed at their antics. Francis watched with a smile as well. It was good to see Jason being so laid back.

Liz lined up another shot and Jason put his hands on her hips and started rubbing circles on her back which she was unsuccessfully trying to ignore. And then he bent down and she could feel his breath on her neck and she started laughing. "Jesus Jason, you're killing me here." She said with a groan.

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll back off and give you a fair chance."

He took two steps backwards and Elizabeth lined up again. "You're staring at my butt aren't you?"

Jason grinned. "No comment."

She giggled. "You can do this." She muttered under breath. She brought the stick forward and it went in and she jumped up and down.

He was laughing.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you just looked really cute."

She grinned. "You're up. I'll be right back. Don't cheat." She said eyeing him; making him smile.

Jason took a swig of his beer. He was glad she had suggested that they come here. It was nice just being out and about.

Two men walked in and Jason's spidey senses went on alert. He looked over at Francis who nodded and kept his eye on them.

Coleman got them a beer and they looked over at Jason and laughed.

Francis sent a text to Johnny to get his ass over to the bar with backup. He wasn't sure if Jason was going to be able to handle the men at all. But, he knew he couldn't take on both of them without shooting one of them first. They were pretty big.

Elizabeth started to walk past them and one of the guys grabbed her arm.

"Hey hot stuff, where's the fire?"

Liz looked down at her arm and then back up at him. "I suggest you remove your hand now." She said firmly.

He stood up, still gripping her. "Or you'll what?"

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I'll remove it for you."

Coleman walked up. "Take your hand off of her now."

Jason looked over at Francis and then walked towards the group.

"Please don't tell me that you are with Morgan? I hear he's lost his mojo." He said as both men laughed.

Jason's jaw clenched. He didn't really give a shit that they were taunting him. But, the man still had his hand on Elizabeth's arm.

Francis reached her first and pulled Elizabeth into his side. "I won't hesitate to bust a cap in your ass if you don't remove your hand now."

The man pulled back his hand. "Chill out man. I was just trying to get lucky."

Jason pulled Elizabeth from Francis and pushed her behind him.

"Don't touch her again." He said—his voice low and lethal.

The man smirked. "And what are you going to do about it if I do?"

Francis and Liz held their breath as Jason clenched his fists together.

"Do you really want to find that out?"

The man's friend tried to pull him back but the man wouldn't budge. "Maybe a year ago, I would have run out of here scared. But, you are not Jason Morgan anymore. Maybe you should change your name back to Quartermaine."

The man took a swing at Jason and it was like Jason flipped a switch and went into enforcer mode. He blocked it easily and pummeled the guy over and over until he fell to the ground and Francis gently pulled him back. He looked over at the other man who held his hands up.

Jason walked out of the bar. He hated doing that in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at Francis quizzically and then grabbed their coats and they both went outside as Johnny and Cody parked the car.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

Francis filled him in as he watched Jason leaning onto the car.

Elizabeth walked up to him. "Jason, you should put on your jacket. It's cold."

He took it from her and put it on. Opening the door, he slid inside and she followed.

"Let me see your hands."

"They are fine."

"You're bleeding."

He looked over at her. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped hitting him but it was like I couldn't."

She placed her hand on his thigh. "Jason, you have nothing to be ashamed of. That asshole had it coming."

Jason knew that but his inability to stop himself scared him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You didn't see the look in his eyes." Francis said.

"Was it different than how he'd normally look?"

Francis nodded. "He always has that icy look when he's in "that" mode." Francis explained. "But, he almost seemed completely tuned out; like he wasn't totally present."

Johnny nodded. "Maybe he was seeing her." He said referring to Sam.

"How is she by the way?"

"In agony. I even shaved her head today—very badly I might add."

Francis grinned.

"And last night, she didn't do well at all with the rats. She's been whimpering all day."

Cody smirked. "Ask Johnny who he paid to re-capture them."

Francis looked over at him. "Who?"

"I paid Milo a hundred bucks. We're calling him Willard now."

Francis grinned. "I've left them alone for long enough. I'm going to get him home."

The men said goodbye and the Francis got into the town car. They got back to the penthouse and Francis asked to speak to Jason alone.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Jason, can I ask what you were thinking of when you were giving that guy a beat down?"

Jason shrugged. "Nothing—everything. I don't know. Sometimes I saw him and other times I saw one of the guards who hurt me or Sam."

"I'd suggest we take you to the ring to work some of this rage off, but I'm scared you'd hurt somebody."

Jason smirked. "Maybe I could just hit the bags. I just need some way to release some of this anger."

Francis nodded. "Fine, we'll go every day. We'll tape your hands up first though." He said firmly. "What else is bothering you?"

"Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"Maybe I just want to keep her away from my violent side."

Francis sighed. "Jason, you can't really do that. She knows who you are and she's fine with it."

'It's one thing to know it and it's a whole other thing to actually see it. I just want to protect her."

"From what exactly—you?"

Jason stood up. "Maybe."

"Jason, do you trust Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's me I don't trust. She's not the problem."

"You have got to find a way to get past this and just trust what you both feel for each other."

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds and then looked back at him. "This is just so fucked up."

"But it won't be forever. Do you even realize how much progress you have made?"

Jason nodded. "I know Francis. It's not even about Elizabeth feeling good about me. It's more about how I feel about myself."

"Why don't you tell me? You know I won't judge you Jason. And if you can't tell me, then you should definitely tell Kevin."

Jason sat back. "I feel like I'm tainted or something. Every time I think about Sam did, I want to throw up. I'm scared I'm never going to be able to be intimate with the woman I'm falling in love with because of that delusional bitch. I just want her out of head."

"Jason, would it help you if Sam was dead? Because I just have to make a phone call and it will be handled."

"I don't know. Even if she's dead, what happened still happened. And frankly, I do want her to suffer. She can't hurt me right now anyway. It's not that." Jason said as his voice rose.

"Okay."

"And tonight, what those guys said. God, I just wanted to kill them for trying to make me feel inferior."

"But you fought back Jason. You protected Elizabeth and I know you were a little out of control, but no one else would have noticed that. You are finding your way again. Don't try to control every little thing. Just go with the flow and see where that leads you."

Jason looked over at him.

"That sounded a little new agey didn't it?"

Jason smirked. "Thanks for talking me down again."

"I told you that any time you want to talk, I'm here. You are not just my boss, you are my friend."

Jason stood up. "Thank you Francis."

"Go get some sleep."

He watched Francis leave and headed upstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was lying in Jason's bed. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about that, but she just felt like he needed her.

Jason walked inside and took off his shirt and then his head jerked and their eyes met.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi, you're not mad are you?"

"Not at all."

He grabbed some sweats out of his drawer and went into the bathroom and quickly changed and washed his hands. Slipping into the bed, Elizabeth quickly snuggled up next to him.

"Besides the fight, I hope you had a good time tonight."

Elizabeth smiled. "I had a great time tonight."

"Good, so did I."

"By the way, we're going to Carly's for Thanksgiving."

Jason groaned. "How did that happen?"

She looked up at him. "Are you mad?"

He sighed. "I guess not. It's just that she can't cook."

Liz smiled. "I know, but she's having it catered and Johnny, Francis, and Cody can come. And Robin and Patrick will be there as well as Emily."

Jason smiled. "As long as you're there, I'm good."

He listened to her breathing even out and then closed his eyes and tried to relax.


	28. Chapter 28 – We Gather Togethe

A/N – Thanks for the comments! LiasonLuv – They were just random dock workers. Glad you liked the flirting * Kikimoo – He does! * TwistedMusilah – Definitely! * ilovedana53 – random guys * Guest – Not really in my plans * mariposa101, doralupin86 – Thanks! *

Chapter 28 – We Gather Together

Sonny walked into the basement and saw Sam lying there.

She watched him walk towards her. They had kept her awake for the last 24 hours. If she fell asleep, they used a taser to wake her up.

"I bet you really want to sleep, don't you?" Sonny asked sitting down on a chair.

"What do you want Sonny?"

"To make you pay. What you did to Jason was disgusting and sadistic."

"Sleeping with me wasn't so bad. I seem to remember you screaming my name."

Sonny shook his head. "There is nothing special about your vagina Sam. It doesn't take a lot to make a man cum. And speaking of screaming, I really want to make you scream right now."

She started laughing. "You can try."

"Oh, I will." He said getting up and turning the soldering iron on.

"Does it make you feel good to torture a girl?"

Sonny chuckled. "When it's you it does. You had to know that you weren't going to get away with this; that somewhere along the line what you did was going to catch up with you, unless, you're that arrogant and stupid."

"You stand there and act like you had nothing to do with this. If you had treated me like a human being instead of a stray dog that you threw out of the car when you got tired of taking care of it, we wouldn't be here. I couldn't have children because of you. You ruined my life."

"Last time I check, you knew all the consequences of getting involved with me."

"I fucking loved you. I gave everything to you."

"I left you to protect you not to punish you Sam. You were shot because of me. You can't have children because someone tried to kill me. At the time, I thought you deserved better. And why did you involve Jason instead of having the balls to deal with me directly?"

"Because I wanted you to hurt. I wanted you to lose something that would really fuck up your head so you would know how I felt. And I was hoping that they were wrong and I could get pregnant so that you wouldn't be able to kill me because I was carrying Jason's precious child. That is how much I fucking hated you." She yelled as tears came down her face.

Sonny looked up at her. "I'm sorry, were you say something?" Sonny asked smirking.

"Fuck you Sonny."

Sonny grabbed the soldering iron. "This is for Jason." He said pressing the iron into her skin as she screamed out in pain. He did it over and over until Sam passed out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin walked up to Elizabeth at the nurse's station. "Hey, are you ready for Thanksgiving?"

Liz smiled. "I've been looking forward to it all week. I can't wait to stuff my face."

"Me too. Have you spoken to Carly?"

"Not for a few days. The last I heard, she said people could come over when they liked."

"I'm sure the guys are going to want to get there early so they can watch football."

"True."

Emily came around the corner. "Hey guys."

"Hey, we were just talking Thanksgiving. "Robin said.

"We're still on right?" Emily asked.

"Yup. Are you bringing Ewen?"

She nodded. "I am."

Liz smiled.

Matt came around the corner. "I'm invited too, right?"

"Sure Matt.

Liz saw Irina standing over to the side. "I want to invite her, are you guys going to have a problem with that?"

They all looked at each other.

Robin shrugged. "I guess not. Is her friend coming too?"

"Probably." Liz said.

Robin sighed. "If she promises not to hit on my boyfriend, then I guess I'm cool with it."

The rest of them looked around at each other and shrugged.

"Thanks guys!" Liz said walking over to her. "Hi."

Irina smiled. "Hi."

Irina wasn't allowed to see any patients until her face healed more, but it was looking a little better.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you to eat with us."

Irina's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously, you should come. It's at Carly Benson's house."

Irina looked away and Liz looked over at Robin who made a face. They were all surprised that Irina had gotten emotional. The truth was she was just really lonely.

She wiped her face and then looked back at Liz. "I would love to come."

"Will it just be you or will Lisa come?"

"She's actually not going to be in town, so it will just be me."

"Well, bring your appetite because there will be plenty of food."

Irina smiled. "Thanks—I—just thanks." She said rushing off.

Liz walked back towards them. "It's just her; no Lisa."

Robin nodded. "Well, I have a patient to see. See you guys later."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was finally Thanksgiving. Liz knocked on Carly's door. Michael opened it and Liz smiled brightly at him. "Hello Michael."

"Hi Aunt Liz. Hi Uncle Jase." He said holding the door open.

They went inside.

"Where's your mom?" Jason asked.

"She's upstairs."

Jason kissed Liz on top of the head. "I'll be right back."

He went further inside the house and then went upstairs. He knocked on Carly's bedroom door.

She swung it open and her eyes almost popped out at the beautiful flowers Jason was holding.

"This is from me and Liz." He said handing it to her.

"They are beautiful. Thank you so much." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't choose what to wear."

Jason made a face. "And you expect me to tell you?"

"You're my best friend. I trust your opinion."

"Hell no. Hold on." He said opening the door and ducking out. He ran down the stairs and grabbed Liz.

"What's wrong?"

"Carly is having a wardrobe emergency. Go up the stairs, second door on the left."

Liz chuckled. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Johnny looked up at him. "You dodged a bullet my friend." He said as he played Madden Football on Michael's Xbox.

There was a knock on the door and Jason ran to get it. He opened it and found Irina on the other side.

"Hey, come in."

She walked in and looked around. "This is a great house." She said as she followed Jason into the living.

"Irina, this is Johnny."

"Hi." She said smiling.

Johnny briefly looked up at her. "Hello."

"Is that Madden football?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I kick ass at that."

Johnny paused the game and looked up at her. "I have no problem embarrassing a girl."

Irina grinned. "And I have no problem beating a boy."

"Bring it Mary Sunshine. " He said patting the seat next to him.

Jason smiled. Elizabeth and Carly came down the stairs.

"Hey Irina."

"Can't talk, I'm kicking Johnny's ass."

Liz laughed. "This I have to see." She said sitting down.

More people arrived and Robin had just walked in the door when she saw Liz jump up and high five Irina.

"What's going on?" She asked Jason.

"Johnny's getting his ass handed to him."

Robin laughed. Patrick patted Jason on the shoulder and then walked inside as Matt followed. The house was bursting with laughter and people and Carly just stood back and smiled. It was everything she could have hoped for. Michael was happy and she was happy. The doorbell rang and she opened the door and to her surprise, Sonny was standing there.

"Sonny?"

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you and Michael a Happy Thanksgiving."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You have a house full of people it seems."

Carly nodded. "You can come in if you want Sonny. There's no reason we can't get along and celebrate the day together."

Sonny looked down as Michael ran outside. "Dad, you've got to see this. Uncle Johnny is losing at Madden to a girl."

Sonny chuckled. "You sure?"

Carly nodded. "Come on in."

He went inside and Jason shook his hand. Emily and Ewen were the last to show up and Jason gave her a big hug.

"Jason, this is Ewen." Emily said smiling.

Jason shook his hand and nodded.

Emily grabbed Ewen's hand and pulled him into the living room before Jason could threaten him.

About an hour later, they were just about to sit down when the doorbell rang and Carly ran and opened it. Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open.

"Shut it Carly. Just let us in." Tracy said.

Edward pushed Lila forward. "Our Turkey didn't defrost and Lila was hungry. Emily said she was coming over here."

"So we thought maybe you'd have room for more." Monica added.

Carly started to laugh. "Fine, there's plenty of food here."

Jason had heard the ruckus and was shocked to see Edward push Lila into the living room.

"Cook didn't defrost the turkey in time."

Jason grinned. "What happened to pizza?"

"I refused to eat yet another pepperoni pizza on Thanksgiving." Lila said. "It's sacrilegious."

"Well, let me show you to the dining room then. There's plenty of room."

Carly had a huge long table set up and there was just enough room to fit everyone. Monica and Alan sat down together. Tracy took a seat next to Francis, and they put Lila and Edward at the end.

Carly stood up. "I hope everyone has a drink." She said smiling. "I want to thank each and every one of you for spending Thanksgiving here. You've truly made this a very happy day for me and Michael. To friendship and family." She said holding up her glass. They all toasted and started to eat.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat back in her chair. "I think I'm going to need help getting up."

Alan chuckled.

"You and me both." Tracy said. "Good thing I wore elastic."

Michael jumped up. "Johnny, I want to play football."

Johnny groaned. "You might have to carry me."

Michael grinned and ran over to him. "Okay." He said trying to make Johnny budge. He threw down his napkin and allowed Michael to pull him out of the room. Sonny went along to watch them.

Irina got up and went to the bathroom to freshen her makeup and Carly followed her. Irina kind of reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"Come here, I have just the thing for those." She said pointing her face before taking her upstairs to her bedroom.

Carly pulled her into the bathroom. "Sit."

Irina sat down and Carly started covering up some of her bruises. She finished up. "What do you think?"

Irina looked in the mirror. "That looks much better actually. Thank you."

"You know, Elizabeth told me the whole sordid story and I just want to say to you that I spent a lot of time being bitter and hateful because of family. But, it got me nothing but being hated by people. You can save yourself a lot of pain and misery if you just be yourself and stand on your own merit. You got dealt some bad cards but that doesn't mean you can't throw them back."

Irina nodded. "Thank you for saying that Carly. I'm trying to be a better person."

"Good. And if people try to judge you, flip them off and keep going about your business."

Irina laughed. "I'll remember that."

They went back downstairs. Everyone stayed well into the evening.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly plopped onto the sofa. "That was awesome."

Jason looked over at her. Elizabeth was nodding off onto his chest and Michael was asleep on his leg with the controller still in one hand. "It was a great day Carly. Thank you."

Carly smiled. "It felt good to have so many people over. I even got along with Robin."

Jason smiled. "I probably should get her home."

Liz looked up at him. "I'm awake."

"Sure you are." He said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to tuck Michael in."

Liz sat back and Jason picked up Michael and took him upstairs.

"I'm going to have to get liposuction." Liz mumbled.

Carly chuckled. "Come chase Michael around for a few hours tomorrow. You'll laugh more and you're sure to lose a few pounds."

Liz smiled. "I had a great time today."

"You guys are welcome over here anytime."

Jason came downstairs. "You ready sleepyhead?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yup."

They hugged Carly and said their goodbyes and walked out to Jason's SUV. They had no idea that the next day was going to change everything.


	29. Chapter 29 – Black Friday

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the dinner!

I was going to hire a bodyguard. But, I'll guess I'll give you two chapters this time instead.

Chapter 29 – Black Friday

The day was very busy at General Hospital. There was a bug going around and there were several big accidents due to Black Friday events. They were all running around trying to get everyone in the waiting room seen and none of them would get a break.

Elizabeth was finishing writing up a chart in an empty room when someone flung open the door.

"Who are you?" She asked as the man walked towards her.

"You're coming with me."

Liz backed up and threw the chart down. "No, I'm not." She wondered where Marco was. He was filling in for Cody who was out of town.

He lunged for her and Elizabeth used one of the moves Cody had showed her and got out of the way.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will." He said menacingly.

He managed to grab her and she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs and when he bent forward she elbowed him in the head as he yelled and she started to run for the door.

He grabbed her ankle and she kicked and twisted her body, and brought her other leg around and kicked him in the face. Standing up to make a run for it, he stabbed her in the leg with a needle and she opened her mouth in shock and turned to look at him. "What did you just give me?"

He just smirked and got up. Staring at his battered face she smiled at her handiwork, she had done a pretty good job roughing him up. But, she quickly fell to the floor as the drugs started coursing through her veins. He walked to the door and opened it to signal his partner when Robin walked in. Liz's eyes grew big. Robin frowned when she saw Liz and then the man clocked her with the butt of his gun and she fell down and he quickly shut the door.

Liz gasped. Her eyes were getting so heavy and soon she was out cold.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany had been looking all over for Robin. Leyla went into the room she had seen Liz go into to see if maybe Robin was there too and she screamed when she saw Robin lying on the floor. There was a cut on her head and she was unconscious.

Epiphany ran towards her and when she saw Robin's body, she yelled for someone to call the police. Kneeling down next to Robin, she felt her pulse. "She's still alive. Leyla, I need you to go find someone to help me move her."

Leyla nodded and ran out. She found Patrick and Matt at the nurse's station and they ran to the room.

"Oh my God." Patrick muttered when he saw her.

There was another scream and Epiphany ran back in the hallway.

"There's a body in the supply closet." One of the nurses said loudly.

"Is it Elizabeth?" Epiphany asked.

"No, I think it's her guard."

Epiphany took out her phone. "Jason, it's Epiphany. You need to come to the hospital now."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis jumped into Jason's SUV and they drove to GH. Jason practically jumped out while the truck was moving and raced inside. He saw Epiphany talking to Taggert. "What happened? Where is Elizabeth?"

Taggert sighed. "Her guard is dead. He was found in the supply closet. Robin Scorpio was hit over the head and is still unconscious. Elizabeth is missing."

Jason stumbled backwards; stunned as he tried to process the words.

Francis came up behind him.

"She's gone Francis. Helena took her." He said almost out of breath.

Francis whipped out his phone and turned around. "Spinelli, Elizabeth was taken from General Hospital. I need you to check the video surveillance now and then get back to me."

He turned and Jason was gone. He looked around frantically and then patted his pockets and realized that Jason had taken his keys and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's eyes flittered open and she tried to focus. She was in a big room. It was decorated like someone was having a party.

"Elizabeth." Lucky said softly.

She turned her head quickly and saw him. "Lucky? Where are we?"

Elizabeth could tell he had been beaten. He had a black eye and his lip was cut.

"We are in an old building that Helena had restored in order to torture us. It used to be called the Campus Disco. It's where my father raped my mother." He said bitterly. "I only know this because Helena happily filled me in."

Elizabeth looked around wildly.

"And unfortunately, no one would ever think to look for us here."

His voice was almost monotone and hopeless and Elizabeth tried not to think of the implications of his words.

"I just don't understand. Why did she take you?"

Lucky licked his lips and looked around. "Payback. She has this sick fascination with trying to destroy our family."

"And how do I fit in exactly?"

"I don't know, but I'm just hoping it has nothing to do with rape."

Liz tried to move but her ankles and wrists were in restraints. She noticed Lucky's hands seemed to be bound behind his back. She was on a bed, but he was in chair off to the side.

A voice came over the loud speakers. "Ms. Webber, I'm so glad that you are awake. I can't wait for the festivities to begin."

Liz looked around to see if she could locate where Helena was but there were disco lights flickering and it was kind of disorienting.

"I hope you like the decorations. I took great care in making sure that I was true to the original décor as possible. I have so much in store for the both of you."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would you bring us here?"

Helena chuckled. "You are so impatient; just like your father. Maybe, you are more like him than you even realize."

"Let Elizabeth go. She has nothing to do with this stupid feud."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. Elizabeth has been your undoing for years. Her rape and your part it in has tormented you and I'm going to use her to push you into insanity."

Lucky closed his eyes. She was here because of him. Helena had some sick plan and Elizabeth would yet again be a victim because of him.

"Lucky, this isn't your fault." Elizabeth said softly.

His eyes snapped open and quickly filled with tears. "Yes, it is. She is going to hurt you and make me watch. Don't you get it?"

Elizabeth felt her panic rise.

"That's right. You are going to have to live with what happens to Elizabeth in this room for the rest of your life. You will witness her demise and I am hoping that it will drive you mad. And then Luke will have two family members rotting away; stuck in the recesses of their own damaged and tortured minds. It's poetic justice really."

Tears started to flow down Elizabeth's cheeks. Whatever Helena had planned, she was going to die and she didn't think anyone would find them in time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was on a mission. He pulled up in front of Irina's apartment and banged on the door.

She opened it. "Jason?"

"I need your help. Helena has Elizabeth." He said slightly out of breath.

"What?"

"I need to find her before she hurts her. Can you help me?"

Irina stepped back. "Come in."

Jason walked inside. "She took her from the hospital. Robin Scorpio was hit over the head and is still unconscious. I didn't know what else to do. We sent some men over to Windemere, but they haven't found anything. I'm going out of my mind."

Irina sucked in her breath.

Jason's phone rang.

"Jason."

"What Francis?"

"I need to know where you are."

"I'm not telling you that. I need to do this."

"They took Lucky Spencer too."

Jason froze. "What?"

"According to Luke, they took him about an hour before they took Elizabeth."

"This makes no sense. Does Luke know where she would take them?"

"No. He's already looked at the usual places."

"Well he needs to think. The only connection between Lucky and Elizabeth is the rape."

"I'll talk to him."

Jason hung up. "Can you help me find any kind of real estate dealings or leases that Helena has made in the city within the last few years?"

Irina nodded. "If you can get me onto the island, I can get into her office and check. There is a lawyer she uses for those kinds of local transactions."

"What is the name?"

"Um, Claire Walsh."

Jason picked up his phone. "Spinelli, we need to find Claire Walsh and see if she's done any real estate deals or leases for Helena in the last few years. "

He ended the call and then got Johnny on the line. "Johnny, I need you to get a few guys to pick up Irina at her apartment and take her to Windemere. Do not let anything happen to her."

He put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm going to go see Luke. Be careful."

Irina nodded. "You too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the Haunted Star and found Luke downing a shot. "It's a little early for that isn't it?"

"It's happy hour somewhere." Luke quipped. "I take it you're here about the cowboy and Elizabeth?"

Jason nodded. "What do you know?"

"Not much. I have no idea where she would take them or why."

"They are connected by her rape. I need you to think Luke."

Luke sighed. "Did you check the park?"

"There is no way that Helena would take them there. It's too public."

"You've got a point."

He leaned on the counter trying to rack his brain. "Helena is obviously trying to punish my son and use the rape as a way to do that."

Jason paced back and forth. He hated even saying what he was about to say, but he had to know. "Do you think that she'd make Lucky rape Elizabeth?"

Luke grimaced. "I don't know; she might. It's either that or make him watch her get raped again."

Jason picked up a chair and threw it. "We have got to stop this. You need to think Luke. Where would Helena take them?"

"I don't know."

Jason growled. "If you think of anything, you call me." He said walking up to the bar and scrawling his number down. He back out to the truck and drove to the warehouse and parked out of sight and waited for Johnny to get in his car, and then he followed him. It was just a hunch that he had that Johnny would want to confront her. Hopefully, he would lead him to her whether he was ready for it or not.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A door opened and Elizabeth struggled with her restraints.

"You might as well relax Elizabeth. There is no way you can escape." Helena said gleefully.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Helena cackled. "I don't think you really want to know that. But, you'll find out soon enough."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny got out of his truck and went into the abandoned building. He went into the basement where Sam was being held and flipped on the lights.

Sam struggled to adjust.

"What did you do?" He yelled.

Sam looked at him in confusion and then realized why he was upset. "Fuck you."

"I will fucking pry your mouth open next time so that the rats can climb inside of it. What the fuck did you and Helena do to her?"

Jason stood next to the doorway and listened.

"That bitch is about to get what is coming to her and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." She said with a funny lisp since Johnny had pulled some of her teeth out.

Johnny stood over her. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer Samantha. I had only just begun to make your life a living hell, but I can do far worse."

"Oh like you'd give me a break if I talk? I'm not stupid."

"What is Helena going to do to her?"

Sam decided that telling them would actually cause them to suffer more so she smiled and said, "It's brilliant actually. Lucky is going to watch Liz get brutally raped and killed. He will again be responsible for it. We haven't decided if we'll let him go crazy afterwards, or give him a gun to shoot himself. We were still working on the details." She said wickedly.


	30. Chapter 30 – Necessary Roughness

A/N – Remember how I said it would come full circle?

Chapter 30 – Necessary Roughness

Jason walked inside of the room, holding up his gun. "Step aside Johnny." He said lethally."

Johnny looked over at him in shock. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

He moved forward. "Get out of the way or I swear I'll fucking shoot you too."

"Okay." Johnny said moving out of the way.

Jason walked up to Sam. Her appearance was shocking. She was bald, bruised, burned, cut, drilled, missing teeth, and was basically a hideous mess. He smiled admiring Johnny's work.

Mistaking his reason for smiling, she said. "You couldn't stay away could you? I knew you wanted me back."

Jason stared at her for a moment, taking in the condition of her body. "I hope you have suffered greatly Sam." He said looking over at the tools sitting on the table. He grabbed the drill and placed it onto her forehead.

Sam smiled up at him. "You don't have the guts to hurt me Jason. Let's face it. I know you still want me."

Jason started to go into a very dark place. "I definitely want to do something to you Sam. You have three seconds to tell me where Elizabeth is or I will start drilling into your skull."

Sam just stared up at him. So, Jason turned it on and it started burrowing into her skin.

She screamed, "Stop," and he paused.

"You have something to say Sam?" He asked smiling down at her.

She was crying as he continued to press down into the hole he had created.

"Disco." She said. "But you'll never find it." She said slowly. "You can't kill me Jason because it will kill you. You might not be able to admit it, but you were hard for me. You liked it when I made you cum. If you let me go, I'll make you feel really good again."

Jason grabbed her by throat with his left hand and squeezed. "I am done with you and you will die by my hand—you sick, vindictive bitch."

He let go right before she passed out and she started choking and gasping for air. Jason let out a roar and turned the drill on and used both hands to push it into her skull as Sam screamed and then breathed her last breath.

Johnny watched Jason carefully. He now knew about the rape and it made him sick to know that Sam had did that to his friend. Jason's shirt and part of his face were covered with brain matter and his chest was heaving. He finally let go of the drill as he stared down at her. His face was a myriad of emotions and he looked like he was coming out of his skin.

Jason ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees and started to retch. Johnny moved behind him and wet a washcloth and handed it to him when he was done. He grabbed some mouthwash from the cabinet and sat it on the counter.

"Take you clothes off and get into the shower. I'll get you some new ones. Just put them in the bag over there."

The door shut and Jason lost it. He started to cry; deep sobs as he let go of so many pent up emotions he had been carrying around. Sam was dead and he had killed her. And while it didn't make everything better, it had helped him release some of the pain that was preventing him from moving forward. He stood up and rinsed his mouth out.

Johnny had waited until he had calmed down so he didn't embarrass him. He knocked and handed Jason the clothes and left.

Snapping out of the haze, Jason quickly got into the shower and washed off all of the blood and then quickly redressed. He called Luke. "What does the word disco mean in regard to Helena?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Oh my God. The Campus Disco. But, it's been closed for years. It was where Laura and I…." His voice trailed off.

"Where the fuck is it Luke?" He yelled.

Luke snapped out of it and gave him the directions and Jason threw open the bathroom door. Johnny had covered Sam's body up and was standing in front of the door. He wasn't sure where Jason's head was at and he had called Francis to let him know that he was with him.

"We need to go. I know where she is."

Johnny nodded. "I'll drive."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched the man walk up to her.

Lucky knew what was about to happen and he struggled with his restraints. "No." He yelled. "You can't do this to her."

Helena smiled from the control room. "Oh, but I can. Everyone, this is Rolf. He's about to show Elizabeth a really good time. And then when he's finished with her, there are a few more waiting in line."

Rolf walked up to Elizabeth. He took off his shirt exposing his muscular build. Elizabeth looked at Lucky frantically. "No….please. I can't go through this again. Please don't hurt me." She begged.

She realized that the man had earplugs in his ears and was listing to music. He just smiled at her as he started to unbutton her shirt.

"Don't touch me." She screamed.

Lucky started to cry. "I'm so sorry." He said loudly. "I will not watch this." He yelled.

Helena laughed. "Oh you will or I will have him inflict horrific pain on her body. You will watch and it is your fault Lucky Spencer that she has to endure this again. You will have to live with your guilty conscious for the rest of your life."

Lucky yelled. "No."

Elizabeth started to scream. He was cutting off her shirt and touching her and she was losing it. He clamped one hand around her neck and ripped her bra away. Helena turned up the music to drown out her screams.

Liz tried to struggle and thrash but it was no use. Rolf had cut off the last of her clothes and then looked her up and down. Lucky was going crazy. He was sobbing at this point.

"Just kill me Helena. Please don't hurt her. Please. Give me a gun. I'll shoot myself. Just let her go. Please, just let her go." Lucky yelled.

Elizabeth could hear him but Rofl was taking off his pants and she started to freak out.

"I will make this good for you." He said.

Elizabeth tried to scream but she was hoarse. He started to kiss her body and Elizabeth started to thrash.

Helena was laughing and Lucky was yelling and Elizabeth just couldn't take it anymore and she passed out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny called Francis and he met them at the address. They weren't sure how many of Helena's men they would encounter.

"You sure you won't hesitate when it's time to shoot?"

Jason nodded. "Let's do this."

There was no way in hell he was going to fail Elizabeth.

Moving towards the building, they each took out a few men. Jason was methodical as he always was. They finally reached the entrance and made their way inside. They could hear the music.

"Split up." Francis said. They had to show Jason they trusted him on his own.

Jason nodded and slowly moved forward. A man came around the corner, surprised to see him and Jason shot him between the eyes. Jason had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Elizabeth in time. He saw the double doors leading to the auditorium and he pulled it open.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Wake her up." Helena shouted. "She has to be conscious."

Rolf sat down next to Elizabeth and shook her and then smacked her face and her eyes flickered open. Looking into Rolf's eyes she was filled with terror again and started to try and fight. He stood up and she saw Lucky. His eyes were glazed and he looked like he had checked out.

"Lucky?" She yelled hoarsely.

But he didn't answer. He just stared past her.

Rolf started to touch her breasts again and she started to sob. "Please…" She begged. "Please don't do this."

He started to stroke himself and Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. She heard a noise and Rolf fell on her and she started to wail but no sound came out. And then, he was there, his blue eyes were angry and frantic and he pulled Rolf off of her.

Someone burst through the doors and Jason turned with his gun raised but it was Francis.

"Stay back." Jason yelled.

Elizabeth was naked and he didn't want her to be embarrassed. He took off his jacket and then his shirt and laid it over her body. He quickly put the jacket back on and then said, "It's okay. He can't hurt you."

Elizabeth cried. They were tears of relief mixed with pain.

Jason looked over at Francis and he hurried over and helped Jason get her out of the restraints and Liz leapt into his arms. Her wrists were raw and bleeding as well as her ankles but he had got to her just in time.

Francis stepped back to give them some privacy and untied Lucky and laid him on the floor.

Jason held Elizabeth tightly. "Elizabeth?" He said softly before pulling back. The music had stopped and he figured Johnny had done it.

She tried to speak and Jason understood that she had lost her voice.

"Let me put the shirt on you." He said.

She nodded and he grabbed it and she lifted up her arms and he quickly pulled it down over her before pulling her into his arms again.

Johnny walked in with a gun to Helena's head.

Jason looked over at him. "Take her to Sam."

Johnny nodded and left.

"I'll take Lucky, you take her." Francis said.

Milo came running inside. "It's all clear." He said loudly.

Francis picked up Lucky and took him to his car and put him on the back seat.

Milo held his car open for Jason and he got in with Elizabeth and held onto her as they drove to the hospital.

She had stopped crying. Her eyes were closed and Jason softly spoke to her. "I love you Elizabeth. You mean everything to me. I'm so sorry that he hurt you."

Elizabeth clung to him tighter. He loved her. This had been one of the worst days of her life but in the end, Jason loved her and it gave her strength.

They pulled into the hospital. Luke and Sonny were waiting outside with some nurses and two gurneys. Sonny opened the truck door and Jason slid out and laid Elizabeth down.

Luke helped Francis get Lucky and they laid him down as well. "What's wrong with him?" Luke asked. "Is he hurt?"

Francis shrugged. "I really don't know. He's been catatonic since I found him."

Luke nodded and followed the gurney inside.

Jason sat down when they took Elizabeth to an exam room and buried his head in his hands.

Taggert walked up to them.

"Taggert, this just isn't the time." Sonny said.

Taggert sighed. "Sonny, there was a shootout reported and lots of dead bodies. You know I have to ask Jason questions."

"Can you do it here so he's not far from Elizabeth please? She's been through enough."

"If Jason agrees to not pull the lawyer crap and talk to me then we can." Taggert said.

"Okay." Jason said quietly. Taggert would have to drag him kicking and screaming away from the hospital.

"What happened?"

Jason looked over at him. "Helena had kidnapped Lucky and Elizabeth. She's been threatening to do it for weeks. I went to Luke and asked him to help me think where she would have taken her. The only connection between Lucky and Elizabeth was her rape. Luke figured out that maybe Helena was playing some kind of sick game and took them to the Campus Disco."

Taggert looked over at Luke. "Can you corroborate that?"

Luke nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, then what?"

"We went there and they started firing at us to keep us out of the building. So, we defended ourselves and shot back. We found Lucky, Liz, and some man in this big room. He was trying to rape her so I shot him."

Taggert looked around the room. "I will need to question Elizabeth."

"She has no voice from screaming. Can't you do that tomorrow? She was almost raped." Jason said emotionally.

Taggert nodded. "Okay, I'll question her later. What about Lucky?"

Luke sighed. "He's not right in the head Taggert. He just stares straight ahead." He said getting up and walking away.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad that you found her in time." Taggert said.

Sonny sighed with relief. "You're not pressing charges?"

"Not at this time. Where is Helena by the way?"

"She wasn't there. She must have heard the gunfire and slipped away."

Taggert had actually wished that she was part of the casualties. "Too bad." He said walking away.

As far as Jason was concerned, Helena was going to suffer a horrible death. They would all make sure of it.


	31. Chapter 31- Waterfall

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sam needed to die. What I meant by full circle is that Jason was the one who ended up killing her. I have interesting plans for Helena. She's old and wouldn't hold out as long as Sam so I figured out a different way to break her.

Chapter 31- Waterfall

Epiphany walked towards them. "Jason, can you come with me please?"

He stood up and followed her to an exam room. Emily was standing next to Elizabeth holding her hand.

"Jason, we cleaned and wrapped her wrists. Her ankles weren't as bad. She wants to go home and take a bath. You'll have to help her. Try not to let her get her wrists wet though."

He nodded.

"Her voice will probably come back by tomorrow. It just needs to rest. Maybe you can get her to drink some tea."

"Okay."

Liz's eyes hadn't left his.

"She should talk to someone." Emily said quietly.

"I'll have Kevin come by tomorrow."

Tonight, he just wanted to hold her.

"How's Robin?"

"She's okay. She has a concussion and they'll probably release her tomorrow."

Emily had already gotten Liz into some scrubs. She handed Jason his shirt. "You should put that on. It's cold outside."

Jason nodded and slipped out of his jacket and put the tee shirt and jacket back on. "Can I take her now?"

She nodded.

Jason picked her up and Liz buried her head into his shirt. When Sonny saw them walking towards him, he stood up. They all surrounded her and walked back to the car. Sonny watched it pull off and sighed and then walked back inside to see how Lucky was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason made his way to the bedroom. He sat Elizabeth down on the bed and then quickly moved into the bathroom and turned on the water; making sure it wasn't too hot.

He came back out and saw that Elizabeth had curled up and was lying down. He fished around in the nightstand and found a pen and paper.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

She wrote quickly and then turned the pad around so he could read it. "You'll have to help me."

"I'll have to see you." He said averting his eyes.

"You already have." She wrote down as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry."

She touched his face with her hand and a tear rolled down his cheek. Reaching for the pen again, she wrote, "I trust you. You saved me."

More tears escaped down his face and she became alarmed. "Talk to me." She wrote down.

"You don't need this right now." He said trying to control his emotions.

"Please." She wrote.

"It's just everything. I hate what happened to you and I had to do something tonight."

She nodded at him to continue.

"I killed Sam. I had to get to you and I followed Johnny and I killed her. I couldn't let her live any longer. But, she is the reason I found you. She gave us a clue."

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks. They had both gone through so much. It was just heartbreaking. But, there was no way that the Cassadines were going to win. She wouldn't let this destroy them.

Liz pointed towards the bathroom and Jason ran inside and turned off the water. He came back and knelt back down in front of her.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded. She stood up and held out her hand and Jason took it and they walked into the bathroom. Her body was exhausted but she wanted to show Jason that she wasn't completely broken.

Turning toward him, she lifted up her arms and he took the shirt off of her and she slipped into the water. He grabbed a cup and a washcloth and gently washed her face and arms, being careful not to get her wrists wet. And then tilting her head back, he filled up the cup and wet her hair and then put some shampoo into his hands and washed it. He rinsed out the shampoo and then she opened her eyes and looked up at him; trying to let him know it was okay to continue. Jason looked into her eyes as he washed the rest of her body and then he pulled out the plug and grabbed a towel and helped her stand. He quickly dried her off and then ran back into the bedroom and grabbed one of his clean tee shirts and put it on her. She sat down and he did his best to dry her hair and then he picked her up and placed her into the bed.

He looked her in the eyes again. "I love you." He said softly as she gently stroked his face. She let go and held up the covers and Jason nodded and then quickly went and changed and slipped into bed. Nuzzling up against him, she felt so safe. He had fought against his own demons and saved her; when she needed him the most he didn't fail her. She started to cry again and he gently rubbed her back. There was no way she could have dealt with being raped again. She had barely survived the first time.

Jason ran over everything in his mind. He had made it through a harrowing situation and he didn't have one flashback. He had killed people and he hadn't crumbled. It was like he had scaled an invisible wall and made it to the other side and the enormity of it all was just overwhelming.

Elizabeth had a few nightmares during the night but Jason calmed her and was there for her when she did. They both finally fell asleep until late in the morning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason smelled something cooking and looked down at Elizabeth who was still sleeping. She suddenly moaned and her eyes snapped open. "Bacon." She croaked.

Jason smiled. "I guess someone is making us breakfast."

She got up and went to the bathroom and came back out and then leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too Jason." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her back and then she went to her room to get her clothes on. Jason ran downstairs and Sonny and Francis were in the kitchen.

"Hey, did we wake you?"

Jason shook his head. "No, it's okay. "

"I hope that you're hungry." Sonny said putting some more bacon on a plate.

Liz slowly peeked around the corner.

"Good morning." Sonny said purposely not looking at her.

"Good morning." Francis said too.

Liz nodded. "Hi guys." She whispered. Her voice still was not back all the way.

"Are you hungry?" Sonny asked.

She nodded yes.

He quickly put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, and a side of bacon in front of her. She was practically drooling.

Sonny was glad that she had come down. He hadn't expected that after everything that happened. He put a tea bag and some hot water in a mug and added some honey and sat it down in front of her for her throat as Liz tasted the first bite.

Sonny watched her smile and smiled back. "I'm glad that you like it."

Francis was eating his and Jason had started to dig in.

"This is good Sonny. Thank you." Jason said.

They ate quietly. Every once in a while someone would say something. But, Sonny and Francis were still trying to figure out how the two of them were.

Liz drank down the soothing liquid and looked up at Sonny. "Lucky?"

Sonny sighed. "He's still at the hospital. He won't speak and they are talking about sending him to Shadybrook if he doesn't come around soon."

Liz frowned and looked over at Jason. He knew what she wanted.

"Finish eating and drinking your tea and we'll go. We can also see how Robin is doing."

She nodded and continued to eat her food. She had seen the look in Lucky's eyes and knew she would be the only one who could help him. And even though what happened was the last thing she wanted to talk about, Lucky had fought for her the best that he could. She felt like she had to help him.

They finished and Francis started cleaning up. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Jason nodded. He knew what Francis was doing. It was another show of trust so that Jason knew that Francis thought he could handle it himself and Jason appreciated that. He had relied on Francis a lot and he really didn't want to do that anymore.

Liz ran upstairs to get her shoes and Jason took a quick shower and changed and they went to see Lucky.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stopped at the store along the way and got Elizabeth some cough drops for her throat and then they went to the hospital. Luke was waiting for them in the waiting room area.

"Hi Elizabeth, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Lucky's father, Luke."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know this is probably going to be really hard for you and if you're not ready…"

"It's okay." Liz said softly.

Luke didn't even know what to say to her. In just the short amount of time they had been standing there, her face had gone from strong, to fragile, to strong again. He could tell she was trying to be brave but he didn't want to push her over the edge. He looked up at Jason who looked just as torn up. "Follow me."

He led them to Lucky's room. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Elizabeth pulled up a chair.

"Lucky." She said softly. "It's Elizabeth."

He didn't move.

"Please, look at me."

A tear flowed down his cheek. "I can't." He said softly.

"It's not your fault." She said as the tears started to build. "Please don't let Helena win."

His eyes flickered opened and his lips trembled. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to have to go through that again. And it was my fault you were there."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Lucky, it was Helena's fault. When we were in that room, you said that you would shoot yourself if she'd let me go."

Luke tensed his body in the doorway. He hadn't realized how bad it had been.

"I meant it. I couldn't have lived with myself." He said as he started to cry harder.

"You did everything you could to help me. You were willing to sacrifice your life. So, I can't let you destroy it now. Lucky, I am barely holding on right now. I am trying to be so strong. But, I hurt deep down. I don't have the strength to pull you out of this. I need you to help yourself. Sitting here wishing that you were dead or blaming yourself is not helping me or you at all. We survived. I wasn't raped. So I need you to fight. I need you to stop this self-loathing and be strong for us both." She said pausing to clear her throat. "Can you do that Lucky? If you can't do it for yourself, can you do it for me?"

He was crying hard but he shook his head yes and Liz got up and hugged him. And they both cried together and held each other tight.

Luke and Jason came into the room as they broke apart. Liz got up and went into Jason's arms and he held her tightly. Luke kissed the top of her head and went over to Lucky and held him tightly.

"Home." Liz said softly.

Jason picked her up and carried her back to the car. She laid down on the back seat and fell sleep and he drove as fast as he could back to the Towers and got her upstairs.

He laid down in bed with her and held her close. "You are so strong Elizabeth. But sometimes, you have to let someone be strong for you. Let me be your strength. Just let it go baby."

Elizabeth clutched his shirt and let out a tortured wail and Jason held her body as it shuddered and she broke down. She finally fell asleep and closed his eyes. Kevin would there in a few hours, and he just hoped that he could help her.


	32. Chapter 32 – Enemy Lines

A/N – Thank you for all the lovely comments! So glad you guys are still liking the story! Virgy15 – Awwww thank you! * kcke2pen – I loved writing that! * Legolas'Girl31 – Thank you! * kikimoo – She's very strong! * ilovedana53 – Thanks! * lrobinson01 – She is sick!

Chapter 32 – Enemy Lines

Kevin walked into Jason's bedroom. There was a chair sitting in the middle of the floor so he sat down. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi. Jason called me and told me that you had a rough night."

She nodded. "I did."

"I was hoping you would talk about it with me."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand. "I was almost raped again." She said softly.

"That must have been horrible."

"It was. And they were going to make Lucky watch in order to punish him."

She grabbed a pillow and clutched it in her arms. "He cut off my clothes and touched me." She said closing her eyes. "But, Jason stopped him before he could do anything more."

"Even though he stopped it, you were still violated Elizabeth. He did all of that against your will. And given your history…."

"I know. I mean it doesn't feel the same but it just put me back in that place; a place I never wanted to visit again."

"Go on."

"Then, I had to go talk to Lucky this morning and it was hard. He was so broken." She said wiping a tear away. "He was willing to die so that I wouldn't be raped again and I don't even know how to process that."

Kevin handed her a tissue.

"All I know is that I don't want to live in all these emotions I'm feeling. I just can't. I have so many crazy thoughts in my head."

"You have to let it out; get mad or cry. Just let yourself feel Elizabeth because if you don't it will affect you way down the line and I know you don't want that."

"I know. I just want to make it all go away. I don't want to feel him touching me anymore." She said clenching the pillow. "I just want it to stop." She said sobbing.

Kevin let her cry for a few minutes. She finally looked up at him. "I feel like I'm tainted somehow. I'm always going to be the girl who was raped. I mean, am I attracting this? Why me?"

Kevin's heart almost broke at the look in her eyes and the way her voice broke. "You are not defined by your rape Elizabeth. You know that don't you?"

She nodded yes.

"And this time, it was different. It was about revenge against someone else."

"But they treated it like a weakness. I'm not weak. I fought to get away from that man who kidnapped me and I would have if he hadn't injected me with that stupid syringe. I didn't let it happen like the first time. I swear I didn't."

"You didn't let it happen the first time either. But, I'm glad that you are being honest about how you feel."

She wiped her face and looked up at him. "I know that it's different this time. I do logically but emotionally, I'm kind of a mess. I'll just have to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault and that I fought. It well help me get through this."

"It's normal for your thoughts to be all over the place. Don't be so hard on yourself because it will take some time to sift through them. Just remember that you survived and that with every day that passes you're closer to where you want to be."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you comfortable being around Jason and the guards?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Of course, they would never hurt me. They saved me. Jason was my angel."

"That's good Elizabeth. You and Jason are two of the strongest people that I know."

He was glad that she could make that distinction and she wasn't skittish.

She let out a shaky breath. Compared to how she felt after she was raped, she knew she was doing very well. Before, she didn't come out of the house for weeks and she was very jumpy.

"So, I know you can get through this."

"I know I will too, because I refuse to let Helena win. I will not stay in this place. My wrists will heal and so will everything else. I think I'm more pissed off that it almost happened again more than anything."

Kevin smiled. "If you want to talk again, about anything, I would be honored to help you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you." She said taking a deep breath. "Can you do me a favor now?"

"Anything."

"Can you go talk to Jason? Last night was really hard on him and I know he's not talking to me because he doesn't want to overwhelm me."

Kevin stood up. "I'll go find him."

She watched him walk out the room, hoping that he'd be able to get through to Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up as Kevin came down the stairs.

"How is she?"

"Surprisingly, she's doing better than I expected." He said sitting across from him. "But, it's going to take her some time to process everything."

"I told her that I loved her." Jason said softly.

Kevin smiled. "That's good. You're a lucky man."

Jason nodded.

"Now, tell me what's going on."

"I had to kill people last night in order to save her."

Jason wished he could tell him about Sam, but he just couldn't compromise his freedom.

"Did you hesitate?"

"No. I did what I had to do but I threw up. It really upset me."

"But you held it together."

"I did. And I know I should be relieved. I just—my feelings are all over the place." He said standing up to pace. "I feel different now; more like I did before."

"Is that good?"

"I'm not sure."

"Jason, do you still want to work for Sonny?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Part of me does. It's what I know. I don't mind working at the warehouse but everything else…"

Kevin nodded.

"When I found her and saw what he almost did to her, it physically hurt me. I love her. I never want to see her hurt. And if I stay in the business, she could be yet again."

"So, you're more struggling with this because you're worried about Elizabeth?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Maybe you need to talk to her about that."

"I know I do. I will."

"What about Sonny? How is your relationship with him?"

"He's been supportive. I think he's drinking more since Carly left him though."

"Are you worried?"

"A little. I just hope that it's temporary."

"You have a lot of thinking to do Jason. Just don't jump into a decision. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours and you need to process that."

Jason sighed. "I know. Thanks for coming by."

Kevin stood up and shook his hand. "I'll talk to you soon."

Jason watched him leave and went to check on Elizabeth.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena sat in a chair next to Sam's dead body. The stench almost made her pass out. It didn't even look like Sam anymore. She almost had the ultimate revenge. At least Lucky had looked like he lost it. It was the only thing she was finding comfort in.

Johnny walked into the room with a few men and they took Sam's body out. "Burn it." He said before they left. "Hello bitch." He said walking towards the woman. He picked her up and placed her on the gurney that Sam had been on. It was easier to use all the tools with her in that position. But at night, she'd be chained to the wall just like Sam had chained Jason up.

Helena looked up at him. "I have a lot of money. If you let me go, you will be richer than you ever imagined."

Johnny smirked. "Is that right?"

She nodded as he put her in restraints.

"There is not enough money in this world that would make me look the other way at what you did to Liz or betray Jason."

"If I am not returned to Windemere by tonight, I have set things in motion that will not be pleasant for any of you."

Johnny pretended to shiver.

"He will know that I'm dead and he won't be pleased."

"Look lady, there is no way in hell that you're walking out of this room alive unless Jason decides to bury you alive, which could be an interesting option."

Helena grinned. "You have no idea what you're in for. He will not stop until Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky are dead."

Johnny looked down at her. "You're demented."

"Not as demented as him. At midnight, if I haven't checked in, he will be on his way."

Johnny rolled his eyes and walked out the door and headed for Irina's apartment.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina opened the door and when she saw Johnny, she smiled. "Did you come for a rematch hot stuff?"

Johnny smirked. Irina was growing on him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. She was related to that evil shrew, although he tried not to judge her for that. But, she was not very nice to Elizabeth at first so he still was wary. He pushed the thoughts aside. "I need to ask you some questions."

She stepped back and he walked inside.

"Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head no.

"What happened with Elizabeth?"

"She was almost raped."

Irina's eyes grew big. "Is she okay?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. I'm sure it will take some time for her to get over it. But, Jason got to her in time."

Irina sat down. "Thank God."

"Irina, Helena was behind it. She hired someone to rape Elizabeth in front of Lucky."

Irina's eyes grew big.

"Apparently she and Sam had planned it. We had been keeping an eye on Sam because of what she did to Jason."

Irina frowned. "What did Sam do to Jason?"

Johnny sighed and sat down. "She tortured him for five months."

Irina's eyes grew big. "Oh my God." She said loudly. Her eyes filled with tears. "My family are monsters."

Johnny rubbed her back. "Speaking of which, I need you to tell me who else in your family is still alive."

Irina sighed. "Well, Nikolas is in Greece. He hated Helena though. Alexis is part Cassadine. But, you probably know her."

"That's it?"

"There's Valentine, but I have no idea where he is."

Johnny lightly grabbed her arm. "Irina, I need you to think. This is really important. Helena mentioned that if we don't let her check in by 12:00 a.m. tonight, that someone will come here and he wouldn't stop until Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky were dead."

Irina shivered. "I—I don't know." She stood up and started pacing. "Wait, I heard them talking a few months back, Helena said something about cryogenics."

Johnny frowned. "Isn't that where you have someone frozen?"

Irina nodded. "Helena said that they had made a breakthrough."

Johnny stood up and walked in front of her. "Who could it be? I need names so we know what we're in for."

"Um, it could be Stephan, Mikkos, or Stavros."

She started to cry. "This is insane."

Johnny hugged her. "Will you come to Jason's with me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Thank you for helping."

"I don't want Elizabeth or Jason to be hurt anymore because of my family."

She turned and went to get some shoes and then they headed to the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason dialed his phone and put it on speaker. "Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be fine. I was more worried about you."

"I'm okay. Jason got to me in time." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm really glad. I was so scared."

"Me too."

"There's someone knocking on my door. But, maybe we could see each other soon."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Bye guys."

Jason ended the call. "I'm glad she's doing okay."

Liz nodded. "I wish Marco had made it." She said softly. She felt really guilty that he died trying to protect her.

"I know. He was a good man."

He pulled her closer. "It's not your fault. This is all on Helena."

She nodded. "I know."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny called Sonny on the way and told him to meet them at Jason's penthouse as well.

Jason answered the door and was surprised to see him.

"Is something wrong?" Jason said before stepping back.

"You tell me." Sonny said walking inside. "Johnny told me to meet him here."

Elizabeth came down the stairs. "Hi Sonny."

"Hi." He said smiling.

There was another knock on the door and Jason opened it. "Luke?"

Luke shrugged. "I was summoned by one of your lackeys. Can I come in?"

Before Jason could close the door after him, Johnny and Irina stepped off the elevator.

Johnny reached back and grabbed Irina's arm and they moved into the room.

"Irina?" Elizabeth said.

Irina rushed towards her and hugged her. "Are you alright." She said pulling back.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be fine."

"What's this about?" Jason asked.

"I think everyone should sit down." Johnny said.

He waited until everyone got comfortable. "Helena told me that if she doesn't check in by 12:00 a.m., that someone would come here and kill Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky."

Luke frowned. "That does sound like something the old bat would do. But, I have no idea who it could be."

Johnny nodded. "Irina, tell them what you told me."

"I overheard Helena and Sam talking about cryogenics and that she was close several months ago. I had no idea who she was talking about. But, if she was successful in bringing someone back, it won't be good."

Sonny rubbed his face and Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand.

"Who do you think it could be?" Jason asked.

"Well, if someone was frozen and thawed, it would have to be Mikkos, Stephan, or Stavros."

Luke frowned. "I think you can count Mikkos out. I doubt it was Stephan either. Stavros was mean and sadistic like Helena, so I'm going to go with him."

"This is insane." Elizabeth muttered.

"Oh it is darling." Luke said. He stood up, "I'm taking Lucky out of the country. I'm not taking any chances especially when he's not himself right now." He said getting up and leaving.

"What are we going to do?" Irina asked.

"I'm not letting Helena go. She needs to pay." Jason said.

Irina nodded. "I understand that. But, if it's Stavros."

Sonny looked around the room. "Then we take care of him."

"We don't know what we're dealing with. We have no idea how many men he'll have."

"We'll hire extra people."

Johnny stood up. "We need to get rid of Windemere. It's too dangerous to have to go out there and fight. If we're going to stay here and hunker down, then we'll want him on our territory."

Everyone looked at Irina.

"Don't look at me. I have no desire to live in that mausoleum."

Johnny smirked. "Then, we blow up the house and tunnels."

Sonny nodded. "I agree."

Jason sighed. "I agree too."

Johnny stepped out into the hallway and made a call.


	33. Chapter 33 – Relocation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Nope, not bluffing. Lol lots of people like the blowing up idea! * Virgy15 – In time? Never said Stavros was there…. * Legolas'Girl31 – Thank you! * doralupin86 – You know I love the drama! * pwrmom2 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Irina is sincere. – lrobinson01 – Truer words….

Chapter 33 – Relocation

Jason broke the silence. "Irina, there's an empty penthouse across the hall. I'm moving you in there."

"What about Lisa?"

"I don't really think we should involve her. It's too dangerous."

Irina nodded. "Okay."

"Johnny will take you and help you pack."

"You think we should send Carly and Michael to the island just in case?" Sonny asked. "If they are going to go after you, then family and close friends might be collateral damage."

"Go talk to her." Jason said. "I'll talk to Alan about the rest of the family and guards."

"I'll have to talk to my grams." Elizabeth said softly. It was one thing she didn't want to do. But, she was hoping that she could convince her to go stay with Steven or Sarah for a while.

Johnny came back inside.

"Johnny, take Irina back to her apartment and help her pack. She's going across the hall."

"If Carly won't agree to go to the island, would you mind if she stayed with you?" Sonny asked Irina.

"No, I'd like that. I don't want to be alone."

Sonny nodded and stood. "I'll go see her now."

They all filed out and Jason took Elizabeth in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly.

"You can't promise that Jason. I don't even want you too."

He looked down at her. "Is your grandmother still at Steven's?"

She nodded yes.

"Call her and get her to stay for a few more weeks until we know what's going on."

"Okay." She said getting up to get her phone. She just hoped that Audrey would understand.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny knocked on Carly's door.

Carly opened it. "Sonny?"

"Hi Carly, may I come in?"

She stood back and he walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Helena."

Carly sat down as Sonny filled her in on everything.

"You want me to go to the island don't you?"

"Yes."

Carly put her head in her hands. "What other option do I have?"

Sonny sighed. "You could move into the penthouse across from Jason with Michael until we get things under control."

"To be honest, I'd rather do that."

"You'd have to stay there most of the time. I know it sucks but it is what it is."

"Sonny, it's almost Christmas."

"I know. You can order presents online. We'll have everything scanned in downstairs."

Carly nodded. "Alright, we'll go to the penthouse. How much time do I have?"

"You have until tonight. I'll send a car and some extra guards to get your things."

"You make this sound like it could be long term."

Sonny stood up. "I honestly don't know how long it will be."

"What about you? Are you staying at Greystone?"

"No. I'm going to move into the Towers as well. We can't afford to be spread thin. And we don't know what we're dealing with."

Carly nodded. She knew this was serious if Sonny was willing to move. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina stood in the middle of her bedroom trying to decide what she needed. Johnny was in the living room talking on the phone. She threw some clothes into her suitcase and then sat down. When this was all over, she, Alexis, and Nikolas would probably be the only Cassadines left standing. It was probably a good thing, since neither one of them was a threat. But, it still scared her. She wasn't sure what Helena would have told Stavros. There was a good chance that she might be a casualty and that scared her. She shivered as Johnny walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and watched him as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Maybe I shouldn't come to the penthouse."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because he'll want to see me and I'll just attract more danger."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't let them die because of me."

Johnny reached over and grabbed her hand. "You can't sacrifice yourself either. I won't let you."

She pulled her it back and walked across the room. "It's not like I matter really. I'm one of them. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Johnny walked over to her. "Why are you beating yourself up so badly? You are nothing like them."

"Yes, I am. I was horrible to Elizabeth. I did bad things to please my mother. I am just as bad as them. I'm not coming." She said defiantly.

Johnny grabbed her and laid a smoldering kiss on her shocking even himself. He stepped back. "You're coming with me to the penthouse, and I don't want to hear another word about it." He said firmly before leaving the room. He needed some air. Kissing her was not even something he had even thought about. But, the fact that she was willing to sacrifice herself for all of them wasn't lost on him. He needed to figure out where his head was at, because right now, Irina had him all twisted.

Irina touched her mouth with her hand. She was shocked. Johnny was hot. But, she never thought that he'd want her. She stumbled over to the bed and sat down. No one had ever kissed her like that before. Taking a deep breath, she got up and continued packing. Whatever that was with Johnny would just have to wait.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina entered the penthouse and sat her bag down. She wanted to wait for Carly to arrive first before she chose a room. Since Michael would be there too, it was more important that he was taken care of first. She walked around the apartment and went and looked out the balcony window. Stavros or Valentine was probably on their way and death and destruction were sure to follow. She just hoped that it wouldn't be Jason and Elizabeth. They had already gone through so much.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny knocked on Jason's door. He needed to talk to someone before he exploded.

Jason opened up the door. "Johnny?"

He brushed past him. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs."

"Good."

Jason frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"You need to talk me off of the ledge."

Jason tiled his head and stared at Johnny. He looked agitated and a little confused. "Did you go back to see Helena and she messed with your head?"

"No. It's Irina."

Now Jason was truly perplexed. "What about her? She's okay right?"

He nodded. "She's in the penthouse."

"Just spill it Johnny." He said dying to know how Irina got under Johnny's skin so deeply. He couldn't remember the last time his friend had behaved this way.

"She was upset. I was trying to convince her that she wasn't like her family. And then she wanted to sacrifice herself for the rest of us and I don't know what happened." He said blinking rapidly as he replayed the scene in his head.

Jason was trying not to grin. "Go ahead."

"I—I kissed her. I kissed Irina." Johnny said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Jason had a wide grin on his face. "Is there something wrong with that? She's a pretty girl."

Johnny looked at him incredulously. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"There's nothing wrong with my ears Johnny. You said that you kissed Irina. Did you hear what I said?"

Johnny just stood there with his mouth open.

"I don't understand why you are so upset by that."

Elizabeth came walking down the stairs. "Upset by what?"

Johnny started to stammer.

"He kissed Irina." Jason said smirking.

Elizabeth grinned and Johnny glared at Jason.

"Dude, you just totally broke the man code."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's not going to say anything and I'm not going to lie to her."

"Did the kiss suck?" Elizabeth asked not sure why Johnny was floundering.

"No—I mean—why did you ask me that?"

"Because I don't get what the big deal is. She's beautiful. You're handsome. She's nice. You're nice. Am I missing something?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason was staring at her. "Wait, you think Johnny's handsome?"

Johnny smirked. "That's what you get."

Jason glared at him.

Liz chuckled. "You two are mind-numbing. I'm going across the hall."

"Don't tell her that I'm freaking out." Johnny pleaded.

Liz smiled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But really Johnny, I didn't expect this of you. You're usually so together and full of yourself. Who would have thought that Irina Cassadine would be the one that would have you so tongue-tied and twisted?" She said slipping out the door.

Johnny looked over at Jason who was laughing. "This isn't funny. I don't know what to say to her." He said sitting down.

"Do you like her Johnny?"

"I don't know. I mean she's hot and all."

"Then just be yourself. I'm assuming that she kissed you back. So, for some reason she must think that you're….," Jason really didn't want to say the word hot, "lukewarm too."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny jumped up to open it.

"Hey Johnny." Michael said giving him a high five.

Johnny smiled and watched Michael run over to Jason. Carly smiled at him and walked inside.

"Jason, I need to go check on the witch. I'll be right back."

Michael's eyes grew big. "Johnny knows a witch?"

Jason chuckled. "Yup."

"Is she green?"

"She might be now."

Michael thought for a minute. "Can you call Johnny? This is important."

Jason nodded and placed the call. He was curious as to what was going on in Michael's mind.

"O'Brien." Johnny said.

"Johnny, it's Michael."

Johnny smiled. "Hey Michael. Did you forget something?"

"No, but you need to know something."

"What's that?"

"You should throw water on the witch. That will stop her from turning you into a flying monkey." Michael said seriously as Johnny put his hand over the phone and fell out laughing. Jason and Carly could barely contain themselves.

"Michael, I don't know how to thank you. I will make sure I throw water on her."

Michael smiled. "If you need more help, let me know."

"I will."

Jason grinned as Michael handed him the phone. He high-fived him. "Good job buddy."

Michael grinned. "Anytime."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked past the guard and went inside the building. He had stopped and got a bucket and asked the other guard to fill it for him.

Helena was lying there watching him. "Have you decided to let me go?"

Johnny smiled. "There is not a chance in hell that you're walking out of here."

"He'll come for me."

"You'll be dead by the time he gets here."

"Have you thought over my offer?"

Johnny sighed. "For the last time, you can't buy me Helena. You're wasting your breath."

He looked over at the garbage can. "Did you eat?" He wanted to make sure she was in good health when Jason gave him the green light.

"If you call that food, then yes."

The guard came in and handed Johnny a bucket.

"What's that for?" Helena asked curiously.

"I told someone I was coming to visit a witch earlier, and they told me to get rid of you, I just need to throw some water on you."

"Don't you dare. I am going to make sure that you pay for this."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Do I even look remotely scared of you?"

Johnny grabbed the bucket and threw it on her as Helena sputtered. "Damn, it didn't work." He said thinking for a moment. "Maybe we should try dropping a house on you next."

He chuckled as he watched Helena glare and then his attention was diverted by Jason appearing in the doorway.


	34. Chapter 34 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the comments! -Glad you liked the witch references. You'll find out Jason's plan this chapter.

Chapter 34 – Wide Awake

Helena watched Jason walk towards her. "Mr. Morgan, I trust that you have come to your senses and will let me go."

Jason smirked. "The water didn't work huh?" He asked a grinning Johnny.

"Unfortunately, no."

"You two think you are so funny. But, I will get the last laugh. I always do." She said grinning.

Jason turned to Johnny and whispered, "Did you get what I asked for?"

Johnny nodded and pulled a syringe out of a box.

Helena eyed them both curiously. "What is that?"

"I pulled one from your playbook. It was actually Luke's suggestion."

She rolled her eyes. "In that case, I'm not even the least bit afraid."

Jason smiled. "You should be. I was trying to think of what I could do to punish you thoroughly. Because, I want you dead by the time Stavros gets here."

Helena didn't respond.

"So, I wracked my brain and I think I've come up with the best solution."

"Considering it's not that big, I probably didn't take you that long."

Jason smiled. "You see, the medication I'm about to inject you with will put you in a catatonic state of sorts. Although you will be alive, you will not be able to speak or move. You will hear everything going on around you though and you will be able to feel pain. It's irreversible by the way."

She stared at him incredulously.

"And the real kicker is that Stavros is going to find you. Johnny will make you look really pretty for him, and because you can't respond and it will appear you have no pulse, Stavros will think that you're dead. Can you guess what will come next?"

Helena's eyes grew wide.

"Bingo. He's going to bury you alive. You will be all alone in a little box until you run out of air and die; knowing that your own son was the one who killed you." Jason said menacingly before stabbing her with the syringe.

"Any last words?"

"Go to hell." Helena spat.

Jason smiled. "I'm sure that will be your first stop."

Helena went to say something else but she couldn't. The paralysis was starting to take effect.

"I want to talk to you outside for a minute." Jason said to Johnny.

Johnny nodded and followed him out. The plan was absolutely brilliant and he was looking forward to see how it all played out.

"What's up? He asked as he stood by the SUV."

"I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us."

Johnny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you about the rape because I was having trouble dealing with it. You have always been a good friend. It's just…."

"Not an easy subject?"

"Exactly. It was never about me not trusting you or anything." Jason said shuffling his feet.

"Jason, I understand. I have nothing but respect for you. You've come a long way in a short period of time and I admire that. I don't know if I could have survived what you did. You're probably more larger than life for me than you were before."

Jason nodded. "I appreciate you saying that. It's been hard for me to feel normal again."

"I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. As far as I'm concerned, we're brothers." He said holding out his hand.

Jason shook it and pulled Johnny into him and patted him on the back. "If you tell anyone I did that, I'll deny it."

Johnny grinned. "You better have Spinelli wipe the surveillance tape then." He said walking back towards the building. "The bromance is back baby." He yelled as Jason chuckled.

"Johnny." He said waiting for him to turn around. "Torture her but make sure she stays alive. And close her eyelids before you abandon the property."

"You got it."

Jason got in his SUV. Helena was as good as dead now. They just needed to find her evil spawn.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the couch with Carly and Irina.

"So, since we don't know how long we're going to be here, and Christmas is coming up, I thought we could pass some time making some plans."

"Like what?" Irina asked.

"Well, I want to decorate for Michael which means we need to get a tree."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know how to make paper chains, so he could help me."

Carly smiled. "That will keep him occupied for a while. We'll have to order presents and have them delivered. So, we need to start planning now.

Liz sat back. She had no idea what to get Jason. "Maybe I'll get Jason a leather jacket."

Carly nodded. "That would work. He's worn the one he has forever."

"What are you getting him?"

"I already have it. I got him some vintage Harley memorabilia."

Liz nodded.

"What do you want for Christmas Irina?"

She looked at Carly funny. "We didn't celebrate it."

Liz and Carly frowned.

"What?" Carly said. "We need to change that right now."

"It's really not that big of a deal." Irina said shrugging.

Liz didn't even know what to say.

"You're making a list. All of us are going to work on one." Carly said smiling. "It will be fun."

Liz grabbed a notebook and ripped off some paper. "Does Michael already have a list?"

"Are you kidding me? I think he started one after he opened his presents last year."

Liz smiled. "Okay, let's get started."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Jason walked into the penthouse. They stood in front of the door watching the three women who were deep in thought.

Liz looked up. "Oh, hi guys."

"What are you doing?"

"Making Christmas lists." She said ripping off two more pieces of paper. "Here, you can get started."

She got up and handed them each a piece of paper and a pen.

"You guys don't have to get me anything." Johnny said.

"Yes we do. You are family." Elizabeth said before looking back down at her paper.

Johnny smiled. Jason walked over to the dining room table to sit down so Johnny followed him.

"You at least have to write down five things."

"Where's Michael?" Jason asked.

"He's in his room playing video games with Milo." Carly said. "By the way, Milo wants some kind of fitness watch. I thought you could get him that." She told Jason.

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll order what you need to get for other people. Just leave your card."

Jason shook his head.

"My mind is a blank." Irina said. "I'm not used this."

Johnny frowned.

Carly looked over at him. "She has never made a list. Helena didn't celebrate Christmas."

"You didn't exchange with friends?" Jason asked.

Irina shook her head. "People were always scared of Helena so friends were limited." She said looking away.

Johnny looked over at Jason. He was going to make sure he threw in some extra suffering for Irina when he continued Helena's torture.

Jason was thinking the same thing.

"Irina, think about what you like to do or what you like to wear." Elizabeth said.

Irina scrunched her face. "I like shoes."

Carly smiled. "There you go. Put your wishes down there and your shoe size. The sky is the limit."

Irina smiled. "Maybe this is fun." She said thinking about a pair of Jimmy Choo's she had been stalking."

About ten minutes later, she said. "I'm done."

Everyone looked up at her.

"What? I have five things."

"Keep going. Five was just a start." Carly said. If she had her way, Irina was getting everything on that damn list within reason.

Michael ran around the corner. "Mommy, how is Santa going to know that I'm here instead of at the house?"

Carly smiled. "I gave the post office a forwarding address. He'll know."

Michael grinned and ran back out of the room.

"I love that kid." Johnny said.

There was a knock on the door. Milo opened it and Sonny walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Christmas lists." Liz said looking up at him. "Grab a pen and paper."

Sonny smiled. "That's really not necessary."

Irina looked at him. "We know. But if I have to so do you."

Sonny shook his head and took the paper and pen from Liz. The sad thing was all he really wanted was his family back and he didn't think that was possible.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Jason went over to his penthouse to play some pool.

"Are you going to get Irina something for Christmas?" Jason asked.

Johnny frowned. "I only kissed her once."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I've never kissed her and I'm getting her something. In fact, I'm just going to have Carly get everything on the list. Between her and Michael, it should be a fun Christmas morning."

Johnny didn't say anything. He needed to have a talk with Irina.

They played a few rounds.

"Jase, can I borrow your penthouse for about a half hour."

Jason smiled. "I'll send her over."

Johnny shook his head. He sat down on the couch and Irina walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. He looked like he had been thinking way to hard and that scared her.

"I just thought that maybe we should talk about that kiss." Johnny said.

Irina sighed and sat next to him. This would be the point in the conversation where he backs down. She thought to herself. Johnny could see her shoulders slump a little. "I honestly didn't plan it. I keep going over it in my head." He said softly. "But…"

"Look, it's okay. You want to take it back. I understand. I'm going to go back across the hall with the little bit of dignity that I have left." She said standing up and turning.

Johnny was quick. He grabbed her and pulled her back which caused her to be off balance and she fell into his lap.

"Sorry." She said looking up at him.

Their lips were so close and he was staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

Johnny closed the distance and sensuously kissed her. Irina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had. They slightly pulled apart.

"It happened again." She said softly.

He couldn't help it and grinned. "Yeah, it would appear so. Apparently, I can't help myself when I'm around you."

His breath tickled her lips. "I do want to get to know you Irina. Is that okay with you?"

She smiled. "More than okay."

He kissed her again.

"You're very good at that." She said huskily.

Johnny grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I don't mind practicing."

"Good to know."

Jason knocked on the door and Irina jumped up. He walked inside with Elizabeth. "Hey guys." She said smiling. It was apparent something had happened.

Irina held out her hand and Johnny took it and they walked out.

Liz grinned at Jason. "They are so cute."

Jason chuckled. "Come here, I missed your mouth. Johnny can find someplace else to make out."

Elizabeth smiled and Jason kissed her gently.

She pulled back. "You don't have to hold back on my account."

"Oh really?"

She nodded. "You're my angel now."

Jason smiled down at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Elizabeth. I hope you know that."

Liz blushed which made Jason smile even more.

And then his lips were on hers. She loved the way they felt; soft yet still firm. His tongue was demanding entrance and this time the kiss wasn't gentle. It was passionate and awakened all of her senses. He smelled so good and the way he stroked his tongue in and out of her mouth was making her knees weak. And it was as if he knew that her body was surrendering to him because he swept her up in his arms; his mouth never breaking contact and he sat down on the couch. She was lost; in his eyes, his mouth. His hands lightly moved down her back and when he brought them back up, he had slipped under her shirt and her body trembled.

Jason didn't want to stop but he knew he needed to. She had just been through so much. But, it felt so right when they kissed. He poured all his feelings into her; leaving nothing to be assumed. His need to love and please her consumed him and even though he wanted all of her, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers as they gasped for air.

"There's something we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"Kevin asked me if I wanted to leave the business."

She nodded. "Do you?"

"I don't this so. I think I was more concerned that you could get hurt again."

"Jason, anything can happen. Life is a series of risks. I don't want you giving up your life for me. It has to be something you really want or you won't be happy."

"I'm happy with you."

"Then be happy with me doing what you want to do."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Jason."

"Yes."

"There's only one thing I want for Christmas."

"What's that?" He asked, knowing that he'd move heaven and earth to give her whatever she asked him for.

"If you are ready, I want us to be together." She said blushing.

A slow smile appeared on Jason's face. "Okay." He said softly.

He kissed her making sure to thoroughly taste her plump lips. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Take off your pants."

She blushed and pushed off of him so she could stand up. He watched her slowly wiggle out of them. She watched his eyes close a little as he looked at her with want.

He leaned forward and pulled her into him so she was straddling his legs and he kissed her again and then slowly nipped at her neck as Elizabeth moaned her approval. His hands moved down to her legs and rested on her hips; thumbs nestled under the material. Elizabeth's body was tingling and she could feel his hand slip closer to her mound and she let out a gasp as his thumb found her nub and began to move in circles.

"Jason." She moaned as his other hand moved over her breast and tweaked her nipple.

And then her whole body tensed. "Cum for me Elizabeth." He said softly.

She yelled. "Oh God." And Jason watched her head fall back and her body jolt. Her breathing was erratic and then she fell forward and he held her tightly.

A few minutes went by and she finally spoke. "That's never happened before."

Jason rubbed her back. "Was it okay?"

"It was more than okay." She said sitting up. "Thank you." She said blushing.

He kissed her softly a few times. His phone rang and he groaned.

"It's okay, answer it." She said jumping off his lap. Grabbing her pants, she went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Jase, can you send Liz back over?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Jason sat thinking for a minute. He had no problem doing that to her but he was still a little weird about being aroused himself and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

She came bounding down the stairs and stood behind him.

"Carly asked you to come back over." He said leaning his head back.

She smiled. "Okay." She leaned over and he kissed her upside down. "I'll be back in a bit."

He smiled at her as Francis walked in.


	35. Chapter 35 – Blown Away

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you guys like the Helena punishment!

Chapter 35 – Blown Away

Francis walked towards the couch.

"Hey Francis."

"She looked happy."

Jason grinned. "You want a beer?"

He nodded.

Jason got up and got them both one and then sat back down.

"What's going on?"

Jason stared at him a minute. Part of him wanted to talk to someone about his difficulties, but he felt so uncomfortable.

"Jason, just say it. You can tell me anything."

He gave Francis a look and he laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"It's about sex. Do you think you can handle that?"

Jason wasn't even sure he could handle it.

Francis shifted for a second. "I think so."

Jason sighed. "I'm having some mental problems in that department."

"Understandably so."

"It's just, I spent 5 months wishing away my physical reactions. I hated finishing. I had no control." He said looking down at the floor.

"And now?"

"I want her. That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to recoil or have to stop." He said standing up. "I want it to be perfect for her."

Francis sighed. "Jason, I think you're putting way too much pressure on yourself."

"I know but I don't know how to get out of my head. It's like I can't stop it."

Francis thought for a minute. "When you kiss her are you thinking about anything else?"

"No."

"Because you're letting yourself feel."

"Kissing is safe."

"I think you need to stop imagining the worst case scenario and allow yourself to just be in the moment."

Jason nodded.

"And maybe you need to take control."

"That's probably a good idea."

Francis made a funny face. This was the most uncomfortable conversation he had ever had. "Have you tried—you know—relieving the stress."

Jason groaned. "No."

Francis chuckled. "Maybe you should. It might help you feel more comfortable with that feeling again."

Jason actually turned a little red and Francis grinned.

"Jason, there's nothing to be ashamed of. When you two do get back on the bike, we'll just put a sign on the door so no one bothers you for a week."

Jason shook his head. "Francis?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll have to kill you."

Francis grinned. "Welcome back my friend. Welcome back."

Jason chuckled as he watched Francis leave.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody, Johnny, and several mercs who were experts with dealing with bombs took a boat out to Windemere. It was cold as the wind whipped across the murky water. They docked and lugged several duffel bags full of C-4 and started to get to work. They got busy securing the bombs to the foundation of Windemere as well as the tunnels below and several outer structures. It took several hours but very early in the morning, they finished and headed home. The bombs would go off at 5:00 a.m. Spinelli had laid a cyber trail so that C-4 would be traced back to Sam so that it would appear that Helena and Sam were at war; making their disappearance seem more plausible.

Johnny was exhausted, but he had one more stop to make before he could go get some shut eye. He pulled up to the abandoned building and went inside. Flicking on the lights, he smiled at Helena who was chained to the wall—flat on her back. There was water slowly dripping onto her forehead. He turned on the radio and pushed play; really loud thrash metal music filtered through the room. Turning around, he went back out to his SUV and laid down on the back seat and tried to get comfortable. In two hours, all hell would break loose on Spoon Island and he wanted to be awake for the show.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason rolled out of bed and turned off his watch alarm. He went downstairs and went out on the balcony. To the right, he could see the water and he stared intently until the loud sounds of bombs exploding permeated through the air and plumes of fire could be seen off in the distance. He smiled. Windemere was gone and the gauntlet had been thrown. No one knew when Stavros would attack, but Jason knew that he'd find out what happened and would be livid. It was a risk poking the bear, but he was hoping that between the demise of Spoon Island and the "death" of Helena, that it would throw Stavros off and he'd make mistakes. Jason had been studying the man so that he understood his thought process and would try to use that to anticipate his next move. It was a long shot, but he felt like they had so little to go on that he needed to do something.

He jumped when he felt Liz hug him from behind.

"That's rare for you not to hear me."

"I usually feel that you're there. But, I was a little preoccupied."

She stepped around him and her eyes grew big. "Wow."

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's cold out here."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her inside.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

She smiled. "It's okay."

"Come on." He said leading her upstairs. They got back into bed and she snuggled against his chest."

"Jason."

"Yeah."

"I know that you are more yourself now, but can you still let Johnny handle the major stuff?" She said softly.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Yes. I can't help it."

Jason was silent for a minute. The truth was that he was tired. His recovery was a relentless stream of emotional upheavals and it had taken a toll on him. This last stint with Helena especially. But, he had to protect Liz. He didn't feel like he had a choice. If he stepped back and then something happened, he would never forgive himself."

"I promise to be careful. If I can't handle something, I'll step back."

She squeezed him tighter. "Okay."

It really wasn't the answer she had hoped to hear, but she would try to respect his choices.

"Can I explain?"

She almost smiled at his ability to read her. "Please."

"Bottom line is that I can't let him hurt you. I can't sit back and hope that it's taken care by somebody else either. I love you and I just need to do this."

"I love you too. I'm trying to get used to all of this. But, I think I'll always worry. It doesn't mean I don't believe that you can take care of yourself. I hope you understand that."

"I do."

"You're so comfy." She said yawning.

Jason smiled.

He closed his eyes and focused on her breathing. He couldn't believe that after all this time he had finally met someone like her under the worse circumstances possible. But, he wasn't going to be stupid and lose her. She was his gift; 100% non-returnable.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched the explosion with a smile on his face. Walking back into the building, he turned off the music and went and stood over Helena so she could see him. "Your precious Spoon Island is gone; blown to smithereens. It was a beautiful sight to behold." He said smiling. "Rest up, iceman should be here soon. In a few hours, I'm going to start your makeover. When he sees you, I'm hoping that he'll consider it a warning."

Johnny turned and walked away. He gave the guard some instructions and then he drove back to his apartment at the Towers.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros looked out the window of the plane. Helena hadn't called which meant that obviously something went wrong. He was worried about his mother. He knew had to protect the queen at all costs. She had been his lifeline bringing him back from death itself.

He looked down at his hands and flexed them still feeling strange and off kilter. She had went to extreme measures to bring him back. Physically, he seemed to be fine, but emotionally he was not completely himself. There was this rage that simmered beneath the surface that Helena hadn't anticipated. At first, it scared him. But now, he realized that he could use it to get revenge on those who had dared to retaliate against them.

He grabbed an envelope off the seat next to him and took the pictures out of the three people that he would enjoy mutilating. "Jason Morgan" He said softly. The man looked menacing in the picture he held, but Stavros knew what Sam had did to him and he would try to use that information to control him. Setting it aside, he studied the next picture. "Lucky Spencer" He smiled. He would especially enjoy his demise. Luke had it coming. When he finished with Lucky, they would need dental records to identify his rotting corpse. His smile widened at the thought. Placing the picture on top of Jason's, he picked up Elizabeth's and the smile disappeared and was replaced with want. She was beautiful. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to make her his. She would make a perfect wife and mother. Her flawless skin and beautiful blue eyes called to him. But, he knew that he needed to kill her first in order to torment the two men. Stroking her face, he sighed. He'd just have to find another beautiful angel to make his.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena stared up at the ceiling. The concrete was cold and unrelenting on her aching body. The water drip was really starting to get to her and Johnny had horrible taste in music. All she knew was that she had to find a way to let Stavros know she was alive. Ever since Jason had injected her, she tried everything this could to move but nothing worked. She couldn't even cry. Johnny infuriated her with his incessant banter and insults. The only really bad thing in this twisted plot besides her condition was that Johnny's name couldn't be added to the list of people who needed to suffer. The only solace she had was that Stavros would make them all pay and Johnny would probably end up being collateral damage.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up before Liz and went downstairs. Stavros would probably show up some time today. He had eyes watching the various airports in the area. He also had some men at the border. The Towers had become a fortress of guards and surveillance. There was no expense spared in making sure that they were all protected.

There was a light rap on the door and Jason went to answer it. "Irina."

"Hi, may I come in?"

He nodded and watched her walk to the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried. I brought you a list of properties that we hold in New York that I know of. Not all of them are listed under the Cassadine name." She said placing the paper on the coffee table.

Jason was surprised. It wasn't that he didn't think Irina would be forthcoming he just figured he'd have to ask for information.

"Look, I feel really guilty about all the measures you've taken to protect yourself from my family. I told Johnny and I'm going to tell you. I won't endanger you. If Stavros demands to see me, then I'll go."

"He might kill you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I guess that would be my fate then. It's not that I have some death wish. But, I've grown pretty fond of all of you and you are taking a huge risk protecting me."

"I won't let you leave Irina. I'm not going to sacrifice you to some crazy person. We'll figure things out along the way. I appreciate you giving me this information."

"I just couldn't sleep last night."

"Windemere is gone."

She nodded. "Good."

"Why don't you come help me make some breakfast."

She smiled. "I can do that."

Jason stood up. "Do you cook?"

"A little—I can butter toast and make eggs."

Jason chuckled. "You know, Johnny has a big appetite."

She grinned. "Well, there's nothing wrong with my dialing finger."

He frowned. "Are you sure you're not related to Carly?"

"Positive." She said following him into the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36 – Back from the Dead

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Feel like I lost a bunch of people this last week unless everyone went on vacation. But, you know what you guys are missing in life? A big twist. Here ya go! Kikimoo – I think Stavros might be crazier, you never what happens to your brain when you're thawed out. * pwrmom2 – Thanks! * Virgy15 – You should be. * lrobinson01 – Yup! * ilovedana53 – Definitely! * Dreamlover22 – Not weird, just a little awkward given the circumstances.

Chapter 36 – Back from the Dead

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and was surprised that there was nobody in the living room. She could have sworn she heard voices. She stopped for a second and sniffed. Smelling bacon, a big smile appeared on her face and she bounced into the kitchen and quietly stood in the doorway with a huge grin.

"Okay, now ease the spatula under it."

Irina concentrated. "Okay."

"Now gently flip." Jason directed.

Irina flipped it and it stayed in one piece. Jason gave her a high five.

"You get the bacon and I'll finish these." Jason said.

He suddenly looked straight ahead and then with a smile turned and looked right at Liz.

"Good morning."

Handing Irina the spatula, he pivoted and quickly moved towards Liz and picked her up and kissed her. "Good morning."

"I see I missed the cooking demonstration." She said watching him go back and start flipping pancakes.

Irina smiled at her. "Jason told me that I need to learn because Johnny stays hungry."

Liz chuckled. "This is true."

"I'm very good at making reservations just in case."

Johnny stealthily moved behind Liz and then lifted her up as she yelped. "Did I hear my name?"

Irina grinned. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving." He said.

Elizabeth reached into the refrigerator and grabbed some juice. "You want to grab some glasses?"

Johnny nodded and quickly got them out of the cabinet and followed her into the living room.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked Elizabeth who looked a little tired.

"Yes and no. We woke up for the explosion."

Johnny nodded. "Watch." He said flicking on the television.

_Reporter: "As you can see, there is basically nothing left on the island. It's still burning and officials have decided that due to the widespread damage, that they are just going to let it burn until the fire is out."_

Jason walked in and handed Johnny and Elizabeth a plate and then ran back to get syrup. Irina came back in with their plates and sat down. They all ate and watched the coverage.

When they were finished, Irina was very quiet. Elizabeth and Jason went into the kitchen to clean up.

"You okay?" Johnny asked her.

She nodded. "It's just weird. I…." Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocked and answered. "Nikolas?"

"Thank God you're okay."

She smiled at his concern. "I'm fine."

"Why weren't you at Windemere?"

"I didn't live there. Helena kicked me out and disowned me because I didn't go along with her latest scheme."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a good thing. Her and Sam were out of control."

"Do you think they were there?"

"It's a possibility." She hated to lie to him but he really didn't need to know the truth. "Nikolas, I think Helena brought Stavros back to life."

There was silence.

"Nikolas?"

"I'm here."

"I think that he's coming here to help Helena kill some of my friends."

"And who would that be?"

"Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, and Lucky Spencer."

Nikolas closed his eyes. "Elizabeth Webber. Why does that sound familiar?"

"She used to live here when you were probably in high school."

Nikolas thought back. "She was raped and left town."

"Yes."

"Helena kidnapped her and was going to have a man rape her in front of Lucky."

Nikolas winced. "Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"Should I come back? Stavros might respond to me."

"I don't want you to be in any danger. Just stay where you are. Jason is protecting me."

Nikolas wasn't sure he was happy about that either.

"Nikolas, if something should happen to me I kept all the old photo books and family lineage charts and they are at my apartment. I'll text you the address. That's the only thing I kept."

Nikolas nodded. "Please be careful."

"I will."

She ended the call and Nikolas made another one. "Prepare the jet. I'm going to Port Charles."

Johnny stood up. "You want to get out here for a little bit?"

She stood up. "Sure."

He went into the kitchen to tell Jason where to find him and then held out his hand and she took it and they went to his apartment.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros sunk back into the leather interior of the town car. He was tired. For tonight, he was going to a house he had rented, a few hours from Port Charles. He didn't want to use any of the homes that Helena had purchased for fear of being discovered. The planning had already begun and he had someone helping him. Someone Helena had trained personally.

The car pulled into the driveway and he waited for the car door to be opened. Standing up he sucked in some of the cold air and with a smile on his face walked into the house.

It wasn't up to his normal standards, but he was trying to blend in and it would have to do.

A man came around the corner. "Ryan Chamberlain, at last we meet." He said holding out his hand.

Ryan shook it. "I look forward to doing business with you."

"What have you got for me?"

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"I've already kidnapped my brother. He's in a cabin not far from Port Charles."

Stavros grinned. "It's ingenious really. You will easily be able to penetrate Harborview Towers and get inside information."

Ryan smiled. "Trust me. We will both end up getting what we want. Everyone thinks I'm dead. No one will suspect a thing."

What Ryan wanted most was revenge against Mac, Lucy, and Felicia.

Stavros chuckled. "It's almost too easy really. Remember to try to dissuade Morgan from being with Elizabeth. She is his Achilles heel. Taking her will make him distracted. I need to create some distance between them in order for you to take her."

Ryan nodded. He understood the gravity of the situation. But he was not his brother. He would have to be careful when talking to Jason.

"Well, I'm hungry."

"I'll have the cook make you something."

Stavros smiled. It was so good to be back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pulled Irina onto his lap. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. The last month has been a blur."

"True." He said smelling her hair which was strawberry scented.

She looked up at him. He saw so many emotions in her eyes; fear, uncertainty. And he just wanted to sooth her nerves. Reaching up he cupped her face with his hand and started to kiss her.

Irina opened for him and they were soon dueling for control. He fisted her hair and kissed her hard as Irina softly moaned into his mouth. When they finally pulled apart she was almost overwhelmed by the want in his eyes. Pushing off of him, she stood up and went over to the balcony sliding glass door and tried to get herself together. Men usually just wanted her for sex. She was so raw and clingy before that it usually ended shortly thereafter. And for some reason, she had allowed herself to hope that Johnny wouldn't be like the rest of the men; that he would want to really be with her. But, that scared her even more. She wasn't used to letting people in because she always had to be so hard to protect herself from Helena.

Johnny touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Sorry." He said softly before wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong? Did I do something that upset you? Are we moving too fast?"

A tear fell down her face. God, she felt like some pathetic needy school girl.

"Irina, talk to me." He said alarmed by her silence.

She turned and held up her hands to make him stay put. "You scare me. I haven't been good with relationships with men. I've been really scarred in fact. You have to understand that even though I'm really tough in one way, I'm fragile in here." She said laying her right hand over her heart. "Johnny, if you—if you just want a casual relationship with me, I don't think I can handle that right now."

"May I touch you?" He asked softly.

She nodded yes. He moved towards her and hugged her. Johnny hadn't realized just how much Irina was hurting. She looked like she was about to break. "Irina, I meant it when I said I want to get to know you. I can't promise you the world but I will always respect you and be there for you. I'm not going to use you. You deserve way better than that. Can you just let go and be in the moment with me?"

She nodded. "I'll try."

Johnny smiled. "Good. You want to take a little nap? I need to get back to Helena soon and I want to be well rested.

"Okay." She said pulling back and wiping the tears from her face.

Johnny kissed her on the forehead. "Come on." He led her into the bedroom and they cuddled up and both of them soon fell asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ryan walked into the cabin where he was keeping his twin brother. There were two guards stationed there to make sure Kevin was fed and could use the bathroom. He walked into a bedroom and Kevin glared at him. One of his hands was cuffed to the bedpost.

"Hello brother." Ryan said

"Ryan, you need to let me go."

"I can't do that. You know that." Ryan said grabbing a chair and sitting down. "I need you to tell me about your sessions with Jason."

Kevin frowned. "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

Ryan smirked. "You wouldn't want me screwing up all of your progress, would you?"

He saw the fear flicker in his brother's eyes.

"What are you planning to do?"

Ryan smiled. "Now that is a loaded question. You see brother, I need to infiltrate Jason's ivory tower. I'm going to pretend to be you and try to separate him and Elizabeth."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I don't think that will be possible. And even if it was, what could you possibly gain by doing so?"

"That's for me to know. Why do you think it won't be possible?" Ryan asked curiously.

Kevin decided that he needed to manipulate the situation. It was the only way that Jason would catch onto the fact that his brother was not him. "Well, I supposed it's not completely impossible. He is traumatized by what Sam did to him. He has PTSD. He loves Elizabeth but he's scared of being with her also."

"So, what have you been advising him to do?"

"To take it slow really. It takes time to heal. Ryan, he's fragile and I don't want you fucking with his head."

Ryan smirked. This might be easier than he thought.

"He's scared that he'll hurt her physically."

Kevin almost had to fight a smile because Jason wasn't afraid of that anymore. But Ryan didn't have to know that.

"He's had a lot of flashbacks and they haven't slowed up."

"Really?"

Kevin nodded. "I think part of him fell in love with Sam and it's really messing with his head. He's trying to move on but it's so hard for him. Please don't hurt him. He's been through so much."

Ryan smiled. "Jason Morgan hasn't begun to hurt. Sam was an amateur compared to Stavros."

Kevin fought a gasp. "Stavros is dead."

"Oh no, that is where you are wrong. Stavros is alive and kicking and he is hell bent on making sure that Jason pays."

Kevin's phone rang and Ryan smiled. "Hello Jason." He said answering it.

"Hey Kevin, I wondered if we could have a session."

Ryan smiled. "I'm completely open for this afternoon."

"Can you come by around 3:00?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." He said ending the call. "Let the games begin."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock at Nikolas's door and he thought it was a guard. He pulled it open and was shocked to see Lucky and Luke standing before him.

"Nikolas, are you going to let us in or stand there gawking at us all night?" Luke asked.

Nikolas snapped out of his haze. "I'm sorry. Come in."

They moved inside the room and sat down. Luke looked around. "This is a nice flat. How come you aren't on the island?"

Nikolas watched as Lucky just sat there not saying a word. Something was very wrong.

"I want nothing to do with Helena. So, I bought this place."

Luke nodded. "I need your help."

"Go on."

"I need to hide your brother. Stavros wants him dead and I just can't let that happen. Helena has already done too much damage already."

Nikolas looked over at Lucky who had flinched when Helena's name was mentioned.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I'll get him the help that he needs."

Nikolas nodded. "Alright, I'll make you disappear. I'll leave you a number where you can reach me when Stavros is eliminated and Lucky is feeling better."

"Sounds good. The cowboy will be fine Nikolas. He's strong."

Nikolas got out his phone and made a few calls.


	37. Chapter 37 - Duplicitous

A/N – Thanks for the comments! - I am so happy you guys were surprised by the twist! Kevin Rocks! Guest – No plans for anymore rape! * skatiefan – I honestly have no idea because I'm not finished yet. But, I have a lot of storytelling left to do. Honestly, I'm in love with the story so it will probably be a longer one. Although, I do feel like I've written a lot already. Lol. I think it's the subject matter being so deep. Kevin is trying to trick his brother so that he says the wrong thing to Jason. * Kikimoo – Irina is messed up but she now has a lot of good people around her to help her heal. And I brought Nikolas back so she has someone from her family that treats her right.

Chapter 37 - Duplicitous

Irina and Johnny left his apartment and they got on the elevator.

"Johnny, I know something that you might be able to use to torture Helena."

"What? I'm open to suggestions."

"She's really afraid of big spiders."

Johnny grinned. "It looks like I'll be stopping at the pet store on the way home."

Irina nodded. It was so twisted that she really wasn't upset that her own mother was being tortured by the man she was dating. It was all so surreal.

Johnny opened the door to the penthouse and walked inside. Michael was coloring at the table and Carly was online ordering things.

"Hey." She said looking up.

"Hi."

"You can't come over here. Santa Carly is busy." She said looking back down at the screen.

Irina smiled. "That's fine. I'll go color with Michael."

Johnny kissed her. "I'll talk to you later."

Carly waited until Johnny left and then turned towards her. "Okay spill."

Irina laughed. "What? We're dating. Is that okay?"

Carly smirked. "It's more than okay. Now, we need to find me a man."

"We can try ." Irina said.

Carly's eyebrows rose. "Hmmm. I don't know. I would think you'd get a lot of creeps."

"But there's still a chance that you might get a good one too."

Carly gave her a look and both of them started laughing.

Elizabeth walked in.

"Hey, where's Jason?"

"He's with Kevin." She said plopping on the couch. "Oh I like those." She said looking at Carly's computer screen.

Carly smirked. "I have good taste. What can I say?"

"I should have brought my laptop."

"There's another over there on the desk. Knock yourself out."

Elizabeth grinned and went to get it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ryan took a seat across from Jason in the living room. "So, what's going on?"

Jason shrugged. "Things have been a little crazy but Elizabeth and I are doing well."

"That's good. But, there must have been some reason that you called."

Jason nodded. "There is and I kind of feel embarrassed bringing it up."

Ryan was so giddy on the inside. He had made it into Jason's home. He could kill him right now and leave and no one would know. "Go on."

"Elizabeth wants to be more intimate and I do too but I'm still a little gun shy."

Ryan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "Well, maybe it's because of your residual feelings for Sam."

It was a good thing that Jason was good at wearing a mask because he was genuinely shocked that Kevin would say something like that. Not only was it odd but it was completely untrue. He kept his eyes down and then slowly looked up Kevin. "Sam hurt me greatly. She tortured me." He said waiting to see what Kevin would say next.

"But still, you have feelings for her."

Jason tried to maintain his composure. It was like he was talking to a complete stranger. "I don't want to talk about that."

"But maybe you should. You can't be with Elizabeth until you get those feelings straightened out. Maybe in the end, you'll be able to forgive Sam and want to be with her instead of Elizabeth."

Jason's muscles ticked under his shirt. He couldn't figure out if Kevin was fucking with him or had lost his mind. He stood up abruptly. "I don't want to talk about her." He yelled.

Ryan was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Okay—just sit back down. We'll talk about whatever you like."

Jason sat back down. "Help me be with Elizabeth. Can you do that? I just need to get my head on straight."

"Maybe we should try hypnosis."

Jason wasn't sure how far he should let this go. "Why would that help?"

"Because we could go back and you can confront Sam with everything; your true feelings and anger. You could let it all out so that you can let it go."

"I'll think about it. Perhaps we can do it next time."

Ryan nodded. "Sure Jason, whatever you want to do. For now, I think you should back off from Elizabeth. You're still having flashbacks and you might hurt her. I know you wouldn't want to do that."

Jason agreed. "No, I wouldn't. Maybe you are right."

"Is she living here with you?"

Jason was now downright flabbergasted. "Yes."

"Well, maybe you should have her move out. You can get better perspective if she's not here."

Jason sighed. "Maybe you are right. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt her."

Ryan smiled. "Well, you have a lot to think about. Maybe we can meet again tomorrow."

Jason nodded.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's across the hall. Why?"

"Do you think I could talk her for a few minutes?"

"I'll go get her." He said standing up and going across the hall.

Elizabeth watched him walk inside. "Are you done already?"

Jason looked around and made sure that Michael wasn't in the room. He was surprised to see Francis sitting at the dining room table. "I don't know who the fuck that is over there. But, it's not Kevin."

Francis and Carly looked up at him. "What?" They said in unison.

"He has lost his fucking mind."

"Jason, what happened?" Francis asked.

"He keeps telling me that I have feelings for Sam and that I need to make Elizabeth leave. I feel like I'm in the fucking twilight zone."

They all looked at each other.

"You know, Kevin had a twin Ryan, but he supposedly died." Carly said. "He was crazy and obsessed with Felicia." Bobby had told her the whole story once.

Jason was surprised. "He wants to see you Elizabeth."

She looked at Jason warily. "Do you really think that's safe?"

"We need for him to think we're playing along with him until we know what he's up to."

"Okay."

"Just go along with him and react to what he says."

"I'll be right outside the door." Francis said.

"And when he leaves, I'll have someone follow him. He could be holding Kevin hostage."

Jason was convinced the person in the other room was Ryan. There was no way in hell Kevin would say the things that were said.

"And Francis, we'll need to sweep the penthouse for bugs as well."

Francis nodded.

"Elizabeth, if he tells you that you shouldn't be around me, go along with it okay?"

She nodded.

Jason kissed her. "If he tries anything, scream and Francis and I will be there in a heartbeat."

She nodded and went out the door. Francis followed her and Jason sat down.

Irina spoke up. "Do you think that he's working with Stavros?"

"Yeah, but I think he must have Kevin and he fed Ryan false information."

Carly sighed. "If he wasn't stupid enough to listen to Kevin, he would have had us."

Jason nodded. "We need to be really careful."

"We need to get Kevin back. We can have him pretend to be Ryan and then we'll know what is going on with Stavros." Irina said.

"That could be really dangerous." Jason said.

"It will be more dangerous if we don't stop him."

"True." Jason said softly. He still couldn't get over how close to disaster they came.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hello Elizabeth." Ryan said shaking her hand.

"Hi Kevin. Sorry I took so long. I was in the bathroom washing paint off my hands."

Ryan smiled. She was even more beautiful in person. "I wanted to talk to you about Jason."

"What about him?"

"I know you two have been close. And Jason tells me that he wants to be more intimate with you."

Liz blushed. "We both want that."

"Elizabeth, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because Jason has feelings for someone else."

Stavros listened with a smile. He had Ryan plant a bug in the house so that he could listen in.

Liz frowned. "No he doesn't."

"I'm afraid that he admitted to me that he had feelings for Sam."

Liz shook her head. "No, you're wrong. He—he would never say that." Liz said allowing tears to come to her eyes.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. But you see now why you should back off from him; maybe move out and put some distance between both of you. It's for the best until Jason figures out if he wants to go to Sam."

Liz looked at him in shock. "He wouldn't do that to me."

Ryan sighed. "Elizabeth, you can't help who you love. Even though Sam and Jason had an unconventional relationship…."

"Relationship?" Elizabeth standing up. "Are you crazy?"

Ryan almost growled. "Do not ever call me crazy." He said almost menacingly.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.

Ryan shook off the murderous feelings that were building up inside of him. "Elizabeth, it's for the best. Will you at least think about it?"

She nodded yes.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go. You have a great night."

Elizabeth watched the imposter walk out the door and plopped down onto the couch. Jason ran into the room a minute later and she jumped up and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly, and then looked down at her. Directing her towards the couch they sat down.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me that what Kevin said was true."

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry. You just don't understand what I went through."

Liz stood up. "How could you love her after all that she did to you? How could you do this to me?" She yelled.

It was breaking Jason's heart even though he knew they were just acting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She ran towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked loudly.

"To pack. I can't stay here."

"Elizabeth." He yelled as he watched her disappear upstairs.

Stavros started laughing. Everything was working out perfectly. Soon he would have his angel.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked up to Helena. She was still chained to the wall. They had been giving her an IV to keep her hydrated.

"Are you awake you old bag?" He asked. "I brought you something. It was actually your daughter's suggestion. Did I mention to you how much I love kissing her? She's beautiful and she's mine. Doesn't that just make your little Grinch heart grow?"

Helena wished she could choke him. The visual in her mind of Johnny with his hands on her daughter disgusted her. If she wasn't disowned before, she certainly would be now.

He held up a clear container right in front of her. "Can you see that you old bat?"

Helena saw the tarantula and if she could have screamed she would have.

Johnny grinned. He put some gloves on and then fished it out of the container and put it on Helena's foot.

Helena was screaming in her head. She watched it crawl up her leg and she was beyond upset.

Johnny laughed. "It's coming for you."

When the spider finally reached her face, Helena passed out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo called Jason. "Jason, I know where he is and Spinelli is tracking us with GPS."

"Good. Sit tight."

Jason ended the call and watched as a few men swept the house. They found the bug Kevin planted under the lip of the coffee table. Elizabeth came downstairs and they went out into the hallway.

He hugged her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "That was certainly the definition of insanity."

"We just need to get to Kevin."

His phone rang again. "There are two guards. One is inside and one outside."

Jason paused. "Johnny is busy."

"Do you want me to call Cody?"

Jason looked down at Elizabeth and sighed. Her words fluttered into his mind about letting other people help. "Sure. Have him meet you there. You know what to do with the guards. We'll replace them with two of our own."

"You got it boss."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason didn't say anything back. The guards came out of the room. "All clear boss."

He nodded and they went back inside.


	38. Chapter 38 – Double Cross

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ok, starting from the bottom up: Legolas'Girl 31 – Thanks! * Guest1 – Jason is cool with Liz * Guest2 – Thanks! * Guest3 – lol Glad you're enjoying it. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * pwrmom2 lol Thanks! * lrobinson01 – Definitely! * leasmom – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – You are right! He does! * bjq – Thanks! * Virgy15 – Thank you! * Kikimoo – We shall see! * skatiefan – Oh I agree! * LiasonLuv – lol new Kevin – I think I would have died if something like that crawled on me!

Chapter 38 – Double Cross

Stavros was livid as he watched the television. Windemere was gone and he knew exactly who was responsible. It could only be Jason. Then Mac stepped up to a podium.

"We were able to trace the devices and their purchases to Sam Cassadine. According to several witnesses, they have been arguing and fighting lately."

"Have you found their bodies yet?" A reporter asked.

"No. I'm afraid we haven't located either of them. It appears they have gone into hiding."

Stavros turned it off. Sam? This had to be Jason's doing. There was no way that Sam would do this and Helena hadn't mentioned anything about them fighting. Morgan was more clever than he thought.

"Sir." A voice called out from the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"We can't find Irina. She hasn't been seen at her apartment for days and her roommate is out of town for the holidays."

Stavros cursed under his breath. "You're dismissed."

He thought for a moment. If she is living with Morgan, she would have to die too. The idea of killing family didn't appeal to him but Helena had disowned the girl. He was hoping that he could get her on his side and use her. According to his sources, after her beating she had befriended Elizabeth. He smiled. Just thinking of her did that to him. And thank God she hadn't been tainted by Morgan yet. "Soon Elizabeth." He muttered.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody and Milo killed the guards and crept up the stairs.

Ryan was sitting in the living room watching television when Milo slowly eased up behind him and put a gun to his head. "Don't move."

He was shocked. "Who are you?"

Before he could get his answer, Milo hit him with the butt of the gun and knocked him out. He quickly handcuffed him and shackled his ankles.

Cody went upstairs and went room by room. When he got to Kevin's, he pushed the door open as Kevin jerked awake. Cody flicked on the light and the two men stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked as Cody put his gun away and walked towards him.

Cody shushed him. Milo came up behind him and walked around the room and swept it.

"It's clean." He said leaving to check the rest of the house.

"I'm Cody. Jason sent me."

Kevin's face broke out in a huge grin. "He figured it out."

Cody nodded as he picked the handcuff lock.

"Now what?"

"We wait for Jason. Spinelli checked for cameras and there are none. Someone is sweeping the house for bugs as we speak."

Kevin was finally freed and he swung his legs over the bed. "Where is my brother?"

"Downstairs."

He stood up. "I need to talk to him."

Cody nodded and followed him out of the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got the call from Milo and looked over at Elizabeth who was reading a book. "I have to go."

She looked up at him. "Okay."

"It's safe. Cody secured the house. I need to talk to Kevin about what comes next."

Liz nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will."

Even though it was hard for him to let go of his control and delegate, it was nice having someone worry about him. He got up and grabbed his keys and when he opened the door, his mother was on the other side about to knock.

"Jason."

"Mom?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry to just stop by unannounced but I wanted to check on Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Good. Are you?" She asked Jason.

He nodded. "I'm fine. I was just on my way out though."

Liz stood up and walked over to the door. "You can hang out with me for a while if you want."

Monica grinned. "That would be nice. I have some time."

She walked in and Jason rushed to the elevator.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ryan glared at his brother. "You gave me false information didn't you?"

Kevin smiled and sat down across from him. "Damn right. Do you really think I'd let you hurt him? He's been through enough as it is. And how the hell are you alive?"

Ryan smirked. "Lets just say that Helena found me and nursed me back to health."

"Were you going to kill me?"

"Only if I had too."

Kevin was just astounded that Ryan was sitting in the same room as him. It was still hard for him to believe that he was alive. "You know that you're probably going to have to die for this right?"

"Stavros won't kill me."

Kevin left. "You are delusional if you think that. Stavros would kill anyone to get what he wants."

Jason walked into the room. "Kevin?"

Kevin stood up. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Jason shook his hand.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Was it the you're in love with Sam part that made you think I wasn't Kevin?"

Jason smiled. "That was a big part of it." He said walking over to Ryan. He punched him in the mouth hard, disorienting the man for a minute. "That was for saying I was in love with that skank." He punched him in the stomach, even Kevin grimaced. "And that is for asking me to leave my girl."

Ryan could barely breathe. He looked up at Jason as blood flowed from his lip. "Are you done?"

"Not by a long shot." Jason spat. He looked over at Cody. "Take him down to the basement."

Cody nodded and between him and Milo they dragged him downstairs.

"What now?" Kevin asked.

"Well, that's where it gets complicated."

Kevin nodded. "You want me to pretend to be Ryan, don't you?"

"If you think you could pull it off. We need to fight Stavros and figure out what his plan is."

"Are you going to kill my brother?"

"Not right now. But, he's too dangerous to just let go. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. But, it's still hard. I think in the end, I don't want to know what you do."

Kevin just couldn't have that on his conscious. He didn't want to feel guilt where his brother was concerned.

"That's fair enough."

"So, why did you call me in the first place?" Kevin asked sitting down.

Jason plopped down on the couch. "I don't know that we really have time right now to discuss that. I was supposed to have another session with Ryan again tomorrow. You could just keep that and let Stavros know. We can talk then."

"That's fine."

Cody came running upstairs with Ryan's phone which was ringing. Kevin grabbed it. "Yeah." He said.

Stavros shook his head. "It's me unless there is someone else you have calling you this late at night."

"Were you listening to the conversation?" Kevin said excitedly.

"Yes, I was. I want to see you now. I just sent a car."

"Okay."

Stavros hung up.

"He's sending a car. You need to get out of here."

Jason nodded. "He called down to Cody and Milo. We need to leave now. Did you duck tape Ryan's mouth?"

Cody nodded yes as he walked by him.

"Good." He turned the lock on the basement door. "Lets go."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kevin took a deep breath before he got out of the limo. Unfortunately, Stavros had caught them all off guard. He wasn't allowed to bring a phone with him so they couldn't track his movements. He was on his own and now had to pretend that he was his twin. Ryan moved a little differently than Kevin and talked a little faster, he was almost more child like. Kevin was scared that Stavros would notice so he tried to loosen up a little.

He walked into the house and followed the guard to the living room where he was announced.

Stavros stood up with a smile which Kevin matched. "It's good to see you."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah—you too. Well, did you listen?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Stavros nodded. "Yes, you did well. It seems as though you were able to create some division between the two of them."

Ryan nodded. "He wants me to come over tomorrow and seemed open to hypnosis."

Stavros frowned. "I was wondering about that. How are you going to pull it off?"

"I'm not sure. It can't be that hard." Kevin said sitting back. "I'll google how to do it before I go."

Stavros chuckled. Ryan never ceased to amaze him. He was like a child in some ways. And children could easily be controlled. "I haven't been able to listen to anymore conversation which means they found the bug. You'll have to go in clean tomorrow. They'll probably sweep you."

"Okay. So, you want me to just continue to encourage the split?"

Stavros nodded. "Yes, and then I think maybe you could start brainwashing Jason. Did Helena teach you that yet?"

Kevin prayed this wasn't a test. "To some degree. I haven't had much practice though."

Stavros let go of the breath he was holding. That was the right answer but for some reason, he was feeling like something was a tad different. "Are you getting scared Ryan?"

Kevin grabbed the arm of the chair a little harder than her should have. "Jason can be a little intimidating. I don't like it when people yell at me. Although, it was quite exciting sitting there with him; knowing that I could kill him at any moment." He said with a wicked grin.

Stavros was smiling. That was more like the Ryan he had come to know. "But you know you can't right?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Good."

"I want to see Mac soon."

"You will just have to be patient. Once we take care of Jason, I'll help you bring down Mac."

Kevin smiled devilishly.

"You are dismissed." Stavros said with a wave of his hand.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Johnny walked into Jason's penthouse. "Cody called and filled me in."

"Did you plant Helena's location?"

"Yes. Stavros should be there shortly."

Milo knocked on the door and then opened it. "Boss, there is a Nikolas Cassadine downstairs. He wants to see Irina."

Jason and Johnny looked at each other.

"According to Irina, he's the only other good Cassadine left besides Alexis. But, he is Stavros's son."

Jason nodded. "Let him up Milo."

"Lets go into the other penthouse." Johnny said leading the way.

The girls looked up at them. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason looked at Irina. "Nikolas is here."

Irina smiled. "Really? I told him not to come."

The door swung open and Nikolas walked inside. He rarely came to Port Charles. Helena had sent him away when he was in high school. He glanced around the room. Jason was a lot bigger since he had saw him last. Elizabeth was way more beautiful than he had remembered. And he had no idea who Carly was.

Carly looked Nikolas up and down. He was yummy. She stood up and walked towards him. "I'm Carly." She said holding out her hand.

Elizabeth fought a grin.

"So much for ." Irina whispered in her ear making her chuckle.

Nikolas took her hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Nikolas."

Carly smiled and sat back down as Jason shook his head at her antics.

Irina got up and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

Nikolas smiled. He studied her and for once, she seemed happy. He really didn't talk to Irina that much. She was spoiled and under Helena's influence the last he had known. Clearly a lot had changed, and that was definitely for the better.

"Have a seat." Jason said. "This is Johnny by the way."

Nikolas nodded at Johnny who had sat next to Irina and taken her hand and then he looked at Irina and winked as she blushed much to Nikolas's amusement. She had a boyfriend too. They had a lot to catch up on.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have a location on your mother."

"Text them over and do not approach her before I get there."

"As you wish."

Stavros smiled. He couldn't wait to see his mother. He looked up at the guard standing by the door. "Get the helicopter ready."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas shifted suddenly and leaned forward. "I understand Stavros has been wreaking havoc. I want in. We need to end this before someone gets really hurt."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jason asked.

"I guess you don't. I have never been aligned with Helena. I don't agree with her tactics and my father is a whole other level of crazy."

"I'll agree with you on that." Johnny said.

"Has he done anything else?"

Jason sighed and explained the whole Kevin/Ryan switch.

Nikolas shook his head. "Do you know where he is?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. We have a group of men who are about to intercept him."

"He won't make it easy. Where are you leading him too?"

"Helena."

Nikolas flinched. "She's still alive?"

"Barely." Johnny said.

"Why haven't you killed her yet? Don't you know that if those two work together none of us may make it out alive?"

"Nikolas, we have it under control."

Nikolas glared at Jason. "You mean you think you have it under control. Stavros is a lose canon."

Johnny cleared his throat. "We're using Helena to lure Stavros in. He will be the one who kills her in the end."

Nikolas frowned. "How?"

Johnny explained and Nikolas couldn't help but smile. "That's pretty impressive." He said. "But, if you try to corner him at that building, you have to understand that he'll have a lot of men with him. He's going to fight you with everything he has to get Helena. Perhaps you should call them back. Let Stavros bury her and then he'll probably do something stupid."

"But if we wait, we give him an opportunity to strike hard."

Jason's phone rang.

"Boss, he's here but he has a lot of men with him. They are heavily armed and we wouldn't stand a chance."

Jason sighed. "Pull back and just watch them. Follow at a safe distance when they leave."

He ended the phone call. "We don't have a choice but to pull back. He's heavily armed."

Nikolas nodded. "I was about to check into the Metro Court."

"No." Jason said. "You'll stay here. It's safer."

There was a knock on the door and Sonny walked inside. He looked over at Nikolas. "Do I know you?"

Nikolas smirked. "Sonny Corinthos. No, you probably don't know who I am but your reputation precedes you. I'm Nikolas Cassadine."

Sonny looked over at Jason and then back at Nikolas. "Are you good or bad?"

Nikolas smiled. "Good—for the most part."

"Jason, can we talk?"

Jason got up. "Is your luggage downstairs?"

Nikolas nodded. "I'll have Alfred bring it up."

Jason nodded and went over to his place.


	39. Chapter 39 – Christmas Cheer

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Agreed. I'd be scared too! Carly (LW) and Nikolas actually kissed on the show. There was some smoldering going on! * kcke2pen – Definitely need to keep on their toes! * Guest – Next chapter there is some lovin! * LiasonLuv – Sonny's not happy about them.

Chapter 39 – Christmas Cheer

Jason studied Sonny for a minute and didn't like the look on his face. "Is there a problem?" Jason asked.

"You're letting a Cassadine you know nothing about stay with my son?"

"Sonny, he's fine. I know enough. We need all the help we can get to defeat Stavros."

Sonny shook his head. "This is getting out of control. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jason glared at him. "I know exactly what I am doing. Why are you questioning me?"

"Jason, after all you have been through, I have a right to be concerned; especially when my son is across the hall from you."

"He is across the hall so he can be protected. Sonny, you know the score and you agreed with him coming here."

Sonny paced back and forth. "I know but I just hate…"

"Being out of the loop? Not being in control?" Jason said angrily." I don't have time for your paranoia right now. I have too many people to protect and there is a mad man out there just waiting for me to slip up."

Sonny started to get angry. "You don't have to talk to me like that Jason. I understand what is at stake."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Sonny spiraling out of control was the last thing they needed right now. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of pressure on me right now."

Sonny nodded. "Did you sign the papers?"

"Yes, I did. Diane was going to file them."

Sonny smiled. "Good."

Jason had decided that he liked running the warehouse. Alexis had looked over everything and said the contract looked legit so he had signed them.

"Is everything else running smoothly?" Jason asked.

"Yes. It's been really quiet."

"Good, lets hope it stays that way because we're already running thin."

Sonny nodded. He was very pleased that Jason had accepted his offer. After all this Cassadine mess was over, he'd approach him about being enforcer again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alfred walked into the room with their bags. "Master Nikolas, where should I put these?"

Irina stood. "Follow me." She said leading Alfred to Nikolas's bedroom.

"Master Nikolas?" Carly said with her eyebrow raised.

Nikolas smiled. "Alfred is my butler."

"Oh, I see." She said. "And where is he staying?"

Nikolas frowned. "I don't know."

Carly smirked. "Well lucky for you, there is a maid quarters. It's small, but he could stay there."

Nikolas smiled. "Excellent."

He watched with amusement as Carly unabashedly checked him out again. She was really pretty but he could tell she was a handful.

Irina walked back out and tried not to chuckle. Elizabeth pulled her into the kitchen. "I think Carly is definitely into Nikolas." She said smiling.

Irina nodded. "I know. But there is one problem."

"What?"

"Nikolas lives in Greece."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, maybe if he had a good reason, he wouldn't live in Greece."

Irina chuckled. "Incoming."

Michael tore through the house and grabbed his mother's legs. "Mom, can I have a snack?"

Carly smiled. "Michael, you can't be hungry. You had like nine waffles for breakfast."

Michael giggled. "Mom….I only had two."

"Did you finish practicing your writing?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Michael ran back out of the room and she looked up at Nikolas. "That's my son Michael. He's a little high strung."

Nikolas chuckled.

Michael ran back to her holding up a pad. She checked it. "Alright, go ask your Aunt Liz if she can get you a fruit rollup."

He smiled and then turned and looked at Nikolas. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nikolas. Irina is my Aunt."

Michael frowned. "Oh."

Carly chuckled. "Don't even try to figure that one out Michael. Just go get your fruit rollup."

He took off running.

"Cute kid."

"I'd like to think so."

Irina walked back inside.

"So, you and Johnny?" Nikolas asked teasing her.

Irina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Nikolas. "Well, you seem happy so I'm happy."

Alfred walked back in. "You are unpacked sir. Where will I be staying?"

Elizabeth spoke up. "Follow me Alfred."

There was a knock on the door. Milo came in with a bunch of packages.

Carly squealed. "Put them in the hallway closet Milo. There are too many eyes around."

Milo smiled.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked.

"Oh, just some Christmas shopping. Come with me." She said grabbing Nikolas's arm and dragging him out of the room as Irina shook her head.

Carly shut the door to her bedroom. "Irina said that Helena didn't celebrate Christmas."

"That's true." Nikolas said crossing his arms. "Helena wasn't very warm and fuzzy.

"What about you?"

"Well, I was raised by my Uncle Stefan. He would give gifts. But, he was a rather serious person so it didn't have the lightness around the holiday liked most kids experienced."

Carly nodded. "We do tend to go overboard with Michael. It's just so much fun to watch him bounce off the walls."

Nikolas smiled. "I envy him. I didn't have that female influence growing up."

Carly was very curious to learn more about Nikolas. There was a knock on the door and it started to open. "Carly?" Sonny said coming into the room. He wasn't too happy to see Carly standing close to Nikolas and his jealously was not lost on the prince.

"I'm taking Michael to my apartment for a while." He said gruffly.

Carly smiled. "That's fine."

He looked between them one more time and walked out, leaving the door open.

Carly shook her head. "Sorry about that."

"I take it that you two aren't together anymore."

"Nope. We are legally separated and the divorce papers are already filed."

Nikolas smirked. "Good."

Carly grinned. "Want some lunch?"

"Sure." Nikolas said following her out the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The helicopter landed and Stavros was whisked away in a town car. They were about fifteen minutes away from the building that Helena was being held in. The drive seemed like it took forever. Prior to their arrival, his forces had scoured the area for Jason's men or any signs that it was a trap. Stavros cautiously approached the building and went inside. He made his way down to the basement and was stunned by what he saw. There were two guards trying to remove the cuffs around Helena's wrists. They finally took them off and Stavros knelt down beside her. "Is she alive?" He asked one of the guards.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Clear the room." He said hoarsely.

He waited until everyone had left and then he pulled his mother into his arms and started to sob.

Helena could hear him and tried desperately to move or talk but it was useless. She hated to hear him blubber the way he was.

"How could they do this to you?" He said holding her tightly. "I promise that I will avenge you. I will make them pay."

Helena felt him pull away and look down at her. She could see the fire and grief in his eyes and then suddenly, she was being lifted up. Stavros stood with her in his arms and walked towards the door. He kicked it with his foot and the guard opened it and he carried Helena to the car and slid inside. "Tell the pilot that we're going to the airport. I need to bury her in Greece."

Helena started to panic.

Stavros looked down at her. "I will give you a proper burial, next to Mikkos and then I will come back and seek my revenge."

Helena would have cried if she could have. The only thing she could hope for was that Stavros would come back and kill Jason and the Cassadines would have the last laugh.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Michael stood watching Alfred for a moment. Alfred turned and looked at him. "Can I help you Master Michael?"

Michael sized him up. "Are you Nikolas's guard?"

Alfred smiled. "Kind of."

"So you protect him from bad guys?"

"I take care of him and make sure he eats and gets sleep."

"Oh, that's what my mom does for me."

Alfred chuckled.

"Do you want to play a video game with me?"

Alfred frowned. "What is a video game?"

Michael looked at him in shock. "Are you teasing me?"

"No, I assure you that I don't even know how to tease."

Michael frowned. "Come with me." He said holding out his hand which Alfred took as the boy dragged him out of the room. They walked past the living room. "Mom, can you believe it? Alfred has never played a video game."

Nikolas and Carly chuckled. "Go easy on him Mr. Man."

Michael smirked.

"He just found someone else he can beat. So, he's a little excited. The guards stopped letting him win because he was too good."

Nikolas grinned. "I'm sure he'll keep Alfred on his toes."

Carly flipped open her laptop. "Since we're stuck in here, I've been ordering Christmas presents online."

"What are you getting Michael?"

"Way too much. You know the usual, games, clothes, and some books."

Nikolas's phone rang. "Alright, I'll be right there." He stood up. "Listen I have to leave for a little while."

Carly looked at him like he was crazy. "But, Stavros is out there. You should stay here."

"I just have to handle some business and I'll be right back."

"Will you at least take a guard with you?"

He nodded. "Give me your number just in case I need to call."

Carly gave it to him and then got up and opened the door and Max and Johnny were standing in the hallway. "Johnny, can you go with Nikolas? He needs to leave."

Johnny nodded. "Sure."

Nikolas smiled at her and followed Johnny into the elevator.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Sonny went over to the other penthouse. "Where's Johnny?" Jason asked.

"He went with Nikolas. He said they wouldn't be long." Carly said.

Sonny was glad Nikolas was gone and decided to go find Michael.

"He doesn't look happy." Carly said.

"He's not. Carly, can you try not to flirt with Nikolas in front of him right now?"

Carly frowned. "Jason…"

"I know it sucks but I don't have time to deal with Sonny losing it."

Carly sighed. "I'll try."

"It won't be forever and then you can go back to whatever it is you're doing." Jason said uncomfortably.

Carly's phone rang and her video chat program came up. It was Nikolas and he was at a Christmas tree lot. "Nikolas?"

"Where's Michael?"

Carly yelled for him and he came racing to her side.

"Hi Michael."

"Hi Nik."

Nikolas grinned. "You want to help me pick out a tree?"

Michael jumped up and down. "Yes." He yelled as Carly chuckled. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Okay, follow me. If you see something you like, you let me know."

Everyone huddled around the couch. Sonny stood off to the back sulking.

Nikolas began to walk. "What about this one?" He asked.

Michael shook his head. "No, that's not the one."

Nikolas walked down another row and at the end was a rather large tree and Michael started to jump up and down. "That one." He yelled.

Johnny's head popped into the window. "You would pick that one." He said groaning.

Nikolas chuckled. "Don't mind Johnny. You got it buddy."

"Yeah!" Michael yelled.

Elizabeth squished next to Carly. "Nikolas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn around?"

"Sure." Nikolas said turning.

"Walk back a little ways. Stop." She said loudly.

"What am I looking at?"

Liz grinned. "Do you see that tree to your right?"

Nikolas looked away and then back at her. "You can't be serious."

"I am. He looks so lonely and no one is going to pick him."

Jason and Carly started to chuckle. Irina just made a face at the pathetic looking tree.

Nikolas grinned. Johnny poked his head into view again. "Not even you can help that tree."

Liz glared at him. "Don't talk about Herbert like that."

Michael started to giggle. "Herbert?"

"Yes, he looks like a Herbert."

Michael thought for a moment. "My tree's name is Thor." He said loudly as he flexed his muscles. They all laughed.

The tree lot guy poked his head in front of the camera. "I'll throw it in for free. I can't charge you for that in good conscious."

Liz scowled.

A laughing Nikolas could now be seen. "Alright, we'll be home soon."

Liz got up and hugged Jason. "You'll defend Herbert's honor won't you?"

Jason smiled. "Of course I will honey." He cleared his throat. "If anyone says anything bad about Herbert, you'll have to deal with me." He said glaring.

Michael started laughing and then ran towards Jason with a battle call and Jason let Elizabeth go and grabbed him and hung him upside down. "Daddy, help." He yelled.

Sonny chuckled.

Elizabeth started tickling Michael and his laughter filled the room. Irina smiled at their antics. She ran towards them. "I'll help you Michael." She said grabbing Elizabeth. Carly jumped up and grabbed Jason and he pretended to let her get the upper hand. "Dad." Michael yelled.

Sonny went over to the group and grabbed Michael and ran with him.

"Thanks dad! You saved me."

Sonny smiled. "I will always save you."

Michael grinned. His eyes grew big and he yelled as he looked over Sonny's shoulder. "Look out behind you."

Sonny turned and Elizabeth stood there with her hands on her hips. "Hand over the Herbert hater."

"I can't do that Elizabeth. I—I promised to protect him." Sonny said firmly.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Sonny but I'm going to have to mess up your hair then."

Sonny looked at Michael who looked at his father with his eyes wide. He had never seen his dad's hair messed up. "You wouldn't."

Liz grinned wickedly. "Oh I most certainly would."

"But Liz, I have a reputation to uphold."

Jason chuckled. "This I have to see." He said to Carly.

Liz lunged for him and at that moment, Nikolas and Johnny and a bunch of guards came into the room.

Michael squealed and Sonny let him down. He ran into Nikolas and hugged his legs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said grinning.

"Where's Herbert?"

"He's in the other room." Max said.

Liz grinned and grabbed Jason's hand and they went to check it out.


	40. Chapter 40 - Focus

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked Herbert and Sonny's almost mussed up hair. * Kcke2pen – lol * kikimoo – Sonny has issues. Not possible; the drug is irreversible. LW is only 5'6 and Tyler is listed as 5'10 which probably means he's 5'9 lol. Laura just likes to wear heels. That is why she seems like she's taller than Sonny too because Maurice is taller than her as well.

Chapter 40 - Focus

Jason stood there a minute trying to figure out what the hell his girlfriend saw in the pathetic mess of a tree that was leaning in front of him. It was crooked, had bald spots, and half the branches were sparse.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Liz asked grinning. "He just needs some ornaments and lights to pep him up a little bit."

Jason's face contorted. He was going to have to take her word for it because he just wasn't seeing it. Liz looked up at him and laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"That's what you get for looking at my baby like that."

Jason grinned.

Irina knocked and then came inside. "Dear Lord." She said looking at Herbert.

"Hey!" Liz said. "Are you here to help or gawk?"

Irina said. "I'll help but he might need more help than I can give."

Jason chuckled and was rewarded with a glare.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kevin's here."

"Send him in."

Liz grabbed Irina. "Come on, we need to make some paper chains."

They left as they said hi to Kevin on the way out.

Kevin stood next to Jason. "What the hell happened to that tree? Did it fall off the car and get dragged?"

Jason laughed. "That is Herbert, Elizabeth's charity case."

Kevin grinned and shook his head.

"So, how was it pretending to be your brother?"

"Nerve wracking actually, but, I don't think Stavros has any clue. I'd probably be dead by now if he did."

"Kevin, if you aren't comfortable."

"Jason, it's okay. There are a lot of lives at stake. I get it."

"You're going to get a big bonus for Christmas."

Kevin grinned. "Tahiti here I come."

Jason smiled.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Okay. Elizabeth asked me to delegate so I have been as much as possible."

Kevin nodded. "That must be hard for you."

Jason sighed. "It is but it's the right thing to do."

"It probably is Jason. You both have been through a lot. But, if you're under too much stress, the flashbacks might come back."

"Yeah, this situation doesn't really help and I'm kind of worried about something."

"Go on."

"I want to make love to Elizabeth for Christmas and I'm a little scared."

"This really comes down to trust. You have to trust yourself that you can let yourself go and trust Liz to be right there with you. Right now, you're doubting yourself; thinking that you'll fail in some way. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I'd have to stop."

"And would that be so horrible?"

"I want everything to be perfect for her. I'm tired of having to stop."

"Jason, nothing is ever perfect. All you can do is the best that you can in life. You love her. What do you think it would take for you to just relax?"

Jason's face contorted. "A brain enema."

Kevin chuckled. "Well, I can't do that but what I want you to do is just focus on Elizabeth. Look into her eyes and just be in the moment with her. Accept her love for you and show her how much you love her."

"I'll try." Jason said.

"How are you and Sonny doing?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. He's paranoid. Sometimes he's happy, sometimes he's intense. And for some reason most of the time he pisses me off."

"Sonny could have a chemical imbalance or be bi-polar. There's no way to tell without doing some diagnostics, but just tread lightly because if he's not himself, he might end up saying things to push your buttons."

"I'll count to 10."

Kevin smiled.

"It's what I tell Carly, although usually she has to count to 20."

"So, what am I telling Stavros?"

"Let him know that his plan is working. Liz moved into another penthouse and I'm falling apart. He's going to find out about Helena today so he's probably going to be unstable. You need to watch what you say to him."

Kevin nodded and rubbed his hands together. "After he finds her, things might move pretty quickly."

Jason nodded. "Helena is alive, but Stavros will think she's dead. He's going to come gunning for us and that is when we'll trap him."

Kevin nodded.

"If at any time you think you're life is in danger, you need to get out of there."

"Oh don't worry. I have no problems running."

"Good.

Ryan's phone rang. Kevin pulled out the phone and answered it. "Yeah."

"We have a change in plan."

"Oh?"

"I found Helena. She's dead."

Kevin paused and looked up Jason. "Stavros, I don't know what to say."

Stavros shut his eyes. "What's done is done. I'm flying home to Greece in a few minutes to bury her next to her husband. After that, I'll come back and take care of Morgan."

"Should I continue on?"

Stavros thought for a moment. He was a little nervous about Ryan not having anyone to reel him in. "Why don't you hang back. Stay at the house. I should only be gone for a few days. Don't do anything Ryan. I mean it. Mac is off limits for now. Do you think you can handle that?"

Kevin groaned. "I guess."

"I don't need you to guess I need you to say yes." Stavros spat out losing his patience.

"Yes but can I at least toy with my brother?"

Stavros smirked. "I don't care what you do to him."

"Have a safe trip."

Kevin put the phone back in his pocket and looked up at Jason. "He's going back to Greece to bury Helena. After that, he's coming back and seeking vengeance."

Jason nodded. "That gives us some time to plan our attack."

"Jason, don't underestimate him. He's lethal."

Jason sat back for a moment and then pulled out his phone. "Spinelli, I need you to monitor the airports and make sure that a private jet to Greece takes off in the next half hour."

Kevin stood up. "I'm going to go pay my brother a visit. Stavros doesn't want me to see you until he gets back."

Jason walked him to the door. "Be careful."

"I will."

"And I need you to still check in tomorrow by noon."

Kevin nodded and walked out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros watched the plane take off. He had just left Helena with one of his trusted guards to see to it that she be buried. He felt guilty not accompanying her but he figured Jason would be overconfident and think that he had departed. If he needed to pull Ryan in at the last minute, he would. But for now, he thought it better to keep his whereabouts a complete secret. He smiled. Jason Morgan wasn't going to know what hit him. Tomorrow, the attack would begin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. "Hey."

Jason pulled her into him and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

She smiled. "Any news?"

"It looks like Stavros went back to Greece to bury Helena. So, we'll take the next few days to do some planning."

She nodded. Jason took a deep breath and thought about his conversation with Kevin and made a decision. He started kissing Liz and pushed her back into the desk. Lifting her up, he placed her on top of it and started to devour her lips. It quickly started to get out of hand. Their need for each other was overshadowing any insecurities that they both might have. Holding her head in his hands, he plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth as she moaned her approval and used her legs to move him closer—easing her hands under his shirt and brushing them over his taut muscles. Jason moaned at the feel of her touch. Pulling apart they stared intensely for a moment until Liz lightly traced his jawline with her fingers and then rested them against his lips. Jason hissed and lifted her up and carried her towards the stairs. Elizabeth knew where they were headed and she felt a flutter of excitement low in her belly as Jason lightly kissed her as he made his way to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and took off his shirt as Liz followed his lead. Pushing her back onto the bed, he nipped at her lips and then plundered her mouth.

"Do you even know how hot you are?" He asked with a low and breathy voice as he captured her chin in his mouth and sucked.

Liz's breath quickened as Jason started to lightly flicker his tongue along her neck and she could feel herself getting wet. When his thumb brushed against her nipple, her body jolted in response. "Jason." She breathed out.

Jason took no time to get rid of her bra and then slowly perused her body. "Beautiful." He said softly before he lowered his mouth to her breast. He kissed and sucked for a moment before flicking his tongue over her nipple and capturing it between his teeth. Elizabeth moaned loudly. It felt like heaven for him to be touching her so intimately; to be entirely focused on giving her pleasure. Her body was on fire.

Jason moved to her other breast and Elizabeth ran her hands down his back and then played with the hair at his neck as Jason feasted on her nipple which hardened in his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her and the way she moaned beneath him. Shifting his position, he claimed her mouth again; flicking, nipping, sucking. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and Jason surged his hips into her as they both moaned loudly. Pulling back, he practically ripped her jeans off as well as his and then pressed himself into her again. He was so hard he thought he was going to burst out of his boxer shorts. Elizabeth bucked beneath him and feeling his erection pressed against her center she let out a cry. Jason began to thrust against her and she met him equally. "Oh God Jason, don't stop." She yelled; her wetness soaking her panties. Jason started to pant and then Elizabeth yelled his name and her body started to shudder and his balls tightened, signally the end. He pushed against her one more time and his cock began to jerk and he came hard. "Elizabeth." He yelled as he collapsed on top of her body. She hugged him to her tightly, not letting him move. Finally catching his breath he pushed back onto his elbows and looked down at her with a lopsided grin. "I don't think I've ever done that." He said watching her smile. Coming in your underpants seemed like a pretty high schoolish act but he didn't care. They had finally crossed a barrier and he knew that he would have no problem making love to her.

Rolling to his side they cuddled for a moment before he heard Johnny's voice yell from downstairs.

"I'll be right there." He yelled back. Kissing her gently, he gave her one last squeeze. "I guess I better go clean up really quick."

Liz smiled. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too baby. Thank you for being patient with me."

She blushed as he pulled away and then grabbed some clothing out of his dresser before walking into the bathroom. She felt like an addict, already needed his mouth on her again. Jason drove her wild with want and she couldn't wait to completely be with him.


	41. Chapter 41 – Prepping for Danger

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked Liason hotness. I seriously think this is my only fic where they have waited over 40 chapters for some lovin! Stavros is sneaky!

Chapter 41 – Prepping for Danger

Jason filled Johnny in regarding Stavros.

"Do we really know that he was on that plane?"

"No. We only know that it took off with three passengers."

Johnny stood up and paced. "I just don't like it."

"Well, we'll still keep security tight. Right now, there's nothing else we can do."

Johnny nodded.

Irina knocked on the door and came inside. "I'm sorry but tomorrow morning, I'm going to have to leave the building. There are some papers that I need to sign and due to the lawyer's schedule, I have to go to her."

Johnny and Jason looked at each other.

"Do you think it's legit?" Johnny asked her.

Irina nodded. "I believe so. If I refuse, it will look suspicious since Sam and Helena are both missing."

Jason sighed. "Johnny, you'll go with her. Have someone else follow you with backup. We'll make sure there is GPS on the car and you."

Johnny nodded. "Will do."

Irina started to walk out.

Johnny followed her. "Can you go wait for me at my apartment?" He asked handing her the key.

"Sure."

Johnny shut the door and turned back to Jason. "I hope this isn't a trap."

"Me too."

They continued to make plans and then Johnny went downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina looked up as he came through the door.

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to have some alone time with you." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

"I missed you." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Irina, if something goes wrong tomorrow, I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You need to get yourself to safety no matter what. You can't look back."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry Johnny but I can't do that. If you're hurt, you'll need my help."

Johnny closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "It's my job to protect you. I need to know that you will run or find a place to hide. Please."

"If I told you the same thing, would you do it?"

"Probably not."

"Then how can you expect me to do that?"

"It's a guy thing."

She grinned. "That's the best you could come up with?"

He pulled her onto his lap. "Just do what I say woman." He growled.

Irina laughed. "I will agree if I like…."

Johnny crushed his lips onto hers and kissed her senseless. "What were you saying?"

Irina just grinned and shook her head.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth came back into the room carrying a box.

"What do you have in there?"

"Stuff to make Herbert incredibly handsome."

Jason frowned. "I don't think that box is big enough."

Liz pretended to glare. "Behave yourself Jason Morgan."

"He needs all the help he can get." He said before taking the box from her and placed it down on a chair. "What's first?"

"The lights."

She grabbed a strand and started put it around the tree. Jason plugged them in and Liz clapped her hands together. "Looking good Herbert. Hand me the paper chains."

Jason handed her some and they both wrapped it around the tree.

"He's looking better already. Which topper should I pick?" She asked reaching into the box. "An angel or the gold star?"

Jason thought for a moment, "Angels are supposed to watch over us."

Liz smiled. "An angel it is then." She couldn't quite reach and looked back at him. "A little help please."

Jason put the angel on the tree and they both stepped back. "It is an improvement." Jason said.

Liz turned around and kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." She said before kissing him again.

Jason wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas helped Carly wrap some gifts. "Michael is one lucky kid." He said wrapping up an action figure.

"That's for sure."

"Why didn't you and Sonny make it?"

Carly stopped for a moment. "Well, Sonny and I were toxic. We tried to make it work for not only us, but Michael. But, I just felt like I kept losing a piece of myself every time I went back to him. We both deserve better." She said before sticking a bow on one of the presents.

"Is it hard for you to be around him?"

"Not really. I try to get along for Michael's sake. Sonny isn't a bad person."

Nikolas nodded. "What do you want for Christmas Carly?"

"A pony."

Nik's eyes grew big as Carly laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I always wanted to say that. I just want everyone to be happy; to watch Michael smile. Gifts are nice, but spending time with my family and friends is much better."

There was a knock on the door. "Is it safe?" Irina asked.

"Sure, come on in. Grab some scissors and tape. We could use the help."

Irina smiled. They all wrapped for a while and then ordered some lunch.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason backed Elizabeth into the wall as he devoured her mouth; consumed by his want for her. Coming up for air, Elizabeth felt drunk from the onslaught of his kisses.

"I know we were going to wait until Christmas, do you still want to?" He asked.

Liz grinned. "I can't even focus right."

Jason smiled.

"Um, I kind of do want to wait. I was looking forward to unwrapping my gift."

"Oh really?"

She nodded, staring at his lips. "But, when you kiss me like that, it makes me want to just say the hell with it and open my gift a few days early."

Jason's eyes flickered with want. "Don't tease me Webber."

Liz bit her lip. "When I tease you, you'll definitely know it." She said before licking her lips.

Jason pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. She was driving him crazy. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as his lips traveled down her throat. "Jason." She cried out as he pressed himself against her. Fisting his hair, she rocked her hips into him and it was Jason's turn to groan. "You're killing me."

"But what a way to go." She said with a sultry air.

Jason jerked his head up. "You're a very bad girl right now."

Liz grinned. "Just giving you something to look forward too."

"Believe me, I'm looking forward to it."

Liz slid down his body. "I'm going to go across the hall before I'm tempted to unwrap my present right now."

Jason smiled and watched her walk away. His phone rang. "Morgan."

"Jason, its' Sonny."

"What's up?"

"Someone tried to blow up our shipment. Cody stopped it in time, but it was a close call."

"Stavros could have done it to divert our attention."

"I need you to pull some men from the Towers."

"No. That's exactly what he wants us to do; to leave everyone vulnerable."

"Jason, it is not your call."

"I'm trying to protect the people we love. Do you really want to leave Michael unprotected?"

"Michael's fine."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would be a huge mistake for you to do this. If something happens to Michael, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Dammit Jason, I am in charge. I make the rules."

"If you fight me on this, I don't think you'll like the outcome."

Jason heard a glass shatter.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't question me." Sonny yelled.

"When you are putting everyone's life in danger, I will question you. Since when am I just your lacky?" Jason yelled.

"Pull the men Jason."

"No, if you want them pulled, do it yourself." He said ending the call.

Sonny was livid. He couldn't believe that Jason hung up the phone on him. Max could hear him lose it as he stood in the hallway. He hated when Sonny got like this. And this was the worse time for it.

Jason made another call. "Johnny, Sonny is trying to pull two men from the towers. Let me know which ones and then pull two from another place. I will not leave us open to attack."

"You got it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had just got a video of Helena being put into the family mausoleum and as the door sealed he had been overcome with emotion. He felt so guilty for not being there, but he had to catch Jason off guard. Helena would want that. Jason was going to pay for this. It was hard to believe she was gone. His phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Sir, the hijacking failed but Corinthos just had two guards pulled from the Towers."

Stavros smiled. "Excellent. Keep me informed of any changes."

"You got it."

Things were looking up. "Enjoy your night Morgan."

This is what he loved; toying with people—having them run around in fear. He could draw the torture out, but he hated Port Charles and wanted to be back to the island. Reaching for the picture of Elizabeth, he smiled. "I'm coming my angel." He just hoped that he wouldn't have to kill her. It would be such a waste.

He made a call. "Have you found my son?"

"No sir, he has seemed to disappear."

"And there was no sign that he was at Windemere when it blew up?"

"There wasn't much left. They are still digging through the remains."

Stavros sighed. He really hoped his son was alive and well. Burying another person he loved was not something he wanted to do anytime soon. "Let me know if you locate him."

"Yes boss."

It would be tough to get Nikolas on his side, but he would do it even if he had to brainwash him. He needed his son at his side.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny called Jason. "Alright, I have two men on the way, Logan and Cooper."

"Good. Have them stay out of sight though. I don't want to let Sonny or Stavros know that we replaced anyone. Stavros will wrongly think that he has the advantage."

"It looks like it was Stavros who tried to mess with the shipment. It's kind of weird not being able to strike back."

"We'll have our chance soon. Make sure we have weapons stashed around the building. I'm going to talk to everyone about an exit plan now."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went over to the other penthouse. The tree looked beautiful and everyone was in good spirits.

"I hate to bring down the mood, but I need everyone in here right now."

Carly sucked in a breath and went to make sure Michael was occupied. They all gathered in the dining room.

"We need to talk about an exit plan in case something happens in the building."

"Do you think he'll strike here?" Carly asked.

"There's a chance. If possible, wait for some directions from the guards before deciding to leave the building. Check for smoke or fire. If you have to leave the building, do not take the elevator; take the East stairwell. They'll be guards that will wait in there for you. Make sure that you are armed. There are two firearms on the top shelf of the closet. Nikolas, do you know how to fire a gun?"

Nikolas nodded. "Yes."

"Carly knows as well. If there is smoke, grab some hand towels and put them over your mouth and nose. When you get outside, stay with your guards and stay together. It will be chaotic."

Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach. She knew that Jason was just preparing for the worst, but it still scared her none the less.

"I hate to say this, but Sonny is starting to lose it. Be careful what you say around him. He pulled two guards from the building against my wishes."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Carly asked.

"Because he is a control freak. He's mad that I questioned him. I replaced the guards, but he doesn't need to know that. We have got to keep our eyes open. Stavros is playing a very dangerous game."

Nikolas reached over and squeezed Carly's hand. Looking around the room, he could see all the scared faces and really hoped that they were all safe. It wouldn't surprise him if Stavros tried to blow up the building in retaliation for Windemere. "I can have a helicopter on standby the next few days. If he tries to blow up the building, we should go to the roof. It might be our only means of escape."

Jason nodded. "I agree. Do what you need to do. I'm going downstairs to talk with the guards."

He looked at Elizabeth and motioned for her. She walked towards him and he gently kissed her. "I know you're afraid."

"I am, but I trust you Jason. We're in this together."

He kissed her again. "I'll be back soon."


	42. Chapter 42 – Desire

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sonny is started to lose it! Guest – They don't need any helicopters right now. They are just talking about what to do in case of an emergency.

Chapter 42 – Desire

Jason finished talking to the guards and rode up in the elevator. He was tired and he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if he couldn't protect everyone? What if someone he loved or cared about died? And what the hell was he going to do with Sonny? He quickly pressed the button to Sonny's floor. A confrontation about his mental health was way overdue.

Sonny got up to answer the door. When he was it was Jason, it was like something came over him and he was instantly angry. "What do you want Jason?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Jason sighed. "Sonny, I don't want to fight with you but this needs to stop."

Sonny glared at him but let him walk inside. He didn't want Max to feel uncomfortable.

"Say what you came to say."

"Sonny, you have to realize that you are not yourself right now."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean. Are you saying I'm mental?"

"I'm saying that you need to see a doctor and figure out why you spiral out of control before someone gets hurt."

"Wow,you are accusing me of being mental. I am fine. You are the one with the issues."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"I am just fine."

"No you are not. You are sulking around, throwing things, and getting angry for no reason. Your mood swings are all over the place."

"Jason, just because you don't feel doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

"I don't have any problems feeling Sonny. But this isn't about me. It's about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me. I don't pay you to worry about me. Just do your fucking job and we won't have any problems."

The tension in the air was palpable. Sonny started to chuckle and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you can't do your job because you're fucked up in the head."

Jason moved so fast, it totally caught Sonny off guard. He threw him up against the door—slamming him into it. "Fuck you Sonny; destroy your life. I don't give a shit anymore. You're on your own."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll run the warehouse, because I own part of it, but I will not be your enforcer anymore. I will not be your friend. We are business partners and that is it. And by the way," he said letting him go, "LM Industries is my company so I own the lots on several of your buildings and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

Sonny was stunned. "You lied to me?"

"I never lied to you Sonny. I always knew there was no future in just being your enforcer, so I invested my money wisely."

"I will not let you take what is mine."

"I'm not trying to take anything. You never owned the land in the first place." Jason said evenly. "Now get out of my way." He growled.

Sonny stared at him for a minute. He didn't even know the person who was standing in front of him. Moving aside, Jason quickly left Sonny standing there, wondering what the hell had gone wrong.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back upstairs, changed, and went into his weight room. He was pissed and needed to blow off some steam. He peeled off his shirt and threw it to the side, taped his hands the best he could, and then he took his anger out on a punching bag brutally assaulting it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Carly walked into the penthouse. "Jason?"

Figuring that he wasn't home, they went upstairs and heard grunting coming from one of the rooms and went to see who it was. She pushed the door open to the weight room, with Carly right behind her, and they both gasped. Liz watched Jason practically obliterate the punching bag. Sweat was dripping down his body. He was so intense; muscles rippling and contracting. Elizabeth bit her lip hard.

"Dayum." Carly said. "If you don't go in there and get some of that, I might have too."

Liz flashed her a look and Carly started laughing.

Jason looked up; chest heaving—his face full of fury and Liz felt a jolt go through her entire body.

"I tell you what. You come and get me when you're ready." Carly said taking off.

They were going to pick out a Christmas outfit. But that could definitely wait.

Jason closed his eyes for a minute to try to get his rage under control. And when he opened them, Elizabeth was standing in front of him with a towel. He took it and dried off his chest and arms before wiping it over his face.

He could see the look in her eyes and he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. Elizabeth tried to keep up with him. The power of the kiss was intoxicating. She pressed her hands on his chest as Jason relentlessly kissed her; raking her lips with his teeth before ravishing her mouth again. And then suddenly, out of breath, he pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be that rough with you." He said turning around—grabbing a bar and squeezing it. Liz watched him lean on it and tried to compose himself. "Jason, look at me." She said softly.

He slowly turned back around, grimacing when he saw her swollen lips. "Did I hurt you?"

Liz shook her head. "No, that was so hot Jason. I was right there with you. I loved it. Please don't treat me like I'm made of glass. Knowing that you have that kind of need for me makes me feel whole and it's a complete turn on."

He closed his eyes for a minute. She had no idea what she had awoken inside of him. He did have a primal need to make her his; to take her right there on the floor and make her cum over and over. His cock twitched at the thought and he took a deep breath to calm himself before looking at her again.

"I need to take a shower and then we'll talk." He said quietly.

"Okay.

She nodded and he walked past her. And after a few minutes, she walked into the bedroom and sat on his bed.

Jason stood under the showerhead as the cool water sprayed against his body. He quickly washed up and jumped out and dried off; knowing that she was waiting for him. Securing a towel around his waist, he opened the bedroom door and she was sitting on the bed.

Elizabeth almost groaned when she saw him. He's trying to kill me with his hotness. Think about something else Elizabeth. She thought to herself.

Jason walked towards her. "Elizabeth, I need to know that if I am ever too rough or do something you don't like, that you'll say something to me."

Liz nodded. "I trust you Jason. But, I have no problem telling you that."

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I love you."

"Jason, I don't want to wait." She blurted out.

"Neither do I." He said, pulling her onto his lap.

Jason kissed her softly; savoring every curve of her lips. "You taste so good." He said sensuously dipping his tongue back into her mouth.

Elizabeth sucked on his tongue and then his bottom lip before taking a taste of his chin. Standing up, she took off her shirt and Jason reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. He eased it off of her and it fell to the floor and a second later his mouth sucked in one of her nipples and Elizabeth groaned. As he nipped and sucked her nipples, his hands worked to get off her jeans and they finally fell to the floor. He stood up and fed off of her mouth once again as he spun them around and pushed her back onto the bed. Jason began to worship her body with his tongue; kissing every inch of her creamy skin as Liz writhed and bucked against him.

He pulled down her underwear and threw them aside practically diving in between her legs. He wanted to taste her so badly. Elizabeth gasped as his tongue found her clit. "Jason." She breathed out as he sucked on her bud before diving his tongue inside of her. When he slowly pushed in a finger into her center, Elizabeth's hips rose off the bed and Jason pushed her back down gently. "Cum for me baby." He said softly before flicking his tongue across her clit in circles. Liz started to pant as her body tensed. It was like a dam broke as her body shuddered to completion; Jason still pleasuring her. And as he kissed his way up her body, she watched him with hooded eyes. And then he kissed her deeply and as she tasted herself on his lips, her body convulsed again.

"Mmmm….Jason groaned. "You make me so hard Elizabeth." He said huskily as he pushed his hips into her.

"Oh God Jason, please." She begged.

He pulled back and took off the rest of his clothes and pulled a condom out of his drawer and placed it beside them on the bed.

Elizabeth looked at him with want as she reached up and touched him; pumping him a few times as Jason groaned and then kissed her again. Reaching over for the condom, she opened it and slid it on his hard, thick erection. She closed her eyes as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders before lining up at her entrance; her body trembled with anticipation. And as he pushed forward, she sucked in her breath. "Are you okay." He asked stopping his forward motion.

"Oh God yes." She said as he smirked and pushed into her deeper.

She was so tight and wet that the pleasure Jason felt was almost overwhelming. When he was finally seated deep within her, he started to thrust his hips and Elizabeth cried out at the sensation. Jason started to pump faster and Elizabeth's hips rose to meet him as they found a rhythm. "Harder." She yelled. He slammed into her harder and she cried out his name. They were both so close. And then Jason changed his position slightly and pounded into her fast and hard and Elizabeth fell apart—screaming out his name as Jason's body tensed. "Elizabeth." He groaned as his orgasm shook his body, it felt like he couldn't stop coming as Liz's muscles gripped his cock tightly. Fully spent, he crashed down next to her; panting and sated as Elizabeth stared up at the ceiling in a haze.

They were silent for a few minutes before Jason got up and went to the bathroom. He came back and laid back down and pulled her into his arms. They had finally made love and it was perfect. Jason couldn't help feeling like he had finally overcome what Sam had done to him.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm more than okay."

"Me too." She said softly running her fingers down his chest.

He shivered. "Are you trying to drive me crazy again?"

Liz smiled. "What if I am?"

Jason grinned and flipped on top of her. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night making love and holding each other lost in their love for one another.


	43. Chapter 43 – Skidding to a Halt

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Glad you liked the lovemaking! The showdown begins!

Chapter 43 – Skidding to a Halt

Jason looked down at Elizabeth with a smile. After all he had been through, he felt like he had been given a gift. She had helped him heal with her love and acceptance. Making love to her had freed him; making him feel whole again. And while the scars from the torture would always remain, he felt like he could leave behind the mental agony he had suffered and concentrate on starting a new life.

Besides defeating Stavros, he realized that he would have to deal with Sonny next. He didn't want to give him a chance to spiral completely out of control. Nothing good could come of that. He had some ideas about how to deal with him, but he wanted to talk to Carly first since her and Michael would be affected.

Elizabeth had been watching him stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes. She could tell he was deep in thought. There was so much going on and she just wished that Jason wouldn't have to deal with any of it. "If you think any harder, you're head is going to implode."

Jason's eyes snapped down to hers. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Yes, it is a very good morning." She said blushing.

Just thinking about how he had made her body feel over and over was making her tingle again. And he brought out a naughty side that she didn't even know she had.

"I think I can make it a better morning." He said with his eyes full of want.

Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "Now you're talking Morgan."

He got up and used the bathroom. Elizabeth got up to do the same and turned on the shower while she was in there. Jason heard it and frowned thinking she wasn't coming back. He heard her pull the curtains to the side and got up and walked inside.

"I have this hard to reach spot I thought you could help me with."

Jason smiled. He pulled back the curtain and one of Elizabeth's hands was on her mound and the other was on her breast and his cock twitched at the sight. Getting inside, he moved her hand aside. "Right here?" He asked as Elizabeth's head lolled back. "Yes." She hissed as he quickly got her hot and wet as she moaned her approval.

Jason's lips crashed down on hers as he fisted her hair as he continued to pleasure her and her head fell back as her body quivered. And after a few jolts, she grinned wickedly has his finger slid out of her tight canal. Jason's head tilted and he looked at her curiously and then she knelt on her knees and took him completely into her mouth and he had to brace himself with his hand against the wall. He groaned loudly as she slid her lips up and down his length, using her tongue to flicker against it; causing Jason's knees to buckle. "Elizabeth." He moaned as he grabbed her hair and started to move his hips forward as began to fuck her mouth. Liz groaned and grabbed his ass and squeezed, letting him know that she was fine. He fucked it harder; groaning every time his dick hit the back of her throat. And when Elizabeth grabbed his balls with one hand he let out such a loud moan that it startled her and the next thing she knew, she heard a growl and Jason pulled her up and had her wedge against the wall.

"You made me feel so good Elizabeth." He said huskily before slamming into her; his cock burrowing deep inside of her as she smothered it with her tightness.

Elizabeth yelled out his name as Jason slammed into her over and over.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to cum." He said as he fucked her even harder than before.

"Jason." She screamed out as her orgasm relentlessly surged through her body.

She was glad he was holding her up because her body felt like jelly.

Jason moaned loudly as his release spurted into her body. He was lodged deep inside of her as his cock twitched and he continued to cum. Unable to stand any longer, he sunk down into the tub, and Liz laid on his chest as the water washed over them.

"That was incredible." She said before kissing his chest.

Jason grinned. "I look forward to topping it."

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at him. "How is that even possible?"

Jason kissed her gently. "I thought you trusted me."

Liz grinned. "I do."

"I love you baby." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said snuggling against him.

"We didn't use protection."

"Yeah, I guess we were a little out of control. We'll just have to make sure we do going forward." Liz said.

Jason nodded, knowing that there was chance she could be pregnant. It didn't bother him though. If it happened then it was meant to be. Deciding not to dwell on it, he said, "I could stay here all day but we'd turn into prunes."

Liz chuckled. She pushed up and felt him slide out of her, immediately missing him filling her.

They got up and washed each other and then got dressed and went across the hall.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina was getting ready to leave with Johnny.

Nikolas was not happy about it. He was worried about her safety. "Please be careful." He said hugging her tightly.

"I will. Johnny will take care of me."

Nikolas looked over at Johnny who was talking to Jason. "I'm just scared that one person won't be enough."

"I'll be careful and will come back as quickly as humanly possible."

Nikolas nodded. It wasn't like he had a choice.

Michael tapped her jeans. Irina knelt down. "Yes Michael."

"Aunt Emily gave me this to carry around. She says it's a saint and protects people." He said before placing it in her hand.

"Michael, I can't take this from you."

"But you have too. It will keep you safe."

Irina's eyes filled with tears and she gave him a big hug. "Thank you Michael."

He smiled and ran off and she looked up at Carly who smiled at her.

"You be careful." Carly said hugging her.

"I will."

Elizabeth hugged her next. "Stick close to Johnny."

She smiled. "That won't be hard to do."

Liz grinned.

Johnny took her hand and they walked outside. Jason followed them to the elevator. "Be safe." He said as the doors closed. He really hoped that they would both come back unharmed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina finished signing the papers and they went back to the car.

"Okay, lets get back." Johnny said.

They were halfway home when he got an urgent call.

"Jason?"

"Stavros is smoking the building out. I don't think that there is a fire, but he clearly is trying to send a message. Take Irina to a safe house. I'm getting everyone out as we speak."

"Okay."

Irina looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Stavros is attacking the Towers. It looks like he used smoke bombs."

Irina felt the fear build up inside of her. "Oh my God."

Johnny started to think quickly. "It's starting to sleet."

He looked in the rearview mirror. "Great, we have company."

Irina turned and saw the black car gaining on them.

"Call Francis." Johnny said, trying to concentrate on the slippery road.

Irina dialed quickly. "Francis?"

"Irina, what's wrong?"

"Someone is following us."

"I'm with Spinelli. We'll track you. Are you sure it's not Logan?"

"Johnny, Francis wants to know if it's Logan."

"No, I don't know what happened to him."

"I heard what he said. Tell him to get off that road. It's not safe with the weather."

"He said get off this road."

"Put me on speaker."

Irina quickly did.

"Francis, I can't. There's nowhere to turn off."

"Hold on, Spinelli is looking."

There was silence as the black car got even closer.

"There's no way out for two miles." Francis said.

"Shit." Johnny said hitting the wheel.

The car jolted as they were rammed from behind.

Francis heard the crash and he yelled. "Johnny?"

"I'm here. This isn't good Francis."

"I know."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason led everyone down the stairwell. "Stay close he said loudly."

There were other people who had joined them and the only good thing was that there was less smoke in the stairwell.

Jason had his Bluetooth in and was trying to reach some of the guards downstairs but no one was answering.

Max called. "I can't get him to leave."

"Leave him then."

"I can't do that."

"Dammit Max, he's being stupid. Do you want to die because he won't listen?"

"No."

"Then get your ass down the stairs now." Jason growled.

"Okay."

Jason finally got Milo on the phone. "Where are you?"

"Downstairs in the lobby. I'm at the entrance to the stairwell you're in. There are two other guards with me, the rest were killed."

"Fuck." Jason said under his breath.

"Nikolas is carrying Michael. You take him, Elizabeth, Carly, and Alfred and get them to a safe house."

"Where are you going boss?"

"I think Johnny might be in trouble. Francis texted me, so I'll head towards them."

"Okay. Have you heard from my brother?"

"Yes, he was staying with Sonny but I made him leave. I'll take him with me. We should be there in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny swerved again. "Irina, I want you to get down on the floor in front of the seat now."

She did so and looked up at him. He pulled a gun out of the glove compartment box and handed it to her. "Shoot them in the chest. Don't think about it, just do it okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He explained where the safety was and how the gun would react as he tried to maneuver the car to safety after they were hit again.

"Irina, if we make it out of here alive, I'm making love to you. I'm not wasting another second."

She smiled. "Okay."

Her smile quickly dissipated when she saw the look on his face and realized they were in big trouble.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The gang reached the lobby just as Max caught up to them, out of breath. Jason quickly kissed Elizabeth goodbye and watched Milo and the two other guards lead them out of the building. The fire department was there and the police. Jason and Max quickly disappeared down the stairwell, to the parking garage and got into an SUV.

Jason floored it and made it out onto the street just in time to see the town car holding all the people he loved take off and go the opposite direction.

He had Max call Spinelli's phone and soon Francis's voice filled the car.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, where are they?"

"They are on the road to Vista Point."

"It's starting to snow. It's too dangerous to be on that road."

"I know. The other car has rammed them several times now."

"We'll stay on the phone."

Jason soon heard Johnny's voice. He could tell he was starting to panic a little. That alarmed Jason tremendously. Johnny didn't panic.

"Fuck." Johnny yelled.

The car started to spin. "We're going to crash." He yelled.

Irina screamed as they hit the guardrail and the car veered across the road and went over the embankment.

Johnny looked down at her for one last time. "I'm sorry." He said before the car glanced off a tree and it was like he was ripped from the SUV and sucked out the window.

Irina screamed as the car slammed into another tree and she blacked out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

No one spoke a word for a minute. They were all in shock. Finally Spinelli looked at his computer and saw Jason's position. "Stone Cold, you're about two miles away. Be careful."

"I will."

"I'll tell you when you are close."

"Okay."

Jason gripped the wheel tighter. "Max, we need more men. Find out where Cody and Logan are."

Max made a few calls and finally Cody answered. "Where are you man?"

"Cooper and Logan were drugged. Cooper's still out. What happened?"

Cody said checking Coop's pulse again. He had gone to check on them when they didn't answer his call and found them in their car knocked out. He figured it was the coffee they had drank while they were waiting for Johnny and Irina at the lawyer's office.

Jason sighed. "Can you get to me?"

"Yeah, Logan is beside me."

"Someone just drove Johnny off the road. I need you to drive towards Vista point. You'll see our SUV on the side of the road. I have a feeling it's bad."

"We're on the way."

"Make sure you bring some rope and blankets."

"You got it."


	44. Chapter 44 – Slippery Slopes

A/N – Happy Memorial Day - Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53 lol true – Kikimoo – Re: Sonny – You don't think when you are mental. * Dreamlover22 – In the end, Max did the right thing. He's supposed to be loyal though because Sonny is the boss.

Chapter 44 – Slippery Slopes

Milo pulled into the long driveway. He knew it was unorthodox, but no one would look for them at the Quartermaine mansion. The roads were really getting bad as the snow started to fall, and he didn't want to take the chance of driving to an obscure safe house and getting into an accident. Hopefully Jason would understand.

"Stay here." He said before getting out. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Alice answered.

"Milo?"

"Alice, there's been an emergency and we need help."

Alan pushed past him. "What happened? Is Jason okay?"

"He's fine. But, the Towers were attacked by Stavros. We need a place to hide."

Alan nodded. "Bring them in."

Milo ran back to the car and opened the door. Nikolas got out and reached down for Michael and picked him up and brought him into the house, followed by Carly and Elizabeth.

Alan led them into the sitting room where Monica, Lila, and Edward sat.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Monica asked.

They all sat down and Liz filled them in.

"That's awful." Lila said. "Are you sure you're not hurt. Monica, you should check Michael."

Carly smiled. "He's fine. The stairwell wasn't too bad."

Monica looked over at Michael. "Sweetie, would you like some milk and cookies?"

Michael grinned. "Please."

Monica smiled. "Alice will take you to the kitchen and you can pick out which kind you like."

Alice held out her hand and Michael took it.

"So how bad is it really?" Edward asked. He had been silent the entire time, listening.

"Irina and Johnny went over an embankment." Milo said reading the text he got from Max. "Jason is almost there."

Carly and Elizabeth looked at each other, tears filling their eyes.

"It has to be Stavros." Nikolas muttered.

Edward picked up the phone and made a call. "Make sure the road to Vista Point is the first one plowed. My grandson is on it and he'll need a way down." When he got the answer he wanted he hung up.

"Thank you Edward." Elizabeth said.

"Don't you worry my dear, Jason will be fine and he'll do whatever he can to save them."

Liz nodded.

Alice came back into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and snacks. Elizabeth took a mug and slowly sipped it, trying to calm her nerves.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stavros slid out of his car and pulled his coat tighter. He was a little pissed at the driver because he hadn't intended for Irina to get hurt and now he feared the stupid man had killed her. Letting him live for now, they both went to the edge of the hill and looked down. The car was smoking and he didn't see any movement.

"Stay here." He said to the man before slowly moving down the ravine. He stumbled a few times but finally made it to more stable ground. He came across a groaning Johnny who had hit his head and was barely conscious.

Stavros pulled out his gun. "Looks like someone is out of commission."

Johnny inhaled sharply; the pain in his head was making it difficult to focus and his back hurt. "Fuck you." He finally managed to snarl.

Stavros laughed loudly. "You're really not my type."

He kneeled down. "I know you probably helped torture my mother."

"That bitch had it coming."

Stavros sneered at him. "I am going to nurse you back to health and then torture you slowly until you beg me to kill you."

Johnny chuckled and then winced from the pain it caused. "You know, she was alive when you buried her."

Stavros frowned. "I found her. I know that she was dead."

"No she wasn't." Johnny said slowly. "We made it appear that way with drugs. You killed your own mother."

Stavros fell backwards on his ass; stunned by his words. "No." He yelled out as it echoed through the trees.

The loud noise awakened Irina and she groggily looked around the car. "Oh my God, Johnny." She said seeing that he was nowhere to be seen. She squirmed her way into the seat and realized she was still clutching the gun. Feeling moisture on her forehead, she wiped it and saw blood as she winced from the pain. She turned and looked through the back window and saw Stavros yelling as her breath hitched in her throat. He picked up Johnny by the lapels and was shaking him and it was like she was in a dream. Climbing over the console, she crawled into the driver's seat and then slipped out of the car just in time to see Stavros punch Johnny and his body collapsed in a heap onto the cold ground.

"Get away from him." She yelled.

Stavros turned to look at her, tears wetting his eyes. "Irina?"

"I said step away from him."

He looked at the gun in her hands and took two steps back from Johnny.

"Put your hands above your head." She demanded.

When he didn't, she shot the gun and it barely missed his head.

Stavros ducked and then held his hands up as she walked towards him. "Irina, please, I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't because I will not give you the chance."

She knelt down next to Johnny and blindly felt for his pulse. It was weak, but he was still with her.

"Hold on Johnny." She said dropping to the ground.

"Come with me and I promise that I will protect you. I will love you. We are blood."

Irina scoffed. "You're crazy if you think I'd ever come with you. You're a monster."

Stavros frowned and started to lower his arms as Irina's body seemed to tense and she squeezed her eyes shut as a pain ripped through her head, temporarily paralyzing her.

Stavros could hear gunshots by the road and knew he didn't have time. So, taking advantage of her injury, he started to run forward.

"No." Irina screamed as she pulled the trigger and he fell backwards into the snow.

She screamed again and then clutched her head and everything went black.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few minutes earlier:

Jason looked at Max as they followed Spinelli's directions. They pulled up behind a car and a man got out and started shooting. Jason slid from the car and fired back. The other man started to run and Jason shot him in the back of the head.

They heard Irina scream and Jason took off.

"Irina." Jason yelled as he scrambled down the ravine.

Noticing that there were three bodies lying in the snow, he knelt down beside her and felt for her pulse. He let out the breath he was holding when he felt it. Doing the same to Johnny, he breathed another sigh of relief before turning his attention to the other man on the ground.

He walked over and was shocked to see Stavros's face.

"Jason." Stavros said as he panted.

Irina had shot him in the chest, and he knew he was dying.

Jason grabbed him around the neck. "You fucking asshole." He growled.

"I know what you did to my mother." He said slowly. "And you will die for it."

Stavros slowly raised his gun and Jason smirked and put a bullet in his wrist. Stavros howled in pain and dropped it.

Max, who had just made it to them, picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Get Irina out of here. I'll get Johnny." Jason said.

Max picked up Irina and started walking up the hill. It was slippery and he realized that it wasn't going to be easy.

Cody shouted from above. "Max, I'm throwing down a rope and a sled."

He had tied it to the car and Max laid Irina down and watched the piece of plastic slide towards him. The snow was starting to swirl around him and he lifted up his collar before picking her up again and then he sat on it held onto Irina as he braced his feet against the edge so that he would stay on it. He raised one hand and Cody and Logan grabbed the rope and slowly pulled them up.

When they finally got to the top, Cody picked up Irina and got her into the SUV and put a blanket over her before running back out.

Jason held the gun to Stavros's head. "This isn't what I had planned for you, but I'm ending this right now. You will no longer be able to hurt my family." He said before pulling the trigger.

Stavros's head snapped back into the snow as blood splattered around him. Jason stood up and put his gun away and then grabbed Johnny and dragged him to the sled. He got him situated and then followed him up as Cody, Logan, and Max pulled him up. Jason slipped a few times but he made it up shortly thereafter as Cody and Logan put Johnny in the car.

"Cody, you'll drive me and Irina to the hospital."

"Logan, you'll drive Johnny."

Milo pulled up with a few more men.

"Milo, get them to bring up Stavros's body and then get rid of any traces of blood. Put him and the driver in the trunk of his car and dispose of everything. Once we get to the hospital, the accident will be reported and the police will investigate. You have to move quickly."

Milo nodded. "Everyone is at the Q mansion."

Jason shook his head, very much surprised. "That was quick thinking. Thanks for keeping my girl safe."

Milo smiled. "You're welcome."

Jason jumped into the back of the SUV with Irina.

A plow drove by and Cody slowly pulled out onto the road and followed it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took a while to get down the mountain. Jason pulled Irina onto his laps. Her teeth were chattering and she finally looked up at him.

"Hey." He said. "You're going to be fine. We're on the way to the hospital."

"Cold."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Johnny."

"He's in the other car right behind us."

Tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"Head hurts bad." She said between chattering.

Jason pulled her closer. "I'm going to cover your head with the blanket to try to contain your heat." He said softly.

He pulled up the blanket and he noticed she wasn't gripping him back.

"Cody, she passed out again. How close are we?"

"We should be there hopefully in 10 minutes."

Jason grimaced. "He just hoped that he got them there in time."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked up as he saw Jason rush off the elevator with something in his arms. She thought it was Liz. A gurney holding Johnny was right behind him.

"It's Irina. I think she has a bad head injury. She's really cold and she said her head hurt badly." He said laying her on a bed inside an exam room.

He helped Robin extract her from the blanket.

Robin felt her pulse. "It's weak."

A few other medical personnel rushed into the room and Jason was forced out. He went to the waiting room and his phone rang.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hi baby. I'm fine. I'm at G.H."

"How are they?"

"I don't know anything yet. I think they both have head injuries."

Elizabeth grew quiet. "I'm coming there."

"No baby, the roads are bad."

"I don't care. Edward can call his plow guy and I'll ride with him."

Jason smirked. So Edward was responsible for the plow. "Just be safe. Stavros is dead."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank God. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward made a call and soon the plow pulled into the driveway.

"Be careful." He said to Elizabeth and Nikolas. "You'll sleep here tonight okay? We have plenty of room."

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Edward."

He nodded and watched them leave and then turned back to Michael and smiled. He was playing war with Tracy and was winning. Slowly he walked over to them and sat down; enjoying his time with his great-grandson.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up and Elizabeth rushed into his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tightly and then looked up at Nikolas.

"They are doing a CT scan right now. We should know something shortly."

Robin walked towards them. "Hi. You must be Nikolas."

Nikolas nodded. "Yes, how is my Aunt?"

"She's unconscious, but we think that is because of the swelling. She has a moderate concussion. There is no fracture though, so that is very good."

"Were there any other injuries?"

"She's bruised, but otherwise, she's fine. There was a cut on her head and we put in a few stitches. We have her in a warming blanket to get her temperature up. When she wakes up, we'll be able to see how badly the concussion is affecting her cognitive abilities."

Nikolas sighed. "Can I see her?"

"They are taking her back to the room. I'll bring you there when they are finished."

"Thank you."

"And Johnny?" Elizabeth asked.

"His concussion is more severe. He'll probably have to deal with blinding headaches and possibly seizures while his brain heals. He's very lucky that you got him here when you did. The lack of oxygen to his brain could have caused irreparable damage. But, he's stable and will hopefully wake up in the next few hours."

Jason sighed. He hated that Johnny had gotten hurt.

"Jason, the roads are really bad. Unless you guys want to be stuck here, you should go."

Jason smiled. "Edward sent them in a plow, so we'll be fine. I'm not leaving here without seeing them."

Robin nodded. "Come on. Irina should be back in her room."

They followed her and went to see how she was.


	45. Chapter 45 – Change of Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – I wanted a family member to kill Stavros, so I chose her. * Dreamlover22– With Stavros – yes! * Virgy15 – Nope I didn't want to drag it out. * pwrmom2 – Thanks! * ilovedana53, Legolas'Girl31, lrobinson01 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – It was definitely a team effort! *

Chapter 45 – Change of Plans

Nikolas sat next to Irina's bed and took her hand. "Irina, it's Nikolas. You're safe now. Can you open your eyes?"

Irina could hear him. She still felt cold even though they had her in warming blankets. She groaned and Nikolas tightened his grip on her hand.

"Try to keep still. You have a head injury." Elizabeth said softly.

Irina's eyes slowly flickered open and immediately, the light hurt them.

Liz looked over at Jason and it was like he read her mind. He ran towards the door and turned off the lights. There was still light entering the room from the window, but it was much darker in the room.

"Try to open them again honey." Liz said.

Irina opened her eyes and looked up at Liz.

She smiled. "It's good to see those beautiful eyes again."

"Johnny?"

"The doctor's are with him. He has a head injury too."

"Stavros? I think I killed him."

Jason moved next to Elizabeth. "I took care of him Irina. He's gone."

Tears ran down her face. "Good."

Nikolas rubbed her hand gently. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

She squeezed his hand and slowly moved her head so she could see him. "Love you."

Nikolas smiled. "I love you too."

The nurse came in. "Ms. Cassadine needs her rest. So, I'm kicking you guys out."

Nikolas kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning. The snow is starting to get bad."

"Okay."

Liz kissed her goodbye and Jason grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you're going to be fine."

"Thank you." Irina said softly.

"You're welcome."

She watched them walk out and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They stopped in Johnny's room. Liz took his hand in hers. "Johnny, Irina is going to be okay. Her head hurts but she'll be fine. We need you to rest and get your strength back up so Michael can beat you in Madden."

There was no response vocally, but Liz felt his hand twitch in hers. "That's right Johnny. I know your fighting in there. But, you need to just relax and rest and let your brain heal."

"What little you have left." Jason said smiling. "Thanks for keeping Irina safe. You did a good job. Get some rest. We'll be back in the morning."

Nikolas thanked him too and they headed out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked up as Jason, Liz, and Nikolas walked inside.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"How are they?" Edward asked.

"They are stable. Both of them have a concussion. Irina was awake and we spoke to her, but Johnny is still out."

Monica sighed. "Well, they both just need to rest. Hopefully, they'll be much better in the morning."

Jason nodded.

"We ordered pizza for dinner. It should be here soon."

"You found someone that will deliver in this mess?" Nikolas asked handing his coat to Alice.

Edward smiled. "You should know that money will make people do just about anything."

Nikolas smiled. "You have a point."

Lila held out her hand to Jason and he knelt beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm great." He said smiling.

Lila smiled. "Does that smile have anything to do with Elizabeth?"

"It does. She is amazing."

"I'm so happy for you."

"She reminds me of you." Jason said softly.

Lila patted his face. "We both love you."

"I love you too."

Michael ran over to them. "Uncle Jase, will Irina and Johnny be home for Christmas?"

"I hope so buddy. We still have a few days left."

Monica rustled his hair. "I will check on them personally tomorrow. Will that make you feel better?"

Michael grinned. "Thank you grandma."

Monica grinned. "You're welcome."

"Pop pop said I could have another cookie after dinner."

"He did?" Monica said rolling her eyes at Edward.

"Yup." Michael said skipping away.

"Jason and Carly, I'm going to ask you something and you can say no if you want to but, Christmas is just a few days away and we'd love to spend it with all of you. Do you think you could stay here until then and Michael can celebrate Christmas here?"

Carly sighed. This was really not what she had pictured but Michael was really happy and the Towers was airing out so when her eyes met Jason's, she shrugged.

Jason chuckled. "Well, I think that can be arranged. We can have someone go get the presents from the penthouse."

Carly knelt down in front of Michael. "Honey, would it be okay if we stayed here for a few days and Santa came here to see you?"

Michael thought for a moment. "Will you be able to tell the post office in time?"

She nodded. "Yup. Your grandfather has connections."

Michael looked over at Edward who smiled.

"I guess. But what about Thor and Herbert? They will be lonely mommy."

Carly looked over at Jason for some help.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Michael, we'll see them on Christmas evening okay? They will be fine. I'll make sure someone gives them water and takes care of them."

"Okay." Michael said.

Tracy piped up. "We'll need a real tree." She said looking at the designer one in the corner.

"Well then I suggest Jason and Nikolas go get one then." Edward said volunteering them.

Jason chuckled. "You up for it?" He asked Nikolas.

"I guess so."

They got their coats on and went to the tree lot in the plow. The snow had slowed down considerably. There were a few last minute people at the lot.

"It will be hard to tell under the snow." Nikolas said.

Cody and Logan walked behind them. "What about that one?" Logan asked, pointing to a very big tree.

"You would pick that one. If you think that's the best then you're doing most of the carrying." Jason said.

Nikolas chuckled at the look on Logan's face.

"Well, the mansion is huge." Cody said.

"True." Nikolas said.

Jason sighed. "Fine. But, if I hurt my back, Elizabeth is going to kick all of your asses."

Nikolas grinned. "Come on, lets get back to the house. I'm hungry and the pizza should be there."

Jason looked at him funny. "I'm surprised you eat pizza. Isn't there Prince food you'd like better?"

Cody snickered and Nikolas shook just shook his head. "Is there mob food you'd rather eat?"

Jason smirked. "As a matter of fact, there is but Francis and Sonny are unavailable to cook right now."

Logan's mouth salivated. "I'd kill for some manicotti right now." He said as Jason and Cody grinned.

Nikolas chuckled. "You guys are unbelievable."

Jason paid for the tree and they put it in the back of the snowplow. Jason hopped in with the driver and the rest went in the SUV.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They pulled into the drive way and the pizza guy followed them in.

Nikolas paid for dinner and they went inside.

Michael yelled as they sat down the pizza boxes and Logan and Cody lugged in the tree.

"Did you get the biggest one?" Tracy asked.

"Blame that on them." Jason said looking at Cody and Logan.

Tracy shook her head and handed Jason a plate. He was surprised she was being so nice. But he figured it was because of Michael. They were all happy to spend time with him.

Carly was thinking that maybe she should bring him over more often. Since they were all being civil, things were easy and she didn't mind the interaction. They all had come a long way.

She took a bite of her pizza and smiled. Everyone was happy. And then all of a sudden it hit her, Sonny. What would they do about Christmas? Jason saw the change in her demeanor and sat down next to her. "What's going on?" He asked before taking a bite.

"I'm worried about Sonny. Did you hear anything?"

"He's at Greystone. He finally left and went there on his own."

"What about Michael and Christmas?"

"He can see him during the afternoon or something."

Carly knew something had changed. "What's going on with you two?"

"I'm done Carly. He's spiraling out of control and won't get help."

Edward was sitting behind him and fought a smile. He hated Sonny Corinthos and hoped that this would be the end of their friendship.

"He's still Michael's father."

"I know that but if he's dangerous, then he shouldn't be around Michael."

Carly sighed. "I know you're right but I kind of feel bad. I feel like this is my fault."

Jason put the slice down and looked at her. "Carly, you are not responsible for Sonny's mental illness."

She sighed. "Maybe not, but I feel like I pushed him further off the edge by leaving him and then flirting with Nikolas."

Jason stood up and motioned for Carly to follow him. He led her into the study and they sat down. "Do you like Nikolas?"

Carly smiled. "Yes, I do. He's a gentleman and I like how he treats Michael."

Jason nodded. "You and a prince…"

Carly chuckled. "I know right. Well, I always was a bit of a princess."

"I thought you were more like a queen."

She smirked. "Anyway, I don't want to do anything that will push him further into the abyss."

"You can't live your life for Sonny. If the prince makes you happy, then go for it."

Carly smiled. "You think you can get along with him?"

"Yeah, he's alright. If he starts getting all pompous I'll just bring him down a few pegs."

Carly punched him in the arm. "Hands off the prince."

Jason grinned. "You already have it bad don't you? Thank god Windemere is gone. You'll have to find another castle."

"I like my current castle."

"It is nice." Jason said. "I might have to start thinking about finding some place for me and Liz."

Carly's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Are you thinking about being tied down forever?"

Jason smiled. "Definitely."

"Okay, but back to Sonny. What are we going to do—especially if he gets worse?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. We could send him away I guess; force him to get some help."

Carly nodded. "I would rather that he'd agree to it but I'm willing to do what is necessary."

Jason took a deep breath. "Good."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all hung out until it was time for bed. Jason had decided to take Liz over to the cottage. He had plans for her.

Bundling her up, he wound the scarf around her neck again.

"Jason, I can't breathe." She said with a muffled voice.

Logan chuckled. "Maybe you can make a little air hole."

"Shut it Hayes." Jason said playfully. He moved the scarf a little giving her more of an opening.

Elizabeth felt like the little boy in the Christmas story. She had Edward's hooded coat on, gloves, Monica's snow boots which were way too big. Cody couldn't stop laughing and took a picture to text to Francis.

Jason helped her walk down the stairs and when she waddled forward, he started to think that maybe he had taken it a bit too far and grinned. They made it about 25 feet when she got stuck in a snow bank. Jason tried to lift her out, and her legs and feet came out of the boots and the momentum made him fall on his ass into the snow.

Logan's loud laughter floated through the air and Cody ran towards them chuckling.

"A little help here." Jason said, holding Elizabeth on his chest.

"My toes are going to get frost bite." She said through the scarf.

Cody yanked the boots out and placed them on more solid ground. He picked up Elizabeth and placed her back into the boots.

"Thanks Cody." She said.

"You're welcome. You think you could ride piggy back?" He asked as he helped Jason stand.

"I think so."

Jason bent over and Cody helped her on his back and then Jason started moving forward. Cody walked with them just in case and they finally made it to the door of the cottage and he opened it for them.

"By the way, I let Kevin know he could go home. There are some guards there watching out for Ryan and we'll decide what to do with him after Christmas."

"Thanks Cody." Jason said before shutting the door.

Alice had already been there and put fresh sheets on the bed and left them some water and turned the heater on.

It was still a little cold in there but it was warming up quickly.

He helped her peel out of all the layers.

"Much better." She said taking in a deep breath. "This is cute." She said smiling.

"You can look around if you want."

"It's more like a house than a cottage." She said. "Where are we sleeping?"

"The room on the right on the second floor."

She ran up the steps and pushed open the door. She noticed that Alice had put some clothes on a chair.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It's nice." She said sitting on the bed.

Jason stood in front of her and she hugged his body.

"I was so scared when you were gone. I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I'm not planning on ever leaving you."

Liz smiled and then Jason kissed her softly before pushing her back onto the bed. She rolled them over so she was on top and kissed him thoroughly as she began to grind her hips into his growing erection.

Jason flipped them back over and stopped for a minute. "I never really liked the holidays that much but since you've been in life, it's like I want to do everything with you and see it through your eyes. I love you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I love you too Jason. I can already tell that this is going to be the best Christmas ever because I'm with you."

Jason kissed her softly and then slowly made love her, making sure that he poured every ounce of his love for her into it. He had a very special gift for her for Christmas, and he just hoped that everything would work out perfectly.


	46. Chapter 46 - Misfits

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – lol re: pizza * Virgy15 – Way too soon for that. * LiasonLuv – lol re: visual! * ilovedana53 – Carly is definitely growing up! * Guest – What are you talking about? What excuses? He has completely cut Sonny out of his personal life. Sonny is mentally ill. That's a fact, not an excuse. The only reason Jason is sending Sonny away to get help is for Michael. That doesn't mean he wants him in his life. I'm not following you at all.

Chapter 46 - Misfits

The next morning, they went back over to the mansion to have breakfast with the family. Emily had stopped by with Ewen in tow.

"Well, the weather is clearing up." Alan said.

Jason smiled. That would definitely help with his surprise.

"The guys are going to bring th over today." Carly spelled out so that Michael couldn't follow.

Monica chuckled. "It's been a while since we've had to spell things out around here."

"Well, get used to Monica. I've made a decision. Michael is going to be spending a lot more time around here. Merry Christmas."

Monica's fork dropped and Edward grinned like a fool. "Thank you Carly. You don't know how much that means to us."

Carly smiled. "I think I do. I'm just sorry it took me this long."

Jason smiled. "I'm proud of you Carly."

"Well, I had to grow up at some point. We've all made mistakes at this table, but I'm glad we could all get over ourselves and be there for each other. It's a step in the right direction." She said before biting down a piece of bacon.

"I think hell just froze over." Tracy said as Carly stuck her tongue out.

"Stuff it Tracy." Edward said before turning to Jason. "Will you come visit more too?"

"Yes grandfather. I would like that." Jason said softly.

Edward and Emily grinned.

"It's just one Christmas freaking miracle after another around here." Tracy said.

"To Christmas freaking miracles." Lila said raising her glass as everyone laughed.

They all held up their glasses. Edward looked around the table a little misty eyed. They were a big band of misfits but love and friendship had brought them all together and he couldn't be more happy.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas looked out the back window. It was like a winter wonderland outside. Carly walked up behind him. "Hey." She said softly.

He reached out and pulled her beside him. "Just admiring how beautiful the snow is."

She leaned her head against his shoulder looked at the snow covering the trees. "Nikolas, I need to ask you something."

He looked at her and could see she was really serious. "You can ask me anything."

"Are you going back to Greece?"

Nikolas sighed. "I've been giving that some thought. I'll have to go back for a few weeks just to settle things, but I was thinking that maybe I'd find a place here and maybe settle down."

Carly smiled. "I would like that."

"I was also thinking that maybe you and Michael could come to Greece with me. I could show you around and you can have a nice vacation."

Carly grinned. "I would really like that."

"Good, I'll make the arrangements. We can leave after New Years."

"That would be perfect."

He turned around and put his hands on either side of her face and leaned down and lightly kissed her before increasing the intensity. His tongue swept inside of her mouth and they feverishly kissed; forgetting where they were until Edward cleared his throat.

Carly pulled back quickly, completely red and Nikolas chuckled.

"Edward, don't interrupt." Lila said softly. "Young love is beautiful."

Edward grinned. "I know, I was just teasing."

Carly turned and gave him a look. "You need to work on your timing."

Edward chuckled.

Jason smiled. It was good seeing Carly in a healthy relationship. She seemed to lighten Nikolas up and he seemed to adore Michael and keep her grounded.

Carly came back to the table. "We're going to Greece for a few weeks after the holidays."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Liz said. "Are you going to relocate Nikolas?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, I'm happy for you both."

Sonny stood in the doorway seething. "Carly, may I talk to you?"

They all looked up, surprised to him.

"Sure."

Michael ran ahead of her and gave his dad a hug.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother okay?"

Michael nodded and went back to the table.

Carly brushed past him and led him to the study and then sat down in a chair. "What is it Sonny? If this is about Christmas, I'll bring Michael by in the afternoon."

Sonny bristled. "What are you doing here? Are you staying here?"

"Yes Sonny. But then you would know that if you hadn't of decided to go off on your own."

"No one was including me." He yelled.

"Oh please, you wouldn't leave the fucking building and you barely made an effort before that. Did you want us to risk our lives to go bang on your door and beg you to come out?"

Sonny clenched his fists at his side. "So, you decide to go to the fucking Quartermaine's?"

Carly stood up. "You listen to me, we came here because the roads were so bad that Milo didn't want to risk us getting into an accident. The Quartermaines were nice enough to give us shelter. So before you go off on one of your tangents, you should be thankful that your son was taken care of."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Well Stavros is dead so you can all go home now. Let's go."

"No. We're not going anywhere. Christmas is the day after tomorrow and we're all going to stay here and have Christmas together."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Carly growled as Sonny glared daggers at her. "You need to remember that Michael is technically a Quartermaine. They have never spent a Christmas with him and that is all on us. He deserves to be around family who loves him. That is bigger than any of our egos."

"He is my son and I will not allow this." Sonny barked.

Carly was now right up in his face. "He is your son by marriage. And yes, he loves you but I swear to God Sonny, if you ruin this Christmas for him I will see to it that you suffer." She spat out.

Sonny grabbed her arms. "Don't you fucking threaten me. Have you forgotten who I am?"

Carly clenched her jaw. "Get your hands off of me now."

Jason threw open the door. "Step back Sonny. I won't warn you again."

Sonny dropped his hands. He stared at Carly for a long moment. "This is not over." He said brushing past Jason.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

Carly burst into tears and Jason hugged her. "He's not himself Jason. I don't know what to do."

Jason sighed and pulled back. "If he makes any kind of move to harm either of you, I'll have to kill him Carly."

She started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry but I won't let him hurt you or Michael."

"I don't want him dead. He just needs help."

"When you go to Greece, I'll have him moved to a facility. We'll try to get him diagnosed and treated. But, our personal relationship is over regardless. I meant it when I said I'm done."

Carly hugged him again. "Thank you Jason. He's the only father that Michael knows and I don't want to take that away from him. Usually, Sonny is so loving with him."

"I know. I'll do the best I can okay?"

She nodded.

Michael ran into the room and stopped when he saw the tears on his mother's face. "What's wrong mommy?"

She wiped her tears away and knelt down. "Nothing baby. I'm fine."

"Did daddy make you cry?"

"Not in the way you think baby. I'm just worried about daddy because he has been really sad."

Michael nodded. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no—no Michael, please don't ever think that." She said as she hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay."

She pulled back. "After the holidays, we're going to go on a trip with Nikolas to Greece. Would you like that?"

He nodded and smiled. "Uncle Jason told me about Greece before. They have a lot of old stuff there."

Carly grinned. "They do and Nikolas is going to show us around. It will be lots of fun."

Michael grinned. "I'm going to go ask him if they have video games there."

Carly chuckled as he ran out of the room.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said softly.

Alice rolled Lila into the room. "I would like to speak to Carly for a minute if I may." She requested.

Carly nodded and Jason and Alice left. Carly grabbed a tissue to wipe her face and sat down.

"What is going on with Sonny?"

She shrugged. "We think he might have some kind of disorder, like bipolar. He goes through these mood swings and they can get kind of scary."

"Has he ever hurt Michael?"

"No, he hasn't. He yells a lot and throws things. Usually, I just take Michael away when he gets like that."

Lila nodded. "I'm worried about you and Michael and your safety."

"We'll be fine. Jason has guards around us. I don't think he'd hurt Michael."

"What about you?"

Carly was still trying to get used to the fact that Lila would care. "I don't know anymore. But, I won't take any stupid risks where he's concerned. Jason is planning to have him taken to some kind of facility for help after the holidays."

"I just hope it won't be too late." Lila said softly.

Carly started to cry again. "Me too."

"Come here." Lila said.

Carly got up and then knelt down beside her and put her head in Lila's lap as she stroked her hair.

"I want you to know that no matter what happened in the past, you are always welcome in this house. And if you ever need anything, you come to us. I know you are used to going to Jason, but we have probably even more connections than Jason does."

"Thank you."

"Nikolas needs to watch his back too. I saw the way Sonny was glaring at him."

Carly lifted her head.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere without guards too."

Carly nodded. "I will."

"You like him a lot don't you?" Lila asked with a smile.

Carly smiled. "I do. He's great with Michael and he's such a gentleman."

"Yes, chivalry is quite sexy."

Carly chuckled. "Yes it is."

There was a knock on the door and Edward came inside. "Are you alright?" He asked Carly.

She nodded and wiped her face. "I am fine Edward. Thank you for asking."

She got up and squeezed his arm on the way out. Edward shut the door. "You're really worried aren't you?"

Lila sighed. "I am."

Edward sat next to her. "Should we step in?"

"I offered to help if it's needed. But, I think we should keep an eye on Sonny and monitor his whereabouts. Jason is distracted right now and exhausted. He's been through so much. I don't want to step on his toes, but I think he's waiting too long to deal with Sonny."

Edward nodded. "I'll have our guys follow him and see what he's up to."

Lila breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you dear."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth, Nikolas, Carly, and Jason went to the hospital to see Johnny and Irina. Emily stayed back to watch Michael.

Robin came around the corner and saw them. "Hey guys."

Liz gave her a hug. "How are they?"

"Well, Irina will be released probably in the afternoon. Johnny will definitely not be. We want to continue to monitor him and make sure his pain isn't too great. There is a risk of seizures and it's just best for now that he be here."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes."

Liz walked towards his room and walked inside. Johnny's eyes were closed.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"The way you walk."

Liz smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she held his hand.

"My head hurts pretty badly and my body is sore. But, I'll live."

"Irina will probably be released today. I'll go check on her in a bit. Jason and Nikolas are with her right now."

"I feel like I failed her." He said softly.

"You did the best you could Johnny. She's not upset with you. We're all just worried."

"Tell me what happened."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you."

"I'm fine. I need to know."

"I'm sure Jason can give you more details but, after you were run off the road, you were thrown from the car and we think that is when you hit your head. Stavros showed up and you got in an argument."

"I remember. I told him about Helena."

"Well, I guess he punched you and Irina saw it and she got out of the car with a gun and ended up shooting Stavros in the chest."

Johnny made a strangled noise.

"It's okay Johnny. She did what she had to do to protect you both." She said rubbing his hand. "And then she passed out because of the pain in her head. Jason had come after you and he heard her scream and ran down into the ravine to help. Max was there too. Anyway, Jason ended up killing Stavros and then they got you both out of there. The doctor's said, if they had gotten to the hospital any later, you would have probably had some very serious injuries to your brain."

Johnny sighed. "I want to see her."

"I'll make sure we come by on the way out. I just want to get her back to the Quartermaines so she can rest."

Johnny frowned. "The Quartermaines?"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, the roads were bad so Milo made an executive decision."

Johnny smiled. "And Jason was okay with that?"

Jason walked into the room. "Jason was okay with what?"

"The sleeping arrangements." Elizabeth said.

Jason smiled. "I'm fine with it. They have been on their best behavior. We're actually going to stay there throughout Christmas for Michael's sake."

"Really?"

"Which means you'll be there as well once we bust you out of here." Elizabeth said.

"You think that I'll make it out?"

"We're hoping so. You're at a high danger for seizures, so they wanted to keep you so they can monitor your swelling among other things."

"They already did some tests after I woke up. It's a lot better for me with my eyes closed. And the pain meds are good."

Liz smiled. "Addict."

Johnny grinned.

"I'm going to go check on your girlfriend. I'll be back in a bit." Liz said standing. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Be a good patient. I want you there to open gifts."

"Speaking of which, you'll have to get someone to get my gifts from my apartment. Milo has a spare key."

"I'll make sure that he handles it." Jason said.

He kissed Liz goodbye and then sat down next to Johnny.


	47. Chapter 47 – No Words

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Sonny needs a lot of meds! * Virgy15 – lol true! * leasmom- Well they do run a huge corporation with international interests so they would have a lot of connections! * ilovedana53 – He's a danger to himself too! * LiasonLuv – He is a loose canon!

Chapter 47 – No Words

Jason smiled. "I won't hold your hand but we can talk."

Johnny grinned. "So, what's really going on?"

"It's been quiet. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Ryan. Kevin knows how dangerous he is so he said to just deal with it and don't tell him."

"You should just have someone put a bullet in his head and get rid of the body; that way people can be home with their families for Christmas."

Jason nodded. "Good point. I'll have Cody and Logan deal with it."

"What happened with Sonny?"

Jason groaned. "He's out of control. This morning he showed up and was not happy we were all there. I caught him grabbing Carly's arms. I made some calls and after New Years, he'll be sent to a facility. I'll forge his POA if I have to. But, I'll be taking over in the interim until he's stable again."

"You really want to do that?"

"What choice do I have? People rely on our business for income. We need to protect the port and our warehouses. I'm not throwing everything away because Sonny can't handle his life."

"I want to be your enforcer when I'm back on my feet. Hopefully, I'll be better by then."

"Okay. If you're not, I'm sure Cody can fill in. I can keep Francis on Elizabeth."

"Jason, you really don't have to be the one to fill in if you're not up to it."

"I'm fine. I can handle being boss."

"You've just been through so much and I know you have to be tired."

"I'll rest over the holidays. If Sonny tries anything before then, I'll shut him down and banish him to the island until the facility is ready. I have three men watching him."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Jason understood Johnny's concern but he also knew that he needed to step up and do what he felt was right. For the first time in a long time, he actually was feeling stable and in control and it felt really good.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Irina's room. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "A lot better actually. The headaches are still there but not as blinding. They are tolerable."

"Good. I just got back from seeing your boyfriend."

"How is he doing?"

"He's hurting but you know Johnny, he downplayed it. They are doing tests and he'll probably be allowed to go home tomorrow if he doesn't have any complications."

"I hope he gets to."

"Were you finished your Christmas shopping? Do I need to get anything for you?"

"Um, no, I think I got everything. What about you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Everything is delivered. I was worried about Jason's jacket but I got it."

"Michael must be getting excited."

"He is. I can't wait until Christmas morning."

Jason walked inside. "Patrick is coming this way."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hopefully, it's good news."

Patrick walked into the room. "Hello, how is my star patient?"

Irina smiled. "I feel a lot better actually."

He checked her eyes and did some other tests. "How does your head feel?"

"I have a mild headache right now, nothing like I had yesterday."

"Good. I'm very pleased with your progress. I think you can go home today. We just have to manage your pain. With that said, I don't want you to wait until you feel extreme pain. Take the medication as indicted for the next few days and then we'll taper you off."

Irina nodded. "Okay. When can I leave?"

"I just need to process your paperwork. Give me an hour or so."

Irina smiled. "Thank you Patrick."

"You're welcome." He said before looking over at Jason. "Those dance lessons are still available if you want them."

Jason chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Patrick grinned and left.

"You're getting out of here." Liz squealed."

Irina smiled. "Yea for me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Irina was loaded into a wheel chair and Jason pushed her to Johnny's room.

He opened his eyes for a few seconds and smiled. "The gang's all here."

Elizabeth pushed Irina close to the bed and then she followed Jason into the hallway to give them some privacy.

She grabbed his hand. "Hi." She said softly. "I missed you."

Johnny slightly opened her eyes. "I missed you too. Why are you crying?"

She wiped her face. "I'm just relieved that's all."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

She carefully got out of the chair and sat on the bed.

"Come here." Johnny said as she laid down beside him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I was scared; seeing you lifeless. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry you had to shoot him."

"What's done is done. I had a blinding pain go through my head and he was running towards me so I pulled the trigger. I had to protect both of us."

"I know." He said rubbing her arm."

"The next thing I knew, Jason was holding me in the car. I was so cold and worried."

"I owe him one."

"I'll never let anyone get that close to you again." He said softly.

"I don't want to leave you."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "You have to. I need you to rest. You have a lot of presents to open up."

She looked up at him. "Oh really?"

"Yup. Santa went all out for you this year."

Irina smiled. "Good to know."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm on the mend."

He tensed for a second.

"A headache?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine baby. Just relax with me for a little bit. It feels good to hold you."

Irina smiled. "It feels good to be held."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got Irina into the car and they drove back to the mansion. He insisted on carrying her inside and the minute they walked through the door, Michael ran up to them.

Jason chuckled. "Let me put her down buddy." He said gently lowering her to the couch. Elizabeth helped her take her coat off and Michael climbed into her lap and touched her face. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking at her bandage.

"Not anymore."

"Good. Did the medal work?"

Irina smiled. "It did. It saved me and Johnny. She said reaching into her pocket. "Here, thank you for letting me borrow it."

Michael smiled. "You're welcome, maybe Aunt Emily can get you one just like it."

Emily and Carly looked at each other and she winked. Irina just got herself an extra present.

"That would be lovely."

Michael sat down next to her. "Pop pop was going to read me a book. You can listen too."

Irina grinned. "Okay."

Edward sat down next to Michael and started to read.

Lila smiled. She was enjoying the peace. Never in a million years did she think that Jason and Carly would be responsible for it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Jason got the call that Ryan was taken care of. No one would ever know that he had been resurrected. It was done and he felt a huge sense of relief.

Elizabeth touched his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around her.

"Are you okay? You seemed really lost in thought."

"I'm good. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Business?"

He nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"You do help me by taking my mind off of it."

"You want to go take a nap?" She asked grinning.

Jason chuckled. "A nap sounds great."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat back and let out a long sigh. His father walked into the room.

"Hey." Sonny said.

"Hi. What's going on? I haven't seen you around." He said sitting across from him.

Sonny looked at him but didn't say anything.

"That good?"

He shrugged. "Things aren't good right now."

"What's going on?"

"Jason is trying to take over."

Mike frowned. "Sonny, are you sure that you're not misinterpreting something?"

"He's cutting me out of the business and my son's life. He's back with the Quartermaine's. After all I did for him." Sonny said angrily. "This is how he repays me."

Mike sighed. "Son, you know I love you right?"

"If you're going to side with him, you need to leave now."

Mike didn't blink. "What are you going to do?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. I just need my son. He's the only good thing in my life right now. I'm scared they'll make him hate me." He said emotionally.

"Michael will never hate you Sonny."

"He will. Jason always wanted to be his father. He's going to turn him against me."

Mike hated seeing Sonny like this. He was paranoid, depressed, and manic. And nothing ever good came from that. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just, take care of yourself and have a good Christmas. There's an envelope for you over on the counter."

Mike sighed. "Will you be here on Christmas?"

"Probably."

"Can I come by and see you?"

He nodded. "Sure, Michael will be here in the afternoon."

Mike stood up. "I'll see you then."

He walked over to the desk and picked up the envelope. "Thanks."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason kissed Elizabeth's naked back and then grabbed his ringing phone. "Morgan."

"Hey, it's Mike."

Jason frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"I just came from seeing Sonny."

Jason sighed. "How is he?"

"Not good. He's spiraling again."

"I know."

"He's really looking forward to seeing Michael at Christmas. I think that's the only think keeping him together right now."

"Mike, I'm going to arrange for him to get some help. I hope you won't interfere."

Mike took a deep breath. "I won't. I want to see him get better."

"Good. I'll give you details when I get them okay?"

"That's fine Jason. You're a good man."

"Thanks." Jason said hanging up. He laid back and Elizabeth snuggled against him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sonny's father is just concerned about him."

Liz nodded. "You're doing the right thing Jason."

"I hope so."

Jason was scared that he wasn't doing enough. He looked down at Elizabeth and started to nibble on her lips and then decided that he needed to taste more.

"Mmmmm." Elizabeth moaned. "Round two?"

Jason smiled and then captured her mouth again. "Round two."

Flipping her over on her stomach, he kissed his way down her back and lifted her hips up and spread her legs apart. He rubbed up against her as his hand found her clit and Liz started to moan. Her little noises were making his cock so hard, and as he rubbed against her ass he moaned as well.

Stopping, he reached over and grabbed a condom and quickly put it on. Settling between her legs, he rubbed his erection at over her slit a few times.

"Jason, please." Elizabeth begged.

He smirked and entered her to the hilt with one forceful thrust. Elizabeth moaned into the sheets as the force of Jason's thrusts pushed her head deeper into the mattress. He fucked her relentlessly, using her hips to gain leverage so he could slam in and out of her. "Oh God." Elizabeth yelled as he went even faster. And then she screamed into the bed as her body shook and Jason kept going. Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it under her and then pulled her legs out so she was almost flat against the bed. The change in position made him rub up against her g-spot and she started to moan loudly again, begging him incoherently not to stop. Jason wildly hammered into her and then Liz heard him gasp right before she came again. "Elizabeth." He breathed out as his cock jerked inside of her and he released himself inside of her.

He laid on her back for a minute and then slid out of her and got rid of the condom. "That was so good." He breathed against the back of her neck.

"No words." She barely got out, her vagina still quivering from his assault.

Jason held her tightly and both of them contently fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48 – Christmas Spirit

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked it. Sonny will be dealt with soon.

Chapter 48 – Christmas Spirit

Jason's phone rang and he grabbed it before it could wake up Liz. He noticed it was from G.H. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Patrick Drake."

"Hey Patrick. Is Johnny alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted you to know that his latest scans are looking very promising. The swelling is going down and his headaches are lessening."

Jason smiled. "That's great news."

"It is. I don't know what it is about you mafia guys that you heal so fast."

"We just have good genes."

Patrick smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to release him tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Patrick. I appreciate you taking care of him."

"It's what I get paid for."

"You two should stop by on Christmas. I have something for you."

"Really? You don't have to ask me twice. Robin said you're at the Quartermaines."

"Yeah, stop by any time."

"Just make sure Tracy doesn't drink. She gets a little grabby."

Jason chuckled. "Are you telling me that you can't handle Tracy?"

"The woman has a grip that's lethal. I might need a guard."

"When were you alone with Tracy?"

"Last year, she came to the hospital Christmas party. She talked me into dancing and lets just say, I had bruises for days."

Jason laughed. "I'll try to run interference for you."

"You do that. I have to go save people. See you tomorrow."

Jason shook his head and ended the call. Liz was going to love that story. He'd make sure Carly heard it as well.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly and Emily took Michael into her bedroom.

"What's going on mommy?"

"You have some wrapping to do."

Michael grinned.

"First, Aunt Emily had an extra medal and she put it on a chain for Irina."

Michael smiled.

"So, you can wrap it for her and give it to her okay?"

"Yes!" He said loudly. "Will you help me wrap it?"

Emily smiled. "That's what we're here for."

Carly watched as Emily helped Michael wrap the present. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. She grabbed some leather gloves from a bag. "Remember when you picked these out for Uncle Jase?"

Michael nodded and took them from her and Emily cut out a big square and Michael folded it as carefully as he could.

"He's going to love those Michael."

"You think so?"

Emily grinned. "I know so."

They kept wrapping Michael's gifts to everyone and by the time he was done, he fell back onto the bed.

"You're a good little elf." Carly said.

"This is hard work mom."

"You don't know the half of it." Carly muttered.

"I'm going to go hang out with Pop Pop and Irina."

Carly smiled as she watched him run out the door. "So, you and Ewen looked cozy."

"He's nice and treats me really well."

"That's good."

"And you and Nikolas seem like you're hitting if off." Emily said grinning.

"We are and trust me when I tell you, I can't wait to rock his world."

Emily chuckled. "I've already rocked Ewen's." She said raising her eyebrows as she walked out the room leaving a laughing Carly behind.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Kevin stopped by. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Jason smiled and got up and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, Alice can you take him into the study. I need to grab something from Carly's room."

Alice nodded and led him away. Jason ran to Carly's room and then came back downstairs.

Kevin looked up as he came into the room and shut the door. "So, I take it Ryan has been dealt with."

Jason nodded. "Yes."

Kevin could tell that Jason had tensed up. "It's okay Jason. I understand. He was dangerous."

"I have something for you." He said handing him an envelope.

"Thanks." Kevin said opening it. His mouth dropped open as he looked at all the numbers on the check. They snapped back up to Jason who was smiling. "Jason, I can't take this. It's too much."

"Kevin, you saved my life. You pretended to be someone else to stop a madman. That was above and beyond the call of duty. You deserve every penny of that. Take a vacation or do something good with it. In fact, I also made a donation in your name to a non-profit agency that gives free counseling to people with PTSD."

Kevin's mouth dropped open again. "Jason, I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much."

Jason nodded. "It was the right thing to do."

Kevin swallowed hard. Anyone else would think that Jason Morgan was a cold and calculating man. But, Kevin had gotten to see the other side of him and because of that, he felt like he would never judge a book by its cover again.

Elizabeth knocked on the door. "Hi Kevin." She said giving him a big hug.

"What's that for?"

"You've given me the best Christmas I could hope for by helping Jason become whole. Thank you."

Kevin smiled. "He did all the hard work but if you insist on giving me credit…" He said teasing her.

Liz grinned. "I have something for you." She said handing him the present she had been holding.

"You two are just too generous." He said opening it.

It was a really warm scarf.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"One more thing." She said as she opened the door. Michael was standing there with a cookie tin. "We made brownies today so you get some for the road."

Kevin smiled. "Now you're talking. I'll make sure that Lucy doesn't get her greedy paws on him. For such a thin woman, she can put away the chocolate."

Liz grinned. "So can I."

They hugged again and Kevin stayed for a little while longer before leaving.

"Alright, it's time to go get Johnny."

Michael jumped up and down. "Yes!"

"You just want to play Madden with him." Carly said messing up his hair.

"Where is he sleeping?" Jason asked.

Carly smiled. "Irina's room."

Jason chuckled. "Does she know that?"

"No, but you know she's not going to kick him out. Besides, it's not like he'll be able to do anything anyway."

"You'd be surprised." Jason said with a smirk.

Carly rolled her eyes. "All of you guys just think you're superman."

"Uncle Jase is Thor." Michael said flexing his muscles.

Carly chuckled. "You are obsessed with Thor. I thought Jase was the Incredible Hulk."

Michael burst out into a fit of giggles. "He's not green mom."

Jason shook his head and grabbed his coat. "We'll be back." He said before disappearing outside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat up on the bed. He was dressed and ready to go. Besides the sponge baths, he wanted nothing to do with G.H.

Jason poked his head inside the room.

"Finally." Johnny said. "I've been ready for hours."

"I'm sure you have been."

Epiphany came into the room with a wheelchair. Johnny started to open his mouth. "I don't even want to hear it. You're getting in this chair or I'll send your ass back to Ireland…..coach."

Johnny grinned. "Aww Piph, you are so going to miss me."

Epiphany shook her head and started to mock him. "Please, you have been nothing but trouble. Owww, I can't stand the light. Can I have some ice for my water? You practically broke the call button."

Jason grinned as he helped Johnny into the wheel chair.

"Please, I have been a model patient and probably your youngest to boot."

Epiphany rolled her eyes as she pushed him through the door. "At least the old people sleep most of the time."

"They aren't sleeping. They are dead; probably from the food."

Epiphany looked over at Jason. "How do you put up with him?"

"Muzzle." Jason said.

Epiphany got an evil look in her eye. "I'm going to remember that next time."

"Piph, I can't believe you'd do that to me. I thought we were tight."

"You do not have it like that O'Brien." She said pushing the elevator button.

"You know you're going to miss me." Johnny said laying one of his killer grins on her.

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Save that for Irina. I'm immune to your charms."

Jason grinned as they got in the elevator. "You better hope she doesn't push you in front of a bus."

"I wouldn't do that to the poor bus."

"Ouch. Piph, my feelings are hurt."

"You do realize my name has several more syllables right?"

"Really?"

"You're going to make me take off my shoe."

Johnny chuckled and then grimaced.

"Karma." Epiphany said pushing him towards the SUV.

She put the brake on and Jason helped him stand. Johnny wobbled a little and Epiphany grabbed his arm. He turned and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Piph."

She shook her head trying not to smile. "Merry Christmas Johnny." She said taking off the brake and walking back towards the hospital.

"She loves me."

"I heard that."

Jason laughed and helped him get inside the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When they got back to the house, everyone was waiting. Nikolas came out and helped Jason get Johnny into the house. He was doing much better but he still had some dizzy spells and mild headaches.

"Johnny." Michael yelled.

Johnny grinned. "Hey Michael. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." He yelled.

He sat down on the couch next to Irina and smiled. "I missed you." He said smiling.

Irina gave him a quick peck and grabbed his hand.

"Thank goodness you two have hard heads." Tracy said.

Edward chuckled. "That's for sure. We're glad to have you both with us."

"Thank you Mr. Quartermaine."

"You can call me Edward."

Alice came into the room. "Can I get you anything Johnny?"

"I'd like some water if it's not too much trouble."

"Coming right up. Would you like one of Liz's brownies?"

Johnny looked over at her. "Have you been holding out on me?"

She smiled. "They are really good."

"You sold me."

Alice smiled and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lila asked.

"Oh, not too bad. I have my moments but I'm just glad to be alive." Johnny said softly. "I just can't believe it's Christmas eve."

"Do you know what that means Johnny?"

"What Michael?"

"It means I get to open one present."

Johnny smiled. "Suppose it has nothing in it?"

Michael frowned. "Is that even possible?"

Carly chuckled.

Johnny hung out for a while and then Jason walked him upstairs so he could take a nap.

"You're getting old; taking naps in the middle of the afternoon." Jason said.

"You work me too much. The thug life is hard."

Jason shook his head. "Do I need to call Epiphany?"

Irina came up behind them. "Are you cheating on me?"

Johnny grinned. "Look, I really like you but you're going to have to put up with my girl on the side."

Irina chuckled. "Does she know that she's your girl on the side?"

Johnny frowned. "No, so don't tell her."

Jason watched as he sat down on the bed. "This is the end of the line for me."

"Yeah, we don't want to get all creepy by having you tuck me in."

Elizabeth walked over to the bed. "You two are just being silly." She said taking off Johnny's shoes. Fluffing his pillow, she watched as he eased his way into a reclining position. "Are you okay?"

He let out the breath he was holding. "Yeah."

Liz frowned. "You don't sound okay. What's wrong?"

"Dizzy."

"Jason, lift him up a little. I'm going to slip another pillow under his head."

Jason lifted him up and Liz quickly inserted the pillow.

"Okay, is that a little better?"

"Yes." He said softly. "Thanks!"

"It's okay."

Irina sat next to him and Elizabeth and Jason slipped out of the room. She stroked the side of this face. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes and slipped into bed next to him. "Better?"

"Much."


	49. Chapter 49 - Unwrapped

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys like Piph/OB and Nik/Carly combos * doralupin – Hope you had a nice vacay!

I feel like we've come very far in this fic. There's still a handful of chapters left. I'll probably post the story with Elizabeth as a Giambetti after this one.

Chapter 49 - Unwrapped

Jason had to run to the office to sign some papers and checks. He had been there for an hour when Cody pushed a man inside and shoved him into a chair.

"He was lurking around Sonny's."

Jason nodded. "Who are you?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "I can't tell you that."

Jason smirked. "Do you really think that's a good answer?" He asked placing his gun on his desk. "I'm going to ask you again. Who the fuck are you and why are you watching Sonny?"

"I—I was paid to watch him." The man said nervously. Jason's glare was legendary, but being on the receiving end of it, took things to another level.

Before Jason could say another word, an out of breath Edward came barreling through the door causing Cody to draw his gun as well as Jason. One of the other men he had watching Sonny reported that there was a problem and had followed Cody to the warehouse.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Release him now."

Jason frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

"May I speak to you alone?"

Jason sighed. "Cody, take him out back."

Edward looked at Cody. "Don't hurt him."

Cody looked back at Jason trying to not smirk.

"Just take him out back and hold him. We'll be right out." Jason said.

Cody grabbed the man and then pushed him out of the room.

Edward sat down.

"Go on." Jason said impatiently.

"I hired a few men to watch Sonny. After what he did this afternoon, Lila and I were scared that he'd do something rash."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Grandfather, I'm handling it."

"Well you shouldn't have to. You deserve to have a break. It's Christmas and you've been distracted."

"I told you that I'm fine." Jason said exasperatedly.

Edward scowled. "Don't you get an attitude with me. You have been through hell. We are just trying to help."

"I know that but we could have killed him. Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"Because you're as stubborn as a mule."

Jason glared.

"You get it honestly though. Now, why don't we try to work together?"

If the situation weren't so serious, Jason would have laughed. He still might. "I already have three men at the house with Sonny. His driver knows that I will kill him if he assists Sonny in any way or fails to check in with Cody every time Sonny leaves the house. Spinelli has someone watching surveillance feeds and listening to phone conversations. The jet is not allowed to leave unless I sign off on it. I think I have all the bases covered unless you have another suggestion."

Edward smirked at his thoroughness. "What about Christmas day?"

"Carly will drop Michael off. She'll have guards. The visit will be monitored and Sonny's father will be there as well."

Edward nodded. "Honestly, it's after Michael leaves him that I'm worried about."

"You're right to be worried. But as I said, if Sonny does anything that could even be perceived as aggressive, he will be dealt with and held until the facility is ready for him."

Edward sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you Jason. You are obviously very good at what you do. I just wish you could take some time to relax."

"Unfortunately, right now I don't have the luxury. But, I'm planning something for Elizabeth. It's just on hold right now until everything settles down. Once Sonny is dealt with, I'll have to face the other families. If they don't trust me or think I can handle it, I'll be replaced."

Edward nodded. "You've come a long way my boy. If they are smart, they'd recognize it."

Jason studied Edward for a moment. "Why are you all of a sudden okay with what I do?"

"I'm not. I still hate what you do because it puts your life in danger. I like having you around I'll have you know."

Jason smiled slightly.

"But, I know that you will do whatever you can to keep your family safe. To be honest, I've had guards on us since you decided to work for Sonny. I never trusted him. He's brash, selfish, and an egomaniac."

"Well, I can't go back and change anything and frankly, it is what it is and it's in the past. Going forward, after all I've learned, hopefully I'll make better choices."

"That's very mature of you. I hope you do too." Edward said standing up. "Jason, I love you no matter what you do. I was just too stubborn to admit it before." He said clearing his throat. "Now, go to tell Cody to let my man go. I'll probably have to give him a bonus after this." Edward said moving to the door.

Jason shook his head and then followed him into the warehouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Christmas Eve at the Q's was very laid back. They had a nice dinner (which Jason had catered so there were no mishaps. Michael got to open one presents (a new video game). After he was tucked into bed, the adults drank some eggnog and sat around talking and laughing.

Jason caught a yawn from Elizabeth. "Bed time for you." He said softly.

She nodded.

"I have a surprise."

"What?"

"We're staying in my old bedroom tonight. I wanted to be here when Michael woke up."

Liz smiled. "Do we need to go get our things?"

"Of course not, Alice and Cody brought them over."

"Sounds good."

"Just let me get Johnny upstairs."

Jason stood up and walked over to Johnny. "You ready for bed?" He asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I'm beat."

Jason helped him stand up. Johnny was still a little wobbly which concerned Jason but he trusted that Patrick wouldn't let him out too soon. They slowly made their way up the steps.

Jason got Johnny seated on the bed and Irina took over.

She shut the door and helped Johnny take off his shirt and shoes. He stood up and she got him out of his pants.

Looking up at him, she noticed the smirk on his face and chuckled. "Don't even go there. You can barely keep your eyes open." She said before getting him settled. Covering up his beautiful body was a sin but she figured that it would be worth the wait. Johnny watched her disappear into the bathroom and when she came back out, she had on cute pink pajamas. She barely got into bed before he pulled her into him. "Better." He said softly.

Irina smiled. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth down onto the bed. She landed on his chest and she shook her head. "You really don't think I'm going to make love to you in here do you?

Jason frowned. "Why not?"

"Jason, whose on either side of this room?"

Jason thought for a moment. "One of them is AJ's room which is vacant, and the other room is empty."

Liz chuckled. "Liar."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you said that."

Liz grinned. "What? You can't handle the truth?"

Jason flipped them over and started to tickle her and she scrambled to get out of the bed but he kept pulling her back.

Liz's peels of laughter filtered throughout the room. Jason stopped with a big grin on his face. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

"We better get to bed." He said pushing back off of her. "Michael is going to be up at the crack of dawn."

"He must get that from you."

Jason smiled. He turned off the light and they cuddled into each other with peaceful smiles on their faces.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Like clockwork, Michael came bursting into their room at 6:01 a.m. "Uncle Jase, Aunt Liz, Santa came." He yelled.

Liz groaned and put the pillow over her head and Jason chuckled. "Give us a minute buddy."

"Don't have a minute—hurry. Don't take a shower. You can go to the bathroom later." He said tugging at Jason's hand.

Carly came into the room in her flannels. "Sorry Jase. Michael Corinthos, come here."

Michael gave his uncle one more pleading look and then he took his mother's hand and they left the room.

Jason turned to this side. "Baby? You want me to go get you some coffee?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Hot chocolate."

He smiled. "You have to come downstairs to get it."

She groaned again and Jason got up and put his shirt on and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then went downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Michael ran into Nikolas's room. "Uncle Nik it's time to get up."

A sleepy Nik rolled over and then chuckled; watching Michael jump up and down.

"Sorry." Carly said softly.

He sat up and Carly had to catch her breath. He had no shirt on and she hadn't realized he was so muscular.

"Let him get himself together. Come on, lets go harass someone else." Carly said smiling.

Nikolas winked at her, and Michael the human alarm clock, ran down the hallway looking for his next victim.

He slowly pushed the door open to Irina and Johnny's room and then carefully got on the bed and crawled closer to them. Johnny tried not to laugh and pretended he was still sleeping. They had both been awakened when he had yelled at Nikolas. When Michael got halfway towards him, Johnny yelled boo and Michael jumped and yelped. Irina started giggling when Michael dove into her. "You scared me." He said loudly.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that."

Carly chuckled. "You need any help Johnny?"

"No, I think I'm okay. My head feels a little better."

"Don't try to be all macho, if you need a pill, take one."

Johnny nodded. "Okay."

"Come on Michael. It's time to wake up Aunt Tracy." Carly said wickedly.

Johnny chuckled.

Michael ran out of the room and then burst into Tracy's room as she screamed.

Carly stood in the hallway trying not to laugh. Jason poked his head out of his room and looked at her and just shook his head.

"Aunt Tracy, it's time to get up, Santa came."

Tracy groaned. "I'm going to make sure you lose your inheritance for this."

Michael frowned and looked up at his mother. "Is that something good?"

Carly nodded yes.

Michael crossed his arms. "No Aunt Tracy, you can't. I will tell Pop Pop."

Tracy smirked. "Tattle tale."

Michael grinned. "Are you coming or not?" He asked dramatically.

"I'm coming." She said taking the sleep mask off of her eyes.

Michael ran out.

"Let's go downstairs and see Pop pop." Carly said.

"Okay. Can we give him his present yet?"

Carly smiled. "Soon."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked up and chuckled. Everyone looked like they seriously needed coffee. They were all in their pajamas and Michael was staring at the Christmas tree with glee.

"Dear Lord." Tracy said looking at all the presents. "We'll be here until next Christmas unwrapping all these presents."

"You've never seen Michael unwrap before." Carly said smiling.

Edward started handing out presents. Michael grabbed Irina's and handed it to her. "Open it." He said.

Irina was surprised that he didn't want to be the first one to open a present but she opened it and when she pulled out the necklace, her eyes began to tear. "Oh Michael, I love it."

Michael grinned.

"May I have a hug?" She asked.

Michael gave her a big hug and then took off as Edward called his name. Johnny put it on her and she wiped a tear away.

Everyone laughed as Michael tore through present after present.

There was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth." Jason said.

She took a quick sip of her hot chocolate. "Yes."

"Your big presents are here."

Everyone stopped and waited and Audrey and Steve walked through the door.

"Oh my God." Liz yelled. Her mouth dropped open as her grandmother grinned at her.

Liz handed Jason her cup and jumped up and hugged her. "I can't believe you're here." She said hugging Steven tightly. "It has been way too long." She said.

He handed her a bag with presents. "I love you Lizzie."

She grinned. "I love you too. Come sit down and don't be scared of Michael, he's in a zone."

Steven chuckled as he watched Michael rip open another present and then throw up his hands and yell "Yes."

Jason gave Audrey a hug and she sat down next to Liz. He took a seat next to Irina so Steve could sit next to Liz too.

He watched her catching up with her family with a smile. He had been planning their arrival for a week. Audrey and Steve were more receptive then he thought they'd be. The reason Jason had moved out of the gatehouse was so that they could move into it and be close.


	50. Chapter 50 – Gift Wrapped

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! ilovedana53 - Glad you liked it! * Eygirl33 - Thank you! * Kikimoo - Thanks!

Chapter 50 – Gift Wrapped

Lila handed Jason a present. "For you dear."

"Thank you grandmother and grandfather." Jason said.

Jason opened the box. "Wow."

"I hope you like it. They said it was the best." Lila said smiling.

It was a very expensive watch.

"Since I'm guessing you will be wearing more suits, I thought it was appropriate."

Jason smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's very nice. Thank you."

More presents were passed out. Carly opened one from Nikolas. They were beautiful diamond hoop earrings. She kissed him and put them on before handing him a present.

"I hope I did my research right." She said softly.

He opened it and there was an antique Russian pocket watch inside that was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. "Wow."

"Supposedly, it dates back to when your family ruled."

Nikolas was just speechless. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you." He said to a very pleased Carly.

Jason watched Elizabeth open a box.

"Jason." She said softly.

It was a white gold double heart with a small red glass heart that dangled into the center. Elizabeth grinned and got up. "It's beautiful."

"The red heart is a unique glass that is only made in this little town in Italy." Jason said quietly.

Liz gave him a kiss. "Put it on me please." She said turning and kneeling in front of him. Jason hooked the clasp and she turned around. "How does it look?"

He smiled. "Beautiful."

She got back up and grabbed a present and handed it to him. Jason opened it up and felt the leather and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Thank you."

"You'll have to break it in."

"Definitely." He said holding it up.

Michael handed him another present and he opened it and saw the gloves and smiled. He gave Michael a high five and looked over at Carly who smiled.

Irina was stunned how many presents she had to open and she was drooling over her new shoes. "You guys, this is too much. Thank you." She said wiping away a tear.

Johnny smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You got something from me too."

Michael ran over with a box Carly had handed him. Irina smiled and took it. She opened it and saw it was jewelry and was really surprised. Taking the lid off, she gasped at the beautiful platinum bracelet inside.

"That is a claddagh bracelet. It's a celtic symbol that represents love, friendship, and loyalty."

Elizabeth spoke up. "You have not only proven your loyalty to all of us but you have also generously given your friendship to us as well."

Irina wiped her tears away as Johnny put the bracelet on her wrist. "I love it. Thank you." She said giving him a kiss before handing him a present which was season tickets to the Yankees. Sometimes, being a Cassadine did have its privileges. Nikolas had helped her get them and unfreeze her bank account.

Right when they were opening the last of their gifts, Patrick and Robin walked into the room with some presents.

Elizabeth got up and gave them hugs. Michael gave Robin a hug and was rewarded with a present. She chuckled as he enthusiastically ripped it open. Plopping next to Jason, he handed her a present. "That is for you and Patrick. Well, it's probably more for Patrick but I hope it's something you can both enjoy. It's a thank you for everything you've done for me and my men."

Robin smiled. "Thank you Jason."

She opened it up and chuckled. "Oh my God, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Patrick knelt in front of her and when he saw what it was he grinned and almost cursed. "Holy sh…crap." He said holding up the Nascar tickets.

"There's more, Patrick you actually get to drive a car. They'll set up a time for you to take a few laps."

He stopped because the look on Patrick's face was priceless.

"And, Robin, you get a complete spa day."

She gave him a hug and kiss. "This is so unexpected."

"And, you can use the jet to fly there and back."

Patrick couldn't stop grinning. "You so rock. If you ever need neurological or dancing services, I'm your man."

Jason chuckled. "Good to know."

Jason had given all the women in the room a spa day.

They had finally finished unwrapping and had worked up an appetite.

Jason walked Johnny to the bathroom and waited. Elizabeth came up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "I can't believe you sweet talked my grams into coming here."

"We had a nice long time and she knows how much I love you and would do anything for you. How can you argue with that?"

She rewarded him with a kiss. "You will get your final Christmas present tonight." She said with grin.

Jason smiled. "I don't mind saving the best for last." He said before kissing her. "You have one more present that is waiting for you at home."

She grinned. "You are the only present I need."

God he loved her. He looked over and grinned at Carly taking pictures of her and Nikolas with her camera. She made a funny face and Michael burst out in giggles. Soon he was running around the room taking pictures of everyone as they made faces.

They all played with Michael until it was time to eat brunch. Lila was brimming over with joy. Her home was filled with love and laughter.

Audrey sat down next to her. "You look quite happy."

Lila grinned. "I am. This is the best Christmas we've had in this house in years."

Audrey smiled.

"Elizabeth looks really happy. You must be pleased." Lila said softly.

"I am. Jason looks really happy too."

Lila nodded. "He's been through a lot the last year but he is so strong and I'm very proud of him."

"Merry Christmas everyone." Edward said holding up his glass.

Everyone returned the sentiment and then started to fill their plates.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas pulled Carly aside. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Carly shook her head. "Honestly, I don't want this to turn into a fight. So, it's probably best that I go alone."

He kissed her softly. "Be careful."

She nodded. "I will."

He watched her run out to the SUV and closed the door. Everyone was a little nervous about Michael going to Sonny's. When they pulled up in the driveway, Logan turned to look at Carly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Michael was holding his present for his father and was really excited.

Logan opened the door and they got out and Michael ran to the house. Mike opened the door and moved aside as Michael ran into the house.

"How is he?" Carly asked Mike.

"He's in pretty good spirits."

Carly nodded. "That's good."

"Carly?" Sonny called out.

Carly took a deep breath and walked into the house. She was surprised that he wanted to see her.

Stepping inside the living room, she chuckled as Michael was already ripping open presents. Apparently, he had gotten a second wind.

"Merry Christmas he said smiling."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Have a seat." He said nicely.

Carly sat down and Mike took a seat next to her. She watched an overly bright Sonny playing with his son and looked up at Mike knowingly. Sonny was on an huge upswing which was usually followed by a very bad downswing in mood. She just hoped that they would be long gone before that started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours had past and Michael was getting tired out. Sonny was also starting to look a little morose.

"Michael, why don't I take you home and you can take a nap."

"Awww mom." He said.

"Don't argue with your mother Michael." Sonny said.

"If you want to take him again this week, I can drop him off."

Sonny nodded.

"Did you have a good time with your dad?"

Michael grinned which made Sonny smile.

"Tell him thank you." Carly said.

Sonny smiled as Michael gave him a big hug. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome." Sonny said.

Michael gave Mike a big hug as well and then Carly headed outside.

Cody was glad to be going back to the mansion. They got a mile away when Max called him.

"Max?"

"Sonny is losing it. He's destroying the living room. I think we're going to have to subdue him."

"I'll talk to Jason. Is Mike out of the house?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Alright, I'll drop them home and I'll be right back."

Carly sighed. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Michael.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick got up to use the bathroom. Tracy was walking towards him and he almost groaned. She smiled wickedly. "You really didn't think you were going to leave without giving me a hug, did you?"

Patrick sighed.

Tracy almost cackled at the look on his face. She gave him a hug and squeezed his butt as Patrick jumped and it was all she could do not to laugh. "Still firm." She said letting him go and then walking past him.

Jason had given her an extra spa day for the favor and she couldn't wait to cash it in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door to the penthouse.

Liz was so excited about getting her last present. "Okay, am I hot or cold?" She asked going near the couch.

Jason smiled at a memory of Michael playing that game and then said, "You are frigid."

Liz scrunched up her face and walked towards the kitchen.

"Burr." Jason said.

Liz grinned. "Fine, I'll check upstairs."

Jason followed her and she went from his room, to hers before checking the last bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Burning up." He said.

Liz pushed the door open and gasped. Jason had turned the entire room into an art studio. There were canvas, sketch pads, and paints littering around the room. And there was a couch along one wall.

Elizabeth jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. Jason lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist. He walked backwards to the couch as he sensuously kissed her mouth.

When he sat down, Elizabeth pulled back with a wicked look on her face and stood up. She started to seductively strip and Jason grinned with anticipation. When she got down to her underwear, she stopped.

"You can't stop there." Jason said almost pouting.

"You have way too many clothes on."

Jason smirked and quickly took of his boots and socks and then the rest of his clothes in no time flat. Liz grinned as she watched his cock start coming to life and she licked her lips and then slipped out of her bra and panties.

Falling to her knees she grabbed it and Jason groaned. She swirled her tongue around his tip and then flicked it over his ridge and Jason's hips bucked.

"What do you want Jason?"

Jason looked down at her with want. His eyes were intense but he didn't answer.

Liz let go of him.

"No." He said hoarsely.

She tilted her head and grabbed his cock again. "What do you want me to do with this?" She said stroking him up and down. Jason could barely focus. He could see the devilish look in her eye and he gave her one back. "Put me in your mouth—now." He growled.

A jolt went through her body. "Anything you want." She said before lowering her head down.

Jason watched her lick and suck him up and down and his body shivered. He fisted her hair and positioned her head the way he liked it and his hips rose up and his cock hit the back of her throat causing him to moan loudly.

"God baby, your mouth feels so good."

Elizabeth increased her pace and grabbed his sac and he knew he couldn't last much longer. His balls tightened as her tongue was doing exquisite things to his cock. "Elizabeth, I'm going to cum." He finally said almost painfully. She moaned and it sent shivers throughout his body and he erupted; calling out her name as Elizabeth stopped moving and drank her fill letting Jason pumped his cock into her hot mouth.

But Elizabeth didn't stop there. She kept sucking him so he would remain hard and she got up and climbed on his lap and kissed his wildly before she impaled herself on his throbbing dick. Jason grabbed her hips and slammed her down over and over as she plundered his mouth and soon they both came hard.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Merry Christmas baby." Elizabeth said back.

They stayed there for a little while longer and then he carried her to their bed.


	51. 51 Chapter 51 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments. I can't believe this one is almost over. There only 2 more chapters left. It's kind of freaking me out. Ilovedana53, butterflyliz doralupin86, mariposa101, kikimoo – Glad you enjoyed it! * - Liasonluv – All the guys are in agreement that Sonny needs help.

Chapter 51 – Coming Together

New Years Eve

The next week had gone by with a flurry of activity. Sonny was still being held at Greystone and was scheduled to be flown to a facility in California in two days. Carly had explained to Michael that Sonny was sick and was going away while the doctors tried to help him. He was sad and missed his father, but everyone pitched in and spent time with him so that he felt loved and secure.

They all decided to go to New York for New Years. Jason had secured a penthouse suite that had a huge living room and bar so they could all party and not have to worry about going out into the cold. They had gotten really lucky because someone had cancelled their reservation and Spinelli was able to snap it up. All of their rooms were in the same hotel as well. Michael stayed behind with the Quartermaines and Alice made noise blowers and they were going to have a little party with Michael to celebrate the New Year.

"The view is so beautiful." Elizabeth said looking out at all of the lights.

"It is." Jason said not even paying attention to them. He was looking down at her. She had on a sexy dress and he wanted to say to hell with it all and take her right against the window.

The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his fantasy, and Elizabeth broke away and answered it.

Carly walked in with Nikolas.

"Love the dress." Elizabeth said smiling. Carly grinned. "Thanks! You look hot in that."

Liz blushed. "Thanks!"

Patrick and Robin arrived next and then Johnny and Irina. They were both doing very well and Johnny had gotten a clean bill of health from Patrick so he was excited that he could drink and stop taking the medicine.

Francis arrived with Diane. Jason had been surprised at first when he found out about them. But, they seemed to be really happy so he was happy.

Kevin arrived with Lucy and then Emily with Ewen. They turned on the television so they could get live coverage of the party going on in Times Square. Everyone got a drink and got comfortable. There was a hostess/waitress that was serving snacks and some music playing.

Jason couldn't believe how crazy Lucy was. Kevin seemed so quiet and Lucy was just this huge ball of quirky energy and he thought it was hilarious that they were together. Everyone was laughing at her antics.

Elizabeth grinned as she watched Lucy pull Robin up and they danced suggestively to a song. She couldn't stop laughing when Patrick squeezed between them and thought she was going to pee her pants at Patrick's moves.

"And he wants me to take lessons from him?" Jason said.

"My face hurts from laughing." Irina said to Nikolas.

Lucy grabbed Jason and to his shock, pulled him up and started dancing with him and Liz almost fell off the couch. Robin took her place grabbed his hips and started moving them and Jason, who looked annoyed at first, finally cracked a smile and started laughing. Liz moved behind him and they made a Jason sandwich and everyone cheered. Johnny took a picture with his phone. All the girls got up and danced around Jason who just grinned at their crazy antics. The song ended and they all kissed him on the cheek leaving him with a lot of lipstick marks.

Liz raised her eyebrows. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Jason dipped her and kissed her passionately and everyone cheered.

He sat down and the girls kicked off their high heels and started to dance to some song as they jumped up and down and Jason couldn't stop smiling at his girl. She looked so damned cute.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The guys moved over to the bar and started talking smack as the girls chatted on the couch. "Jason is a like a god. There is no way in hell any of you could walk into a bar and pick up girls like he can." Francis said to Patrick who had been tooting his horn.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Please, I am a legend at the hospital."

"You were a man whore." Nikolas said as the rest of the guys chuckled.

"What about Nikolas? Girls like all that Prince shit." Ewen said.

"All of you need to just sit the fuck down, and shut up." Johnny said. "I am the only sex God standing here."

Jason shook his head. "How do you figure?"

The bartender was listening to them with a smile on his face.

Johnny grinned. "You know why all the ladies call me Johnny O?"

Jason smiled. He knew this was going to be good. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us."

Johnny leaned in closer. "Because, at the end of the night, all the ladies end up yelling…" He paused and started to mimic a girl's voice as he panted. "Johnny…..Johnny…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Jason almost fell on the floor laughing. All the guys and the bartender gave Johnny a high five.

The girls watched them curiously. "So Elizabeth, how is Jason in bed?" Lucy asked. "That body is to die for."

Elizabeth turned bright red and they all laughed. "Don't be shy Elizabeth—spill." Carly said.

Liz looked over at Jason and then back at the other women. Robin was trying to stay out of it out of respect for her. "Sex is mind blowing." Liz said blushing as the girls giggled. "Jason's mouth should be illegal in all states."

Lucy laughed. "Well if it were you'd be in jail."

"It would be so worth it." Elizabeth said as they grinned and did a shot of tequila."

Changing the focus, Liz looked at Lucy, "And how is Kevin in bed?"

Lucy grinned. "Terrific. And he's really loud when he cums."

Carly spit out her champagne and they all busted out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Irina, please tell me that you've slept with Johnny." Robin said.

Carly nodded. "I'm dying to find out how he is in bed."

Irina grinned. "Tonight is the night ladies."

"To mind blowing sex." Carly said raising her shot glass as they all downed another one.

"What about you Carly?" Irina asked. "How is the prince?"

Carly grinned. "I'm taking him tonight. I'll let you know at the spa in the morning."

Everyone grinned. All of their attention turned to Emily.

"You're next. How is sex with your man?" Lucy asked.

Emily grinned mischievously. "Let's just say, I made him lose his accent last night."

The girls busted out laughing as the guys looked at them curiously.

They all partied the rest of the night and when they left, Jason fucked a naked Elizabeth against the window twice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly dropped her dress and walked towards Nikolas. Carly appreciated his gentlemanly behavior, but it was time to move on to the next step. Nikolas licked his lips and unbuttoned his shirt as Carly straddled him and pushed it off. She kissed him ferociously as Nikolas pushed her panties aside and found her nub and drove her crazy until she came. And when he finally did sink his cock inside of her and fucked Carly hard, for once in her life, she was speechless as she laid underneath of him in a haze of passion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Irina walked inside of their room and Johnny immediately went to town. Pushing her up against the door, he felt her up while he kissed her passionately. The champagne had already gone to her head and Johnny's kisses were like a drug. She rubbed against his erection and Johnny moaned in her mouth as he got her out of her dress. "God you're so hot." He said looking at her in her bra and undies. Quickly, he slipped out of the rest of his clothes and lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Taking a moment to drink her in, he pushed her back a little bit until she was lying flat. "You want me baby?" He asked.

Irina almost moaned. "God yes."

Johnny smirked. He bent her leg and kissed her from her instep to her inner thigh. They were soft wet kisses that made Irina shiver with lust. Grabbing her underwear, he slid them down and off and then kissed up her other leg until his face was right in front of throbbing clit. Irina could feel his breath on her and she was aching with need. "Johnny." She breathed out.

His tongue flicked lightly over her clit and her hips bucked in reaction. Johnny grinned almost menacingly before his mouth attacked her mound. His hands flicked over her hard nipples making Irina mewl with pleasure. And by the time he finished, Irina was a quivering mess underneath him after screaming his name.

He kissed his way up her body and took off her bra and sucked and teased her nipples and then Irina gasped when he huge member brushed against her slit. "How bad do you want me baby?"

Irina whimpered as he rubbed against her. "So bad Johnny. Please, fuck me now."

Johnny's eyes partly shut and he licked his lips. "Your pussy is mine Irina." He hissed before slamming into her as Irina screamed his name. He fucked her for a half hour before he finally exploded inside of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning the girls, all looking tired, sat at a table in front of the spa. Irina was the last to show up and when she walked towards them, they all busted out laughing because she was walking funny. She grinned proudly.

"I guess we don't have to ask how your night went." Robin said.

Irina bit her lip and shuddered. "My vagina will never be the same again."

They all laughed. Elizabeth told them about what Johnny said at the bar and they busted out in another fit of laughter.

"I am so going to yell that later." Irina said. "What about you Carly?"

Carly grinned wickedly. "Let's just say, that if I could find a crown that would fit on his dick, he'd be wearing it right now."

The girls all had tears running down their faces by the time they went inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Liz came back upstairs, Jason was reading the paper. He put it aside and pulled her up onto the bed with him. "I missed you. How was your spa date?"

Liz laughed. "It was good."

Jason shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling that you girls talk dirty when you get together."

Liz feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jason chuckled. "Sure you don't."

"How come you're not with the guys?"

"They all flaked because they were too tired."

Liz grinned. "Losers. Irina was walking funny and she still showed up."

Jason made a face. "That is definitely TMI."

Liz giggled. "Want to make me walk funny?" She asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

Jason's eyes went from playful to smoldering. His lips crushed onto hers and he pinned her arms above her head as he rubbed his pelvis into her. "How do you want it baby?" He asked.

Elizabeth groaned as she felt him growing against her. "From behind." She said breathlessly.

Jason flipped her onto her stomach and ripped her yoga pants and underwear off. She still had her sweater on but he didn't care. This was going to be hard and fast. He stepped out of his pajama pants and then climbed back onto the bed and lifted her hips so Liz was on her knees. Their reflection in the turned off television caught his eyes and he grabbed her face and turned it. "I want you to watch me fuck you Elizabeth." He demanded.

Elizabeth's body shivered as she watched Jason run his cock down her crack and then spread her legs a little further before he rammed into her wetness. Her arms buckled and her face pressed into the bed as she watched Jason fuck her hard. It was almost hypnotic. Jason swiveled his hips as he hammered in and out of her and Elizabeth yelled out his name. The friction was making her so wet and it felt so damn good. Jason listened to her sexy noises and it just spurred him on more. Grabbing her hips tighter, he pulled her body into him as he slammed forward and it lifted her up a little and then he jackhammered into her and they both yelled as their orgasms ripped through their bodies.

"That was only round one." Jason said as his chest heaved.

Liz grinned. Oh, she was going to be walking funny tomorrow and it would all be worth it.


	52. Chapter 52 – Under New Management

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you guys like the hotness and jokes. Virgy15 – Thank you! * Pwrmom2 – Thanks! * doralupin6 – lol thanks! * ilovedana53 – Had a lot of fun writing it!

Chapter 52 – Under New Management

Jason took a deep breath and walked into Sonny's house. Most of his living room had been cleared out since he had broke most of the things in it. They had taken all the silverware out of the kitchen as well. Sonny spent most of his time in his bedroom. He was staring out of the window and suddenly spoke, "Did you come here to kill me?"

Jason sighed. "No Sonny. We're going to get you some help."

Kevin walked from behind Jason. "Sonny, will you please come with me?"

Max, Milo, Cody, Logan, Johnny, and Cooper stood off to the side.

Sonny slowly turned around and his eyes scanned the room. "I can't believe that you all are betraying me like this." He spat.

Max's heart sunk. He hated this whole situation but his boss really needed help.

"Sonny, no one is betraying you." Kevin said.

"Shut up." Sonny yelled. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through in my life."

"You're right Sonny, I don't know everything but I do know that you had an abusive childhood. I also know that you love your son. If you can't get help for you, then do it for Michael." Kevin said softly.

Sonny was seething. "I will not go quietly. In fact, I'm calling the police. You can't do this against my will."

He went for the phone and then suddenly got dizzy and stumbled backwards. "What did you give me?" He asked as he went down to his knees.

"Sonny, it's just a sedative. We're going to take you to a really good facility."

Sonny looked up at Kevin with as much hatred as he could muster. "Fuck all of you. You will pay for what you have done." He said before collapsing onto the ground. "I am Sonny fucking Corinthos. I will kill all you."

They all looked at each other waiting for another round of nonsense but nothing came. Sonny was passed out.

"Get him into the car." Jason directed.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm fine."

He had already cut off his emotions to Sonny. He just wanted him gone at this point. It was the best for everyone.

Max, Milo, and Logan, loaded him into the town car and rode along with Kevin to the airport.

Johnny walked past Jason. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets do this."

They got in the car and Cooper drove them to a warehouse where they were meeting with the five families. Max had gotten Sonny to sign some papers a few weeks before that basically signed the business over to Jason. There was a fair money transfer, which would be held in trust for Sonny, and his child; with a fair amount going to Carly as well. It was the last straw needed for Jason to make the smooth transition into being the boss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dominic watched Jason walk towards him. He hadn't spoken to him for a while but the man he was seeing before him was certainly not the broken man he had met with several months ago. There was a confidence there; almost a hint of arrogance about him and Dominic couldn't help but smile.

Jason sat down and Vinny cleared his throat. "Mr. Morgan, it's highly irregular that someone in your position would call a meeting like this."

Jason looked around the room for a minute and then replied. "Mr. Corinthos is no longer in the picture. He has signed over the business to me and it will now be called Morgan Industries."

The shock on the men's faces was priceless and Jason quietly watched them talk among themselves for a moment.

"Mr. Morgan, how did this all come about?" Dominic asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone quieted.

"As you all know, Sonny has had some mental issues the last year. It had progressively gotten worse and we decided that it was in his best interest to send him to a facility out of the area to get treatment."

Tommy spoke up. "So, you took his business and sent him away. How do we know you won't decide to go up against us?"

"Look, don't pretend that you don't know what has been going on. He was dangerous and I had to protect his family and mine. Don't judge my methods when you did nothing to address this situation. I did what needed to be done. You all know that I have been cleaning up Sonny's messes for years. If it weren't for my guidance, the business would have gone under years ago and you could be dealing with someone far less reasonable at the moment." Jason said pointedly.

Vinny spoke up again. "Jason, we all know you were tortured recently. Are you really in any position mentally to take on this kind of responsibility?"

"I am fine. I'm handling business. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't deal with everything. I've been running the business for months now. Have there been any problems or complaints?"

Vinny shook his head no.

Jason stood up. "I'm not going to sit here and defend myself. I've proven to you over and over who I am and what I'm capable of. If you want someone else to take over, then I will need to be compensated and then left alone. You have a choice, go with an unknown variable or go with me. I'll wait for your answer." He said looking around the table. "Good night."

Dominic watched Jason leave. Everyone was quiet for a moment. So, he decided to speak up. "Jason Morgan is one of the most lethal men in the country. We have made a lot of money because of his reputation."

"He's an enforcer, not a boss." Tommy said.

"Please, did you see that man that just walked out of here? He's more than an enforcer and you know it. Besides, no one will fuck with him and then we can get all of our shipments in and out efficiently." Dominic said.

Paulie Corallo had remained silent up to this point. "If you love him so much, then you are responsible for him. You will meet with him and his team and make sure they are up to par. If he fucks all of this up and we lose money because of it, it will be on you." He said quietly but firmly.

Tony looked over at him. "I agree with Paulie."

Tommy sighed. "I'll agree."

Vinny groaned. "Fine, I agree."

Dominic smiled. "Then it's settled."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody knocked on Jason's door.

"Yeah."

"Dominic is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Jason stood up as a show of respect and then shook his hand. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Dominic said. "Well, they weren't happy but I vouched for you. I will responsible for you and if you fail, I fail. So, we need to go over your team. I will be your mentor of sorts and teach you everything that I know."

Jason nodded. "I can live with that."

He respected Dominic and liked his ethics. His business was tight and he made a good profit.

"Good. Now lets get started."

They spent hours going over staffing and moving them around. Benny would stay as the accountant and Johnny would be Jason's enforcer. And right underneath him, were Francis and Cody.

They had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry boss, it's Elizabeth."

Dominic smiled. "It's okay Jason. I would love to meet her."

Cody pushed open the door and Elizabeth came inside. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

Jason stood up and kissed her. "It's okay. I'd like you to meet Dominic Taglianni." She smiled and shook his hand. "Dominic this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Webber."

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Webber. Mr. Morgan seems to think very highly of you."

Liz smiled. "I hope so."

"Is everything okay?"

Dominic couldn't help but smile at how Jason softened around her. He did the same thing around his wife.

"It's fine." She handed him the bag in her hand. "I just brought the guys some brownies and I wanted to see if you wanted to meet later for dinner."

Jason put the bag on the desk and Dominic sat back down. "I'll call you in a half hour and we'll make some arrangements."

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Taglianni."

"Oh please, call me Dominic."

Liz grinned and walked out of the room.

"She's a keeper Jason."

Jason smiled. "I know."

Dominic sniffed. "You weren't going to eat those all by yourself, were you?"

Jason chuckled and took out the container and opened it. They both took one and Dominic was shocked at how good they were. "There are delicious. Are they from scratch?"

Jason nodded. "Yup."

"You should market them. You could make a lot of money."

Jason grinned. "I'll be sure to tell her that."

Dominic stood up. "Well, I'm very happy that we will be working together and I would love it if you and Elizabeth would come for a visit. Of course, I would require that she'd have to bring brownies with her."

Jason smiled. "Deal." They shook hands and Dominic went on his way. Jason was feeling much better about everything knowing that Dominic would be involved. It was nice having someone respect and believe in him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He hurried to the penthouse and when he didn't find Liz anywhere, he headed up to the studio. She was there and he smiled.

"Hey, how was work today?"

She smiled and wiped her hands before giving him a big hug and kiss. "It was busy. I liked Dominic."

"I like him too. He's going to be my mentor. Word is going to spread now. I've increased your guards for the next few weeks until things settle down."

"Okay."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Jason, are you happy?"

"Yeah. The only thing that sucks is that I'll have to wear more suits."

Elizabeth grinned. "You do look hot in them though."

Jason smiled. "I don't think the other dons think of me that way."

"What, you don't ever look over at Johnny and wonder where he buys his suits."

Jason chuckled. "Never."

"What about his shoes?"

Jason tickled her and Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. He kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. "You make me so happy baby."

"Ditto." Liz said before capturing his soft lips.


	53. Chapter 53 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments and for following this story! It was painful for me to type the word Epilogue. I'm very proud of this story and my growth as a writer. I've come a long way in almost a year and a half. I'm so glad you all trust me in the beginning and came along for the journey. I only stopped writing more because I wasn't sure where I wanted to take it and it just felt right to end it now. Thanks for supporting me on my writing journey.

Kikimoo – They make a good team! * doralupin86 –She is lucky! * Legolas'Girl31 – Thanks! * Virgy15 – They are! * Pwrmom2 – Definitely! * ilovedana53 – Thanks! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Thank you!

Okay, this chapter is basically fluff. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 53 - Epilogue

Valentine's Day

Carly and Nikolas had a great time in Greece. They were quickly falling for each other. Sex was great and Nikolas was definitely bonding with Michael.

Johnny and Irina were hot and heavy. He was crazy about her and vice versa.

All their friends and family were about to come together because Jason had made some serious plans for Valentine's day. He normally had no use for the holiday, but Elizabeth was important to him and he was doing something really special for her. Carly and Irina had helped him plan it but all of their friends were in on it.

"Jason, we're all here and ready." Carly said.

"Get your ass over here Morgan." Patrick said into the phone.

Jason chuckled. "She just opened her door. I have to go." He said ending the call.

Elizabeth came down the stairs in a beautiful red dress that Jason had his cousin Chloe design. Elizabeth usually didn't wear red, but Jason had gone through so much trouble that she couldn't bear to disappoint him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said softly.

She smiled, loving the way he looked at her. "Thank you. You still haven't told me where we are going."

Jason smiled. "It's a secret."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody drove them up to a building that looked really nondescript, and Elizabeth arched an brow and looked over at Jason making him chuckle.

"Should I be worried?"

"No." He said getting out and then holding out his hand.

Cody handed him the wrist corsage and he took it out and put it on Elizabeth's wrist as she chuckled. "You are just playing mind games with me tonight."

Jason led her to the building and Cody opened the door for her. They walked down a hallway and then Jason opened a door and Elizabeth went to walk inside but it was pitch black. "I'm not going in there." Elizabeth said stopping.

Carly snickered and then Alan flicked on the light switch and Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my God."

"This is your very own Valentine's Day dance." Alan said as everyone cheered behind him.

Liz's mouth was still open. She looked up at Jason and then over at everyone and wiped away a tear that fell.

"And since you're supposed to be in high school for this special night," Alan said pulling her further into the room, "there is no drinking or sexually explicit dancing. We all know how that led to Carly's downfall."

Everyone else groaned and then laughed as Carly stepped forward with a fake, very pregnant belly.

The music began to play and Jason stepped in front of her. "I know that you don't normally like Valentine's Day, but I wanted to create new memories for you. I wanted to make it really special for you."

Jason was painfully aware that she had been raped on that day. But going forward, he didn't want her to ever dread any day, because he was going to do whatever he could to make her happy.

Elizabeth threw herself into his arms. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her.

The music started to play and Patrick came up behind them after Alan walked away. "Don't worry, I spiked the punch." He said grinning.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I love you Patrick."

Patrick looked at Jason and grinned. "Told you I got it like that."

Jason shook his head.

"I'm going to go get Robin to back that ass up so we can get a detention."

Liz laughed loudly as he turned and left. "This is freaking awesome!" She yelled.

Jason spun her around. There were red balloons everywhere and a band on the stage. He had arranged for a chocolate fountain because he knew how much his girl liked her favorite sweets. Johnny walked up to her and pulled her away from Jason. "Come on, lets dance."

Jason watched Johnny twirl her around and Monica walked up to him grinning. "She looks happy."

"Yeah." Jason said smiling.

"Come on." Monica said dragging him towards the dance floor.

"No way." Jason said.

Alan walked up to them. "Dance with your mother or you get a detention every day next week with Edward."

Jason glared at him. "That's blackmail."

"And?"

"Why aren't you giving Mr. Magic Hips over there a detention?" Jason asked pointing to Patrick who was doing some very R rated things to Robin in the middle of the dance floor.

Jason couldn't help it. Patrick was crazy, pretending to smack Robin's ass, and he broke into a huge grin. "Fine." He said grabbing Monica's hand and pulling her towards the middle of the floor. Everyone cheered and watched as Jason spun his mother around as she laughed and then finally dipped her.

The next hour they all partied. The punch was indeed spiked, and Alan pretended to interview them to try out find out who did it before Lucy stopped everything and showed a very entertaining video of Patrick and Nikolas spiking the punch with the vodka they had hidden inside of Carly's fake belly.

Alan then made an announcement. "I would like to announce the King and Queen of the dance. You all voted and I have the results right here."

They all cheered.

"The winners are Carolyn Benson and Nikolas Cassadine."

Everyone looked shocked. Carly squealed and kissed a very surprised Nikolas. Lucy walked out on the stage and whispered in Alan's ear and handed him another slip of paper. "I'm sorry, it appears that Carolyn stuffed the ballot box." Alan said.

"She probably stuffed something else too." Lucy said into the mike as Carly's mouth dropped open.

"This is bullshit." Carly yelled, playing along.

Liz was hysterically laughing as the faux drama unfolded. This was all priceless and she really hoped someone was taping it. Jason assured her that Spinelli was taking care of it.

"Ms. Benson, you have just earned yourself four days of detention."

"What?"

"Do you want to make it five?" Alan asked sternly.

She pouted and then licked her tongue out at Edward who was standing next to an amused Lila.

"Now," Alan said clearing her throat, "The real King and Queen of the dance are Jason Quartermaine Morgan and Elizabeth Webber."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear. Nikolas and Irina placed the crowns on their heads and the band started to play a slow song. Jason pulled her into his arms.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this. I'm having so much fun." Elizabeth said.

"I love you Elizabeth. I would do anything for you."

Liz grinned. Everyone else ended up joining them on the dance floor and about a half hour later, Jason stopped the band and pulled his queen into the middle of the floor again.

Edward pushed Lila right beside them.

Jason got down on one knee and Elizabeth gasped. Lila handed him a box and Jason cleared his throat and opened it. "Elizabeth Webber, I love you more than life itself. You have been there for me in my darkest hours; my angel when I needed you the most. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Yes Jason. I will marry you."

Jason put Lila's first engagement ring on her finger and everyone cheered and laughed as Elizabeth tackled him and Jason fell back onto the floor. Elizabeth placed kisses all his face and then laid a big one on him as everyone clapped.

"A little help." Jason said.

Johnny lifted Elizabeth up and then Nikolas and Patrick offered their hand to Jason.

It was the best night of Elizabeth Webber's life thus far. And she would never be able to think of Valentine's day again without smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason were married 6 months later in Dominic's lush backyard. Steven had walked her down the aisle and Michael had been the ring bearer. All the other dons attended along with all their families and friends. It was a beautiful summer day and after they took a slew of pictures in Dominic's gardens, they went to the huge white tent that had been erected and joined everyone for the reception.

Everyone there could see the love they had for one another. It was beautiful and pure. Dominic's wife had fallen in love with Elizabeth and treated her like one of their own.

Patrick looked down at Elizabeth as they swayed to the music. "I'm very happy for you. Jason is a good man."

Elizabeth smiled. "He is and I want to know when you are going to make an honest woman out of Robin."

Patrick leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I already brought the ring."

Liz grinned. "When are you going to do it?"

"Next Saturday night."

"You better text me. We'll still be in Italy."

Patrick smiled. "I definitely will."

Johnny cut in. "If you don't stop smiling, your face is going to stay like that."

Liz chuckled. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I love your smile. So, no, it wouldn't be."

"Irina looks a little green. Is she okay?"

Johnny made a face.

"What did you do?"

He leaned closer. "I knocked her up."

"What?" Liz yelled without meaning too.

Everyone looked over at them and Liz pretended to laugh and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What the hell Johnny?" She whispered.

"I know. The birth control failed. She was on antibiotics."

"Why were you having sex with her if she was sick?"

"It was at the end and we couldn't help it."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Are you happy about it?"

Johnny grinned. "Over the moon."

"Have you brought a ring?"

Johnny nodded. "I've had it for months."

"What were you waiting for?"

"I was scared to rush it."

"Now she'll think you're only asking because of the baby."

Johnny groaned. "I have the receipt."

Elizabeth stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jason walked up to them. "Is there a problem?"

"Johnny knocked up Irina and he's had a ring for months and now she's going to think he only asked because she's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Patrick asked as Robin looked at Liz and her mouthed dropped open.

"I'm not pregnant." Liz said.

"I'm certainly not pregnant." Carly said.

"Me either." Emily said.

Irina walked up to them. "What's going on?"

Everyone was looking at her and then she saw at the guilty look on Johnny's face.

"Johnny, you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Liz and these nosy bozos overheard."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

Johnny sighed. "Irina. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for everyone to know."

They hadn't realized that the music had stopped and everyone was listening. Irina turned around and everyone was looking their way. "Oh my God." She muttered. "I'm mortified."

Johnny spun her around. "Irina Cassadine," He said getting down on one knee as she gasped. He opened the ring box he had carried in his pocket. "I brought this ring months ago. I wanted to marry you because you make me so happy and I love being with you. And now, we're having a baby and I'm already in love with my child."

Irina wiped at the tears coming down her face.

"You are everything I always wanted. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Irina cried harder. Johnny was the man of her dreams. He was everything. "Yes, I will marry you."

Johnny got up and spun her around and kissed her. Everyone went wild and clapped. Elizabeth was so happy for Irina and Johnny. Jason watched her face light up and smiled.

"My work is done here." She said leading him over to the cake table. "It's time for some cake."

They cut the cake and then danced again.

"I can't wait to knock you up." Jason whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

She pulled back in shock. "Really? You're ready?"

"Yeah are you?"

Liz smiled. "I would love to have your baby Jason."

"Then it's settled. Operation baby Morgan is a go."

Everyone was tapping their glasses so they sealed it with a kiss.

One Year Later

Liz held their baby boy in her arms as she nursed him. Jason was sleeping in the bed beside her. It had been a rough first week home with little Jalen Dominic Morgan. "Jay, your daddy fell asleep on us. He had a rough morning".

Jason's eyes snapped open. "I wasn't sleeping. I was resting."

Liz grinned. "You were snoring like a trucker."

"Now I know that you are just teasing me."

"Irina and Johnny will be here in an hour with Jay's girlfriend."

Jason smiled. "My son is not dating anyone related to Johnny."

Liz frowned. "Ciara is perfect for my baby. She has her mommy's eyes and she smiles all the time."

"Let's hope she has her mother's brain too."

Liz shook her head. "You're bad." She handed him Jay. "You're on burping duty while I freshen up.

Jason put the cloth on his shoulder and burped his son. "Don't listen to mommy. You have plenty of time to date girls. Daddy will teach you everything he knows so you can snag someone just like your mother."

Elizabeth grinned.

Jason heard the door and went downstairs. "Hey guys." He said walking towards them.

Johnny chuckled. "Did you just get out of bed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your hair is all messed up."

Irina reached up and fixed it and took Jay from him. "How's my cutie pie?"

"He just ate. So, be careful."

She smiled and sat on the couch with him. Johnny took Ciara out of her carrier and Jason baby jacked him. "There's my girl." Jason said as Ciara smiled up at him.

"Flirt—just like her mother." Johnny said.

"She has good taste." Jason said as he looked down at her and she cooed and kicked her feet.

Elizabeth came up behind him. "Don't you want a little girl?"

"Eventually." Jason said smiling.

Elizabeth gave her a kiss and sat down next to Irina.

"Did you ever think we'd be changing dirty diapers and making bottles?"

Jason chuckled. "You—no."

"Hey."

"You did good OB."

"Thanks boss. You did too."

Jason looked back down at his goddaughter Ciara and smiled. His life was happy and full. He had great friends, the business was doing well, and Elizabeth still made his heart beat faster every time he looked at her.

Sonny had come back briefly. Jason noticed he was quieter but he was happy to spend time with Michael before quietly going to the island. He had agreed to be the manager of one of the casinos. Carly would bring Michael to visit him. It was better that he stayed away. He had enough money that he didn't have to work. But, running the Casino gave him some kind of purpose.

Life was good for the Morgans and Quartermaines. They had each other, laughter, and love and it was enough.

The End


End file.
